


Teach Me How To Love

by Friendly_Neighborhood_Keri



Series: Same Reader, Different Timeline [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gotta love that Sans dick!, Jason's a dick, Like, M/M, Magical blue dick, Monsterphobia, REALLY slow, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reader Is Not Frisk, Slow Burn, Territorial Sans, Undertail, bone zone, fem reader - Freeform, here we come, it's kind of pathetic, might change the rating, reader from soul mate, reader has girly bits, reader has tattoos, reader is an english professor, sans and alphys are her students, sans tries to get reader to like him, tori is also a professor at this college
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-27 05:09:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 110
Words: 160,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7604821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Friendly_Neighborhood_Keri/pseuds/Friendly_Neighborhood_Keri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(timeline after Soul Mate, so probably read that first.)</p><p>You have just graduated with your doctorate in hand, and thanks to your mom you already have a nice job in line for yourself.<br/>When you walk in you notice a skeleton who seems shocked at the sight of you, like he's seeing a long dead friend.<br/>Maybe he is. Thus starts your adventure as you learn more about yourself and the skeleton who is so very obviously trying to get you on a date.</p><p>(Summary brought to you by: The_Rogue_Sylph)</p><p>Act 1: Reader Ch 1 - 61<br/>Act 2: Sans Ch 62 - 73<br/>Act 3: HAM 74 - 95<br/>Act 4: Newest Member Ch 96 -<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Day

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I couldn't wait to get this out to ya!
> 
> if you haven't read my first fic, Soul Mate, please do so you don't get confused later on! (you don't really /have/ to, i'll explain shit and all that jazz)
> 
> follow me on [Tumblr](https://fic-mom.tumblr.com) to get updated as soon as i post a new chapter!
> 
> and, well, hope ya like the new fic!

**_Jill's a little whore and her_** ** _alibi_** ** _s_** ** _are dirty tri-_**  

 

You slam your hand against your alarm clock, ending the song from blaring into you sleep ridden ears. 

 

Knowing you couldn't stay in bed any longer, you lazily move your legs to dangle off the hammock you call a bed. You had just moved into the tiny one bedroom apartment, too broke to buy an actual bed. You're best friend had given you the hammock as a gag gift for finally landing a job as remedial English 1 college professor. But you'll be danmed if it wasn't just as or even more comfortable as an actual mattress. 

 

Your name is ____ ______. You've just got your doctorate from a well known college, and with a few connections from your mother, you've landed a nice cushy job right from the start. 

 

And today was your first day on the job! ….....and your late. _FUCK._  

 

You rush into your closet, finding a black pencil skirt and a blue pastel blouse. You quickly change out of your pajama's, brush your teeth, spray your hair with dry shampoo, and pull it all into a tight ponytail. You really didn't want your students to be able to see the full sleeve of tattoo's on your right arm, you wanted them to see you as a professional, but you have no idea where you put the skirts matching blazer. 

 

You do a quick winged eyeliner before placing your glasses on your face while slipping on some black flats. Once you grab your purse, you lock your door and run to your car. 

 

Luckily, you'll only be about 10 minutes late. Most professors allow a time leeway the first few days, so maybe your student's will think you're just waiting for the last student to enter before walking into the auditorium classroom yourself. 

 

According to your list, you'll have about 300 student's in your class. Most are in it for the extra credit hours, but the few who aren't are there because they didn't get a college English credit from their high school.  

 

2 names that really stand out to you though, are 'Sans The Skeleton,' and 'Alphys.' You really hope this, 'Alphys' person isn't one of those people who dropped their last name in order to look cool. Sans, though. You already can tell he's a monster by the name skeleton. But, you really hope he isn't a skeleton. Just for the reason that you can make fun of it in the back of your mind. 

 

You reach the college a few minutes earlier than you thought. Deciding fate was giving you a break, you take a slow pace to your class. You're the teacher, those kids can suck it up! 

 

Fate, apparently, has very different plans for you. On your way to your building, you bump into a very muscular back. You immediately move back to apologize, but the words refuse to leave your mouth when you see the man has a small dog or cat like monster being held a few feet off the ground by the collar. 

 

The monster has sweat coating it's furry face and it's eye's dart every direction until they land on you. A pleading whimper comes from it's mouth, and without thinking, you grab the man by his shoulder and slam your fist into his face. 

 

"WHAT THE HELL?!" The man drops the monster and turns his body to swing at you. 

 

You easily catch his fist, twisting his arm to hold behind his back. "Sir, I do believe you are not a student here. Please do not attack anyone in this institute. I would advise you leave before I call the police." You give him a sickly sweet smile before shoving him away from you. 

 

"W-what the hell are you lady?" He lands on his ass and tries to scootch away from you. 

 

"I am a professor here. Please leave." With one last, albeit cold, smile, he jumps to his feet and leaves. 

 

Fucking asshole. He was probably only picking on that poor monster because they looked like an easy target. You will never understand why people feel the need to hurt others in order to feel better about themselves.  

 

You begin to walk to your classroom, but the monster from before tugs on your skirt before you could leave. Looking down, you see they're a bit hesitant, so you crouch to their level and offer your hand. 

 

"T-Thanks for hepin' Temmie!" He takes your hand and gives it a spastic shake. 

 

Your smile widens at his courage. "It's no problem Temmie. Now, get to class before you're too late." He gives you a determined nod, jumping away after. 

 

Good deed of the day, done! Now, to your class. 

  

* * *

 

 

Luckily, the student's either don't notice just how late you are, or they don't really care. So, you immediately jump into breaking them up into groups for a little ice breaker type activity.  

 

You stay at each group for a few minutes, memorizing names to faces and just generally learning what types of people you're going to be dealing with all year. Everyone seems pretty chill and happy to be there until you get to the last group. 

 

At the table, there are 3 humans, 1 boy and 2 girls, a yellow dinosaur/lizard monster, and a ugh, a skeleton. (there goes your chances of fun.) you learn the names and finally manage to put a face to the two names that interested you earlier. 

 

Alphys is the yellow dinolizard, while Sans is the skeleton –obviously.-  you learned that Alphys used to be the royal scientist underground and was only here because the human government didn't except her diploma from underground. Sans, well he gave no information.  

 

In fact, the only emotion besides his permanent grin, that you saw today was that his eyes widened and blue dusted his face when you approached the group. You knew the blue must have been blush, but why he would blush when he saw you, you had no idea. Though, you do feel like you've seen him before. 

 

Huh. Weird. 


	2. Hot For Teacher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is written in Sans POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys! i'm already impressed with the amount of people reading this already! i hope you like what i'm giving to ya!
> 
> give any feedback you may have either in the comments or on my [Tumblr](https://artkat89.tumblr.com)
> 
> follow me to get updated as soon as i post a new chapter!

Sans had watched in horror as Frisk used the last of their magic to do a reset. One second, he was holding his newborn child, and the next, poof. He was waking up in his old home in Snowdin. They broke their promise. And who knows how Frisk would be this time around. It was then that he decided to wait it out. 

 

He never went to the ruin door to greet them, nor did he play trombone during their date with Papyrus. He didn't follow them through the underground, making sure they did nothing bad. Instead, he waited in his room until the barrier broke. 

 

That was a year ago. 

 

He was now on the hunt for you. 

 

Frisk had tried time and time again to apologize. To let him know they wanted everyone to have a happy ending, that they knew he was near dusting when he came out of your room. He wouldn't have it.  

 

With each passing day, he'd stop by every place he'd ever met you at in previous timelines in hopes you'd make a repeat. But just like every other time, you were somewhere else. 

 

He had lost hope in finding you when Alphys had encouraged him to work towards his degree's. She knew his favorite place was in the lab, and hoped that by getting his diploma, he'd get out of the funk he was in. 

 

So, he did just that. He sent in a transcript to one of the newer, monster friendly college's Toriel worked at, and got the acceptance letter the next day. Later on in the month, he and Alphys went up to campus to apply for classes. 

 

That's when he saw it. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the familiar wavy hair his philangae's spent so much time tangled in. You were talking to a teacher, and let out a light hearted laugh. Gods, he missed that laugh. You were holding a clipboard and you were dressed in a pants suit, so he assumed you had a teaching gig here. 

 

He went back to Alphys' side and quickly scanned the list for your name. Hopefully you'd be instructing a class he would be needing in the long haul. It took him a minute, but he finally found you. You were teaching remedial English. Good. He not only needed that class credit, but now he had an excuse to get to know you and hopefully get you back in his arms. 

 

But there's the problem. On the surface, teacher and student relationships are unacceptable. He really didn't want you to get into trouble and quite possibly lose your job, but could he wait a full year? Heart full of determination, he wrote down your class code. He could wait. He loved you so much that a year would be nothing if it meant seeing you and being with you again. 

 

Or at least he thought. 

 

It was an hour before his first class with you and he couldn't stop shaking. He didn't sleep that night, and he was so excited to meet you again, that he was pacing the length of the hallway. But then it dawned on him. You weren't going to remember him. His shoulders sunk as he made his way to his living room couch. 

 

How could he forget? He may remember all the years he spent with all the different you's, but you never had a clue. To you, he could be some random guy in a class filled with people. Then he thought, _what if she's with someone now?_ It wasn't impossible. In every timeline you had one thing in common. You liked people for personality. Not race, gender, or appearance. There were so many people in the world, you might've already found someone else to love. 

 

No. That can't happen. No matter what, you were his soul mate. He refused to let anyone have you besides himself. And if that means he has to sabotage someone's chances, then he sure as hell will. His confidence makes a comeback as he marches out of the house and to his motorcycle. 

 

He's sitting in a large auditorium style classroom with about 200 other people. He chose to sit beside Alphys so she'd be less nervous. It was near the back but close to the middle. Perfect view to watch you at. 

 

Half an hour passes and you're not there. _Where the hell is she?_  He's about to ask Alphys, when the door swings open. 

 

In you waltz, with a large bag slung over your shoulder. He's mesmerized by the outfit your wearing. The light blue blouse has the sleeves cut out, showing off the intricate drawings enveloping your entire right arm. it was when he looked down that he noticed the large rose resting on your upper outer thigh, barely covered by the skirt you wore. 

 

The tight pencil skirt does nothing but fuel his imagination, and your curly locks are pulled tight behind your head. Even with minimal makeup, he still thinks you're as beautiful as ever. You even chose the same frames for your glasses as last timeline. 

 

He pushes down the urge to run up to you and squeeze you into a tight hug and kiss every inch of your face. But he does notice how your eyes lock with his. You smirk as a light blush coats his cheekbones, so he quickly turns his head away from you. And what's worse, he can hear a faint chuckle from you. 

 

You had asked the class to get into groups to do an icebreaker, so he was now sitting at a round table with Alphys, a human guy, and two human girls. No one really talked much, but he figured the humans were alright. Never once did they make any rude remark or give off the whole 'I hate monsters' vibe. 

 

He didn't care if they spoke or not. He just watched as you went to every group. You would introduce yourself, tell something about yourself, and listen to everyone do the same. Then you got to his group. Everyone spoke their names, and he swore you held a look of disappointment when he said his. He tried to brush it off, but it hurt none the less. So he decided to stay quiet the rest of the time you were there. 

 

Fuck... why does this have to be so hard? 


	3. Teachers Need To Relax Too!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let's talk about my schedule. 
> 
> i'll be posting every week day. i'll also post more than one chapter some days. that's because i'll either be too impatient to wait, or i'll be too excited!
> 
> so theres that for ya
> 
> also, follow me on [Tumblr](https://artkat89.tumblr.com) if ya want.

You walk back to your desk in the front of the room, allowing the students a few more minutes to get to know each other. There are a few people who don't like to speak, and you felt an awkward aura form around them when you asked some to speak, but other than that, you seem to have very social people. 

 

That's good, because you already have a few group projects you'll want to do as the year goes on.  

 

"Alright everyone! Go back to your seats so I can explain the syllabus." The class quickly moves back to the desks as you move to stand in front of the person sitting closest to the door. "Alright. I'll be passing out your syllabus for this year. It will go over everything we'll be doing as the year moves forward." 

 

You walk through the aisles, handing each individual student their paper. "It gives ever due date for every project, test, and essay I'll be assigning the class, and I will not be giving you a new paper if yours is lost. So please keep them in a safe place you'll remember." 

 

You go to Sans, handing him his, but when you pull your hand away, his hand slips over your own and tightens around your wrist. You give him a pointed look and he immediately pulls away and stares at the syllabus like it's the most interesting thing in the world. 

 

"It has my office hours in case you need extra help, and also my personal cell number if you need to ask a question on say, a weekend, or can't wait until office hours." You make a point to walk through the rest of the aisles at a quicker pace. 

 

"We will be having a formative assessment tomorrow so I can see what level to teach at. Do not stress over it, I'm only wanting to know what you already know." You make it back to the whiteboard, you have a few extra's so you place them in a neat stack on your desk. 

 

"If I believe you are struggling to catch up, I'll offer some one on one tutoring after class. Please, if I suggest you take it, do so. I only want the best for your education." As you turn around to write times on the whiteboard, you feel eyes burn into your back. You try to brush off the feeling, but you can't help but stiffen your movements. 

 

"If anyone has any questions about the curriculum, please come to my desk and ask them when the bell rings." Murmurs echo throughout the room as students start talking to their friends. It's not soon after that the bell rings and your surrounded by the more eager of your students. 

 

Most of the questions are about your grading scale, which you assure is on the syllabus. One girl asks if you'll ever grade on a scale. You tell her only if the class average is less than 50%. You think you're done when the reptilian monster and the skeleton walk up to your desk. 

 

"Ah, Alphys. Correct? And you're Sans? What can I help you with?"  

 

Alphys' smile perks up once she realizes you know her name already, but Sans wears the same bored smile as before. "Y-Yes, I was wo-wondering. Will you b-be suppling literature, o-or will we n-n-need to buy our own copy?" 

 

"I will be supplying the material. I understand being in college stretches funds, I just graduated myself. So I figured it'd be easier to get the books myself than to make you all go out of your way to buy them." You give her a warm smile while explaining, and you swear that same blush starts to form on Sans face. God, you really hope you don't have to deal with students unnecessary crushes. Especially so early on in your carreer. 

 

"Is there anything else you need Alphys? Sans?" They both shake their heads. Alphys tells you goodbye and they both leave. 

 

Your room is now empty and you have no more classes for the day. You pull your phone out of your purse and dial your best friend. Hopefully she's off work by now and you guys can go grab a drink. She picks up on the second ring with a cheery greeting. 

 

"Hey Luna, you off yet?" 

 

"Sure am chickadee! Wanna go grab a few beers? I know a new place! Just opened up to the public last week."  

 

"Sounds good! Want me to pick you up?"  

 

"Yepp!" You say goodbye and hang up. 

 

After you get all your stuff together, you head out of the classroom. You lock the door behind you and waltz on over to your car.  

  

* * *

 

 

When you got to Luna's house, she forced you into your room. She said if you were going out, you were going to look smokin'. It's been her goal since she figured out you were still a virgin, to get you laid. You tried to argue, say that you wanted to wait until marriage, but she laughed it off, seeing right through your lie. 

 

That's why you are now sitting in front of her vanity while she goes through her different dresses. She had already done your makeup, smokey eyeshadow, deep red lipstick, and contour that would put models to shame. You took on the duty of curling your hair into a single victory roll, and making your hair curl in at the ends. 

 

She finally pulls you away and tells you to get undressed. When you refuse, she tackles you to the ground and forcibly pulls off your shirt and skirt. 

 

"What are those?" 

 

"They're my underwear, Luna." 

 

"But, they're like, granny panties." She snaps the elastic on your waist. 

 

"Yeah, well not all of us can afford a billion pairs of cute lace panties!"  

 

"Well, you're borrowing a pair of mine. At least your bra's cute." She digs into one of her drawers and throws a pink see through thong at your face. 

 

You begrudgingly change once she hands you the dress. It’s a cute red and black polka dotted cocktail dress. The neckline is a deep v shape to show off your cleavage and the skirt ends in the middle of your thighs. She then hands you black 3 inch Mary Jane heels, and a matching purse. You're really glad she had something to fit your rockabilly style, she herself has a more pop style, with bright neon colors that match her pink and blue afro. 

 

You really hope this bar's as good as everyone puts it out to be. 


	4. Grillbys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i need jealous Sans in my life. don't you agree?
> 
> thanks to everyone who's given this fic positive feedback! so far, no one has anything bad to say and all the comments are just lovely <3 it really gives me confidence with this fic!
> 
> hope you enjoy this chapter!

"So, what's this place we're going to called anyway?" You're stuck at a red light while Luna re-applies her plum lipstick. 

 

"Grillbys. Heard from a guy at work that it was a really neat joint! They serve magic alcohol!" She flashes you her award winning smile while pumping her fist in the air. 

 

The light turns green so you start driving again. Luna has taken it on herself to tell you directions. You never knew you could get lost even when you use a GPS.  

 

"Luna. We're lost." 

 

"No we aren't!" 

 

"I'm asking for directions." You give her a deadpan stare while trying to flag down a pedestrian. 

 

"Noooooooooo!" But it's too late.  

 

You see a very tall skeleton strolling down the sidewalk. You move your head out the window and try to flag down the person. It takes a couple times to yell 'hey' before the skeleton turns to look at you. 

 

"HELLO HUMAN! DO YOU NEED ASSISTANCE FROM THE GREAT PAPYRUS?" The skeleton strikes a pose, red scarf fluttering in the nonexistent breeze. 

 

You pull your car over to keep from yelling. "Yeah. Can you tell us directions to a bar called Grillbys? My friend and I here are pretty lost." 

 

"WHY OF COURSE! WHY YOU'D WANT TO GO TO THAT GREASE TRAP IS BEYOND ME, BUT MY BROTHER GOES THERE ALL THE TIME! JUST TAKE A RIGHT AT LIBERTY, TURN LEFT ONCE AT 3RD STREET AND YOU SHOULD SEE IT AFTER A MINUTE!"  

 

"Awesome. Thank you erh, The Great Papyrus!" 

 

"NYEHEHEH PLEASE, NO THANKS ARE NEEDED HUMAN!" His cheeks hold a light orange blush at your thanks. 

 

"Have a good night." You start the car up again, and with a final wave to the cheery skeleton, you drive off. 

 

Grillbys is a cute little establishment. From the outside, it looks like a nightclub. But inside is a very warm, family friendly atmosphere. Why Luna had you dressed up is beyond you, there really was no reason if you weren't going dancing. 

 

You both sit at the far right side of the bar. There's a jukebox next to you, tucked in the corner of the room. According to a horse with sunglasses, it's been broken for a while. You wonder where the background music is coming from, but forget it once your drinks arrive. 

 

Luna had placed your order when you were talking to the horse man, so you didn't notice the bartender until he came with your drinks. He was pretty smokin' if you say so yourself. No, literally. He was made entirely of fire. 

 

How he could wear clothing was way more fascinating than any drink he could give you. Luna nudges you with her elbow, knocking you out of your stare. 

 

"Heh, sorry. Never seen someone quite as hot as you." You give him a weak wink.  

 

He quietly chuckles at your joke while Luna groans. 

 

"You will not ruin this night with your awful jokes." She takes a large gulp of her drink before slamming the glass on the counter. 

 

"Actually, I think her joke was _on fire._ " A deep voice appears next to you. 

 

You swing in your chair to face the owner of such a voice when you come face to skull with a very familiar skeleton. 

 

"Sans." You move your head back, giving your student a warm smile. 

 

He takes a seat at the stool a few seats away from you and Luna, opting for a lazy wave. "'Sup, teach?" 

 

"Psst, hey." Luna whispers in your ear, "That the guy you were talking about?" 

 

You give her a discreet nod. "You shouldn't be out drinking. You do have a test first thing in the morning."  

 

"Eh, I'll manage. 'sides, you're out drinking too." His bored grin grows just enough for you to catch. 

 

"I'm not planning on getting drunk." You retort. 

 

"LIKE HELL YOU AREN'T!" Luna gives you a stern glare. 

 

"Luna, I have class tomorrow. I can't show up with a hangover and you know it." You pinch her cheeks in the way she hates. 

 

"Yesh yooh cahn! Yooh needta geht layed!" Your pinching gets harder as your cheeks get warmer. 

 

"Shush." You release her cheeks from your hold. Feeling guilty by the way she rubs them, you giver her a quick peck that she melts under. 

 

For a brief second, the air around you becomes static. Wondering what could have caused this, you turn to face Sans, but the second you do, both he and the heaviness in the air is gone. You didn't hear him get up, nor did you hear the door open and close, so you take a quick look around. When you come up empty, you shrug it off and go back to your drink. 

  

* * *

 

 

Your alarm blares in your face. You had set it last night to wake you up an hour before you usually get up. Which, was probably a good idea. 

 

Your body is heavy and sore from your newfound hangover. Luna had somehow tricked you into a drinking war. You swore you could've out drank a sailor last night.  

 

You didn't want to leave your car at the bar, so you called a friend to come pick it up for you and give both you and Luna a lift home. 

 

You're really surprised you managed to get into your hammock last night. At least you redeemed one point for yourself!  

 

Now, you sluggishly make your way around your small apartment. Putting on come coffee, you go to take a shower while you wait for the liquid heaven. You make sure to keep the water cold, letting the icey water awaken every nerve in your body. 

 

It helps a little when you walk, but it amplifies the headache pounding at the back of your skull. You fix your coffee, grab a couple pain killers, and head to your room to get dressed.  

 

Looking in the mirror, you blanch at the discoloration of your face. You have dark purple circles under your eyes and your cheeks were pale with red splotches. Never. Never drink when you have work the next day. 

 

You layer your face in makeup, brush out your matted hair, and pull it in a tight bun. 

 

You leave your house with just enough time to grab a quick breakfast. With that on your mind, you grab your phone and start the day. 


	5. Secret Artist

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, i've been getting a lot of positive feedback about the story so far! i'd just like to thank you all for reading this. i know a lot of you are here from after reading Soul Mate, and i just really appreciate your dedication! it means so much to me that you liked that story so much you wanted to read this one! so, thank you <3
> 
> don't forget, if you have any questions or concerns, leave them in the comments and i'll try to answer them. or send them to me on [Tumblr](https://artkat89.tumblr.com) !

"Alright." You pull a large stack of papers out of your desk and place a stack on every desk in the first row. "I hope you all slept well, because you have a test to do!" Your smile widens as the class lets out a synchronized groan. 

 

"Oh hush. It's simple! _And,_ it won't count against you. But please, take this seriously so I don't wind up teaching you things you already know." You watch as each row takes a packet and passes it back. 

 

"It shouldn't take too long, but I'll give you the whole class period to do it. Please don't speak until all tests are turned in." You take a seat at your desk and pull out a sketchbook and a pen. "You may begin." 

 

You're barely sober mind is calmed by the relaxing sound of pencils hitting paper. 

 

You start a rough sketch, your mind leaving you as pen meets paper. You like drawing, as soon as you draw that first line, your consciousness leaves you. It's like your taking a nap, but your hands move to create an image that slowly forms in your head. 

 

The scraping of chairs and paper being placed in front of you brings you out of your trance. You're not even 30 minutes into the class period and more than half of your class has turned in their tests. This is a good sign. 

 

You watch as Sans makes his way to your desk. As soon as he lies his test down, he looks over at your sketchbook and his bored grin turns into a smirk. You give him a confused look as he returns to his desk. 

 

Still not knowing why he gave you that look, you move your eyes back to your drawing. It takes a second of looking for you to realize what you had done as your jaw drops. All over the page are little doodles of Sans. 

 

You've draw multiples of his face, each with a different emotion, but that's not the worst part. Along with the different faces, you had also draw him and yourself in various compromising positions. Your face heats up at the images and from embarrassment. He saw them. He must think you're a freak. A pervert. 

 

Ripping the page out, you angrily ball it up and shove it into your purse. You will deal with this once you've had a few drinks in you. Not now. 

 

The last of the tests have been turned in so you allow everyone to talk and get up. You still have 20-ish minutes left, so you put up your sketchbook and grab the stack of papers to start grading. Pretty much everyone is at an average level, but two tests grab your attention. 

 

The bell rings and students start to file out of the room. "Sans! Alphys!" You catch the attention of the two before they could leave, waving them over. 

 

"Y-Yes?" "Sup?" Alphys give off a nervous vibe while Sans is just... Sans. 

 

"I've just graded your test, and I'm a bit concerned." Both monsters start visibly sweating, Alphys' shaking becoming more apparent. Having realized your misconception, you quickly corrected yourself. "It's just that you both got perfect scores. I'm afraid this class might be too easy for you both. If you'd like, you could stay after class tomorrow and I can give you both the final. If you do well on it, I can send in an application to put you both in a more advanced English class." They both relax once you finish and seem to take a second to think about your offer. 

 

"eh, think I'm fine here." Sans gives a lazy shrug and Alphys can't help to agree. 

 

"I-I like y-y-you. M-Most teachers tend t-to neglect m-monsters. And s-so far you seem p-pretty unbiased." She wrings her small clawed hands in front of her. 

 

"I still do believe you both are far too advanced for this class. Have you heard of online classes?" 

 

"You tryin' to get rid uh us?" Sans snaps at you. 

 

You visibly flinch back at his tone, moving your hands near your chest to wring. "N-No! Not at all! I-I'm just thinking about your educational needs is all..." You look down, causing your frizzy hair to fall into your face. At some point the band had broken so now all your hair was splayed everywhere. 

 

Sans looks taken aback by your sudden attitude change, but he can't help the harsh tone from coming out when he says, "yeah? Well, we're stayin' in this class." He grabs Alphys' arm and pulls her out of the room in a fit of rage. 

 

You fall back into your chair. Resting your elbows on your desk, you cradle your face to try and relieve some stress. It doesn't work, so after a few minutes you place the tests back into your desk and get ready for your next class. 

  

* * *

 

 

You slam your apartment door open, shoving it closed with your elbow after you've entered the room. In your arms, you have a few 'welcome' gifts from a few other female professors. After your second class, you had to go to a meeting to talk about the curriculum for the new year. 

 

The only good thing to come from the meeting was that you met the most beautiful, elegant goat woman. She taught monster history, it fit her perfectly seeing as how she was the former queen and all. Turns out it was hard for her being one of the few monster teachers at the college. Not a lot of her colleagues wanted to befriend the woman. 

 

You asked when she was free from classes and asked if she'd like to have lunch with you on days when you had 3 or more classes. She happily agreed, with the condition that she make you lunch so you wouldn't have to eat the slop the cafeteria made. 

 

You happily obliged. Her name was Toriel, and she reminded you of your own mother, so why wouldn't you accept the women's home cooked meals?  

 

But right now, you're stuck at home grading even more tests and trying to find something to eat. 

 

You place the large pile of tests on your kitchen table, freeing your hands to go scavenge for food. You end up finding a cup of ramen. It was a week past it's expiration date, but you figured packaged food would be fine to eat if it wasn't open.  

 

You mean, what's the worst that could happen? 


	6. Down With The Sickness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so, some slight smut(?) in this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i just finished Orange Is The New Black and i just gotta say, i'm super pissed :) 
> 
> good morning to you all! or whatever time of the day it is! i've been getting some awesome feedback from you guys, so thank you for that!
> 
> remember, if you don't like something, just tell me and i'll try to give an explination. 
> 
> got any questions, comments or concerns? just let me know on here, or on [Tumblr](https://artkat89.tumblr.com)

You have food poisoning. 

 

That cup ramen was not agreeing with your stomach. Your alarm was still blaring from your bedroom as you hunch over your toilet and empty its contents.  

 

Once you think you're done, you get to the sink, brush your teeth and splash your face with cool water. You know you can't go into work like this. You had 4 classes and you can't even hold down water. So, you stumble into your bedroom, grab your laptop, open every students email and individually let them know class will be canceled today. 

 

You get a few people how send back get wells, but that's the least of your worries. You now have to set up an appointment with your doctor so you can get something to take to end your suffering. 

 

Realizing walking is something not in your reach, you do the one thing you didn't want to. You called Luna. 

 

Now, Luna was a great friend and everything, but she also turned into a mom when you were injured, sick, or did something stupid. Personally, you enjoy being taken care of. When you're sick, you tend to become one with your inner 5-year-old. But, you're not sure a lecture from Luna is worth it. 

 

Eh, it's too late for that now. She already answered. 

 

"Hey chicky! You need something?" 

 

"Sick. Needa go to the doctor." You sentence is briefly cut off by a few choked coughs. 

 

"On my way." She hangs up the phone right as your head hits your pillow. 

  

* * *

 

 

 _You're sitting on top of your desk, legs crossed and chest perked up._  

 

 _H_ _e saunters over to your heated body. He places one of his hands on your leg, moving it so he can rest between your legs. You were supposed to be having a tutoring lesson, but your student had other, more exciting plans for you._  

 

 _H_ _is hands stroke up your thigh, causing_ _your_ _skirt to_ _hi_ _ke up._  

 

 _"We shouldn't be doing this." A breathy moan escapes when his growing_ _bul_ _ge_ _rubs against your throbbing core._  

 

 _"heh, if you really thought that,_ _youdda_ _said no by now." He presses a toothy kiss to your soft lips as his hand slips past the elastic of and into your panties._  

 

 _"Sh-shut up..." You deepen the kiss, moving your tongue to swipe over his teeth._  

 

 _H_ _e massages your clit in simple circles, grin widening as he watches you unravel in front of him. You bite your knuckles to keep yourself from making too much noise, but he pulls your hand away as two digits ease deep into_ _your soaked pussy._  

 

 _"S-Sans...."_  

 

* * *

 

 

"____, wake up! I'm here." A harsh shove rips you from your dream. 

 

You're completely flushed from the passing memory of the dream you just had. As soon as you move to sit up, you feel something slick coat your upper thighs.  

 

"Geez hun, you don't look too good." Luna moves her head to rest against her own to check your temperature. "Yepp. You definitely have a fever. Let's get you to the doctors." She sets your arm around her shoulders, placing her own around your waist. 

 

In one swift motion, she has you up and standing, on your way to her car. She has you lie down in the backseat with a little plastic bucket in case you throw up again. You try to tell her thanks, but your embarrassment is still super high, so all that comes out is a hushed 'thu' sound. 

 

The doctor gives you an antibiotic and sends you home for the day.

 

* * *

 

 

"So, how exactly _did_ you get food poisoning, chickadee?" Luna wasn't allowed to go back with you, so she had no idea what was wrong. 

 

"Ate expired cup ramen." She parks at the drug store and you both get out of the car. 

 

"Did you know it was expired before you ate it?" She's got the beginnings of a scowl forming on her face.  

 

She places a hand on your shoulder, stopping you from entering the store. "Then why in gods green earth did you eat it?" 

 

"P-packaged food doesn't unless it's open... right?" Your eyes lock with hers and you try your best innocent look. 

 

"You're a fucking idiot ____. You know that right?" She shakes her head in disbelief. 

 

"Thanks honey." You both enter the store and head to the pharmacy in the back. 

 

Handing the lady at the desk your prescription, she tells you it'll be around 20 minutes before it's ready. It'd be stupid to go home and wait, so you and Luna browse the aisles looking at random items. 

 

You turn into the candy aisle, but bump into someone. Since your balance hasn't quite agreed with you, you fall flat on your ass with a squeak. 

 

"OH! I AM SORRY HUMAN! FOR I WAS NOT LOOKING WHERE I WAS GOING." Wait.... you know that voice. 

 

"You're the uhh," it takes a few seconds of pretend beard stroking for you to remember his name, but when you do you perk up. "You're THE GREAT PAPYRUS! Right?"  

 

He bends down and grabs your waist, hoisting you up on your feet. "WHY YES! I AM SO GLAD YOU REMEMBERED MY NAME LOST HUMAN!" 

 

You giggle at his enthusiasm and pat one of his hands. "How could I forget someone as magnificent as you? And my names ____ ______." You hold out your hand to shake, in return having your entire body shaken. 

 

"AH, WELL ____ ______, I MUST RETURN HOME TO MY BROTHER. WOULD YOU CARE TO EXCHANGE NUMBERS SO WE CAN BECOME THE BEST OF FRIENDS?" He gives you probably the best puppy dog eyes to date, so you hand him your phone. 

 

He hands you his own phone, so you jot your number in and fill your name with cool emojis. Once he gives you your phone and you his, you see that he has put his name in as THE GREAT FRIEND PAPYRUS! It's actually really cute. You can already tell he's a pure, innocent cinnamon roll that needs all the love he can get. 

 

You say your goodbye's while watching him leave the store. On the intercom, they call your name so you find Luna and pay for your meds before leaving. 

 

* * *

 

 

Your at home lounging on your couch before you know it. Of course, you've gotten an earful of angry Luna telling you the importance of your health and to not be so lazy that you'll eat food that's gone bad. Instead, she tells you, you need to at least order delivery.  

 

She doesn't have work today, so she demands that she stay with you until tomorrow. You don't try to argue because you know she has a copy of your apartment key, so you couldn't lock her out. Besides, she was just trying to be a good friend. 

 

And that's why you two are now a crying mess because _someone_ decided watching Homeward Bound would be a good idea. Eh, you'll give her a break. It was about time you let yourself have a good cry. 


	7. The Missing Link

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this is coming out a bit later than usual. my dad decided to have a daddy daughter day! he took me out for lunch :3
> 
> also, sorry there are a lot of breaks this chapter, i really have no idea what that's about..... oh well.

"Now, who here has heard of the famous playwright Shakespeare?" A few students raise their hands. "Alright, so less than half. That's no problem!"  

  

Rummaging through your desk, you produce a book. "In order to get an idea of where modern writing has come from, we'll be reading a classic! Hamlet."  you see someone raise their hand. "Yes?"  

  

A feminine voice speaks just loud enough to hear. "Are we going to act it out, or just read it on our own?"  

  

"Hmm, good question." You turn your attention back to the rest of the class. "Who here thinks we should act out the play?" The majority of the class raise their hands, making a quiet giggle come from you. "Well, that’s settled. Once I hand out copies, I'll ask for some people to volunteer to play the roles."     

  

You grab a nice sized box full of books and go through the rows handing students their copies. There are some very excited students, and then there are some who stare daggers as you hand them a book. Then there are students like the one you're currently standing next to.  

  

You always thought it rude to sleep in the middle of class, but you also don't know home situations. Deciding to go easy on the sleeping skeleton and not bring the attention of the entire class, you lean so your lips are hovering right next to where an ear would be. Restraining your laughter as best as you can, you blow a gentle stream of air onto his skull.  

  

And just like that, his eyes snap open and his head jolts up. You can't help but let a few chuckles escape as you watch him glance at you. "Glad to see you're with us, Mr. Skeleton." Your grin widens as you hand him his copy.  

  

He snatches the book from you while trying to hide the growing blush on his cheeks. You still catch it, only making a couple more giggles to form. He looks back at you with a glare, so you give him a playful wink before going back to handing out books.  

    

* * *

 

 

"Alright, who wants which part?" A majority of the guys ask to play Hamlet. You expected that, so you try to find someone who's either goofing off or asleep.  

  

Once you have all of the roles filled and written on the whiteboard, you get the first scene started. You told the people who aren't acting to write notes about the language, actions, and setting. Really, it's just so you know they're paying attention. 

 

As the scene unfolds before you, you walk the rows making sure people are doing as you asked. So far, so good. As you walk past one guy, he drops his pen so you bend down to grab it. Well, as your bent over, another male student finds it totally appropriate to flip your skirt. 

 

 Your face drops, turning red in turn. Moving to stand up straight, you turn to the man in question, get really close to his face, and whisper, "Oh honey, if you even so much as look at me wrong again, well. Let's just say you won't like what will happen to you next." Your smile turns wicked as he swallows the lump that has formed in his throat. "Got it? Good!" You back away, smile becoming warm again. "Now, get back to work, will ya?" 

 

You don't notice it as you walk to your desk, but there's a threatening static filling the air near a certain magical student. 

  

* * *

 

 

"Alright! You guys did great today. We'll have a discussion tomorrow about the first two scenes. Have a good day!" You wave your students off as the bell rings. 

 

They all say their goodbyes as the room empties and you get ready for your next class. 

 

Just two more and you get to go see Toriel for lunch! You wonder what she has packed for you today. She's a great cook, and her fire magic adds a little flavor to eat thing she brings. Her kid must be really lucky, seeing as though they get to eat her food every day. 

 

Your next class files in, this ones a bit smaller. Only 100 sim odd students take it, so you have it a little easier. Er, well, you'd like to think so. There is this one student that likes to make your job all the more difficult. 

 

Sometimes, you really wish you could ditch Jerry. You've had to kick him out on the first day because he kept interrupting your teaching to ask for the schools wifi password or to tell you that you suck at your job.  Gods, if you weren't a teacher, you'd really like to kick his ass. 

  

* * *

 

 

As you're driving home, you see a pet store. There are a bunch of puppies and kittens in the window, and it takes all you have to keep driving. Turns out, you don't have a lot of self control when it comes to small animals. 

 

You park your car and walk into the store. Someone asks if you need help, but you just wave them off. _You're only here to look. Don't adopt an animal. You don't have the time to take care of them._ Pssh, yeah. Like that's going to work. 

 

As you look at the different animals, one really catches your eye. In the corner of the play pin, there's a small husky. When you look closer, you notice how one of its ears has been cut or ripped in half. You feel bad for the pup. You could never wrap your head around the idea that people would purposefully abuse their pets. 

 

You place your hand close to its snout, waiting patiently for it to come closer so you don't accidently scare then when you try to pet their soft head. 

 

"Sorry to break it to ya lady, but he has never let anybody touch him." You move your head to look at the female employee, placing your hands in your lap when the dog makes no move towards you. 

 

"What's his story?" 

 

* * *

 

 

In a triumphant feat, you walk out of the pet store with a husky and many dog related items in tow. 

 

You shove everything into your trunk after placing your new puppy into the passenger seat. Once everythings in, you get into the drivers seat and look over at the new member of your family. He looks a bit scared, but doesn't move away from you. 

 

It isn't until you put him down on your couch that he starts shaking. He whips his head in every direction, looking for some kind of threat. When he finds it safe, he crawls closer to you and lays his head on your lap. 

 

"What should we name ya, little guy?" You give him cautious pats on the head as he starts to fall asleep. 

 

"Maybe, Link? You could be named after the hero of this really cool video game I like! What do ya say buddy?" He makes a small noise at your question. "I'll take that as a yes. Welcome to the family, Link."  


	8. Link's Misadventures

You're woken up by excited kisses and high pitched yaps from Link. It was Saturday, so you had nothing to do all day. Normally, you'd be getting a lesson plan ready, but your class is just a little past the middle mark of Hamlet and you already have a quiz written up. 

 

Giving Link a few loving pats and a kiss to the top of his head, you pick him up and gently place him on the floor. He had insisted on sleeping with you last night, and your bed being a hammock and all he had no way to get down all night. You're just glad he didn't go potty on you. 

 

Once he's on the ground, he rushes into your small kitchen, waiting by his food dish for breakfast. You chuckle at the sudden character change, jumping out of bed and trudging to the kitchen. You pour his food and water, check some pee pads, and fix yourself some cereal.  

 

Looking out at your home, you realize just how long it's been since you've cleaned. There was dirty clothes thrown about, dirty dishes littering the countertops and coffee table, and just a bunch of other things Link could harm himself on. 

 

Deeming today as a cleaning day, you scarf down your food, pull your hair up with a bandana, and grab your dish gloves.  

 

* * *

 

 

It's nearing 2 when you finally finish. You're really proud of your work. All of the tables and counters are so shiny, you can see your reflection in them, you have an entire bag of old clothes to donate, all of the dishes are done and there isn't a single choking hazard in sight!  

 

You sit on the couch and turn on the tv, about to relax when Link rams his head into your shins. He glares at you before going into a barking fit, running from his leash to you and back. 

 

"Shit, that's right. You gotta pee don’t'cha?" You stand up with a huff and follow the tiny dog to the front door. 

 

Once he's hooked up, you both leave the apartment. Lucky for you, there's a dog park about a 10 minute walk from your place. You and Link stroll down the sidewalk, only stopping when he tries to sniff something and pee. 

 

Once you get to the park, you're relieved to see so many people with their dogs. It was now mid September and the air was cooling into that crisp fall breeze. The park has a gate surrounding it so dogs won't go into traffic or run away, so once your inside you unhook Link and watch as he jets towards a larger german shepherd. 

 

You find a bench to sit at in the shade, open your phone and start scrolling through Tumblr. Almost every post is about how Halloween was close, or a new video game that just came out. Opting to join in on the holiday fun, you scroll through your pictures until you find the one you took of a plastic skeleton with it's leg up. 

 

Clicking on the image, you caption it; "feel my legs, they're freshly shaven." You give a quiet chuckle as you post the picture with the tags, get spoopy, halloween queen, skelebabe, and sorry not sorry. 

 

Your followers should get a good laugh out of that.  

 

You scroll through your dash a little longer until Link comes up to you as a panting mess. He must'a had quite the workout. You re hook him, but upon realizing he doesn't had it in him to walk, you pick him up and cradle him in your arms.  

 

Poor baby. Got all tuckered out and it isn't even 4. you remind yourself to make sure to give him tons of water when you get home. He is a husky after all, and it's still a bit hot out. You can't wait to see him in his first snowfall. 

 

* * *

 

 

As if on cue, as soon as you get into your living room, Luna texts you. 

 

Hotty with a Body 3:47 

Hey chicky! Was wonderin' if you wanted to go out? 

 

XXX-XXXX 3:48 

Nah. Oooooo, you know what sounds better? Pizza and musicals! Plus, got a new puppy. Can't exactly trust him to be all alone just yet. 

 

Hotty with a Body 3:50 

YOU GOT A PUPPY?! Oh hell yeah! I'm on my way! 

 

You plop yourself on your couch as you laugh at her text. Link soon joins you, snuggling up to your side as you go through some emails. Most of them are from students asking questions that you've answered multiple times in class. There's one from Toriel asking for your number because she forgot to get from you during lunch, and a few more from other English teachers. 

 

You finish typing out the last email when Luna kicks your door open. 

 

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" You shoot up from your seat and grab the nearest, sharpest object. "Shit, it's just you." 

 

"Just me?" Luna puts her free hand up in mock offense. "I brought the sacrifice, and this is how you treat me?" She closes your door with her foot and puts two large pizzas down on the coffee table. 

 

"I mean, Oh thank the heavens! My beautiful wife Luna has finally arrived! Luck day oh lucky day." You give her a blank stare before cracking up. 

 

Luna laughs along with you before stuttering out, "oh, f-fuck you!" She drapes herself over the arm of your couch, now face to butt with Link. 

 

She immediately perks up. "ohmigod is that your new pup?" She moves her face really close to his, but he's asleep so her close proximity goes unnoticed. 

 

"Yepp! Guess what I named him." You give a prideful puff of your chest. 

 

"Probably named him after a stupid video game character." 

 

"Hey, asshole. Didn't ask ya to be here. And yes, I named him after the BEST character ever!" You grab hold of Link and hold him out and into her face. The little buggers still asleep! "Luna, my dearest friend, please meet Link!" She grabs him and pulls him close to her chest. Lucky dog. 

 

"You've slightly redeemed some points ____. Im a total sucker for Legend of Zelda and you know it." She presses kisses to his head. 

 

"Why thank ya! Now, wanna choose first pick?" You point at all your music based movies. 

 

She looks through each title until she finds one you both love with a passion. "Obviously we gotta watch The Rocky Horror Picture Show." 


	9. Friendship Spaghetti!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys, so i just wanted to make sure everyone knows this. Reader isn't going to be in a relationship with sans for a while. i put in the tags slow burn for a reason! i promise, they'll get to that point, just not yet :) please bare with me and be patient! thank you for understanding <3

It's Sunday and you don't have to teach a class tomorrow. You decide to use the new found free time to treat yourself. It's been a while since you've had a full day to just pamper yourself and relax. So, you find your jet black bath bomb and start running water in your tub. 

 

You light a few candles, placing them around the tub and grab your stash on incense, placing them in a glass tube to burn.  

 

Finding an old boombox, you put in your car cassette player and plug your phone into it. Turning on Pandora, you switch it to a piano medley station. 

 

Once you make sure Link has everything he needs and wont mess up your home, you undress and get into the void like bath. 

 

You're en minutes into soaking when your phone's ringtone interrupts the gentle piano. You let out a groan and pull yourself halfway out of your bath. Not bothering to look at the caller id, you answer the phone. 

 

"Hello?" Once your phone is unplugged, you sink neck deep into the water. 

 

"WHY HELLO HUMAN ____! I WAS WONDERING. ARE YOU FREE THIS AFTERNOON?" 

 

"Uh, yeah. Should be. What's up Papyrus?" 

 

"WELL, I WAS WONDERING IF YOU'D LIKE TO COME OVER FOR FRIENDSHIP SPAGHETTI! I REMEMBERED THAT WE HAD NOT HAD THE CHANCE TO HAVE ANY YET!" You could hear shuffling in the background and the banging of pots and pans. 

 

You really just wanted to stay home all day and relax, but you can just imagine the hurt on his face if you were to decline. That alone forces you out of your bath. "Oh, yeah. That sounds fun." 

 

"WHOOPIE! I AM SO GLAD YOU AGREED HUMAN ____! I SHALL TEXT YOU THE DETAILS. SEE YOU LATER!" Before you could give a response, Papyrus hangs up. 

 

Shrugging it off, you drain the bath and start blowing out candles. 

 

* * *

 

 

Papyrus had told you to come over around 5 along with his address. It's 4 now, and you're debating on what you should wear. It wasn't a date, he had let you know his brother would also be there, but for some reason you felt like you had to dress a bit nicer. 

 

Irritated by your lack of comfortable formal wear, you grab a random periwinkle dress. It was a bit tight around the  chest, but the skirt was flowy and spread out when you spun around. You also grab a black pair of converse and your black tights that have a cartoon cat face on the knee cap. 

 

You do a very light layer of makeup and wrap a purple bandana around your head to keep your bangs from falling into your face. 

 

"Alright Link," you kneel down to be at eye level with your puppy. "I'm going to be gone for an hour or two. This is a test. Please be good while I'm gone." He gives you a happy yap in response. 

 

You had made sure to put down extra pee pads, all of his toys are out, and you made sure he had two water bowls out. He should be fine, but that worry that he'll get hurt or mess something up still creeps in the back of your mind. 

 

You give him one last pat before heading out. 

 

* * *

 

 

You pull into the driveway of the address Papyrus had given you, and you had no idea what to think. You were expecting something different, but you hadn't expected to be having dinner at a fucking mini mansion!  

 

Worried that you got the address wrong, you slowly walk to the door and give a few light knocks. Your worries fade away as the tall skeleton swings open the door and pulls you into a bone crushing hug. 

 

"OH HUMAN ____! I AM SO HAPPY YOU COULD COME! PLEASE, DO COME IN!" He doesn't let you go, instead opting to carry your limp body into the house. 

 

He places you on to a plush couch and places a hand on your head. "DINNER SHALL BE DONE IN A FEW MINUTES, BUT UNTIL THEN, PLEASE MAKE YOURSELF AT HOME!" He then strolls off towards what you assume is the kitchen and you're left alone in the giant house. 

 

Taking up his offer to make yourself at home, you take the remote and turn on the tv. Not even a second later, Papyrus reappears next to you, causing you to jump in your spot on the couch. 

 

"HUMAN, MAY I ASK YOU A FAVOR?" Papyrus stands with his hands in front of his chest. 

 

"Sure thing. What'cha need?" You give him a reassuring smile. 

 

"MAY YOU PLEASE GO WAKE MY BROTHER? HIS ROOM IS THE FIRST ONE ON THE SECOND FLOOR." 

 

"Oh! Sure I can do that." You stand up and start walking towards the staircase. 

 

"THANK YOU HUMAN ____!" 

 

You start walking up the stairs and with each step your anxiety goes up just a little. Was it rude to be a stranger and wake someone up? Papyrus had asked you too, so it shouldn't be weird, but you can't help but worry you'll piss off his brother. 

 

You're now standing in front of the door to the brothers room. You're hesitant to knock, but grow some nerve and give a few light taps to the wood. There's no answer, so you try again but harder. Still nothing. You knock as hard as you can, putting your weight into each knock. You wait a few seconds with your ear pressed to the wood, and still nothing. 

 

You can hear Papyrus calling for you, so you look down at the door knob. He didn't tell you _how_ to wake his brother up, so you gather every last nerve you have and twist the knob. The door cracks open, so you stick your head in to look around. 

 

It takes a few seconds to find the person laying on the bed, but when you do, you try to call out to them. "Pssst, hey. Guy." No answer. "Heeeey!" You try louder. Still nothing. 

 

Papyrus is still asking about his brother, so you open the door and take a few steps into the room. Not even a stir comes from the man. Watching where you step, you make your way up to the bed and look down at the man. 

 

 _O_ _h, fuck._  


	10. Rise And Shine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm never going to give summaries just so ya know. i suck at them lol
> 
> so, who all's seen Suicide Squad?! i did during the weekend with my best friend and i just gotta say. i loved it <3
> 
> i also learned how to put together a garage door. so, add that to the list of useless skills i now have.
> 
>  
> 
> also, ~*~ is going to be used to switch to Sans pov!

_Fuck_ _fuck_ _fuck_ _fuck_ _fuck_ _._ Sans had rolled over, revealing his still sleeping face. 

 

How had you not pieced this together?! Papyrus had mentioned a brother a few times. You should have realized his brother was Sans! Er, or at least that it was a possibility. You didn't know if there were any other skeleton monsters and you didn't want to sound racist asking. 

 

Your flailing your arms around you, trying to decide between running for the hills or to just suck it up wake him up. _What if another student see's you leave their house?_ No, you're just here to hang out with Papyrus! He had no prior knowledge of you being a teacher, he couldn't have known Sans was your student. 

 

 _Allright_ _____. Let's get this over with._  

 

You still your movements and calm down. Reaching a hand out, you place it on his shoulder's and give a few shakes. "Sans.... wake up bud." He makes a grunting noise, but instead of waking up, he grabs your forearm and pulls you into a tight embrace. 

 

If you weren't freaking out before... 

 

Your face turns a bright scarlet red as his arms tighten around your waist. Your body is flush against his and your head is tucked into the crook of his neck. In some weird way, he isn't uncomfortable. He's warm and it feels like there's a bit of padding covering his body to keep bones from stabbing into you. 

 

Something in your chest flutters and you feel something push at your rib cage. You're suddenly filled with a protective feeling. For him and somehow knowing he's protecting you. Unfortunately, you have to push down those feelings. What you're doing is extremely uncomfortable and you refuse to ignite any feelings you might gain for the skeleton. You also don’t want to give Sans any mixed signals. You already figured out that he held some feelings for you, how powerful, you have no idea. But you aren't willing to chance your career for some guy.  

 

And just like a beacon of hope, Papyrus stands in the doorway to Sans bedroom, looking at you both with, oh gods. He has literal stars in his eyes. 

 

"Hey Papyrus." You whisper.  

 

He makes an affirmative noise, now looking at you with confusion. "do you think you could help me?" He eagerly nods before bounding over to the bed and pulling you out of Sans grip. 

 

He places you in the spot next to him, and with a loud voice speaks. "SANS! YOU LAZYBONES. IT'S TIME FOR DINNER AND WE HAVE A VERY IMPORTANT GUEST!" 

 

"'ive more minutes...." Sans rolls over to cover his face with the pillow. 

 

Papyrus is about to say something, but you hold your arm out in front of him. "I got this." You smile at him, shooting a little wink his way. "Geez Mr. Skeleton. How do you even manage to get to my class if all you want to do is sleep?" 

 

He shoots up to a sitting position and jerks his head in the direction of your voice. Even with minimal lighting, you can see that his eye sockets have widened, along with his eye lights and a neon blue blush encases his entire skull. 

 

"W-why are you here?" Gods his stutter is cute. No, shut up mind _____. 

 

You let out a chuckle as you wrap your arm around Papyrus' waist. "Ain't it obvious? I’m the very important guest." His eyes dart from you to Papyrus and back. 

 

"YES! HUMAN ____ IS HERE TO PARTAKE IN MY WONDERFUL FRIENDSHIP SPAGHETTI!" Papyrus picks you up and set you on his shoulders.  

 

"Geez Papyrus, be careful I'm wearing a dress." You instinctually place your hands on his jaw and latch your hands onto the bone. 

 

"SORRY HUMAN ____!" He helps you smooth out your dress as much as possible, but luckily his head blocks any view of your panties there might be. 

 

"It's all good. But, don't we have pasta to eat? I'm starved." You move your head to look at Sans and give him a pointed look. 

 

"WHY INDEED WE DO! COME NOW SANS, PUT ON SOME PANTS AND WE WILL START DINNER!" Papyrus points towards the kitchen and starts towards it, bending over to make sure you don't hit the door when you leave. 

 

You give a little wave to the blue skeleton and mouth 'come on' before you're out of view. 

 

~*~ 

 

Sans had woken up the second his door was opened. He figured it must have been Frisk, since whomever opened it didn't say anything or make any noise. So, he closed his eye's and pretended to be asleep until they decided to wake him up. 

 

What he didn't expect, was to catch a glimpse of your face as you made your way to the side of his bed. It took all of his power to suppress his magic from dusting over his face. He had wondered what you'd do if you realized it was him, so he turned in his bed to show his face. 

 

You're reaction was better than he could have ever imagined. You froze, except for your arms which were now swinging every which way. Your face was a light pink upon realization and your expression held concern and embarrassment. He tried so hard to keep from laughing. 

 

But then you placed your hand on him. His soul just about scream at the contact. He had missed your touch so much. Every passing day his soul craved it even more than before and he didn't think he would be able to restrain himself much longer. 

 

So that’s when he did it. Without thinking, he grabbed your arm and pulled you on top of himself. Luckily, you thought he was still asleep, he could at least play it off as him cuddling in his sleep. He held you tight in his arms, pressing every inch of your flesh against himself.  

 

Your face had held a beautiful red hue, and he thanked the stars you never noticed the blush that crept on to his face. But that's not the worst part. Your soul was calling for him. He could feel how it pushed against your ribs, trying to escape the prison it was in. His soul did the same. Except he had to use all of his self control to keep it from escaping and pressing against your chest. 

 

Lady luck was watching out for him today. Before he lost his patience, Papyrus had scooped you up and away from him. Though, he pretended to stay asleep even through his brothers scolding. Only did he 'wake up' when you had spoken. Your voice was so much softer than it is in class. It held a loving, homey tone that he wanted to keep to himself. 

 

But, you had slung your arm around Papyrus. You were here for dinner and seemed close with his younger brother. He couldn't help but feel both jealous and betrayed. The thought of his brother being with you before he could even have the chance made his bones fill with anger. 

 

But, then Paps had mentioned 'friendship spaghetti'. He would only make that for a new friend, which means you must have just met the younger of the two. Good. He doesn't know if he could handle losing you to Papyrus. 

 

He stays in bed a little bit longer once the two leave. He's trying to wrap his head around how lucky he was that you had befriended Papyrus. He now had another excuse to see and spend time with you. It's not like you couldn't be his friend outside of school. You just couldn't date. 

 

And who’s to say he couldn't try to have a secret relationship with you? He knows plenty students hold partnerships with their professors but manage to keep it a secret. Maybe, just maybe he could have that with you? Yeah, it'd suck not being able to take you on dates, but he could at least be able to kiss you again. 

 

"what the fuck is wrong with me?" Sans cradles his head in his hands. 

 

Only getting up when Papyrus threatens to come up there and carry him out. _Welp,_ he thinks as he pulls on a pair of basketball shorts, _might as well get today over with._  Though, he can't seem to keep the smirk off of his face. 


	11. Movie Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yo. still not feeling entirely like i should, so im sorry if the chapters kind of shitty.
> 
> thank you to everyone who's sent good vibes and good wishes! i really appreciated it <3 love you all and hope you at least somewhat like this chapter!

You and Papyrus have already set the table and severed plates by the time Sans gets to the kitchen. You had just placed the last glass on the table when Sans appears right next to you, effectively causing you to slip and fall flat on your ass. 

 

While Sans busts a gut laughing at your slip up, Papyrus scolds him for pranking his new friend. You on the other hand decide to just sit on the ground until further notice. 

 

"HUMAN? ARE YOU ALRIGHT? YOU HAVEN'T EVEN ATTEMPTED TO GET OFF THE GROUND." Papyrus looks at you and you marvel at how he has an eyebrow-bone(?) quirked up. 

 

"Yeah bud, you've been down there for a while." Sans reaches one hand out towards you. 

 

You take his hand and brush off the skirt of your dress once you're standing. "Yeah 'm good. Just felt a little _floored_ there."  

 

"HUMAN... DID YOU JUST..." Papyrus looks like he's about to cry. 

 

"Bro, I think she did." Sans, on the other hand holds a prideful look. 

 

"I-I'm sorry! I know puns are kind of lame I just couldn't help myself!" You wave your hands in front of your chest. 

 

Papyrus no longer holds a teary eyed look. It has been replaced with utter disappointment and your heart just about shatters. But as soon as it appears, he perks right back up. 

 

"IT IS ALRIGHT HUMAN! HOW MY BROTHER HAS ALREADY CONTAMINATED YOU WITH HIS AWFUL PUNS IS BEYOND ME. BUT PLEASE, DO NOT LET IT HAPPEN AGAIN."  you give him a curt nod and everyone takes a seat at the table. 

 

Sans had decided to take the seat next to you, while Papyrus sat across from you and is now placing hefty servings of pasta on all the plates. Leaning towards Sans, you whisper "so, you a punny guy too?" 

 

He coughs on his water and looks at you in disbelief. "heh, I'd like to think so." 

 

"Good." You give him a smirk as Papyrus fills your plate with spaghetti. You twirl a few noodles on your fork and take a bite. The flavor is..... something else. And are those, rhinestones? "Oh wow Papyrus, I didn't know it was _pastable_ to make spaghetti this good!"  you send a wink Sans way, hoping he'd catch your drift. 

 

"oh yeah. Paps spaghetti is no _impasta._ "  

 

"Wow. Have you ever tried making other pasta related dishes? Imagine all the _pastabilities_ _!"_  

 

 _"_ yeah Paps. Just use your _noodle_ and nothing will be _impastable_ _."_ both you and Sans can't help but snicker after each joke. 

 

Papyrus holds a neutral, deadpan stare all the while. You and Sans are still giggling at his last pun when Papyrus clears his throat and speaks in the most serious voice you've ever heard. "Sans, Human ____." 

 

"Y-yes?" "Y-yeah Paps?" Neither of you could help the wavering of your voices. Serious Papyrus is scary Papyrus. 

 

"Don't get _sauc_ _y_ with me."  

 

Silence stretches as you and Sans stare at Papyrus. Your mouth is agape as his words sink in. When you look at Sans for confirmation of what was just said, he stares back at you, jaw slack and barely nods his head. 

 

The silence goes on for a few more seconds before you fall out of your chair from laughing so hard. Sans has to keep a grip on the table in order to keep from joining you on the floor, but doesn't even try to muffle the loud guffaws that leave his throat. 

 

"P-paps I'm so proud." Once Sans calms himself down enough to speak, he wipes a blue tear from his eye. 

 

You finish about half of your plate, Papyrus insists that you take the rest home with you so he put it in a tupperware bowl for you. You're headed to the poor when Papyrus walks up tp your side and taps your shoulder. 

 

"HUMAN, WHERE ARE YOU GOING?" 

 

"Oh, I uh, I was going to head on home."  

 

"NONSENSE! THE NIGHT IS YOUNG! WOULD YOU LIKE TO STAY FOR MOVIES?"  oh god. Puppy eyes. 

 

"Oh, uh, I mean, if I'm not intruding." 

 

"OF COURSE NOT!" Papyrus lifts you up and carries you over to the couch, plopping you in the spot next to Sans. 

 

Sans waves at you, his attention moving back to the tv after you wave back. Papyrus is at the entertainment stand looking through movies, from what you can see, all of the movies have a weird calculator on them.  

 

After searching for a few minutes, Papyrus finally finds a movie. He puts in the dvd player and switches the tv to play it. Once he presses play, he moves to sit in front of your legs on the floor. His enthusiasm puts a smile on your face so you give the top of his head a few pat's. 

 

* * *

 

 

The movie sure was... pink. The uh, Mettaton, had gotten his switch flipped (?) and transformed into a humanoid robot. The only good thing about the movie was his new legs. Because, hot danm did that robot have smokin' legs.  

 

You tried so desperately to zone out during the movie, but Papyrus had kept asking you about each scene to see if you were enjoying the motion picture. You couldn't really tell him the movie he loved was terrible, so you just nodded and made lame excuses as to how much you _loved_ it. 

 

Sans was no help. Literally as soon as the title screen came on, he was out like a light. 

 

Papyrus puts in another movie, insisting that it wasn't too late in the night for it, but halfway through he fell asleep. You look at your phone to see what time it was, not too ungodly late. It was only 1 am, so you climb off of the couch, trying not to wake the two sleeping skeletons. 

 

You grab your bag, slip on your shoes and head for the front door. You're about to leave when a sudden thought appears. _What if they wake up and your suddenly missing?_ To keep from worrying the brothers, you pull out your pocket sketchbook and a pen to write them a note. 

 

 _Dear Papyrus and Sans,_  

 _S_ _orry I'm not there, I had to get home to my puppy._  

 _I_ _had a really great time with you both and hope_  

 _W_ _e could hang out again!_  

 _P.S. Sans,_  

 _Don't forget you have a test T_ _uesday_ _. Be sure to study for it ;3_  

 _-____ <3_ 

 

 _Alright!_  You place the note on the coffee table in front of them and head out. You should probably text Luna and tell her what happened. Gods know she'll just drill you about it if you don't. 

 

 


	12. Frisky Bits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pov change key:
> 
> ~*~ going into sans pov
> 
> \----- going into readers pov

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am sososososososoooooo sorry i hadn't posted chapters thursday or friday. i have no excuse for being a lazy p.o.s so, please forgive me?
> 
> i'd have done something saturday or sunday, but i spent all 48 hours in my bed binge watching new girl and bobs burgers. also, two of bo burnham's stand ups.
> 
> but! i'm back baby! i did make sure to work on getting my mental health back in order so hopefully we wont have to deal with unmotivated keri again for a while! i'll also be a good internet parent and tell you if there's going to be a break at some point. so, there's that promise!
> 
> any to do! i've been working on this chapter little by little for the past few days. i hope it isnt too bad or boring! i'm bringing some plot into it i think! 
> 
> ALSO! when it's in Sans p.o.v, when he texts it'll be the same as if reader texts someone. (the whole xxx-xxxx thing) so im sorry if there's some confusion

~*~ 

 

Sans sat at his desk while all the other students worked on their test. He'd tried to focus on his own, but he couldn't take his mind off of you. The night Papyrus had you over kept playing in his head. During the movie when everyone was falling asleep, you had leaned against his ribcage.  

 

How you hadn't noticed, he had no idea. But he just couldn't help but think it was intentional. He knew he was slowly cracking away at you by the way you would sneak glances. At least, he'd hope he was reading it right. 

 

He looks over at you, managing to lock eyes. You're wearing a smirk when his phone vibrates in his pocket. He unlocks his phone and see's that Papyrus had texted him. 

 

Paps 7:34 

OUR TEACHER FRIEND WANTED ME TO TELL YOU TO PAY ATTENTION TO YOUR TEST! 

PLEASE TAKE YOUR STUDIES SERIOUSLY BROTHER. ALSO DO NOT WASTE THE HUMANS TIME! 

 

When he looks back at you, you're trying hard to keep from busting a gut laughing.  

 

~*~ 

 

 _H_ _-holy shit he did it!_ When you had first noticed Sans wasn't doing his test, you wanted to see how long it would take for him to notice the glare you were sending his way. When he wouldn't look your way, you pulled out your phone to text him. 

 

That's when you remembered you didn't have his number. So instead, you did the next best thing. 

 

XXX-XXXX 7:29 

Hey Papyrus can you do me a favor? 

 

THE GREAT FRIEND PAPYRUS 7:30 

WHY YES HUMAN FRIEND! WHAT CAN I ASSIST YOU WITH? 

 

You rat out the older brother, after Papyrus confirms that he will text Sans, you lean back in your rolling chair and wait. 

 

The look on his face is priceless. You watch as Sans face goes from content to fearful in the matter of seconds. He looks up at you with widened eye sockets and it's more than enough to send you into a fit of giggles. 

 

You slam your head down on your desk and put your hand over your mouth to keep from distracting the people who are actually taking their tests. It takes a few minutes for you to calm down. 

 

Once you're done laughing, you sit up straight and dust yourself off. Making it seem as if nothing had happened.  

 

You're phone vibrates in your purse and you assume it's Papyrus telling you that his job was done, but you're instead greeted by an unknown number. 

 

(XXX)XXX-XXXX 7:47 

Oh doll face, you wish you hadn't done that. 

 

\------ 

 

You're sitting in your hammock with Link sleeping in your lap, still curious as to who had texted you earlier in the day. _W_ _ho would just text someone that?_ You think back to what you did to possibly have made someone seek revenge.  

 

 _N_ _o. It can't be. Why would he even say that?_ Your mind instantly goes to Sans and the test. He did have your cell number, but you didn't think Papyrus getting on him would piss him off. 

 

You look back at the text, a shiver runs down your back as you reread it. What did he think he could do? With that in mind, you pull up the keyboard and type out a response. 

 

XXX-XXXX 6:34 

Ya know, it isn't wise to threaten the person who has full control over your grade. Mr. Skeleton. 

 

You snicker to yourself as you situate yourself and link so you can lay down. You plug in your phone and set it down on your bedside table. It goes off a couple times, but you're way too tired to check it now. Instead, you stick one foot out of the hammock and place it on the wall to rock yourself and Link to sleep. 

 

~*~ 

 

Teach 6:34 

Ya know, it isn't wise to threaten the person who has full control over your grade. Mr. Skeleton. 

 

Sans had gotten your text right after he got home from his first job. He couldn't help but laugh knowing you were trying to assert your dominance. So far, this timeline you're most like the you from the previous you. He's kind of glad, in a way. 

 

One thing he hated after a reset was having to forget all of the past you's traits and relearn the new ones. It started to get really confusing and he wished you'd stay the same at least once. But, as fate would have it, you always changed. 

 

The resets are what get him to really understand the butterfly effect. From what you talked about at dinner, your mother had decided to stay after you were born, which in turn, made it so your father wasn't an abusive asshole. 

 

So, you had the love of two parents who pushed you to do great things with your life. It also helped you choose to be an educator, because you always loved learning new things from your mother. Who knew one small thing would sculpt out your path in life. 

 

But, even though all of that has changed, you're still the cynical, hard headed, beautiful woman he loved from the previous timeline.  

 

How could he not fall deeply in love with you again?  

 

Sans trudged into his room to take a quick nap before his bouncer shift, but sleep did not come easily for him.  

 

Sans had gotten so used to having you by his side at night, that he would sometimes have panic attacks in the morning when you weren't there. He would also get terrible dreams of your death. You had only been dead for about an hour before the reset, but it doesn't make it any less real for him. 

 

He knew Frisk was right about him almost dusting right after he left your room with Aria, but what they didn't know was that he still had a shit load of Determination. In time, he would have recovered from the loss of his lover. He promised you he'd be strong for your daughter. The child you gave your life for. 

 

In a way, he feels like he's betrayed you. That by Frisk resetting, he got out of living with your death. He knows he shouldn't feel like that, but he can't help it. He should also apologize to Frisk. They only did what they thought was best.  

 

The thing with Frisk was, and Sans knew this, Frisk would only reset if one of their friends died an untimely death. He knew all they wanted to do was to live out their life until it's their time to pass on. But that's the thing. Every time Frisk died in the Underground, they either popped up at their last save, or reset the entire timeline.  

 

So who's to say when they die naturally, they won't be forced to relive their entire life again? Not only that, but everyone else would be forced to live again, unknowing that they've done all of this before. Gods. That'd be hell on Earth. 

 

Sans takes out his phone and pulls out a new message. 

 

XXX-XXXX 7:12 

We need to have a talk. 

 

Frisky Bits 7:15 

Thank you... 


	13. Frisk's Fears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the chapters not long but also not short! sorry, i just found a good stopping point!
> 
> please, enjoy!
> 
> and thanks for everyone's support!

A small child, no older than 11 sat in their mother's lap. They were seated on their plush couch, watching the child's father on a news channel. He was giving a speech for monster's right to vote and to be elected into office. It was a tough issue to fight for, especially because the child's father is the former king of all monsters. 

 

Toriel, the childs mother, only watched the interview to see how far the humans would allow the monsters to go in terms of citizenship. Most were weary of the idea. Afraid that the monsters would turn their democracy into a monarchy. She wanted nothing to do with her ex husband. 

 

Though, Asgore kept stating he wouldn't even attempt to go back into power after what he had done underground, people still fought hard against him. 

 

The child, Frisk, was determined though. It was to be expected, they were ambassador for the monsters after all. They wanted to try their hardest to make all of their friends happy in the end. Even if one of them still refused to have anything to do with the child. 

 

Toriel had excused herself to get ready for bed, so now Frisk was watching their father try desperately to encourage more human officials to understand why a monster in power would bring, advantage wise.  

 

The camera had paned to the city councilman when Frisk's phone went off. Confused as to why one of their friends would text them at this time, they opened their phone. Their eyes widened and their face paled when they saw a text from Sans. They were scared he would yell at them again or worse. Put the guilt of another reset on them. 

 

But. They knew if they ignored him, he'd never try to talk again. And all their hard work to gain his forgiveness would go to waste. So, they opened the message and accepted their fate. 

 

Sansy Pants 7:12 

We need to have a talk. 

 

The fallen child's heart started racing. When someone said they needed to have a talk, it was always a bad thing. Surely Sans was going to rip them a new one. Frisk didn't think they could handle Sans hating them even further. 

 

 **"Calm down. The** **trashbags** **probably going to apologize for being a dick!"** The ghost child's laugh echo's through Frisk's head.   

 

 _Don't use that language please. Also, I hope you're right..._  

 

 **"Of course I'm right! When have I ever steered you the wrong way?"**  

 

 _O_ _h, I dunno. Maybe all the countless times you made me kill all of my friends._  

 

 **"Ouch. I already told you, I wasn't in my right mind. I was hoping we got passed that Frisky~"**  

 

 _I_ _'m sorry. I know, it wasn't your fault._  

 

 **"Just text him back already..."**  

 

Chara had gone quiet as Frisk typed out their reply. Though their hands were shaking and a few stray tears fell down their face, Frisk was really happy Sans had texted them. It felt as if he was giving them another chance. 

 

~*~ 

 

Sans had decided to wait until the weekend to have a talk with Frisk. The kid does have school after all. And he did _not_  want to deal with a pissed off Tori. Besides, he had other affairs to deal with other than the shit Frisk pulled. 

 

You had texted him back right after he had sent Frisk their message. He honestly had no idea if you were being serious, or if you were joking with him. It was still kind of hard to read you when you refused to have any kind of relationship outside of professional. 

 

Maybe he'll just tease you a bit more. See how far he can go without tipping over the pot. Though, he knows you probably won't let him, he really just wants to hold and kiss you. He doesn't even really care about sex at this point. 

 

Yeah, it was great. And you had learned everything that would set him off. But, he doesn't want to ruin anything he might have with you because he got too impatient. He really just misses you. How you would curl up in a ball with him once you got home after an especially hard day at work, how you'd latch onto his ribs in your sleep, or how you'd have the snarkiest comebacks to his terrible jokes.  

 

He misses how close you had gotten with his friends. He knew you only really had Luna as a friend, he knew how badly you wished you could trust people but couldn't. He misses those late night talks where you'd be half asleep and would just talk about ridiculously stupid things only someone who was high as a kite would think of. 

 

He misses how you'd pepper his face in kisses if he was gone too long. How you would help him through his nightmares and he yours. He just. Misses you. All your flaws, all your perfections. He misses being able to spend time with you and only you. 

 

His soul aches from the lose. He truly hopes yours does too. He already knows it calls for him. Do you notice when it does? Do you ever miss him and wonder why? Do you ever dream of him? 

 

There's so much he wants to know but can't. Luckily though, he's a third of the way done with the school year. He's putting his cards on you being over enough to befriend him. That Papyrus will introduce you to all of their other friends and you'll always be invited to parties or outtings. 

 

He just really hopes you don't start getting feelings for Paps.  

 

Papyrus talks about you enough to give someone the impression that you two are either already a couple or the he has feelings. It makes him wish Mettaton would actually come back from his tour. As much as it makes him want to gag, he'd prefer Papyrus date that hunk of metal than to steal you away from him. 

 

But, as always, time will tell.  


	14. Remember

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2,000 words! yay keri!
> 
> there was an earlier stopping point, but i decided you guys deserve a longer than usual chapter!

~*~ 

 

The weekend had come sooner than Sans would have liked. It was now Saturday and he had just gotten confirmation from Toriel that she'll bring Frisk over while she went to a meeting with Asgore. So, while he waited, Sans practiced his argument. Er, well, not argument.  

 

Sans had decided to give the child the benefit of the doubt. So, along with apologizing for being a huge dick from the past year, he was going to ask why Frisk did it, what they thought it would accomplish, and a few other things he's still wondering about. 

 

* * *

 

Frisk sat in their room nervous of what's to come. Toriel had told them to start getting ready to go over to their uncles house, but all they could do was stare at the closet filled with different colorful shirts and sweaters. 

 

They knew what they did was wrong. They also knew they broke their promise with Sans. But why doesn't he understand that they were just doing it because they wanted everyone to be alive and happy! Sure, they knew everyone dies eventually. But they just couldn't stand to see their older sibling to go in any way that wasn't natural. It might not have been as hard on them as on Sans, but it still felt like a stab through the heart. 

 

"My child, are you almost ready?" Toriel had poked her head into Frisks room to check on the child. 

 

 _"Almost. Just can't decide what top to wear."_ Frisk expertly hides all of their bad emotions and signs to their mother as if nothing had happened. 

 

"Why don't I help you then? We really must be leaving soon." Toriel makes her way to the opened closet and looks through all of the clothes.  

 

Frisk watches as she moves cloth to look at each individual shirt. Every other top, she'd look just a bit longer, contemplating if the shirt will do. It takes the goat woman a few minutes, but she finally pulls out a rainbow striped short sleeve shirt. 

 

Frisk quickly puts it on then runs to the front door to slip on their shoes.  

 

 _Today feels like a_ _rain boot_ _day._  

 

 **"Why, because you'll be playing in a puddle of tears?"** Chara laughs at their stab towards Frisk. 

 

 _Y_ _ou're probably not wrong, Chara._  

 

 **"Woah, where's the sassy little Frisky we know and love?"**  

 

 _Sorry. I'm just really nervous is all..._  

 

 **"Don't worry. I've got your back."**  

 

 

~*~ 

 

Papyrus had learned Frisk was coming over soon, and immediately started texting on his phone. Sans tried to see just who he was in deep conversation with, but everytime he'd try and sneak a glance, Papyrus would hold his phone high above his head. Danm taller brother. 

 

There's a knock on the door, so Papyrus runs to open and greet their guests. Toriel stands in the doorway with a nervous Frisk by her side. It kind of shocks Sans. He's never seen the kid look anything but confident. And here they are, looking like they're about to wet their pants. 

 

"WHY HELLO QUEEN TORIEL AND FRISK! PLEASE, DO COME IN!" Papyrus opens the door as far as he can to allow the two to step into the house. 

 

Frisk immediately jumps and starts to climb up to Papyrus' shoulders while Toriel waves at Sans. "Hello boys. And please, Papyrus, just Toriel is fine. I am no longer your queen, sweet child." 

 

Papyrus salutes her before running to the kitchen with Frisk in tow. Toriel looks at Sans with a warm smile and speaks, "I am sorry I cannot stay. I must get going before Asgore makes too much of a fool of himself." Sans just nods as the woman exits the house. 

 

As soon as the door closes, Sans moves to the kitchen. Luckily, Papyrus had yet to start cooking, so snatching up the kid won't be too much trouble. "hey bro, gotta talk with the kid for a bit." 

 

"OF COURSE BROTHER!" Papyrus picks Frisk off of his shoulders and gently places them on the floor. "YOU ARE RELIEVED OF YOUR DUTIES FOR NOW HUMAN!" Frisk gives the skeleton a curt nob. 

 

When they turn their attention to Sans, he motions with his head to the living room. Frisk understands his request and makes their way to the couch. Sans soon joins them, but it takes a minute for him to figure out how to start the conversation. 

 

"So, bud, what exactly happened?" 

 

\---------- 

 

You were in the middle of teaching Link tricks when Papyrus had texted you. He had asked if you'd like to come over and meet his other human friend. Usually, you didn't like meeting new people but Papyrus had assured you they were a great person. He also called them 'TINY HUMAN' so you kind of figured it was either a child, or a pretty short person. 

 

You told him you would, but it would be a few minutes because you had to take a shower and get dressed. He told you not to worry, so you did just that. You jumped into the shower, managing to clean yourself in record time. What took forever, was both drying your curled up hair and picking an outfit. 

 

If you were meeting a child, you thought to dress more casual. You had worn your only everyday dress the last time you went over, so you decided on some shorts and a baggy band tee. You tucked the shirt into your shorts, pulling enough out to hide your stomach. 

 

You pulled on a pair of galaxy converse, grabbed your purse, kissed Link goodbye, and headed out. 

 

Now that you knew where the brothers lived, it didn't take as long to get there. Soon you were pulling into their driveway and knocking on their door. 

 

Through the door, you could hear the clatter of pots hitting the floor and footsteps rushing towards you. Before you know it, Papyrus has you up in the air and in a tight embrace. You giggle at the tall skeleton and hug him back. 

 

"GOOD AFTERNOON HUMAN ____! IT IS SO GOOD TO SEE YOU AGAIN!" Papyrus puts you back on the ground, but keeps one hand on the top of your head. 

 

"Good to see you too Papyrus! Been too long." He brightens at that and guides you through the door and into the living room. 

 

In the living room is a shocked and blushing Sans along with a child who couldn't be older than 11. Papyrus still had his hand on your head as you waved at the two.  

 

"FRISK! THIS IS MY NEW HUMAN FRIEND ____! HUMAN ____, THIS IS MY BEST HUMAN FRIEND FRISK!" You had been moved to sit on Papyrus' lap on the recliner. 

 

Frisk. That sounded familiar. Where had you heard that name before? You wrack your brain as the three stare at you in confusion. _OH!_  

 

You point at Frisk, confidence radiating off of you. "You're Ms. Dreemur's kid, aint'cha?" Frisk slowly nods at you, so you try to clear things up. "I work with your mom. At the college? She makes me lunch because she says I don't eat properly." 

 

The silence continues as everyone just, stares at you. You start to sweat and are about to apologize, but your stopped when something crashes into your gut. You look down to see Frisk had jumped into your lap and is now clinging onto your shirt. 

 

"Heh, nice to meet you too kiddo." You give their head gentle pats while looking to Sans for help. 

 

He either doesn't notice or doesn't care. Because he just looks at you both, eyes as wide as can be. And for a brief moment, you swear you could see tears start to form in his eyes. 

 

"Hey, uh guys? What's happening?" Your question seems to bring everyone out of their little worlds. 

 

Frisk climbs off of you and starts to sign. _Shit, I should have l_ _earned_ _sign_ _language_ _in high s_ _chool._ Sans notices you struggle to understand what Frisk is signing, so he speaks up for them. "the kid says they're sorry for clinging to you. You just look like someone they used to know." 

 

You look at Frisk, moving your hands to cup their cheeks. "Yeah, you do look kind of familiar yourself. It's cool. I actually really like kids, so if you need to, you can do that again." You had no idea why you were saying that to a kid you just met, but your mouth moved faster than you could stop it. 

 

Frisk's eyes widen at your words and tears start to spill. For some reason you felt like crying with them, so you open your arms and wrap them around the child once they get close enough. You plant your head on top of theirs, giving them a little kiss. Papyrus had moved and placed you and Frisk on the couch, exclaiming that he had to finish cooking dinner. 

 

~*~ 

 

He finally understood Frisk's side of the story. They had a heart to heart, Sans had learned that Chara was in Frisks soul but swore they would do no more harm. It took him a bit to finally trust the kid, but as soon as he did, they hopped into his lap and gave him a hug. 

 

Reluctantly, Sans managed to hug the shaking kid back. It felt.... right. Realizing how much of a jerk he was for letting his betrayal simmer, his grip on Frisk tightened. 

 

But, as always, it didn't last long. He heard on knock on the door, and Papyrus rushing to answer it. _Had Tori forgotten something?_  His answer was soon revealed when Papyrus guided you into the room. He couldn't help the blush that invaded his face, or how wide his eyes had gotten when he saw you.  

 

He could tell it was the same for Frisk. He knew they were fighting hard to keep from jumping into your arms. He knows that struggle all too well.  

 

"FRISK! THIS IS MY NEW HUMAN FRIEND ____! HUMAN ____, THIS IS MY BEST HUMAN FRIEND FRISK!" Papyrus had set you on his lap after he sat on the recliner. 

 

 _D_ _on't get jealous Sans. You're better than this._ You had tried to converse with Frisk, but they couldn't bring their hands up to sign. So, everyone was forced to sit in silence until you finally knocked them out of their stupor.  

 

In the blink of an eye, Frisk shocked everyone by running into your lap and clinging to your stomach. Seeing you hold them made Sans soul ache and a few tears to form in his eye sockets. He was quick to get rid of them, but you still noticed. 

 

You talked to Frisk, saying you thought you remembered them and allowing them to cling onto you whenever. He knew you had no idea why you were being so open and close to some kid you just met. But he also knew you felt right when they were in your arms. 

 

Papyrus had left to go make dinner, so Sans took this moment to burn your image into his skull. He also, skillfully pulled out his phone and took a picture of you holding Frisk, them being propped up by your hip.  

 

He couldn't help himself. Your soul hummed with such content and you seemed to brighten with the kid so close to you. He loved how much Frisk affected you. He just wishes he could do the same. 


	15. Unwanted Attraction

You and Frisk were seated on the couch next to Sans while Papyrus finished up lunch. Frisk was signing to you while Sans translated, but for some reason he started sweating and hesitated to speak for the child. After a few incorrect comments, Frisk got agitated and scowled at their uncle. 

 

"What's wrong Sans? Why's Frisk mad at you?" You look at your student while idly running your hand through the child's hair. 

 

"nothin'. Kids just sayin' weird stuff." His blush grows deeper as you stare. 

 

Turning to Frisk, you hand them your phone. "Here. Now you can talk to me and not deal with bone heads weirdness." Frisk happily starts typing away at your phone. 

 

 _"D_ _o you like Sans?"_  Frisk shows you the message, waiting for an answer. 

 

"I mean, I don't hate him. He seems like a chill guy, but it's also a bit weird ya know? I am his teacher after all."  

 

 _"W_ _hy does that matter?"_ Frisk looks genuinely confused at your statement and Sans seems to be paying more attention now. 

 

"Well, it's not forbidden that a student and teacher be friends outside of school, I just think it's a bit weird? I mean, what would happen if one gained feelings for the other? I'm not willing to lose my job over some guy."  you don't notice it, but Sans smile stiffens and he visibly deflates. 

 

 _"W_ _hy can't teachers date their students?"_ Frisk seems to be getting irritated by the rule. 

 

"Honestly, I don't know the real reason. I'm guessing though, people are afraid that the teacher will fix that student's grade or give them special treatment." 

 

 _"W_ _ell, what if he wasn't your student?"_  

 

"heh, I dunno kid. You can't just date someone you've only known for 3 months." Frisk sticks their tongue out at you, so you blow raspberries at the tot. 

 

 _"D_ _o you like anyone?"_ You blush at their question which gains wiggling eyebrows from the child. 

 

"Not really?" Unsatisfied by your answer, they cross their arms and look at you like a mother would her lying child. "Geez kid, I'm telling the truth! I liked this one guy, but I doubt I'd have a chance with him." 

 

"who?" Sans deep voice makes you jump.  

 

You look away from him to hide the blush on your face, all the while berating yourself in your head. Like hell you'll tell them Sans was the one you liked. Especially after you just basically lectured them in the importance of keeping a student teacher relationship strictly professional. 

 

"Eh, you don't know him. Beside's it doesn't really matter." 

 

"oh yeah? How come?" Sans had started moving closer to you, trying to get you to face him probably. 

 

"Er, well, there's reasons. Don't worry about it!" You try to wave the two off, but they keep getting closer to you. 

 

"c'mon kid, honestly. What's really stopping you?" Sans face is inches from the back of your head. Close enough that you can feel his breath on your neck, sending a shiver down your spine. 

 

"I... uhh.... well you see..." 

 

"LUNCH IS READY!" Oh thank god. Papyrus is truly a life saver. 

 

Shooting up from your seat, you point your finger in the air and squeak out, "Welp! Hahah you heard the man! Time to eat, don't want the food to go cold now do we?!" And with that, you dash off into the kitchen leaving a smirking Sans and giggling Frisk behind. 

 

* * *

  

"All I'm saying is, there is no reason there should have been an hour long scene of just Mettaton laying on a grand piano being showered in rose petals!" Frisk makes a grunt of approval as you and Papyrus argue over who gets to choose the next movie. 

 

"AND I AM JUST SAYING, HIS SEXYNESS SHOULD BE THE PERFECT REASON!" You and Papyrus are pushing at each others chests, holding the movies of your choice. 

 

"alright, alright. Stop being kids and let's just play video games. Tori will be here in a few to pick up the kid anyway." Sans had grabbed your shoulders and pushed you and Papyrus away from each other so he could set up their game system. 

 

"That reminds me, I need to ask your mom for help with my next lesson plan." 

 

 _"No being a teacher on your days off!"_  Frisk points an accusatory finger at you that you shy away from. 

 

Everyone starts yelling at one another, trying to get the rest to do what they want. It's so loud in the room that no one notices the knocks on the door. Or, when Toriel opens the door and walks into the room. 

 

"ENOUGH!" Her voice held power at it's loud volume, gaining the attention of the four in mere seconds. "What in the world could you four possibly be yelling about?!" Frisk runs into their mother's arms, and it only takes a moment for Toriel's attention to be turned on you. 

 

"Oh! Child, I did not know you were going to be here today. I also had no idea you knew the brothers so well!" She opens her free arm as you trudge over to her and sink into her warm embrace. 

 

"Thought I told you Sans was my student." You accept the gentle pats she gives your head. 

 

"Oh dear. You do know that kind of relationship is forbidden, correct?" When you pull away, you take in her worried stare. 

 

It causes you to fall into a laughing fit. She watches you in concern as you hold onto your stomach while laughing. "My child, I do not understand what is so funny about this. You could get in an immense amount of trouble!" 

 

"Ahh, geez Tori! I'm not dating Sans! I'm here as Papyrus' guest!"  

 

"Oh! I do apologize child." Toriel giggles a bit while cupping your cheek. 

 

"Nah, don't sweat it. But hey! I didn't know this bundle of joy was yours!" You pinch Frisks leg, earning a choppy squeal.  

 

"Ah yes, I forgot I never mentioned their name to you during our lunches. I do apologize." 

 

"Don't. I love the kid! If you ever need a babysitter, you know my schedule. But hey! I have to get going. Luna demands we go shopping today." You give her one last hug before turning to your hosts. "Thanks for letting me mooch food of ya! Text me whenever you want to hang out again." With one last goodbye to everyone, you make your way to your car and drive off to Luna's place. 


	16. Fashion Police

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Undyne! also, Paps gives great fashion advice

 

"So," you had just pick up and Luna and are now on your way to the mall. "Did anything _interesting_  happen while you were at skeley's house?" Luna knew good and well about your small crush on Sans and was doing everything in her power to see that you two became a couple. 

 

"Not your kind of interesting. I did meet the ambassador of monsters. They are quite the doll, and Ms. Dreemur's child." Luna's pout turns into amaze. 

 

"You're friends with the freakin' ambassador?!" She all but jumps you as soon as you park.  

 

"I mean, I guess? I got their phone number..." You pull up their contact info in your phone and show it to Luna. "It's not that big of a deal. They're friends with pretty much everyone." 

 

Her jaw drops once you show her the pictures you and Frisk took earlier. "Dude, babe, sweetheart, love of my life. You guys look like siblings." She inspects the photos closer before handing your phone back and nodding. "Yepp. Definitely look alike." 

 

"You think so?" Sure you both had the same face structure and your noses were about the same, but... no. It couldn't be like that. 

 

"Yeah, and your parent's did give your younger sibling away in adoption. Maybe they ran away from their foster home." She placed her hand on your shoulder, giving it gentle rubs.  

 

When your mother had first gotten pregnant with your younger sibling, your family was ecstatic. But, as time dragged on, work had gotten more time consuming. Once your parents had realized they didn't make time out of their busy schedules for you, they thought, 'if we can't be there for one child how are we going to make the time for two?' So, after your mother had given birth and the child got to be a few months, she put them up for adoption. You never trusted the foster parents. They were the kind of people that only took kids for the money. And as a stipulation to the adoption, non of your family could see the child. So how could you know if they were treating the kid right? 

 

"I'll ask my mom about it later..." You pocket your phone, grab Luna's hand and drag her into the large mall. "But first! We gotta get some dresses I can wear to work!" 

 

"Also maybe some party dresses!" Luna joins in your enthusiasm, skipping through the hallways lined with storefronts. 

 

As you go store to store, you take notice of just how many monsters are out shopping. Recently, this mall had opened to the monster public. A lot of stores pulled out, making room for some monster owned businesses. You're really happy they did that because you honestly can't stand people who are so ignorant that they have to hate the nicest and 100% non violent population. 

 

But also because you've found a monster run clothing store that you absolutely love. 

 

"Like, welcome to our store!" "Welcome to our store and all that!" The two workers, a cat monster and an alligator monster greet you and Luna once you enter the store. 

 

"Hey Bratty, Catty! What's up?" You and Luna greet them before heading to the human section of the store. 

 

"Like, we are soooo good ____! Right Catty?" 

 

"So good!" Catty prances over to you and Luna. She's always been great at helping you find things that look good with your body type and gives you that extra boost in your confidence. 

 

"Like, ____, you should totally try this dress on!" Catty hands you a light purple floral princess style dress. 

 

"Yessss!" Luna pushes you towards the dressing room, threatening to change you herself if you take too long. 

 

"Fine, mom!" You yell once the door's both closed and locked. 

 

Looking at the dress one last time, you shrug and start to take off your current attire. Once you've got it on and zipped, you give yourself one last look over and exit the dressing room. Luna's the only one waiting for you, so you give her her own little show by spinning and letting the dress poof up into the air. 

 

"Looks great! Do you like it?" She helps you straighten the skirt once you stop spinning. 

 

"Yeah, but where's Bratty and Catty, I figured they'd want to see it too."  

 

"Oh, one of their friends came in so they're talking to them right now." Luna takes you by the hand and walks you over to where the two girls are chatting happily away.  

 

You can't see who they're talking to just yet, so you get a little closer. When the person comes into view, your jaw slacks and a light blush settles on your cheeks. Standing next to the girls is a gorgeous, blue fish woman. She had bright red hair that was pulled over into a side sweep, a large yellow tinted eye, and dark red makeup.  

 

Luna giggles at your reaction to the literal fish goddess, catching the attention of all three. 

 

"Oh em gee! Like ____! You look so good!" Bratty comes up to you and squeezes you in a tight hug. 

 

"Totally." Catty just gives off a satisfied look. 

 

The fish woman looks a bit shaken up by yours and Luna's appearance, so she leans into Catty and whispers to her. "Who are the scrubs?" She points at you and Luna. 

 

"Oh, like they are totally our best customers!" Catty starts. 

 

"And our like, really good friends!" Bratty finishes. 

 

You straighten yourself up then take the few steps towards the woman with your hand held out in front of you. "Hello, I'm ____. And this," you motion towards a waving Luna, "Is my best friend Luna." 

 

"Names Undyne." She takes you hand in hers and give a rough shake. "Nice to meet'cha punk." She gives you a wide smile. 

 

"Pleasures mine." You return the smile. 

 

"Oh! Do you like, want us to take a picture of your dress to send to Papyrus? He's like, so good at picking outfits!" You turn your attention back to Bratty and Catty. 

 

"Huh? Yeah. I'm sure he'll want a say in this too." You chuckle a bit. Last time you said you were shopping, Papyrus had demanded that you send him pictures of all of you outfits so he could give you his master fashion opinion. He only really gave you compliments, but you still liked to include him. 

 

"Wait, you know Paps, punk?"  you let the girls take your picture before answering Undyne's question. 

 

"Yepp. Me and him are pals."  

 

"She just left their house!" Luna adds. 

 

Undyne moves closer to you, scanning your face for a long minute. Her hands and propped on her hips and her face holds a concentrated scowl. The close proximity makes your start to sweat and your face to turn beat red, but luckily it's soon over. 

 

"Heh, and punk friend of Paps is a friend of mine. I assume you know Sans too?"  

 

"oh, she knows Sans alright." Luna bursts into laughter when you try to punch her. Undyne just looks confused by her statement. Soon, Bratty and Catty are joining in the laughter and you're stuck in your embarrassment. 


	17. Bar Troubles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i forgot yesterday was monday........
> 
>  
> 
> on the bright side, i got a new phone!

Undyne had decided to join you and Luna on your shopping adventure. You were nervous at first, but the woman has very good fashion sense. She helped you pick out some more work clothes and a few cute casual outfits to wear whenever you hang out with people.  

 

You were in the middle of talking to a sales woman when you overheard Luna reprimand Undyne. 

 

"You cannot get a blue jumpsuit! It totally clashes with your skin tone!" When you find the two, Luna is struggling to rip workout clothes from Undyne's grip. 

 

"And I'm telling you! Blue is a great color!" She has her teeth showing in a sort of dominance. 

 

"Guys, can we not?" You try to break up the argument before it escalates into a fight, but the two instantly jump you, forcing you to pick a side. The constant yelling has your already irritated and it only takes a few more choice words to break you. 

 

"ALRIGHT!" You point at Undyne before stating, "Blue does not look good on you! You'll look like a overgrown blueberry!" Luna smirks at your comment. "And you!" You change your attention to set on your best friend. "Blue is a great color, but you could have gone about this better." 

 

Taking the blue sweats away from Undyne, you replace it with the same set, just in black. She gives you a look, but you just point towards the changing room, allowing no room for argument. It's not long after that she exits the room with the new outfit on and apologizes for getting so mad. 

 

Your small group makes it all the way around the mall before 5. Not wanting the day to end quite yet, you notice you've stopped in front of a movie theater.  

 

"Hey do you two want to see a movie?" You turn to the two, gaining a nod from Luna. 

 

"Sorry, gotta get home to my lady." She tosses you her phone, which you definitely did not almost drop. "Yo punk, put your number in there so we can chill more." You quickly type in your number, handing the phone back as soon as your done.  

 

"Just make sure to send your name so I don’t ignore you."  

 

"Gotcha. It was fun going shopping with you guys, see ya later!" She waves off, heading to the exit. 

 

"So, you still want to watch a movie?" 

 

"Do you even have to ask? 

  

* * *

 

 

After the movie, you dropped your stuff off at home and you and Luna headed out to get a few drinks. You both had decided to go to Grillbys again, you wanted to because the guy made some pretty good drinks. Luna, on the other hand wanted to go because, as you've learned in the car, she has a crush on the fire elemental. 

 

One could say, she has the _hots_ for him! 

 

As soon as you sat down at the bar, Luna was calling over the man on fire. You put in your drink orders, listen to Luna attempt and fail at flirting, and allow the warmth of the place take you away for a few hours.  

 

Your brought out of your daydream by your best friend making eyes at you. You're about to ask her why she's giving you that look, but the familiar smell of snow and wood greets your nose. Along with it comes the realization that you're leaning on something hard, but soft at the same time. 

 

Looking in the corner of your eye, you see the blue jacket you were regretting was there. After taking a second to internally scold yourself, you remove your body from Sans side, turning to face him in the processes.  

 

"Sans." Danm you blush. 

 

The skeleton takes a second to look at you, but when he does you take notice of his equally flushed complexion. "Sup teach." His voice is a bit choked and it takes you a second to realize why. 

 

Your fucking hand had been resting on his crotch this entire time. 

 

With each twitch of your fingers, his blush grows a tiny bit brighter. When you look down, your hand is encased in a blue tint that emits from his pants. _Is.... is that his version of a boner?_ And in a great act of mind to body communication, you fling your arm off of his crotch, accidentally upper cutting him in the process. 

 

 While Sans holds his jaw in his hands and hisses in pain, your trusty friend Luna can't contain her laughter anymore. Falling to the floor in mirth. You try to ease Sans hands away from his chin so you could see if anything is broken, but as soon as you move the hand that hit him, a wave of pain is sent through your arm. 

 

Grillby is now standing, staring at one girl dying of laughter on the floor, another one holding back tears while cradling her hand, and lastly his loyal patron try to breath the pain away. The sight is amusing to anyone on the outside, but Grillby  just sighs at the three. 

 

Once Luna is calmed down, she helps Grillby get ice for your hand and Sans chin. Once the pain has dulled down greatly, he hands you both a small hard candy, telling you to eat it. 

 

"But, it's just candy. What will it do?" You eye the food suspiciously. 

 

"It is called monster candy. It contains healing magic which once absorbed will repair any damage done to your hand and Sans chin." Grillby's smokey voice fills you with warmth so you do as he says. 

 

The candy has a distinct non licorice taste.  

 

It takes a minute, but after you swallow the candy, the bruise on your hand starts to disappear and the pain from before has dulled down to a small throb. Dumbfounded by the magic, you turn to the small group with wide eyes and hold your hand out for everyone to see. 

 

"Look! I can move it and it doesn't hurt!" You make jazz hands while giggling. 

 

"'s the great thing 'bout monster candy. It's pretty _magical_." Sans pun makes you and Luna groan and Grillby roll his eyes. "can't all be winners." Sans shrugs. 

 

"Hey," you place your now healed hand on his shoulder. "I'm really sorry about earlier."  

 

He shrugs your hand off and waves his hand in the air. "'snot your fault kid. Shit happens. Don't worry about it." He sends a lazy wink your way before getting up from his stool. "well, gotta get home to Paps. See ya later Grillbz." He's almost out the door when he stops and looks back at you. "Oh, and teach? Don't be late to class tomorrow." 


	18. Unwanted Encounter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is by far my favorite chapter that i have written.
> 
> also, i drew the scene where reader called Undyne a blueberry if anyone wants to see that. [here](http://artkat89.tumblr.com/tagged/my-art) and some other doodles i've done.

It's been a few weeks sense your encounter with Sans at Grillbys  and you still can't look at him without bursting into a deep blush. So instead, you've decided to put an end to your silly little crush. You've stopped handing things out one by one, you refuse to take his questions in class and when you're at their house, you only pay attention to Papyrus.  

  

Yes, you're being petty, you know this and it kills you to have to, but you can't let your feelings blossom into something more. What will it say about you as a teacher if you're found out? Not only would your reputation be tarnished, but you could possibly lose your dream job.   

  

What school would hire a teacher who was fired for having inappropriate relations with a student? None! You try talking to Luna about it, but she either tells you you're being ridiculous, or she's busy trying to get with Grillby.  

  

The bell to end class had just rung and your students are filing out of the building. You're packing your stuff up for the day, getting ready to head over to Toriel's classroom, but there's someone waiting in front of your desk.  

  

"I'm sorry, but office hours aren't until tomorrow." You keep shoving papers into your bag, refusing to look up at your student.  

  

"'s too bad. Cause I really need to have a word with you." Your movements freeze as soon as Sans speaks.  

  

Your pace picks up and once you've finished your quickly leave your seat and start to head towards your door. You aren't even two steps away from him when you're yanked back by your wrist. Your back hits his chest and soon his arm wraps around your waist.  

  

"Mr. Skeleton! This is highly inappropriate! Let me go this instant!" You try to push away from him but his grip on your waist only tightens.   

  

"Can't do that teach." He guides you over to your office, closing and locking the door once you're both inside. "I really need'ta talk to you. 's important." He motions for you to take a seat behind your desk, so you comply. There's no way you could escape anyway, so why not get this over with?  

  

"What seems to be bothering you? And please hurry I have someone to meet." You move your shaking hands to rest on the desktop in an attempt to calm your racing heart.  

  

Sans takes a seat at one of the plush chairs in front of your desk and crosses his legs. His ever permanent smile growing at his victory. "ya see, I've noticed you've been ignoring me. That ain't very nice."  

  

"You must be imagining things." Your hold strong against his conviction.  

  

He lets out a low sigh, standing back up only to lean against your desk. "Liein' now, are we? That’s fine." He picks up one of the many trinkets and starts playing with it. "I like ya, teach. One could even say I have it bad for you."  

  

Your breath hitches at his confession, blush making your face a bright red and your heart to flutter. "I-I'm sorry, Mr.S-Skeleton. I cannot recuperate those f-feelings." You turn your head away and down, ashamed of the warm feeling growing inside your chest.  

  

"yeah you can." He states matter of factly.  

  

"W-What?" He pinches your chin between his thumb and index finger, forcing you to look at him.  

  

"I know how you feel,  _professor_." Your face is centimeters away from his, his hot breath against your lips sending the heat to pool in your pelvis. You close your eyes as he closes the space between lips and teeth.  

  

You lose all the fight in you with the kiss. You can see a blue glow from behind your eyelids and something warm and slick rubs against your lips until it pushes them apart, deepening the kiss with his magic tongue. A soft moan escapes you before you finally come to your senses.  

  

Your eyes snap back open and you shove him off of you rather harshly. "Get... get out of my office!" Rough pants part each word as you point at your door.  

  

Your eyes meet Sans, holding anger and betrayal. His holding regret and sorrow. But, as always, he just shrugs and leaves you in your flustered state.   

  

You pick up your phone and immediately dial Toriel. "Sorry, I can't come to lunch today... I'm not feeling well."  

  

~*~  

  

When Sans saw your face after you pushed him off of you, he immediately felt a surge of guilt overcome him. He hadn't meant to take things so far. All he wanted to do was patch the wound in your relationship, but getting you alone brought out buried want. He knew he was only deepening the hate you were bound to hold against him, but he just couldn't stop himself.  

  

 _Shit..._ was all he thought as he left your office.   

  

There was no way you'd want to repair things with him now.  he'd totally fucked everything he had built with you. His soul gives a painful throb as he gets farther away from you. Instead of going into work, he teleports home and curls into a ball on his bed. 

 

 _H_ _ow am I ever going to fix this?_  

 

Tightening his grip around his legs, he lets the tears roll down his face. Uncaring of how it'll look when Papyrus gets home. He just allows his feelings to take over until he's completely worn out. 

 

\------ 

 

"He WHAT?!" You had called Luna as soon as you got home, now pulling the phone away from your ear as your curl tighter into your hammock while Link gives you gentle kisses. "No. I'm coming over. You just stay where you are and don't move! Link! Make sure she doesn’t do something stupid!" Link barks in understanding before moving under your arm so you have something to hold while you cry.

 

* * *

 

 

Luna bursts into your room with a giant box of chocolate and a bottle of vodka in hand. She helps you out of bed and into the living room where you're greeted by your favorite pizza and a tub of cookies and cream ice cream. 

 

"Now, after we finish stuffing ourselves," she hands you a box of tissues that you use to wipe off all of the tears and snot that has taken home on your face. "You are going to tell me everything that happened. And do not leave out ANY details." 


	19. Movie Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote this with a migraine, so i'm sorry if it isn't that good.

You had just finished telling Luna what had happened between you and Sans earlier that day. She had conflicting feelings towards it. Yeah, she was mad that he took advantage of you, but she was also just glad one of you took that extra step. 

 

"Honestly ____, I get that you're pissed. What he did was a dick move. I also think you should just suck it up and take that leap of danger by asking him out." She pours you a drink as you let out a long sigh. 

 

"You know danm well why I can't do that Luna!" You snatch the drink from her and down it in one go. 

 

"Yeah, yeah. Morals and all that crap. But, you could at least fuck him so you can get it out of your system. You already fantasize about it, so why not do it?" 

 

"It's not that easy Luna...." Rolling your cup between your hands, you look down at it in contemplation. 

 

"Or..." Luna gives you a mischievous smile, "Get yourself some payback." 

 

"And what exactly are you thinking?"  

 

"Papyrus seems to like you. Maybe playfully flirt with him in front of Sans for a little bit." That does sound like a good idea, and Sans _does_ deserve a little payback.... 

 

"I dunno... Papyrus is such a sweet guy. I'd hate to hurt him." Your phone rings in your pocket, and when you get it out, low and behold. Papyrus is calling you. 

 

You show Luna, her telling you not to worry about hurting him, so you pick it up. 

 

"HELL HUMAN ____! I WAS WONDERING IF YOU'D LIKE TO COME OVER TOMORROW FOR A MOVIE NIGHT. A FEW OF OUR FRIENDS WILL BE THERE AND I'D LIKE FOR YOU TO MEET THEM!"  

 

Luna nudges you with her elbow and commands you to say yes. "Oh, uh sure. I don’t have class, so it should be fine."  

 

"GREAT! I WILL TELL YOU A TIME LATER! SEE YOU TOMORROW!"  

 

"Bye Papyrus..." You could barely get the farewell out before he hung up on you. 

 

You put your phone down and slowly move your head to look at your best friend. She's giving you that look that says 'shits bout to go down.' There's a weird twinkle in her eyes that send a cold sweat down your neck. And to top it off, she's decided to wiggle her brows at you. 

 

"I'm not flirting with Papyrus. I'll be friendly with him, but I am not going to give him the wrong idea." She deflates a little at that. But soon perks up again. 

 

"That's fine. You're a natural flirt, so you won't even know when you are."  

 

"Whatever..."  

  

* * *

 

 

Papyrus had texted you when to get over to their house a few hours before hand. Giving you just enough time to panic over seeing Sans again after he kissed you. Normally, you wouldn't put much thought into getting a kiss from someone, but for some reason Sans had just refused to leave your thoughts. You knew you had done nothing wrong, but you were still afraid he'd be mad at you for pushing him away. 

 

But no matter how much you think any possible situation to happen, it doesn’t change that you still had to go. You had promised Papyrus, and you couldn't say no to him. Let alone say no to meeting more of his friends. 

 

So that’s why you're now in your car, in their driveway, trying to keep yourself calm. 

 

"Alright, you can do this ____. If worse comes to worse, you could always stick close to Papyrus the entire time. There's no shame in that." Having given yourself a bit of confidence, you leave your car and march to the front door. 

 

As always, you don’t have to knock before its swung open and you're lifted into a tight hug by the tall skeleton. 

 

"HUMAN ____! YOU ARE HERE! I THOUGHT YOU WOULDN'T COME." He nuzzles his teeth into the top of your head in a kind of pseudo kiss. 

 

"And miss seeing you? I'd never!" You give him a light peck on his cheekbone back. 

 

And slight orange blush graces his features as he sets you back on the ground, but soon disappears as he guides you into the house. When you walk into the living room, you immediately recognize everyone in the room chatting away. 

 

"FRIENDS! I'D LIKE YOU TO MEET MY HUMAN FRIEND ____!" He moves his arms around you as if he's presenting a trophy or his most prized action figure. 

 

"Yo punk! I didn't know you'd be here!" Undyne runs up to you and encases you in a headlock. 

 

You struggle in her grip as Toriel and Frisk come up to you. "My, ____ I did not expect to see you here! Are you feeling better?" Toriel pulls you out of the headlock and into her furry embrace. The warmth coming from her helps to ease your worry. 

 

"Yeah, just needed some sleep. I'm all good now. How are you doing? And how are you? Ya little scamp!" Frisk had managed to squeeze in between you and their mother, wrapping their small arms around your waist. 

 

"We are both good, my child. Now, please take a seat, I'm sure you are still a bit tired from the day before." You're moved to the couch and placed next to your other student. 

 

Alphys seemed a lot more at home with the group of monsters. She didn't stutter as much as she did in class, so you just assume she has social anxiety. 

 

"H-Hello Ms. ______. I-it's good to see you." She gives you a meek smile that you return with justo. 

 

"Hiyah, Alphys. Please, outside of class just call me ____!" She nods at your statement. 

 

Unydne plants herself on the other side of the woman, wrapping her arm around Alphys' waist. "You say you’re my girls teacher?" The fish woman gives you a questioning glance. 

 

"Yepp. I teach first year English. She's one of my brightest students!" Undyne seems to accept your answer as she plants a kiss on her girlfriends reddened cheek. 

 

"Yeah, my girls the smartest!" 

 

Once every ones seated, Papyrus speaks up. "MY LAZY BONES OF A BROTHER SHOULD BE DOWN HERE ALREADY! I GUESS I SHOULD GO WAKE HIM." 

 

He's about to stand up to leave when Sans voice echoes from behind the couch. "I'm here bro."  

 

Sweat beads on the back of your neck as you turn around and lock eyes with the short skeleton. He looks terrible. He has dark circles under his eyes and it somehow looks as if he's lost weight. His shirt is wrinkled and stained while his shorts hang loosely on his pelvis. When his eyes meet yours, the lights disappear for a split second before reappearing significantly smaller and dimmer. 

 

"Sans..." Your heart aches to see him in such bad condition, but a part of you is still angry at him for kissing you. But what's worse, he doesn't respond to you. He walks away and takes a seat next to Papyrus on the floor. You don't know what feels worse, him ignoring you, or the guilt resting in your chest. 

 

  

 


	20. Movie Night Pt.2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sans is a huge dick in this chapter. just sayin' lol
> 
> also, please do not hassle me over chapters! i will see your ask/message and i will delete it :) not only does it just annoy me, but it makes me less motivated to write than i already am.

Throughout the movie, you had tried anyway possible to get Sans attention. You knew he knew you were, because when you had texted him, he had looked at it. He may be ignoring you, but you know at least one way to break his resolve. 

 

XXX-XXXX 7:43 

Hey, I'm going to go through with the plan. 

 

Hottie with a Body 7:44 

Good luck girlie! 

 

Taking a deep breath through your nose, you pocket your phone and whisper towards Papyrus. 

 

"hey, Pappy?" You get a few shushes from your friends, but luckily Papyrus had heard you. You walk over to where he's seated on the floor and point to his lap. "Can I sit with you? This movie's kind of scary." 

 

"Why of course human ____." He pats the space between his legs and helps you down to sit. Once you're on the ground, he pulls you close, with your back pressed against his spine and his arms wrapped around you like a teddy bear, you look over and see Sans staring at you, jaw slightly agape. 

 

Instead of giving him a response, you simply place your hands on Papyrus' arms and look back towards the movie.  

 

You weren't lying when you told Papyrus the movie was a bit too scary for you. During multiple scenes, you had to move your head and hide it in Papyrus' shirt. Each time you would, you swore you could hear a faint growl emitting from the short skeleton next to you. 

 

Good. The bastard deserves to get jealous. 

 

The movie finishes and everyone stands up to stretch. Sometime during the movie, Undyne had ordered some pizza for dinner, so you had decided to help Papyrus get plates and drinks for everyone. The plan you and Luna had come up with was for you to stick to the taller skeleton like glue.  

 

"Paps, why don’t I help you. Let ____ here sit down with the rest of our friends." Sans had actually started trying to get you away from Papyrus, letting you know your plan was working. 

 

"Oh please, I'd love nothing more than to help my close friend with something so small. Sans, I'm sure you've had a tiring day, why don’t you go take a seat and rest while I strengthen my relationship with your wonderful brother." As you usher Sans out of the kitchen, the doorbell rings. Signaling the arrival of the pizza. 

 

"YES, OUR HUMAN FRIEND IS MORE THAN CAPABLE WITH HELPING I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS! PLEASE BROTHER, GO ANSWER THE DOOR!" Papyrus places his hand on the top of your head and gives his brother a bright and cheery smile. 

 

The doorbells rings again, only making Sans let out a huff before leaving to answer it. With a final smile to Papyrus, you grab the plates and head into the living room. 

  

* * *

 

 

Your all chatting away happily while eating, you're mainly just listening to everyone tell stories from before they can to the surface until Toriel turns her attention to you.  

 

"That’s a beautiful dress, my child." She give you a motherly smile. 

 

"Huh? Oh, thank you. Papyrus actually helped me pick it out."your comment had gotten the attention of the rest of the group and put a proud smile on the skeleton. 

 

"Really? Paps, you gotta go shopping with me sometime!" Undyne punches Papyrus' shoulder with a teasing smile. 

 

"Oh, he didn't come with me to buy it, I just send him pictures when I try things on." 

 

"____, can you help me with something real quick?" Sans motions you to follow him. 

 

Confused, you get up from your spot on the couch and follow Sans upstairs and around a corner. As soon as you're out of earshot, Sans smile turns into a frown and he pins you to the wall.  

 

"what the hell do ya think you're doin'?" His eyes lock with yours, his heated gaze sending a chill down your back. 

 

"Whatever do you mean?" With the most innocent smile, you blink your eyelashes at him. 

 

"you know exactly what I mean. followin' my bro around like a little lost puppy, sittin' in his lap during the movie, always asking if he needs help." His low growl sends vibrations throughout your chest. 

 

"I'm merely just being friendly." Your smug smile is whipped off your face as Sans tugs your earlobe with his sharp canines. 

 

"heh, friendly my ass." His warm breath against your neck causes a heat to start pooling in your pelvis. 

 

"You don’t have an ass..." Your knees start to buckle underneath you, so you grab the end of Sans jacket to keep yourself standing. "What do you want anyway?"  

 

"payback." 

 

"For whaAT!?" You're cut short when Sans drags his tongue from your jaw down to the base of your neck. His mouth opens a bit more, allowing his sharp teeth to drag across the flesh of your neck. Once his head is positioned to his liking, he digs them into your skin. His jaw clamping onto you, making any movement impossible. 

 

He keeps his jaws on you for a minute longer, until he finally releases your neck. Some of your blood had seeped through the puncture wounds and are pooling on your skin, while his teeth share the same fate. Locking eyes with you, he brings out his magic tongue and licks the blood off your neck and his teeth. 

 

"be careful, don't want the others to hear you now do we?" He watches as your grab your neck, feeling each mark he imprinted on you. 

 

"The hell was that for?!" You whisper scream at the smug monster in front of you. 

 

"now everyone will know you belong to me." Your eyes widen in shock as a deep chuckle rumbles through your student. 

 

"I do _not_ belong to you."  

 

"s'not what your soul says." Sans places a single finger over the center of your chest, drawing a cartoon heart on the fabric of your dress. 

 

"What do you mean my soul says otherwise?"  

 

"i'm sure you'll figure it out, teach." You try to retort, but before you can open your mouth, Sans is gone. He just up and disappeared out of nowhere, leaving you flustered and confused. 

 

"Ughh you asshole!"  


	21. Making A Plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this took a turn i didnt plan on xD i think you'll like it though.
> 
> Also, i just wanted to say. if you follow me on tumblr, i do follow back. artkat89 is a side blog so when i do follow you, it will say that the blog friendly-neighborhood-keri is. thats my main blog.
> 
> i did a thing, if you'd like to see it. 

When you get back to the living room, you notice Sans in his original seat, chatting away with Frisk. He glances at you once you pass him, but instead of giving him the satisfaction of looking flustered, you turn your attention to the couple sitting on the couch. 

 

"Hey you two. What's up?" They looked as if they were in a heated debate before you sat with them. 

 

"Oh, h-hey ____." Alphys' face turns a bright red once she see's you. 

 

"You two seemed to be having an argument. Mind if I know what it was about?" You cock your head to the side, looking at them both with concern. 

 

"Alphys here was trying to tell me One Punch Man is better than Attack On Titan! Can you believe that?!" Undyne looks as if she's going to explode from lack of support. 

 

"Well, I think they both have their strong points. One Punch Man, to me, is more of a comedy than an action anime. Whereas Attack On Titan is just all around serious. So you can't really say one is better than the other." You put your hand on your chin, pondering what would make Sans melt under your own hands. 

 

You're so lost in thought that you don't even notice when the two try talking to you. It isn't until Undyne shakes your shoulders that you pop back into reality. "Yo punk, you okay there?" She gives you a quizzical look before adding, "You look a little red there. Ya sick or something?" 

 

Taking a deep breath in, your eyes shoot open and you place a hand on the outer shoulder of the girls. "You two ship me with Sans. Correct?" The conviction in your eyes forces the two to swallow the lump in their throats. 

 

"H-How did you know?" Alphys seems to be sweating as her blush grows. 

 

"Luna tells me everything when she's drunk. Now, I need your help. It's pretty obvious, my feelings for him?"  

 

"Yeah, I could totally tell the first day I met you." Undyne gives you a smug grin. 

 

"Yeah, whatever. So, he feels the same, but he's being a totally dick about it." You go on to tell them what had happened at school and today. Both girls let out a squeal of delight and Alphys just about has a nosebleed. 

 

"So, if I'm getting this right, you wanna get payback on the jerk off?" You hush Undyne, making her apologize in a whisper. 

 

"Yeah, I can't just let him keep thinking he can do whatever he wants without any punishment, so I figure if he thinks he can just leave me high and dry, so can I." 

 

So, for the next hour, you, Undyne and Alphys construct the perfect plan. You'll have to wait until the next school day to pull it off, but that just makes it more exciting. Alphys gives you her number so you can text her and Undyne when the plan is going to be set into motion. 

 

You had also decided, instead of planning in secret, Undyne and Alphys should come to your home so you could get all the small details out. 

 

"Hey Paps, I'm not feeling too good. I think I'm going to go on and head home." 

 

"I AM SORRY HUMAN! WOULD YOU LIKE TO TAKE HOME SOME OF THE GREAT PAPYRUS' HEALING SPAGHETTI?"  

 

"No I'm fine. Thank you anyway." You give him a hug goodbye then go into the living room to say your goodbyes to everyone else. 

 

When you get to Sans, you lean down and scoop him into a big hug, turning your head to press your lips where his ear should be to whisper, "You better watch your back, bone boy." After you stand back up, you send a wink his way and walk out of the house. 

 

* * *

 

 

You had decided to get Luna in on your plan, so now you had three people squished on your couch while you sat on the floor with Link in your lap. Luna had brought over Chinese food, so you watched as your puppy played with an egg noodle.  

 

"So, I think this plan is perfect." Luna says through a mouthful of pork fried rice. 

 

"I-I agree with L-Luna. It's foolproof!" Undyne gives a curt nod, agreeing with the other girls. 

 

"Alright, seeing as how we've got it all planned out, and you're sure he isn't friends with anyone else in the class Alphys?" 

 

"P-Positive. All he does is stare at you and sleep in class." The girls giggle as your face turns a light pink. 

 

"C-cool. I'll go on and type up the e-mail and schedule it to send first thing in the morning." 

 

The rest of the night is filled with drinking and watching episodes from everyone's favorite anime's. Undyne and Alphys leave your apartment around 2 in the morning, Luna had decided to stay the night so you wouldn't get the chance to chicken out in the morning. 

 

Speaking of which, 5 o'clock came super fast. You had made sure to take some sleeping pills so you could get out of over thinking things. As your alarm blares your favorite song in your face, you grab your laptop from your nightstand and open your email. 

 

Dear class, 

I am cancelling class today due to not feeling well. Hope you all have fun with your day off, and I hope to see you bright and early tomorrow morning! 

-____ ______ 

 

With the message sent to all of your students but Sans and Alphys, you allow Luna to help you get dressed and do your makeup for the day. You'll have to sneak into your classroom, so you get ready in enough time to get there before any students wake up and head out for class. 

 

You look at Luna before you leave, she gives you a thumbs up and tells you to text her before you pull the ultimate payback.  

 

Getting in your car and driving to the college, all you can think about is how to not fuck this up. You can't let him get the upper hand or allow him to make your weak. You have to keep on your game face the entire time. It's the only way you'll be able to make him crumble. 

 

You pull into your parking spot and head off to your classroom. _You can do this. Make him feel how he's been making you feel._ ** _Destroy him._**  

 

You get into the room and take a seat at your desk. And then you wait. 


	22. Reader Gives No Fucks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> officially my favorite chapter!!! i'm blushing so hard right now man!! i hope you enjoy it! i sure as hell did...

Taking a seat at your desk, you pull off your overcoat and start to fix the outfit underneath. In order for the plan to work, you had put on your shortest skirt and a deep v neck blouse. You had your hair in loose curls that fell down your back and Luna had slapped on the darkest red lipstick you own.  

 

You thought you were the picture image of sexy and so did Luna. But whether or not Sans thought so, was another thing. The minutes tick by and you internally curse yourself for getting to the campus so early in the day. You weren't expecting Sans for another half hour, so you spent that time texting Undyne and Alphys (Luna had fallen asleep).  

 

The first bell of the day rings, causing the butterflies in your stomach to dance. _Any second now and he'll be here._  You go on and text Alphys, saying the bell had rung. She gave you a few words of encouragement.  

 

You decide to waste the last few minutes by organizing some papers you need to return tomorrow. You're actually in the zone, so you don't notice the door open and close. "is... is today a skip day or something?"  

 

"Ah, it does seem so." You don't look up from your papers, attempting to keep a stoic look to you. 

 

"welp, if there's no one to teach, I'll be going. _Tibia_ honest, I'm _bone_ tired." You hear Sans footsteps as they head to the door and once he has it opened, you speak up. 

 

"Actually, Mr. Skeleton? Might I have a word with you?" You finally look up at your student. His brow bones are scrunched up in confusion but he gives you a nod. "Excellent! Would you please follow me to my office?" As you stand up and start to walk away, you can hear Sans swallow and feel his eyes burning into your ass. 

 

Once you're out of view, you send a group text to the girls. 

 

XXX-XXXX 7:37 

The mouse is in the trap. Commence room lockdown. 

 

Muscular Fish Goddess 7:38 

You got it! 

 

Get Nerdy With Me 7:41 

Lockdown finished. There's no exit he can escape with >:3 

 

Hottie With A Body 7:41 

Make sure to give us ALL of the deetz! 

 

You pocket your phone and wait by the door for Sans to catch up. Once he's seated in one of your plush armchairs, you close the door and make it known you've locked it. 

 

"what'd ya need, teach?" His voice wavers a bit, his lack of confidence going down and the blush on his cheekbones becoming more pigmented. 

 

"Ya know, Sansy, there are no camera's in teachers offices." As you walk past him to sit on your desk, your hand brushes his cheek. 

 

You sit on the wooden desk, crossing your legs so your skirt would ride up a bit more. The look on Sans face makes you giggle as your smug grin widens. 

 

"I like you, Sans." You bring out an innocent smile as blush from your confession rises to your cheeks. "And I know you like me to. Or you wouldn't be teasing me like you have been." You lean forward, allowing the neck of your blouse to show off your clevage. 

 

"so what if I do?" His voice breaks, and you can just feel the lust forming in his gaze. 

 

"Well," you hop off your desk, taking the few steps to stand in front of him. Unbuttoning the first two buttons on your blouse, you move to straddle him in the seat. "What do you want to do about our little predicament?" You place small kisses from his jaw bone down the vertebrae of his neck, down to his clavicle.  

 

A low growl emits from underneath you as Sans moves his hands to your hips. His grip is a bit too tight for your liking, but you decide to use this against him. You manage to move your hips, grinding into his pelvis as you bite down on the top of his sternum.  

 

You force a moan from your student as your rubbing gets faster and more harsh, his fingers dig into the skin on your hip, surely leaving bruises from the pressure. He tries to move you to get better leverage, but you grab his wrists and hold them above his head. 

 

"Ah ah ah~ no touching~" he growls at your statement, trying to remove his hands from your grasp, but your grip is vice. Taking your free hand, you move it under his shirt and latch onto his bottom ribs. Once you know this was a sweet spot for him, you message his ribcage. Basking in the slurred words and moans he's making. 

 

One of his eye sockets turns a flaming blue and suddenly there's a pressure pushing against your sex. After a few curious humps, you come to the conclusion that it's probably his version of a penis. "Oh, I didn't know skeletons could get boners." Trying to ignore the heat that’s filling you, you pull down your skirt and grind his throbbing bulge through his shorts and your panties. 

 

"sh-shit..." He's started to shake, sweat building up on his skulls he locks eyes with you. "'m so close..." With that as your cue, you lean down and bring your lips to rest right above the side of his skull. 

 

You move your legs off the chair, placing your feet on the ground but still keeping your head next to his. He lets out a confused grunt and you almost lose it at that. "Don't fuck with me." When you pull away, you pull up your skirt and take in his shocked face. 

 

"wha-what?" He watches you walk to your desk and take a seat behind it. 

 

"Just call it payback, _babe."_  As discreetly as possible, you tell Alphys the plan was a success and that they can unlock the door. "You're free to go now. _Sansy_ _."_ You can't help but snicker at his torn expression. A few minutes pass and he's still staring at you from his seat. "What? Did you really think I would fuck you?" No response. With a cheeky grin, you add, "well, not as my student. Would I." 

 

"heh...." Sans expression turns dark as he starts towards the door. Right before he leaves, he turns back to look at you and states in a husky voice, "oh, you have no idea what you've just started." 


	23. Soul Stuff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo so, shits about to go down! 
> 
> i should give you all a fair warning. i don't have the best health, so at some point i will be taking a break for about a week or two. I'm getting surgery on my neck to remove my parathyroid glands. when? i dont know yet. i just sent in a urine culture today, so i should be getting a call from the doctor tomorrow or next week. Dont worry though! it's an out patient thing and i'll only be in the hospital if something seriously goes wrong. but hey! i'll get a wicked awesome battle scar from it!
> 
> enough about me, i'd like to thank everyone who's commented, given kudos, or has bookmarked this fic! i've almost got half of what my other fic has gotten and we're only on chapter 23! so thank you so much for all of the support! you guys are awesome and i love you! 
> 
> without further to do, please enjoy this chapter!

"Alright, tonight I want everyone to write a paper about what it's like to live in a world that's dependent on technology. The hand out will be sitting on my desk, you may grab it when the bell rings. It has all of the requirements, and how you should have it laid out." The bell rings and everyone gathers at your desk. 

 

You hear a few guys call you a bitch, but you let it slide. You don't care what anyone says. Everybody hates writing essays. But unfortunately, you'd be a bad teacher if you didn't force one out of your students every week. How else would you make some of these kids literate? 

 

As everyone files out of the room, you notice Sans is absent again. This makes four days in a row. You're starting to get worried that you may have gone to far when you got payback on him, but then why would he have told you you would regret what you had started? 

 

There's a dull pain in the center of your chest as you pack up your things. Placing your hand on your chest, you feel a dull thump that for some reason makes you feel depressed. Pushing past the feeling, you get up and head over to Toriel's room for lunch. 

 

* * *

 

 

"____! It is so good to see you again, my child—oh my, dear are you alright?" Toriels once excited tone drops when she see's you drag your body into the classroom. 

 

"Yeah, don't worry. Just tired." You try to wave her off, but she holds you in place and stares at the spot in your chest that hurts. 

 

"My child, what happened to you? Your soul, it's so dull." She ushers you over to the plus chair next to her desk, helping you sit once you almost fall. 

 

"My soul? What do you mean?" 

 

"My dear, you do know about souls, correct?" Worry has etched onto her features as she scans you. 

 

"Religions use them as like, what makes us a person?" She lets out a low sigh as she takes at seat across from you. 

 

"Souls, dear, are a real thing. They are the culmination of our being." She then presses a hand to your chest but hesitates. "May I?" Confused, you give her a short nod. She makes a grabbing motion with her paw and suddenly, there's a tight pulling on your chest. It's not uncomfortable, but it still feels weird. As if something's pushing at your rib cage, trying to get out. 

 

Then you hear a popping noise. The room is suddenly filled with a light purple hue emitting from right in front of your chest. "This, child, is your soul." You look down at the small cartoon heart in front of you, your jaw goes slack as you watch the color fade in and out.  

 

"What's wrong with it? Why is the color doing that?" You go to poke the tiny heart, but just your finger grazing the side causes pressure to double all over your body. 

 

"Has something in your life changed recently?" When you shake your head no, her fur wrinkles where her brows have etched together. "Maybe we should call Sans, he knows souls far better than I." at the sound of Sans name, your soul bounces in its place and shines a bit brighter. "Oh my..." Toriel blushes at your souls demonstrations, causing you to worry even more. 

 

"What? Why'd it do that? Tori??" Anxiety builds up as you try to push the soul back towards your chest. 

 

Toriel takes your hand and gives you the most serious look a person could give. "Child, have you and Sans done anything..... inappropriate with your souls?" Tears had formed in your eyes out of frustration. When you don't answer her, she walks away, pulling out her phone. Not wanting to be alone, you follow her despite her asking you not to. 

 

"Sans the skeleton! What have you done to ____?!" Fire sparks at her fingertips as she speaks to Sans. Only causing your anxiety to go up even higher. Lucky for you though, she had put it on speaker so you could hear the entire conversation. 

 

"what'cha talkin' bout Tori? I haven't done nothing to the teach." His voice sounds gravelly and heavy from sleep, but just hearing his voice makes the pain in your chest ease up and your soul glow a bit brighter. 

 

"You cannot expect me to believe that! She is in my classroom about passed out from her soul being dulled to a terrifying point, only to brighten at the mention of you!"  

 

For some reason, you feel really embarrassed that she had told him that. "Toriiiiii....." You try to hide your soul in your shirt, but it passes through it with no problem. 

 

"Hush child. Sans, explain why ____ is suffering as if her bonded mate has died." Silence is her only answer for a few minutes until you collapse to the floor clutching your chest. 

 

If not a moment too soon, Sans appears at the door of the classroom. He has sweat dripping down his face, the dark circles under his eyes almost black in color. He looks how you feel, run down and sick. Once he spots you on the ground in pain, he rushes to your side, ignoring Toriels protests and questions, he kneels beside you, taking your head and placing it in his lap. 

 

The sudden contact sends relief shooting throughout your body. Your soul grows to its full color, ramming itself into Sans chest. You both stare in shock as your soul bumps into his chest  as if trying to get to something he's hiding. His cheekbones turn a bright cyan blue as he stares at the tiny heart, only moving away when you're both covered by Toriels shadow. 

 

"Explain. Now." 


	24. Soul Mates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'ALL DIDN'T THINK I'D BRING THIS BACK, NOW DID YA?!
> 
> be prepared to yell at me <3

Toriel stood in front of you and Sans, her arms folded in front of her chest and one of her hips were cocked to the side while her foot tapped away at the floor impatiently. "Well? Are you going to tell me what exactly is going on here Sans?" 

 

The skeleton is questions eyes dart from your soul to Toriel, the sweat building on his brow increasing. He gives you a scared look, one that a hurt animal would give in hopes you would help them. So, you do as he requests. You clear your throat, move your head from his lap, and square off with Toriel. 

 

"Sans and I haven't had sex. If that's what you're asking." Despite the ever growing blush, you stand your ground. Looking back down, Sans expression is a mix between conflicted and relief. 

 

"And you are not lying when you say you've never heard of souls?" Toriels conviction softens, along with her harsh glare. 

 

"And why would I lie to you Tori? You're like a second mom to me!" Your words cause her face to go a bright red. 

 

She places a paw on her reddened cheek, her eyes start to form tears in them, but she hardens when she remembers the problem at hand. 

 

"Sans. Tell me, why does ____'s soul respond to you like that?" Oh right, your souls still out. 

 

"beats me Tori. maybe.... no, that couldn't be..." He looks as if he wanted to say something, but stopped himself before he could tell some huge secret or something. 

 

"Sans, what are you thinking?" The large woman demands. 

 

"well, I know we kind of threw away this concept years ago, but what if, by some weird coincidence, teach here and I are, maybe, possibly, more than likely actually...." 

 

"OH MY GOD SANS SPIT IT OUT." Your frustration grows the longer he stalls. You had moved to place both of your hands on his shoulders, locking eyes with him. 

 

"there's a possibility that teach an' I are soul mates?" He looks at Toriel with hope filling his eye sockets, but all he gets in return is boisterous laughter. 

 

"Oh, Sans!" Laugh "soul mates haven't existed in decades!" She has to take a moment to wipe tears from her eyes. "What gave you that silly idea?" 

 

"oh, I dunno. maybe the fuckin' string stickin' out of her soul." Sans had gotten super irritated at her teasing. It started to make you wonder why exactly. 

 

"The what?" You decided to break the tension by joining the conversation. Sans visably relaxes at the sound of your voice, raising even more questions that you'll have to ask later. 

 

He pulls you closer, the only thing seperating you being the tiny heart. "see?" He moves his hand, it takes a moment to see the thin line going from your soul into his chest. 

 

"May I..... see yours?" His blush grows at your request, but he clears his throat before nodding.  

 

Reaching under his shirt, it takes a moment until he pulls back his hand. In his grip is a small heart, much like yours, except his is white. You gasp at the sight of it. It's so pure, so beautiful. You give him a look and he just nods, handing the small heart to you. Upon closer examination, his soul is covered in small read scratches. Tears start to pool in the corners of your eyes at the thought of someone hurting him so much, and without thinking, you bring the small heart to your lips and place a gentle kiss to its surface. 

 

Just as you do, a particularly loud moan comes from his throat. The sound makes your soul grow bright and a heat to pool in your pelvis. For a moment, you both forget about Toriel, the only people who exist being you and him. He takes your soul in his hands and does the same. The feeling is like nothing you've ever felt before. A low heat envelopes your entire body, causing you to gasp for air. 

 

The souls try to pull towards each other, but you both keep them away. Then you notice the string from your soul connecting to his. The once very faint purple line becomes thicker and more vibrant. The moment between you and Sans is broken though, when Toriel coughs in order to get your attention. 

 

"My, my. You children are very brave for doing that. _And_ in front of someone! I'm surprised really." She holds a smug grin as she stare at the two of you. 

 

When you look back at Sans, his entire skull is a bright blue and his pupils had gone out. You look back at Toriel, trying not to freak out when you ask, "What does that mean? Tori??" You hear a thud, and when you look back towards Sans, he had fallen onto his back. Steam was leaving his skull, only making you freak out even more. 

 

While you tried to shake him awake, you heard Toriel start to giggle, soon it built up to a gut busting chuckle. And, OH MY GOD DID SHE JUST BLEAT??! While you're worrying about whether or not Sans is _dead_ , Toriel just watches you in humor. "Toriiiiiiiiiiii!"  

 

"Oh please. He is fine, he's probably just shocked he did such a thing in front of me." She goes to her supply closet, bringing out a blanket and handing it to you. 

 

Once you place his head in your lap and have covered him in the blanket, you speak up. "What exactly did we do?" 

 

The innocence in your question takes all of the teasing out of Toriel. She moves to your side, taking a seat by you and taking your hand in hers. "My child, souls are only brought out for two main things. Battle, and..." She hesitates with the last reason, but your pleading look allows her to continue. "….and sex." 

 

Your eyes widen at the last part. _Did... did I just fuck Sans??_ As if hearing your inner turmoil, Toriel places her paw on the top of your head, ruffling your hair into a mess. 

 

"Do not worry my child. You two did not have soul sex. Foreplay, would be more like it." Sending a wink your way, she pulls you into a side hug. "Worry not. I would have stopped it before it had gone any further." 

 

You bury your face into her side, muttering a thank you in the process. You then spend the next couple hours, watching and waiting for Sans to wake up. You have to admit. He was pretty cute when he was asleep. Your phone now holds a few pictures of his sleeping face. Because that's not creepy at all. 


	25. Worry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you're wondering why i didn't update yesterday, it's because it was labor day and i aint doin' SHIT on labor day!
> 
> on another note, it'd be super cool if you guys checked out my [Tumblr](https://artkat89.tumblr.com) follow it or something. it's a lot easier to answer questions on there tbh cause i'm literally on the app 24/7

You were currently laying face down in Luna's bed, recapping the events of the day. Since you had technically called off from work for the day, there was really no point in staying at the college. So, after Sans had woken up and immediately disappeared, you said your goodbyes to Toriel and headed to your own home. 

 

Your best friend was already gone by the time you had gotten home, so you opted to making the trek to her house, knowing you'd have to tell her what had happened anyway. 

 

"So, it was just a normal day of class right?" Luna nods. "For the past few days I had been feeling like I was getting sick, so when I went to Tori's for lunch, she got really worried about me. She said my soul was really dull, asking why, and being all angry mom when the mention of Sans made my soul brighten." Luna gave you a look when you mentioned souls, which brought up another question. "You're dating Grillby..... has he not taught you about souls yet?" 

 

"He's talked about them as something very intimate, and we haven't even been dating a full week yet, so it's too soon to look at them."  

 

"Oh, well anyway, Toriel called Sans and yelled at him for doing inappropriate things. He ended up popping up in the room when she said I looked like I was dying, my soul got this really vibrant purple color which only added to Toriels conviction. Some other stuff happened, but in the end we figured out that the reason I was getting sick was because Sans and I are soul mates or something." You take a breath once you finish your story, allowing Luna some time to let the information sink in. 

 

Once it does, she sits next to you on her bed and starts rubbing your shoulders. "So, what does that mean for your relationship with Sans?" Luna looks legitimately concerned for your well being as she rubs your shoulders. 

 

"Dunno. All I know is that if I keep a distance from him for too long, I'll get super sick. Apparently that happened to him as well. He's been texting me ever since, making sure I understand what's going on and all that." You turn your phone over and show her the texts he's sent you. 

 

Bone Boy 8:45 

 

Hey you doin' ok? 

 

I know it's a lot to take in but you don’t have ta worry about anything. Ill deal with that 

 

Did you get home safe? Are you feeling sick? I can come over if you want 

 

'm just really worried that youll change your view of me 

 

Btw just because we're soul mates doesn’t mean anything between us has to change.... 

 

Even if I really want it to, I also want you to be as comfortable as possible 

 

Please text me when you can 

 

"I don't know what to make of this. On one hand, being someone's soul mate means you basically _have_ to be with them. I should be happy, right?" You turn your phone off and shove your head into the warm comforter. 

 

"Usually people are happy when they find their one and only, but unfortunately for you, yours is your student." You move to rest your head in her lap and she immediately begins playing with your curls. That’s always been something that has calmed you down in the past, and luck for you it almost makes you fall asleep. "Do you love him?"  

 

"I.... don't know. I feel like I should? That maybe in a past life I had a strong bond with him, but I honestly have no idea how to feel." 

 

"Maybe.... try a relationship with him? Go on a few dates and see how you feel from them on." Luna bends down and plants a kiss to your forehead. 

 

"See, I want to. The problem is, he's still my student. What if I get caught? I don’t know what I'd do if I lose this job." You turn your head and bury it in Luna's stomach. 

 

"Ask if he can switch classes? Maybe see if he can take an online class? Or..." Luna's movements stop and a slight blush overtakes her cheeks. 

 

Oh no. "Or?" You don't have to ask to know what she's thinking. 

 

"Or, you could always just, fuck him? It's a lot faster than going weeks trying to figure it out. If there's a spark there, you'll know what you need to do. If not, you're fine." 

 

"I'll.... talk to him. If he refuses to switch classes for some unknown reason, I'll do what you think. But only as a last resort. I don't want my first time to be with someone I don't want to be with." You grab your phone again. 

 

XXX-XXXX 6:23 

Hey, can we meet up after class tomorrow and have a little talk? 

 

Bone Boy 6:25 

Of course! Whatever you need. 

 

"Alright, we're going to chat about this tomorrow after class." You roll off of Luna's lap, accidentally going too far and falling to the floor. "Ouch..." You rub your ass and hear your phone go off. 

 

Bone Boy 6:30 

Are you ok??  

 

XXX-XXXX 6:31 

Yeah. Just fell off of Lunas bed. Wait, how did you know I was hurt?? 

 

Bone Boy 6:35 

…...i just kind of felt it? 

 

God, you hope feeling each others pain isn't going to be some weird side effect to this soul mate shit. 

 

"Luna? Wanna get drunk and watch animal movies?" 

 

"Do you even have to ask?" 


	26. The Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah, no i lied. my hips wont allow me to make a super long chapter, so you're just going to have to deal with this amazing cliff hanger.
> 
> I've decided. i will only be posting new chapters two or three times a week. maybe more if i feel like it. Also, i'll be posting them later in the day, such as this one! so..... yeah.
> 
>  
> 
> i just wanted to thank everyone for their kind words. when i posted the authors notes, i seriously expected to get yelled at and called lazy. but everyone was so nice and understanding!! i love you guys so much! you give me so much of a confidence boost!!! <3333

When you wake up the next morning, your head is groggy and butterflies threaten your stomach. "Gods... I shouldn't have drunk so much last night..." 

 

You were lying on your stomach, the cushions of your worn out couch scratching your flesh. When you try to move, you feel a heavy weight move on your back, accompanied by a tired whine. Sighing your defeat, you mindlessly move your hand around the carpet in order to find your phone. Once it's in your grasps, you move your head high enough off the pillow to see the screen. 

 

You have a couple texts and a missed call from Sans. Texting him back would put a strain on your neck, so you opt to dial his number, sandwiching your phone between your ear and the stiff pillow beneath you. 

 

After a couple rings, the husky voice of a man who's just woken up echoes into your ear. 

 

"…..hey....." He lets out a yawn, forcing one out of you after. 

 

"Hey." Was all you could muster as you fight a light blush from showing. 

 

"oh, hey ____. how goes it?" His voice perks up once he realizes he's talking to you. 

 

"I was calling so that we could set a time to meet today. It'll have to either be at my place or yours." You try to keep your voice as professional as possible, but a small yawn manages to get out. 

 

"how come?" 

 

"It wouldn't be proper for a professor to be seen out in public with one of their students. You know that." Link had gotten irritated by your talking, and retreated to your room to sleep. 

 

Propping yourself up, you turn on the tv for some background noise before getting up to fix yourself some breakfast. You made just enough money to afford rent, so your cupboards are pretty bare. It takes some looking, but you finally find a packet of shrimp ramen. 

 

You put your phone on speaker so you can get started on cooking, you grab a pot and a few things from your cabinet. You've never liked how little flavor packaged ramen had, so you found a recipe online that you really enjoyed.  

 

You pull out a container of yuzukosho you had bought at the asian market near your apartment as you wait for the water to boil. Once your noodles are about done, you go to your fridge and grab a hard boiled egg. Once you put the broth and noodles into a bowl, you sprinkle some of the yuzukosho onto the top and cut the hard boiled egg in half, laying one half near the edge of the bowl, eating the other half. 

 

"I know it ain't proper, it just sucks is all." He lets out a little huff of frustration. 

 

"I don't see how it sucks, per se, but whatever you want to think." You take your bowl of ramen to your living room, placing it on the coffee table so you can grab your xbox controller. 

 

"so, you're sayin' you don't care if we spend time together?" If you could see him, you'd imagine his shoulders had slumped, causing him to curl into himself. 

 

"No, I'm just saying while you're my student, I have no intention of getting close to you." You say matter-of-factly. 

 

You scarf down your food as you wait for the title screen of your favorite game to load. Nothing quite helps relieve stress like going to a random village and doing a bunch of side quests to earn gold. 

 

"yeah but why does it have to be like that?" 

 

"Dunno. Thems the rules though." Your wood elf pops up in the character selection screen, you click on her as you fix your hair so you can place your cheap headset on. "So, time. Place. Whatcha think, bone boy?" 

 

"why not your place? Haven't seen it yet. Besides, Don't want Pap to overhear, he's a loudmouth." 

 

"Sounds good. But I swear to you if you try anything, I have mace." Oh, there's a dragon nearby. 

 

"so harsh..." 

 

"Yepp. Come over around 5. I'll make dinner. But, I gotta go fight a dragon. Bye!" Before he can get another word out, you hang up and throw your phone to the other side of the couch. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

5 comes faster than you realize. Had gotten sucked into a particularly hard quest, you spent the majority of the day trying to level up so you could beat a necromancer. When you finally beat the quest, it was already 4:30. So, you spent the next half hour tidying up your apartment and putting on pants. 

 

Between cleaning your mess of a home and trying to find a clean pair of jeans, you had to text Sans your address and ive him the code to enter the apartment complex.  

 

After you figured out the other two people living on your floor were out for the day, you left your door open so Sans would know what room to go to.  

 

You turned on your stereo, blasting All Time Low as you put some extra finishing touches into cleaning. At some point, you had gotten super into the music, which is why are now dancing and singing along to every song. 

 

**"I heard that you've been**  
**Self-medicating in the quiet of your room,**  
**Your sweet, suburban tomb.**  
**And if you need a friend,**  
**I'll help you stitch up your wounds."**

 

You're so focused on your singing and cleaning that you don’t notice the shadow of your student by the front door. 

 

**"Hold on tight,**  
**This ride is a wild one,**  
**Make no mistake,**  
**The day will come when you can't cover up what you've done,**  
**Now don't lose your fight, kid,**  
**It only takes a little push to pull on through,**  
**With so much left to do**  
**You'll be missing out, and we'll be missing you"**

 

You finish off the song, bowing to your pretend audience, when you hear movement from the spot Sans has been standing in. 

 

"wow, had no idea you had pipes like that." Sans sudden appearance makes you jump in the air. 

 

Once you've regained balance, you turn towards him. "When the hell did you get here??" Your face is as red as a tomato and you're slightly shaking. 

 

"geez teach, didn’t mean to make you jump outta your skin." He chuckles as he makes his way to your couch. 

 

"Yes, please go on and make yourself comfortable." Your words are laced with sarcasm as you watch the skeleton sink into the cushions. "Might as well get this over with..." You join him on the couch, turning your body so you're facing him.  

 

You lock eyes with your student, and blurt out the first thing that comes to your mind. "Sans, I love you."  


	27. Home Visit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> want some more feels? well, how's about we get some more background info about this timelines reader! your welcome ;)

"I love you..." You regret the words as soon as they leave your mouth. 

 

Shocked at your confession, you cover your mouth with your hands as your eyes widen. As you stare at Sans, you watch him process what you had just said. When it finally clicks with him, his face turns a bright sky blue and the lights in his eye sockets disappear. But, they aren't gone for long. As fast as they went, they come back. Instead now, you swear to yourself that they look like tiny hearts.  

 

"I, uh...." You move your hands from your mouth as you try to speak again, but before you can get something out, Sans is on you. 

 

Last time you kissed Sans, it was just hard bone that your lips touched. Now, it felt as if he had his own pair. You chalked it up to being magic like the tongue he can manifest. His lips were soft and inviting, so when he placed his hand on the back of your neck, you pulled him closer so you could deepen the kiss. 

 

At this point, all reason had left your mind, and all you could think about was how much you wanted him. Wanted to be with him. Your soul ached, wanting to leave your chest and be touched, but you had no intention to have it out in the open for a long time. 

 

You felt Sans tongue brush against your lips, so you part them, allowing yours and his tongue to wrestle over dominance. Sans free hand moves down to grab your hip as he moves forward, pushing you down to lay on the couch. 

 

Your lips stay locked as Sans body pins your down. The hand that was on your hip moves to the hem of your shirt, pushing it up as he traces your side with feather light touches. Sans had moved his leg to sit in between your legs and pressed against your core. With each movement he made, the coil in you wound tighter than before, causing an inferno to ignite in you. 

 

The heat made you uncomfortable and ache to be put out. Your hands pushed under the waistband of his pants, moving to grab the tops of his pelvis. Blue had pooled to the area and you could see his magical bulge form. 

 

Your hand moves by itself as you pull your finger across the pulsating magic, causing Sans to pull away from you and suck in a breath of air. His eyes are screwed shut and his smile is strained. Blue tinted sweat beads on his brow and it takes him a second before he can open his eyes and look at you. 

 

"geez kid, you sure are making this **_hard_**."  

 

"Nope. Nuh uh. Get off of me." You try to push the skeleton off the couch, but he's a lot heavier than you originally thought. 

 

"aww c'mon, you love my puns." He peppers your face and neck in kisses as his hands move to tickle your sides. 

 

You try to make an angry face at him, but it doesn't help that your laughing like a hyena due to the assault on your sides. "Nooooo! My only weakness!" your laughter breaks up your sentences and you start to kick to try and get him to stop. 

 

Well, 'kicking' is pushing it. You're really just swinging your legs up and down. Sans was currently sitting on your thighs, so your movements are cut off by a lot. Your laughter finally gets to that point where its silent and hurts, so you grab Sans wrists and give him a serious look, causing him to pause his attack and give you a worried stare. 

 

"Sans, if you do not stop I _will_ pee on you." You let go of him and he puts his hands up in peace before getting off of you. You give him a thankful nod and rush to the bathroom. 

 

You sit down on the toilet to do your business and the events that just went down on your couch come crashing down on your mind. "Fuck..." If Sans hadn't made that stupid joke, you were sure you would have ended up doing something you would regret. 

 

You wash your hands, pooling water in your hands and slashing your face. Looking in the mirror, you notice how red your face had gotten. It made you feel ashamed of yourself. "You are this man teacher ____. You can't just do stupid shit like this. What if someone found out? Do you really want to lose your job for something so meaningless?" Slapping your cheeks, you put on your business face and walk back to the living room. 

 

"So, I was thinking of starting dinner. Do you have any objection to stir fry?" 

 

~*~ 

 

He watched you run to the bathroom. When he heard the door close, he dropped his head into his hands. He was ashamed at how far he had pushed you. Sure, you never gave any indication of wanting to stop, but he knew you would regret sleeping with him. He was your student after all. 

 

"dammit sans. pull your shit together." He knew he was only digging his own grave by seeing you. But, he couldn't get the way you looked under him out of his mind. 

 

You really drove him crazy. He's not sure if he can hold it out for another half of the year. You had mentioned that after this year, you'd be given more subjects to teach, and who's to say he won't get put into another of your classes after summer? If he does, will he be able to just pretend that his feelings don't exist? He really doesn't want to be the reason you lose the job you love. But he also doesn't know how much longer he can hold out. That was apparent by his actions today. 

 

His thoughts are stopped when he hears the door open again. Before you get back to the living room, Sans makes himself look as casual as possible. But, when he sees your face, he breaks a little inside. 

 

You had gone back to putting up your wall. The strict look on your face allowing no emotion to show. He knew there was always a constant with you for each timeline. And that constant was that you were very good at pushing people away. Sans had seen that look time and time again. And it killed him seeing it today. 

 

You had already made up your mind to lock him out of your heart. But that isn't the worst part. When your spoke, asking about dinner, your voice had lost all of it's spark. Leaving it dull and monotone. 

 

Yeah, this was going to be hard...  


	28. Don't Be a Chicken, Sans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi, hello, it is the author. i'm not dead! yayyyyy~

You sat in the kitchen gather ingredients for dinner while Sans sat at the breakfast bar watching your every movement. It kind of freaked you out when he would stare, but right now all you could feel was regret. Ever since you had gone to the bathroom, you had done nothing but beat yourself up about what had happened between the two of you. 

 

You wish you could just have a regular relationship with the skeleton. Just a student and their teacher. Nothing stressful about that, right? You let out a sigh and sag your shoulders as you reach into your fridge and realize you had cooked the last chicken breast a few days ago. 

 

"Welp." You stand up straight and turn to Sans. 

 

He immediately perks up at the broken silence. "somethin' wrong?" 

 

"I'm out of chicken. Can't have stir fry without chicken." Technically you could, but you've always stuck to the same recipe. And that included chicken breast.  

 

"you gonna go to the store?" Sans had his skull resting on top of his hand as he stared at you. 

 

"Nope. You are." You give him a cheery smile and finger guns. 

 

"what? why?" 

 

"Call it divine retribution." Before he can protest, you have him all the way in the hallway. With a final wave, you close your door and lock it to make sure he can't come in until he has the chicken. 

 

You take this time to pull out your phone and call Luna. Luck be a lady, she picks up as soon as it starts ringing. 

 

"What's up girl? Thought you were chillin' with bone boy today?" Her voice is a bit more chipper than normal, she must be with Grillby right now. 

 

"Yeah, sent him to get chicken. But, that’s not why I called. Something..... happened between Sans and I." you have to pull your phone away from what comes next. 

 

Luna lets out the loudest screech you've ever heard. It could quite possibly be louder than Papyrus when Sans tells an extra terrible pun. You're kind of glad you aren't there in person to hear it. Sorry Grillby... 

 

"Deetz. I need ALL of the details. Start from when he got there and finish with when you called me." The sudden seriousness in her voice sent chills down your spine. 

 

"Well, I'm not sure how much time I have until he gets back so I'll tell you the short version and save the long one for when he actually goes home." 

 

"Ugh.. Fine. C'mon gurl! Me 'n hot stuff here are waiting!" Called it. 

 

"Okay, so here's what happened...." You tell her about how Sans watched you sing along to songs all the way to you pushing him out the door. When you finish your story, it's eerily quiet on the other end. "Lu? You still there?" 

 

"How dare he." Her voice is flat, which is never a good sign. 

 

"Shit, no Luna, calm down."  

 

"I'm coming over. Oh, and so is Grillby." She hangs up before you can refuse. 

 

Well.... shit just hit the fan. 

 

~*~ 

 

Sans couldn't help but chuckle once you closed the door on him. "divine retribution my ass. she's just lazy." He thought about taking a shortcut to the store and back so he'd waste no time, but opted to walk so you could at least gather some of your marbles while he was out. 

 

So, he set off to the store. Luckily for him, you lived about a 5 minute walk from  the grocery, so he didn't have to worry about getting too much of a workout. He'd be in and out in no time. 

 

Or, at least he thought. 

 

"Yo, Sansy. Didn't think I'd see you here." A tall orange cat with a cigarette hanging in his mouth walked over to the skeleton with a chipper blue bunny by his side. 

 

"Sup BP. Nice." He gave the two lovers a wave and friendly smile. 

 

"Hiyah Sans!" Nice waved back to him, full of energy. 

 

"So, what's got ya out of bed? Don't Paps do the shopping?" The cat flicks a few ashes off of his barely lit cig. 

 

"Nah, 'm at a friends and they ran out of chicken. bein' a good guy and pickin' some up for 'em." Sans holds up the package of meat as evidence. 

 

"A _friend_ eh?" BP sends a flirty wink his way and Nice blushes a bit at his boyfriends gesture. 

 

"Oh come on Felix. Leave poor Sans here alone." He turns his attention from the cat back to Sans. "I'm sure they're a good friend if you're willing to buy ingredients for them!" 

 

"heh, you could say that." A light blush dusts his cheekbones and Bp leans into Nice to whisper 'told ya.' "well fella's, i'd love to stick around and chat, but i've got to get going. you ever want to hang, you know my number." They wave their goodbyes and sans heads to the checkout line to pay. 

 

On his way back to your apartment, Sans decides to walk a little slower. The fall weather had finally set in. The air was crisp and there was a gentle breeze. As Sans walked back, he watched as the wind would make the leaves on trees and flowers flutter. He always found it relaxing to just watch the passing scenery. Him and Papyrus would sometimes take trips out to the country so they could get some fresh air and peace. 

 

His favorite thing to do though, was to lay back on a blanket and look at the stars in the night sky.  

 

Lost in thought, he hadn't realized he was right in front of your door. It took him a second to fully get out of his daze, but he still couldn't get rid of the goofy smile that had formed when he thought of looking at different constellations with you. 

 

"yo, ____, unlock the door. i got the chicken." When you don't reply, he shrugs and goes to open the door.  'huh. must've unlocked it when he left.' He opens the door, not even one foot in when he's suddenly lifted up by the color of his shirt by some girl he doesn’t know. 

 

"You got some **_danm_** nerve fuckin' with my bestie like than bone man."  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Luna is terrifying when she's pissed


	29. House Guests

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Luna's got an older sister complex when it comes to readers well-being and safety. Hence why she's super pissed at Sans. Poor skelly.
> 
> I have no excuses for being so late. so, feel free to punch me in the face!

It was only a few minutes after Luna hung up on you that your door was just about broken down by a raid of furious knocks. Having only seen your best friend angry a small number of times, you had no idea how to defend yourself once you opened the door. Luckily it seemed that she had brought someone along, because not even a second later, you heard a low murmur talk her down from her rage. 

 

Taking the small window of opportunity, you reach for the knob and swing open your door. You watched as Grillby ran his hands through Luna's poofy afro, straightening the hair as he calmed her down. Once he was done, he nodded towards you. 

 

"H-hey girly. Whatcha doing here? Hey, Grillby. Nice to see you again." Grillby smiles and waves at you before Luna can jump you with questions. 

 

"I know damn well you didn't tell me everything over the phone, so while bonehead is out, you will tell me everything in detail. Now." She pushes you back until you are both sitting on your old couch. Grillby had closed the door and moved to sit in the recliner. 

 

"First, you two want anything to drink? I can make tea or brew some coffee."  

 

"Tea would be nice..." Grillby had one of those voices that just calmed you right down whenever he spoke, settling your nerves down as he spoke to you. 

 

"Luna?" 

 

"Milk tea..." She lets out a huff as you give her a gentle smile. "….please." 

 

You walk the short distance to your kitchen and set a pot of water on the stove to heat up. As you do that, you grab the carton of milk from your fridge along with your container of boba so you can make yourself bubble tea. 

 

"So, you going to tell us what happened? Or am I stuck with a weird grudge." You place the cups on a platter and  head back to your guests. 

 

"You already know what happened. What else do I have to explain?" You hand the cups to their respective owner before settling down on the couch next to Luna. 

 

"I mean, I'm just a bit confused as to what happened? Plus, hot stuff over here want's to know because he's Sans friend." 

 

"Well, ok. So When he got here we were talking. I accidently said 'I love you,' which got him all excited and things kind of escalated. He made a stupid pun regarding his, uh, his...." Your face starts to burn, making you too embarrassed to continue. 

 

"His what?"  

 

"You know..." You try to gesture down at your hips but the lost look on Luna's face tells you it isn't working. So, instead, you lean over to her and whisper into her ear, "his boner..." 

 

When you leaned away, she had a deadpan stare on her face. She looked at you dead in the eyes, wrapped her arms around you, and stroked your choppy.  

 

"W-What are you doing?" Your blush grew at your friend's sudden affection, only causing her grip on you to tighten. 

 

"Did he force you?" She placed her hand on your chin, pulling your head up to look at her. 

 

"What..? No." You could barely look her in the eyes as you spoke.

 

Suddenly, her arms dropped to sit in her lap and she stared at the door. She took a deep breath, exhaling as slow as possible. No matter how you tried to get her attention, she wouldn't look at you. Instead, she stood and started to walk to the door.  

 

"I'm going to kill him..." You tried to pull her back so you could calm her down, but she was stronger than you. It wasn't until you all heard a muffled voice call for you from the hallway that she stopped in her tracks. "Oh hell no." 

 

"Luna please!" The door opened and Sans was only a foot in before your pissed off friend had him lifted into the air the collar. 

 

"You got some **_damn_** nerve fuckin' with my bestie like that bone man." She had pulled him in close, their chests pushed together as she stared daggers at him. 

 

"...what?" she almost lost it at his confusion, but Grillby had stepped in by placing a hand on her wrist and demanding that she let go. 

 

Now you and Grillby were awkwardly sipping at your drinks while a nervous Sans turned his in his hand and a pissed off Luna burnt through Sans skull with how hard she was glaring at him. You were also currently being held like a baby in her arms and every time Sans would try to speak to you, Luna would turn you away from him. 

 

With each passing second, irritation ate away at you and when you're about to speak up Sans cuts you off. 

 

"so.... what exactly is going on?"  

 

"As if you don't know what you did." Yeah, way to be vague Luna... 

 

"no, I don’t. that’s why I asked." Saaaaans you aren't helpingggg. 

 

"Oh, so you don't remember trying to force your weird magic dick on my poor innocent ____ here?" 

 

"LUNA THAT IS ENOUGH!" The two go silent and stare at you with wide eyes as you break free from Luna's grip to stand between the two. "Listen, Sans didn't do a damned thing wrong. Ok? If anything, I'm the bad one!" 

 

"____, no. You aren't in the wrong." Luna tries to touch your arm but you snatch it away from her. 

 

"But I am! Don't you see? I'm the one who told Sans I loved him when I don’t. I'm the one who took advantage of us being soul mates, and I'm the one who led him on with the hope of getting together. So yeah! I am in the wrong!" You rub your temples with both hands to try and fight the oncoming headache. "Look," you turn to Sans, an apologetic smile fixed onto your face, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have told you that. I wasn't thinking and I'm not even sure I mean it. If anything, I'd call the feelings I have towards you lust, not love. And I'm also sorry for stringing you along. Please, just know I have no intentions of pursuing a romantic relationship with you right now." 

 

Sans pupils dim but he nods anyway. Without another word, he gets up from his seat, places his cup on the counter and walks to the door. He's almost out the door when you hear him speak in a rough voice, "see ya in class, teach." He doesn’t look back as he closes the door once he enters the hallway. 

 

"...fuck..." you grit your teeth to keep the guilt of your words from taking over. 


	30. Changes To Be Made

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there is a plot in this chapter!!! yay Keri!!! 
> 
>  
> 
> so, someone sent me an ask on Tumblr today which reminded me, I had to write a chapter today! haha, my bad :) 
> 
>  
> 
> oh, so if you send me stuff on Tumblr, send them to punny-bone-fucker and not friendly-neighborhood-keri. there are a few people on my main blog that would kink shame the fuck out of me if they knew I write shitty fanfics about a skeleton....... 
> 
>  
> 
> plus, that's what I made the other blog for! not mad, just remember next time :)) 
> 
>  
> 
> also, your patience shall be rewarded!!! <3

 

 

 

 

You watch as Sans disappears into the hallway, no sound being made other than the door closing. A few tears start to form in the corners of your eyes as your face turns pale. You knew then, that you had majorly fucked up.   

  

"...fuck..." you grit your teeth to keep the guilt of your words from taking over. When you try to move back to the couch, your legs buckle and you fall to your knees. Surprised by the harsh drop, Luna rushes to your side and grabs your shoulder with one hand while the other rests on your spine.  

  

"____?? Are you alright?" She had moved your head to look up at her, but your vision was to blurred to see her.  

  

"I'm fine.... not trying to be rude, but can you two leave? I have some things I need to think about." You push your best friend away as you stand.  

  

"Yeah... just, text me or call if you need anything. Alright, chickadee?" Luna grabs Grillbys hand and starts to walk towards the door.  

  

You open the door for them, giving both a hug before they leave. "Will do." With one last wave goodbye, you close and lock your apartment door. You press your back to the wooden door and slowly slide down, only to hug your knees to your chest once you ass hits the floor.  

  

"What am I going to do?" As if sensing your wavering emotions, Link trutts over to you and squeezes his head between your arm and stomach. "What do you think bub?" You scratch between his ears, earning a pleased sigh from your pup.  

  

Deciding to spend your time on thinking rather than being depressed, you stand up and walk to your closet to grab a notebook and a pen. Sitting at your kitchen table, you open the book to a new page and draw a t-chart. On the left side, you write pros and on the left cons, putting in big cursive letters at the top: Sans and ____ dating!  

  

For the next hour or so, you write down every pro and con to being with your student you can think of. Once you think you have everything, you set the pen down and stretch.  

  

"Alright! Let's see how these stack up!" You push your glasses back up your nose before reading what you have aloud so Link could hear and obviously judge. "So, let's start with cons."  

  

Link yips and runs in circles before jumping onto your lap so he can climb onto the table. "So, let's see. The first one obviously being him as my student. Next, he's kind of a slob..... wasn't there a ketchup stain on his shirt earlier..? His puns can get a little too overbearing, but I use puns so let's cross that off the list.... he's lazy, but so am I. cross that off, can't be a hypocrite and all that jazz." You place the pen cap between your teeth as you start pacing around the small table.  

  

"Then there's the fact that he drinks ketchup.... I could get past that. Everyone has a quirk. Next.... wait." You look back down at the list and notice there are no more cons to read off, but when you look at the pros, there's almost no more space on the page.  

  

"Pros.... he's funny, he's super duper smart even though he sleeps in class the majority of the time, he's actually pretty handsome for being a numbskull..... he makes me smile when I see him, he gives me butterflies when we text, he.... he knows my boundaries and only pushes them when I show confidence.... he's so sweet even though he tries to act all big and tough. He's honestly the softest guy I've ever met... he love's his family. He.... fuck." You cover your mouth with one hand as the realization hits you. "He likes me.... and I like him... but I said something stupid and fucked everything up."  

  

You place the notebook down and reach for your phone.   

  

 **XXX-XXXX 7:46**   

I am so sorry. I'm going to fix this. Please give me a chance.  

  

Without another thought, you find in your purse the number of the Dean for the college you used to attend. Punching in the number, you wait for the other line to pick up.  

  

"Hello? This is Dean Marshall of XXX University."  

  

"Yes? Hello, Todd, this is ____. I'd like to ask if the Psychology position was still open."  

  

"Oh! ____! Yes, we still haven't found someone to teach the subject. Are you interested in it now?"  

  

You give one last look to your dog, swallowing before speaking. "Yes. I'd like to transfer. If that’s alright with you that is."  

  

"When can you come for an interview?"  

  

~*~  

  

Sans hung his head low as he teleported from your apartment to his room. Papyrus wouldn't be home for a few more hours, so that gave Sans time to take a nap before having to deal with the outside world again.  

  

He thought he was finally getting some progress with you, but no! Your friend had to ruin that for him by pushing you.   

  

No, he can't blame Luna. He knew just like a few others, this timeline he'd have to keep a distance from you. He knew he couldn't get lucky and have you love him two timelines in a row. As if the universe would be so kind to him. So, he curls up in a ball on his tattered old mattress and falls asleep. Hoping that maybe this was all just a dream and he could wake up and you'd still like him.  

  

That is until he hears his phone go off.  

  

"ugh, what the hell?" Who'd text him now? Usually, his friends were either at work or just now getting off.  

  

He brings the screen to his face only to cringe once he saw your name. "heh, probably going to tell me we can't be friends anymore..."  

  

 **Teach 7:46**   

I am so sorry. I'm going to fix this. Please give me a chance.  

  

His eye sockets widen at your words. Only once had you said that to him before, and it was not a pretty ending. He quickly types out a response before shoving his shorts back on and running out of his room.  

  

 **XXX-XXXX 7:48**   

What are you talking about???  

 


	31. Cats Out Of The Bag

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my excuses for the delay:
> 
> -i'm in college  
> -remastered Skyrim came out and i'm a huge fucking nerd for that game  
> -winter allergies make me sick all the time  
> -i got a new dog  
> -current dog and new dog fight a lot  
> -i'm a disgrace.
> 
> Also, this chapter fucking sucks! ive been watch shoujo animes recently and completely forgot how to fucking write.
> 
> please forgive me T_T

By the time Sans had gotten back to your apartment, you were already gone. He tried to call you, but every time he did it got send straight to voicemail.  

 

"damn... where the hell is she?" 

 

\--------------- 

 

"Yes. Starting Monday I'll be resigning. I'm sorry for the short notice, but something has come up." You feel bad when you give the news to the dean. He was an elderly man, no younger than 60. And he gave the best puppy dog eyes when trying to convince you to stay. 

 

"That's a shame. I really enjoyed having you with us." He placed his hand on your shoulder. 

 

"I loved it here as well. I'm sorry I can't stay longer, I really thought of the staff as family." You gave the dean one last smile before removing his hand and making your way to the door. "But, this won't be the last you see of me. I promise." He only smiled as you left the room. 

 

Once you were done, you decided to take a stroll around campus one last time to say goodbye to your fellow professors. You mainly wanted to see Toriel so you could tell her you found a way around being with Sans. 

 

"Tori~ hope you're in there~" you open the door to Toriels classroom unaware of the others in it. 

 

Toriel was currently trying to comfort a distraught Sans and worried Papyrus. As soon as Sans heard your voice he perked up and stumbles out of his chair. 

 

"Sans? What are you doing here?" You look at the skeleton, confused. 

 

"your text made me worry you'd do something stupid." He rubs the back of his skull, the sound of bone scraping against bone made you feel sick. 

 

"Huh? Why?" You were genuinely confused as to why he would be worried. 

 

"…..nevermind. how come you weren't at your place?"  

 

"Oh! So, I have some I guess good news to share with you both! Mind taking a seat?" You move over to stand next to Toriel and clasp your hands together. 

 

"What is it that has you in such a cheery mood child?" Toriel pulls out a chair for you to sit in, but you're too excited to sit down. 

 

"Well, I figure with me and Sans being soul mates, we're going to have to spend a lot of time together, yes?" The two nod and Papyrus just looks confused. 

 

"HUMAN, I HAD NO IDEA! I'M SO HAPPY FOR YOU!" Papyrus takes your hand in his and beams a bright and cheery smile at you that you return. 

 

"Yes. So! I realized something! I don’t know if my feelings for Sans are solely from the soul mate thing or not, but I do know that if we were to act upon our feelings, not only would it be hard to keep up appearances in public, but it also adds stress to both parties. Correct?" You look at Sans and he just nods along. His brows are stitched together in anticipation to what you're about to say. 

 

"I've decided in order for us to get rid of formalities and unnecessary stress, I can no longer be your teacher." 

 

"so, you just gonna switch me out or somethin'?"  

 

"Something like that..." You take Toriels paw and Sans hand, looking them both in the eyes to gather courage. "Today I spoke to the dean, and from now on, I will no longer be a professor here!" It takes a moment for your words to sink in, but once they do, the white dots in Sans eyes go out. 

 

"Oh my child, are you sure you want this?" Toriel places her other paw on your hand. 

 

"Yes. I already have another job lined up. The college I'm going to is a bit more conservative, but I think I'll manage. It is the college I graduated from." Toriel stands up and pulls you into a tight warm hug. 

 

"I'm very proud of you ____. But please, don't be a stranger." She places a kiss on the top of your head. 

 

"Of course not! I have your number, and the school isn't but a few minutes away so I can still come over for lunch." You give Toriel one last hug before turning your attention to Sans. 

 

His pupils have returned, but they aren't as bright as usual. "are you sure this is what you want smalls?" 

 

"Positive. Though, I thought you'd be a bit happier once you heard the news..." You place your hand on the back of your neck and look away. 

 

"no, I'm happy. but are you?" Sans takes your free hand in his and looks deep into your eyes. 

 

"Huh? Why wouldn't I be?" You lock your fingers with his, a small blush forming on your cheeks. 

 

"I just want to be sure you want to be with this old bag 'o bones."  

 

You lean into him, placing your forehead against his. "I wouldn't have quit my job if I didn't want to give us a chance, numbskull."   

 

"geez, no need to call names." Sans takes a step back and feigns being hurt. You can't help but laugh at his dramatics. 

 

"Though, I'm surprised. You've gone this entire conversation without making a single pun! Who are you and what have you done with my skeleton?" 

 

"oh, so I'm your skeleton now?" Sans quirks a brow bone at you and smirks. 

 

"Oh, yeah. Sorry, forgot to mention it. You're kind of stuck with me now." You shrug your shoulders at the skeleton, only making him chuckle. 

 

"looks to me like I got the good end of the deal." He pulls you into him, wrapping his arms around your waist. 

 

"Yeah, I am pretty awesome. You're cool too I guess." You rest your head on his clavicle and breath in his scent. 

 

"you guess? I'm hurt smalls, I really am." 

 

Looking at the time, you realize you've missed dinner. Upon realizing that, your stomach lets out a very loud growl. Your face flushes at the sound, sweat starting to bead at your temple. Toriel looks at you in concern while Sans and Papyrus just looked shocked at what they just heard. 

 

"My child, are you alright?" She places a paw on your abdomen, only making your blush worse. 

 

"Y-Yeah, I'm good. Just, forgot to eat." You try to laugh your embarrassment off, but it just seems to make things even more awkward. 

 

"HUMAN, IF YOU ARE HUNGRY, WOULD YOU LIKE TO COME OVER FOR SOME FRIENDSHIP SPAGHETTI?" Papyrus, you sweet child.  

 

Despite your better judgment, you shake your head no. "Sorry, I promised Luna we'd have a girls day today." That's a lie, you just want to sleep this day off. "Plus, I have to get ready for Monday. Next time." 

 

You go to leave, but Sans grabs your hand to stop you. When you look at him to ask what he needed, he's looking away and a light blue blush dusts his cheekbones. You smile, and give him a quick peck on the cheek. The action causes him to drop your hand, so before he can stop you, you're already out the door and sprinting to your car. 

 

Once you get home, you put on some comfy pajamas and fall onto your couch. You order some Chinese food and turn on your Xbox while you wait. You spend the rest of the night leveling up in Skyrim and eating. Link has also found a home on in your lap, so you're stuck on the couch until morning. 


	32. Coworkers Suck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this chapter to get out of doing chores at home.
> 
> Hello, everyone! so, I think I know why I'm so good at writing cliffhangers. have you ever watched the anime Kimi ni Todoke? that fucking show. almost ever episode ends in a cliffhanger!! so,, now you know why.
> 
> anyway, here's a new chapter for your reading pleasures!

"Alright! I'll need everyone to bring in their essays tomorrow." The bell had just rung, marking the end of your day teaching. 

 

It had been two weeks since you started teaching at XX University, and you've already made your mark on a few students. You do miss the old school, but you make sure to drop by almost every day to chat and eat with Toriel. You also haven't been spending as much time with Sans as you had thought. You think he still feels guilty for being a reason you left your job no matter how many times you've told him otherwise. 

 

You finish packing up your things and leave the large classroom. As you walk to your car, a few of your students wave and say their goodbyes. You're about to unlock your car when one of the other English teachers calls out to you. 

 

"Oh, hello Mr. Anderson." You give him a polite smile before placing your things inside of your car. 

 

"Ms. ______, I'm glad I could get you before you left. There's something I need to discuss with you." He was an older man. You couldn't tell if his hair was gray from stress or if his age was any indication. He had a few wrinkles on his face, and the skin under his chin hung low like chickens. He walked over to you and took hold of your elbow, guiding you towards the agriculture building. 

 

"I see, but could you please let go of me?" You tried to loosen his grip, but he either didn't hear you or chose to ignore your wishes because his hand tightened as you struggled.  

 

Once you two were in the building, he let go of you and led you into the elevator. It was a bit awkward for you, you had only spoken to Mr. Anderson once before. The silence between you both stretched as you waited to get to the fifth floor of the building. The elevator finally stopped and Mr. Anderson pushed you out and towards a dark room.  

 

He spoke no words as he closed the door to the room and immersed you both in darkness. "Uhm, Mr. Anderson, what exactly do you want to discuss with me?" He didn't answer, instead, overhead lights flickered on above you like a spotlight. It took a second for your eyes to adjust, but once your vision came to you noticed a woman standing a few feet away. 

 

"Hello Ms. ______. It's nice to finally meet you." The woman took a step towards you and held out her hand. 

 

"Uhm, hello. I’m sorry, but I don't know who you are?" You shakily took the women's hand. 

 

"Oh, where are my manners? My name is Mrs. Polskie. I'm the world religions professor." You had forgotten that the college you were at now had recently been turned into a Private University, so learning the teacher's magnet confused you a bit. 

 

"Ah, hello. It's nice to meet you." You tried your best to smile at the sketchy person. 

 

"I do wish we could have met on better terms, though. You seem like a pleasant young lady."  

 

"Better terms?" Your confusion is clear to both people with you, Mr. Anderson couldn't help the chuckle that escapes him. 

 

"Yes dear, I apologize but could you answer a few of my questions? Humor an old woman if you might." Her innocent act sends a cold spike down your spine, causing you to shiver but accept her request anyway. "Thank you! Now," she pulls out some papers from her purse and hands them to you. "It was brought to my attention that you associate with some very err, how should I say this.... the people you hang around are not ideal." 

 

You turn the pages over to look and your face goes white. There are pictures of you with all of your monster friends. As you look through, you get sicker and sicker. "Uhm, how exactly did you get these?" You already put together that she might be against the whole monster being people too thing.  

 

"When we heard you were transferring from that disgusting establishment, a few of us teachers got concerned. So we got someone to spy on you and take pictures whenever you're with those cretines. Unfortunately, you're around them the majority of the time and well, I don't like it one bit." She shook her head at you and you couldn't help but get pissed. 

 

"Why is whom I associate with any of your business?" You throw the pictures on the ground and they scatter all around you. 

 

Mr. Anderson scoffs at you and moves to pick up all of the evidence. "Well dear, if you knew what was right for you, you wouldn't stay around those things." 

 

"Is that a threat? Also, those _things_ are my friends. Now, if this was all you wanted from me, I must be going. I'm late for lunch with a very good **friend.** " You turn on your heel and storm out of the room, into the elevator and out of the building. 

 

You get to your car in record time and speed to Toriels classroom in your rage. Once you get out of your car, you send a quick text to Luna explaining what had just happened and march straight to your friend's classroom. 

 

You slam open the door only to see Toriel brewing some tea for you both. She smiles once she see's you, but it soon vanishes once she notices your anger. She walks over to you and helps you to a chair. Once you're seated, she hands you a cup of tea and sits in her own chair across from you. 

 

"My child, what seems to be angering you?"  

 

You pinch the bridge of your nose and let out a long sigh. "I was threatened at school today." 

 

"You what?!" The goat woman's brow furrows and her pupils get small. 

 

"Yeah, a couple teachers said I'd have a bad time if I kept hanging around you guys...." You look down at your cup, a few tears forming in the corners of your eyes. 

 

Toriel moves to stand by your side, pulling you into a warm embrace. "My child, it is ok to cry. I will not judge you." She strokes your messy hair as you sniffle against her chest. 

 

"I just don't understand why someone would be so openly rude. Like, I know there are still racists out there, but I figured they'd be more to themselves about it because the majority of people accept monster kind." You grip the fabric of her sleeves as a couple tears roll down your cheeks. 

 

"I know dear. It isn't right, and those who threatened you are terrible people. But, you can't let them get to you. All it is is talk." She continues to placate you until you've calmed down. "Have you told Sans about this? I am sure he can feel you're upset." 

 

"No... I'm afraid if I tell him, he'll get mad and storm off." Tori pulls you away and looks you in the eyes. 

 

"My dear, you must know he only wishes for you to be happy. He wouldn't storm off. Why do you think he will?" 

 

You wipe your nose and look away from her piercing eyes. "I dunno. I just had a feeling he would do that if I made him upset." You tug on your bangs, allowing them to cover your eyes. 

 

"Well, if you don't tell him, I will." Toriel reaches for her phone, but you stop her. She gives you a look that your mother usually gives you whenever she wants you to do something, so you submit. 

 

"….Fine. I'll call him." You fish your phone out of your pocket and dial your mate's number. It takes a few rings, but when he finally answers, your voice cracks when you speak. "H-hey babe, can we talk?" 


	33. Wherein Your Soul Is A Dick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suck at chapter names so here's a slightly longer chapter

You were currently sitting on the couch in the skeleton house watching your boyfriend pace back and forth while thinking. Once you had told Sans what happened, he teleported next to you and brought you back to their place. That was about three hours ago. 

 

"Sans, you won't get anything done by pacing. Sit down and have a cup of tea." Toriel had insisted on coming with you to make sure no one did anything rash.  

 

"Tori's right. Nothing good will come out of you stressing over it." You sink into the couch and try to wave Sans worry off but he just gave you a pointed look that sent a shiver down your spine. "Alright, bone boy. Come here." You patted the spot on the floor in front of you and motioned for him to take a seat between your shins. 

 

He let out a small huff but sat where you indicated with his spine pressed against the couch. You smile down at him and place your hands on his shoulders, trying to get the tension out of him. "You know, it super weird trying to message bones. But I actually think it's working!" You move your hands to rub on either side of his neck. He leans into your touch but still keeps the irritated look on his face. 

 

"if it's so weird, you don't have to touch me." Sans goes to stand up but you pull him down and onto your lap. "wha-?" 

 

"Shut up." You bury your face into his hood while squeezing your arms around his torso. "You know that's not what I meant." 

 

He doesn't respond though you feel him exhale and ease into you. Toriel was about to speak when the front door of the house slams open and an oblivious Papyrus strides into the kitchen with arms full of groceries. 

 

"SANS! WOULD YOU HELP PUT THE FOOD AWAY?" You hear the clatter of pots and pans and can't help but shutter at the thought of possibly eating spaghetti.  

 

Sans opens his mouth to answer his brother, but you place your hand over his permanent smile and hush him with a wink. "Sans isn't available at this time! Call back after the beep!" You project your voice as loud as you can and wait for his response once you're finished. 

 

After a minute of silence, you hear a loud thud and glass breaking. Both you and Sans jolt from your spot and you take one step before your tackled and lifted into the air by a pair of long boney arms. "HUMAN ____! IT IS SO GOOD TO SEE YOU!" He pulls you into a tight embrace and rubs his closed mouth against the side of your head. 

 

"It's good to see you too Papy!" You return the hug and place a quick kiss to his temple.  

 

"BUT I MUST ASK, WHY ARE YOU HERE? OH! HELLO QUEEN TORIEL!" You're still being held in the air so Sans goes to your side to help. 

 

"Hello Papyrus, but I told you. I am no longer your queen, please just call me Toriel." She waves and takes another sip of her tea, unaffected by the excitement. 

 

Once you're on the ground Sans wraps an arm around you after you pat your shirt down. "Do you want to tell him, or me?" You look at Sans for an answer. 

 

"I'll tell him. you can be blunt sometimes and we don't want an overly worried Papyrus on our hands." You nod in understanding, allowing Sans to tell your story. "so, ____ here ran into a couple rude people. they said some mean things to her so she came over to cheer up."  

 

"THEN WHY IS THE QUEEN HERE AS WELL?" Papyrus tilts his head in the most innocent way you've ever had the joy of seeing.  

 

"uh well...." Sweat starts to bead on Sans skull so you blurt out the first thing that comes to mind. 

 

"We decided to have all of our friends over to cheer up! I super need the support right now." You wipe a fake tear away from your eye as you look to the ground. 

 

"OF COURSE! IT IS GOOD THAT I GOT GROCERIES!" He gives you an affectionate pat on the head before running back to the kitchen to start cooking. 

 

Once he's gone, you and Sans let out a sigh. "I guess that means we have to text the others." You give him a worried grin and he rubs in between his eyes. 

 

"you gotta text them. I'm taking a nap." Before you could protest, he disappears to his bedroom. 

 

"LAZY JERK!" You pull out your phone plop back into your spot next to Tori. She chuckles as you type out a message to both Alphys and Undyne. "You want to text Frisk or me?" 

 

"I shall call them. Maybe their father could do something useful for once." The irritation in her voice peaks your interest. 

 

"Oh? Trouble in paradise?" You nudge her side and wink, causing her to chuckle at your antics. 

 

"The trouble has been there for far longer than you have been alive, young one." A look of nostalgia washes over her features for no longer than a second as she goes back to typing a message on her phone. 

 

You decide to drop the subject as you turn back to your own texts. You can only assume Undyne and Alphys are together from the fact that Undyne answered for the both of them saying they'll be there within the next ten minutes. You also confirm with Toriel that Frisk will be here around the same time. 

 

"I should probably go wake up Sans and get him ready." Toriel waves you off so you head up the stairs to his room. 

 

When you turn the doorknob, you notice his door is locked. "Are you kidding me?" You pace the small hallway trying to think of how you could get in and your hand gets caught on a bobby pin you put in your hair to keep your bangs out of your face. A devious smile appears on your face once you remember how you used to be a master at picking locks in the past. 

 

Walking to the door again, you kneel down to get leveled with the lock. It takes a second to bend the pin to your liking, but once you do you get to work on unlocking the door. You struggle to get the pin in the right position, sweat beads on your temple as you struggle with the tiny piece of metal. After maneuvering for what feels like ten minutes you finally hear the pop of the lock. You congratulate yourself in your head once the knob twists and the door opens. 

 

A small sliver of light pours into the darkened room and from what you can see, his room is even messier that it was before. It takes a bit of balance to move between each pile of crap on the floor but you finally make it to his bed. Now, a normal person would just shake someone's shoulder to wake them up. You aren't a normal person. You decide in order to get payback for him leaving his guests to sleep, you use all of your weight to fall on top of him. 

 

"oomph!" He coughs from the air being knocked out of his lungs. "what the hell?" His arms move to see what's squishing him, his hands grabbing the first thing they touch. One hand grabs your side while the other takes hold of your left breast. You can't help but laugh, his hand tickling the skin on your side. 

 

"Well hello, there handsy." You reach off to the side and turn on the lamp resting on his bedside table. 

 

Your back was against his ribcage, but you were still too short for your head to be next to his. So you lean your head back to look at him and stick your tongue out. His hands squeeze your flesh once more before realizing the parts they're on. "I know we're dating now, but you have guests. Be a little more considerate." You place your hand on the once holding your boob and pull it off. "That's better."  

 

Sans makes no attempt to move, so you look back at him and notice his pupils are blurry and his face is stained in a beautiful blue. You giggle at his embarrassment as your face slowly starts to tint pink. Your soul hums at the closeness, filling your body with warmth. But, that warmth soon leaves when your soul pops out of your chest and tries to ram into Sans chest. 

 

"Fuck." You roll off of your boyfriend and grab your soul. "Sorry about that." You try your best to push the tiny heart back into your chest but it won't budge. 

 

"need help?" Sans sits up and holds his hand out to you. 

 

"Thanks..." You let go of the heart and allow it to hover next to Sans hand. He slowly pushes his hand closer to your chest, the heart gradually closing in on you. His blue magic surrounds your soul, filling you with a comfortable protective heat. It takes him a bit of coaxing, but he finally gets your soul to go back to its home in your chest. 

 

"Why does it do that every time we're alone?" You rub your eyes and take his hand in yours. 

 

"dunno kid. Probably a side effect of you being a human with a monster mate." He runs his thumb over your knuckles before moving you to sit in his lap. 

 

You had forgotten you left the door open, so when you hear a loud laugh, you about jump out of your skin. "HEY PUNKS! You think you could close the door when you fuck?!" Her loud guffaw paints your face red but what's worse is the way Frisk wiggles their eyebrows at you and Sans. 

 

"You have _got_ to be kidding me...." You hide your face in your hands and Sans rubs between your shoulder blades while he chuckles. You bury your face in his chest and stick one hand out to give Undyne the finger. Lucky for you Frisk had already left to go help Papyrus cook, getting you out of a lecture from Toriel. 

 

"If you're done, we need help setting the table. Don't want my babe to do it all by herself." Undyne walks up to the side of your bed and pulls you out of Sans embrace by the sides and flings your limp body over her shoulder. "Come on punk! You need to give us some deets!" As she walks out of the room, you hold your arm out to Sans and whisper for help. He just chuckles and shakes his head. That dick.


	34. Mettaton's Present

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today was the last day i had to do dishes, so by procrastinating that i decided to write this chapter!
> 
> i really love how this turned out btw so please love it with me

"I still can't believe how bold you are punk." Undyne chuckled as she placed plates around the large dining room table. 

 

"For the last time, we didn't do anything!" You were putting silverware next to each plate Undyne put down. Undyne wouldn't stop bugging you about what she thought happened between you and Sans no matter what you said. At this point, you figured she knew but just wanted to annoy you about it. 

 

"W-Why don't you leave _-____ alone about it, sweetie?" Alphys had come into the kitchen with Toriel to make sure everything was going well due to the raised voices. 

 

"I must agree with Undyne. We all know how stubborn ____ here was about starting a relationship with Sans. No need to ruin that by one silly joke." Toriel moved to your side and placed her paw on your shoulder. 

 

"I wasn't _that_ bad was I?" You put down the last fork and turned to face everyone with  a worried look on your face. 

 

"well, I wouldn't say you were bad, just made me work for it. but, _tibia_ honest I wasn’t helping." Sans had appeared right behind you and wrapped his arms around your waist. 

 

The entire group besides Toriel groans at the pun, Sans and Tori chuckle despite how bad the pun was. Your saved when Papyrus and Frisk declare dinner is finished. Everyone takes their seat and Papyrus places a large pot of spaghetti in the center. 

 

"Hey, how come there's an extra spot?" Your motion towards the plate beside Papyrus and his face become a light shade of orange. 

 

"no... don't tell me you invited _him_." Sans becomes physically uncomfortable and you try t calm him down by rubbing his shoulder. 

 

"Who is 'him'?" You give the group a confused look, hoping someone would shed some light on the situation for you. 

 

"WELL, METTA IS MY MATE. IT WOULD BE RUDE TO NOT INVITE HIM!" Papyrus wrings his gloved hands in front of his chest. 

 

"Wait.... Papyrus you have a mate?!" Your excitement gets the best of you as you let go of Sans and reach across the table to grab Papyrus' hands. "I'm so happy for you! But, how come you never talk about him?" 

 

"because he's a piece of shit calculator." You elbow Sans in the ribs and give him a pointed look. 

 

"Apologize. That was a very rude thing to say about your brothers boyfriend."  

 

"I ain't apologizing for anything." He turns his head away from you, only making Papyrus worry. 

 

"Sans The Skeleton." The whole table goes silent and Undyne can't help but chime in. 

 

"Yo, Sans you better apologize. ____ get's pretty scary when she's pissed. I know first hand." Undyne's on the other side of Papyrus trying to cheer him up. Sans opens his mouth to speak but is interrupted when the front door slams open and a silky voice fills the air. 

 

"Papy darling! I'm here!" The humanoid robot you've only seen while watching movies with Papyrus waltz into the kitchen with different bags draped on his arms. "Hello, everyone! I've brought presents from my last tour!" He greets everyone at the table, his smile growing wider once he meets your gaze. "You must be ____!" He walks up to you and takes your hand, kissing the top and sending a blush up to your cheeks. "I must say, you're even more gorgeous than the pictures my dear Papy sent me." 

 

"I-I uh t-thank you." You take your hand back and place it in your lap. Unable to look into the robots eyes any longer, you look down at your lap and fiddle with the hem of your shirt. 

 

Sans immediately scoots closer to your side and wraps his arm around your shoulders. "Mettaton." His voice holds a lot of hatred in it that you can't understand why. But Mettatons response isn't any better. 

 

"Sans. How lovely to see you again." His once lovely voice is laced with sarcasm. You can feel the tension between them as the air thickens with magical energy. 

 

"METTA! I AM SO GLAD YOU COULD MAKE IT!" Papyrus jumps up from his seat and lifts Mettaton into a tight embrace, spinning the two for a bit. 

 

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." Mettaton gives Papyrus and unexpectedly warm smile. "Oh! Before I forget, let me pass out everything!" He goes to each person, handing them different colored bags to match their personality. Once he gets back to you and Sans, he gives you a wink while handing you a dark red gift box and Sans a royal blue bag with teal tissue paper. "Now, go on everyone! Open them up!"  

 

One by one each person opens and shows off what they received. Undyne had gotten new dumbbells and a pair of workout clothes, Alphys got some new anime's to watch and a really cute cat sweater, Toriel got a light purple sundress and a pearl necklace, Frisk got the new Final Fantasy video game and a really cute pair of child's combat boots. Papyrus was gifted with a new cookbook and a couples shirt that read 'If lost return to Metta'. You assume Mettaton had the matching shirt. Sans was reluctant to open his, but you encouraged him anyway. He was given a shirt that had a cartoon bone on it that read, 'bonified scientist' and a really cute plush ketchup bottle. 

 

It was your turn to open the box he had given you, but you were a bit nervous. The only things Mettaton knew about you were things Papyrus had told him, so you weren't really sure what to expect. You looked back at Mettaton and he had given you a wink before sending Frisk off to do something for him. You peel off the paper and open the box. Pulling apart the tissue paper, your eyes go wide and you realize why he sent Frisk away. 

 

Mettaton had gotten you a dark red lace corset with matching thong, thigh highs, and garters. He motioned for you to show everyone, unable to say no your face turned almost as red as the outfit as you lifted it up to show everyone. Undyne whooped and hollered, Alphys' eyes had literal stars in them, Toriel just shook her head and smiled. Papyrus was confused about the outfit but Sans eye sockets went wide and his face was just as blue as yours was red. 

 

You placed the lingerie back in its box, thanked Mettaton and focused on filling your plate with spaghetti so you wouldn't have  to speak for a while. Mettaton chuckled at how shy you were being but left it as it was so he could talk to Papyrus.  

 

When frisk got back, everyone filled up their plates and chatted while they ate. This was the first time you've seen all of your friends together, but it wasn't uncomfortable at all. In fact, you felt right at home pressed into Sans side and chatting with everyone.  

  


	35. Important Phonecalls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, i put in some plot!

You were sitting in your living room with Sans leaning against you. You had just recently gotten him into Skyrim, so you were backseat gaming while he started his first dungeon. It probably wasn't the best idea, seeing as how he'd have to kill a few skeletons, but he insisted he had no problem since it was just a game. 

 

"just wondering, but why skeletons? I get the mummy looking dudes-" "Draugrs." You corrected. 

 

"whatever, but how come humans are so afraid of bones?" Sans cuts the spider webs keeping a thief hostage. 

 

"Well, if you haven't noticed, skeletons belong on the inside of humans. Our first reaction to seeing an exposed bone on a person is in danger. Plus, skeletons are kind of the symbol of death. When a human dies, they decompose and all that’s left is their skeleton and some hair." You finish your explanation and Sans gives you a look. 

 

"still think it's weird you have a skeleton inside of you." You can see him cringe a bit at the thought. 

 

"You can feel my bones in some places." You smile at him as he pauses his game and shifts his body to look at you. 

 

"oh really. mind if I get an example?" He holds a smug grin and you blush. You and Sans haven't gone too far in your relationship quite yet, so the thought of him touching you sent chills down your back. 

 

"Sure..." You take his hand and place it on your chest so he can feel your collar bones.  when you actually focus on his touch, you realize his hands aren't cold like you thought they'd be. Instead, your skin is greeted by a comfortable warmth. His hand is somehow soft on your skin, making you question his anatomy. 

 

"weird..." He rubs from shoulder to shoulder, making sure he touches every part of your clavicle. 

 

"Y-you can also feel the top of my pelvis and my ribs." You lift your sweatshirt up and allow him to run his phalanges down your rib cage. Once he's done with that, his fingers skim down your torso and stomach until he hits your sweat band around your hips. You guide his hand to the left, allowing him to get a good feel of the protruding bone. 

 

He takes his hands away from your exposed skin, taking the chance you turn around so he can see your spine slightly poke out. He has a hesitant look, but you give him a nod and wait for him to run his hand up and down the center of your back. You relax as he massages the muscles between your shoulder blades. Your eyes are almost closed when you feel a new warmth press against your skin. It tingles from magic and makes you turn your head to look at your boyfriend. 

 

A light pink dusts your cheeks once you realize he had just pressed a kiss to you and is slowly peppering kisses down your back and to your hips. His eyes are half lidded as he looks up at you. His fingers trace a few faded scars under your naval. 

 

"what are these marks from?" He places his head on your shoulder, his fingers tracing a rather long scar going from your left hip to the center of your abdomen. 

 

"Oh... um, when I was a teenager I was very depressed and used a bad coping mechanism." You try to leave it at that, hoping Sans understands and drops the subject. 

 

He presses a kiss to the nape of your neck and whispers into your skin, "'m sorry babe." 

 

"Don't apologize for something I did to myself. It's been a really long time since it happened and I've grown as a person. I'm happy with my current life, all of that is behind me now." 

 

You both lie there for a while, completely forgetting about your game. You're about to fall asleep, but your phone rings. You recognize the ringtone as the one you set for when your mother calls, so you scramble out of Sans laps, falling off the couch in the progress. You finally manage to get your phone and answer on the last ring. 

 

"Hey, mom! How goes it?" Your voice goes an octave higher than normal and you hear Sans chuckle behind you. 

 

"My sweet ____. It is so good to hear your voice again. How are you settling? You aren't having any problems at your new job are you?" Your mother's sweet voice warms your heart. You haven't had the chance to speak to your parents since the school year started, it was either you were busy, or they were. 

 

"How did you know I changed schools?" When you went off to college, you moved out of state where you had no other family members, so it was a bit odd for your mother to know before you told her. 

 

"Oh! Well, you remember your little friend from high school? Oh, I forget her name... Was Alyssa it? Well, I ran into her at the supermarket last week and asked if she had heard from you. She told me all she knew was you had transferred schools recently. I was curious as to why, though. No one bullied you into moving, did they?" Her tone turned worried and you couldn't help the smile that appeared on your face. You really missed how your mom would worry about you over the tiniest things. 

 

"Actually, not at all. I loved all of my coworkers and students. And as for the reason why I transferred?" Sans interest peaked as he moved to sit next to you. "Well, that was for personal reasons." 

 

Your mom giggled on the other end. "Was it a boy? OH! Was he your student and you both couldn't handle hiding the forbidden romance, so you transferred so you could fall in love and grow old together without anyone being against it?" You mom was also a hopeless romantic. 

 

You couldn't keep your laughter at bay once your mom finished. "You could say that's what happened." You lean into Sans with the most content look on your face. He shook his head, you assume he could hear your mother's declaration, she was a bit loud when she got excited. 

 

"Oh, that's just like your father and I. you never know, this could be the man you end up marrying and having children with." She sounds so wistful when she speaks that it brightens the blush on your face. 

 

"I'm not so sure. I mean we just started dating. Even if we got that far into it, we wouldn’t be able to have kids." You made sure to whisper that last part, you didn't want Sans to think you were weird. 

 

"Oh? And why not?"  

 

"Well, I should tell you. My boyfriends Sans is a monster. So it's a given that that isn't a possibility."  Your blush grows and when you look at Sans, he winks at you. 

 

"Well, the doctor said I could never have kids. And I had two beautiful children!" Your mother protests. 

 

"Oh, that reminds me. I needed to ask you about my younger sibling. Around how long ago did you have them?" If Luna was right about Frisk being your sibling, you wanted to make as sure as possible. 

 

"Hmm, well I'd say about 11, 12 years ago. Why do you ask?" 

 

"Well, I met a kid around that age and we look crazy similar. It's kind of weird. Plus, when we met I felt this weird urge to protect them with my life. I felt like I knew them and that they were special to me." Talk about Frisk grabs Sans attention once again, so you put it on speaker so he could also hear. 

 

"That's odd....Do you have a picture of them?" You hear a clatter from her end of the line, thinking she might be pulling out a photo album when you hear paper move. 

 

"Yeah, I'll text it to you." You unlock your phone and open a message to your mom. You attach the picture of you and Frisk cuddling and hit send. You hear a ping on the line, thinking you mom just got the message. 

 

"Oh my gods..." You mother sounded astonished once she opened the message. "____, that child _is_ your sibling..." 

 

"Ok, but how do you know for sure?" 

 

You can hear the smile in her voice once she speaks next. "A mother always knows."  


	36. Your Parents Secret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on a roll people!
> 
> i also drew [reader](https://68.media.tumblr.com/3081967fd12851b6625340805ebc2429/tumblr_ohlflqwM3L1vxay3qo1_1280.jpg) because i'm super thirsty for fanart but don't want to ask that of any of you

"A mother always knows...."  

 

You and Sans slowly look towards each other, your eyes and his sockets are as wide as dinner plates. You jaw moves as if you're trying to speak, but words don't come out. You hear your mom giggle on the other end, bringing you out of your stupor. 

 

"...Is what I want to say. But, the reality of it all is I was friends with their first set of foster parents. They would send me pictures of my sweet angel until they were moved to another foster family when they were 7 I believe. Anyway! They may have gotten taller, but their face still looks the same." 

 

You roll your eyes, figured your mom would try to make things overly dramatic. "You do realize you're sending me to an early grave every time you pull shit like this, right ma?" You out a hand over your pounding heart and let out a low sigh. 

 

"Oh darling, you know I just want to spice up your life!" She pauses for a brief second, someone in the background says something to her but they're too far away for you to hear. "Well! As much fun as this was, that was my cue!" 

 

"Leaving already? That's a shame." You give your best sarcastic voice, successfully making your mom laugh. 

 

"I know, I wish I could grace you with my presence longer, but I have a meeting soon. Your dad and I want to move to a smaller house so we have to speak to a realtor today." You hear shuffling, assuming it's your mom getting her purse. 

 

"Awh I really liked your house! Where are you two planning on moving to?" Sans had gotten bored of the conversation so he began attempting to braid your frizzy hair. 

 

"We want to get a ranch house out in the countryside. Your dad wants to be far enough from everyone that he could walk outside naked without anyone seeing him." You can just see your mom rolling her eyes. 

 

"Remind me to call before I ever visit. Don't want to see that." She laughs and you say your goodbye's.  

 

You lean into Sans as he tries to get his finger untangled from your hair. "Shouldn't have done that. Your hands will never escape now!"  

 

"how does this not hurt you?" He tugs his hands, moving your head to the side in the process. 

 

"Eh, my mom tried to brush my hair all the time. Got a tough scalp due to constant hair abuse." You wipe a fake tear away from your eye before moving your hands behind you and onto Sans arms. "Here, let me help." It takes you two seconds to untangle his hands. Once they're free, you take the band from your wrist and pull your hair into a loose bun. 

 

"how?" Sans flexes his phalanges and stares at you in wonder.  

 

You chest puffs out in pride and you jump to your feet. "Because I'm awesome!" You hold out a hand and help Sans stand. "Now, I don’t know about you but I'm starved. Let's go get food!" Before he can answer, you have your wallet and are already waiting at the door. 

 

Sans  just shakes his head and follows you out the door and into the hallway. You start walking to the elevator, but Sans grabs your elbow to stop you. "hey, I know a shortcut." He winks at you and pulls you close. 

 

You pull away to look at him, your eyes wide with excitement. "Are you finally going to show me how you teleport?!" Your grin stretches from ear to ear. 

 

"heh forgot you haven't yet." He nods and you move back into his arms. "hold on tight." You don’t reply, just grip his hoodie and squeeze your arms around his torso. 

 

You're thrown into darkness. The ground falls and the only thing keeping you from falling into nothingness is Sans arms holding your waist. The air is sucked from your lungs and you swear you could see a peak of a skull with two cracks in its face. A disembodied hand waves at you but before you could wave back, your feet touch the ground and your knees buckle under you. Your stomach jumps into your throat and you push yourself away from Sans before your breakfast makes a reappearance. 

 

"you ok babe?" He's rubbing your back and holding your hair back as you spew out the remainder of your stomach's contents. Once you think you're done, you nod and give him a thumbs up. 

 

"'m good." He helps you stand up straight and walk out of the back alley to the main road. 

 

"probably a good thing we popped up outside instead of in grillbz. he'd be pissed if you threw up on his counter." He walks you to the bar, opening the door for you. 

 

You're immediately greeted by the smell of wood and heat. It wasn't too hot, but you had to take off your hoodie once you sat down at the bar. Sans waves down Grillby and orders for you both as you try to get that sick feeling out of your gut. 

 

~~~~~ 

 

Helen had just hung her phone up after saying goodbye to you. She always felt better after speaking to you. She slung her purse over her shoulder and made her way to the front of the house. At the door, she's greeted by her husband. She wraps him in a warm hug that he returns with just as much enthusiasm. 

 

"You seem to be in a good mood sweetheart. Let me guess, you spoke to ____ today?" He wiggled his eyebrows at Helen, making her giggle and blush. 

 

"You guess right!" Her smile brightens along with Deans. 

 

"Really? I was just kidding! How did it go? Did you tell her?" Dean took Helen's hand and guided her out of the house and to their car.  

 

Her smile dropped a bit and she looked away. "No.... I don't think she's ready yet." She looks up at her husband with sorrow filling her stare. 

 

"She needs to know sooner rather than later. You know that. What will she do when her magic starts to show without prior knowledge?" Dean helps Helen into the car, closing the door and walking to the driver's side once she's buckled in. 

 

"I know. But what if her magic never appears? Yours didn't until you married me." She places her hand over his and squeezed. 

 

"Yes, but yours came to when you were going through puberty." Dean squeezes Helen's hand back and starts the car. "I just wish she wouldn't have to be burdened by what we are." 


	37. Family Ties

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm making my schedule so I post every day again, but I do have finals the 9th, 13th, and 16th. plus, I have to finish Christmas shopping. my update schedule probably won't be solid until mid-January because January 10th is getting all four wisdom teeth removed! 
> 
> I really want to get back to updating every weekday, so please bare with me.

It's been a few weeks since your conversation with your mom about Frisk. You've been trying to figure out how to tell them or if you _should_ tell the child. Sans keeps telling you they'd be really happy hearing the news, but your main concern is Toriel. You're afraid if you tell them, Toriel would think you wanted to take Frisk away from her. You really loved Frisk already, but you sure as hell don't want to take your sibling away from a loving home. Your family gave up that right as soon as your parents signed the adoption paperwork. 

 

"babe, if you keep pacing like that, you'll wear the floor out." Sans walks up to you and lifts you off your feet. You try to fight but he slings you over his shoulder and carries you to his couch. 

 

"Be that as it may, I think I'll go crazy if I don’t move." He drops you on to the plush couch  and sits on your legs so you can't move. "Hey! Get your boney ass off me!" 

 

"nope." He pulls a bottle of ketchup out of his pocket and takes a swig. 

 

"That's so gross..." You physically cringe while watching him drink the condiment. 

 

"ouch. but hey, I really do think you should tell the kid your related." He gives you a pointed look and you sink in on yourself. 

 

"W-well you see, I don’t have any free time. I gotta prep my classes for their final next week. Do you know how long it takes to write three different hundred answer tests? Plus an essay page specialized for each student." You keep spewing out excuses only to be stopped when the doorbell rings. 

 

"what about now?" Sans winks at you and when he stands up to answer the door you grab his t-shirt sleeve. 

 

"Sans... you didn't." He shrugs out of your grasp, sending you finger guns all the way to the door. 

 

He opens the door, showing the tall goat woman. Frisk is too shto see properly, but you can hear their footsteps until they jump and land on your gut. 

 

"Oomph!" They look up at you with a large smile as you pretend to die. "Oh noooo you've crushed me... I don't think I'll make it." They giggle and stick their tongue out at you before softly hitting your chest. You close your eyes and drop your head to the side with your mouth slightly open. The perfect image of a faked death. 

 

You hear Toriel chuckle and Sans let out an amused sigh. "kid, what did I say about crushing ____?" You crack an eye open and catch Frisk signing something. You really need to learn sign language if you want Frisk to be an even bigger part of your life. "close, but I told you only I'm aloud to crush her." 

 

"Please no crushing the human, she has things to live for." Your sit up, Frisk moving the sit in your lap. You wrap your arms around them and kiss the top of their head. 

 

"I do not mean to ruin the fun, but Sans told me there was something you wanted to talk to us about?" Toriel sits by your side and places a paw on your knee. 

 

"R-right." You scratch your cheek and send Sans a glare. "You guys like me right?" Your words hold no strength in them and Sans gives you a pitiful look. 

 

"Why of course ____. If I may speak for both Frisk and I, we think of you as family." Her smile grows warmer and a light pink blush dusts their cheeks. 

 

"Great! Well, I have great news then." Your unconsiously running your fingers through Frisks coarse hair, picking tangles out in the process. "So, my friend told me we, Frisk and I look alike..." 

 

"Now that you mention it, I do see similarities..." Toriel places a paw on her chin as she stares at the two of you. 

 

"W-well, when I was in high school, my parents gave up my sibling for adoption because we didn't have the time nor money to raise another child. That was around 11 years ago." You look at Sans and he nods for you to continue. "Frisk, you're 11 now, yes?"  they nod so you continue. "I was really curious so when my mom called me a few weeks ago, I mentioned it to her. I sent her a picture of Frisk and, well, Frisk?" They look at you, their eyes slowly widening as they realize what you're trying to say. 

 

"My child... are you saying Frisk is your younger sibling?" Toriel looks like she's about to start tearing up. 

 

You nod, pulling Frisk closer to you. "M-my mom sent me pictures of when Frisk was in their first foster home. We were friends with their family but the court told us we weren't aloud to physically meet Frisk. Instead, they would periodically send us pictures up until they were moved to a different home when they were around 7 I think." You pull out your phone and show them the pictures your mom sent you. 

 

Toriel doesn't say anything as she scrolls through the pictures. Once she's done, she hands you back your phone and pulls you into a tight hug. Your face erupts in a blush from the sudden contact, but you manage to wrap your arms around her. After a minute she pulls away. She holds your face in her paws and you can see tears fall from her eyes.  

 

"My child... I am so happy to hear this." She kisses your forehead and starts to giggle. "I am just so happy Frisk has found their human family. And even happier that it is you." She wipes the tears from her furry cheeks, turning to Frisk and addressing them. "Aren't you glad you have a sibling?" Frisk doesn't react, they just stare at you making you worry that you've upset them. 

 

"Uhm, kiddo?" You place your hand on their cheek, swiping your thumb under their eye. They reach for your phone, so you oblige by giving it to them. 

 

" _Y_ _ou're my sister?"_ Frisk seems more confused than anything. 

 

"Y-yeah... I am. B-but you don't have to think of me any different if you want!"  

 

" _I've never had a sister before... but, I'm glad it's you."_ Frisk smiles up at you and you can't help but let the tears form in your eyes. 

 

"I'm so glad you think that Frisk." You wrap them in a tight hug that they return in full force. "I'm glad it's you too..." You stroke their hair and they nuzzle their face into the crook of your neck. 

 

Once you let go of Frisk, you turn back to Toriel. Needing to tell her a few more things. She looks like she needs to speak too, so you let her go first. 

 

"Do you think it'd be at all possible for me to speak with your mother?" 

 

"Totally! They're actually moving here soon, and I wanted to take Frisk with me once they get settled. Of course, you're more than welcome to come too." You look at your phones calendar to make sure you tell Toriel the correct date your parents will be moving, but you soon feel lightheaded. 

 

You grab your head and start to lean towards the side. Sans is immediately at your side holding you up. "babe? You ok?" His voice sounds concerned, but all you can focus on is the sharp pain that shoots through your chest. You grip your shirt in the spot that hurts and are about to say something, but as soon as your mouth opens, you're taken over by darkness. 


	38. I've Got The Magic In Me!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I don't know how I did it, but I fucked up my dominate wrist! also, I will be uploading tomorrow and Friday.my professor switched my final to the 13th. so... yayyyy!
> 
> also!! readers mom isn't a bad person at all! she has done nothing to harm anyone at all, she just didn't want to tell reader she was magic until she felt it was the right time. please don't be mean to her

~~"Hello? Are you alright?"~~  

 Your mind buzzed with static and you could have sworn you heard a voice speaking to you. The noise stopped and your body immediately felt light. Your eyes refused to open, but you had no fight left in you. Deciding to submit to the endless darkness, you relaxed and attempted to sleep.  

Your mind buzzed with static and you could have sworn you heard a voice speaking to you. The noise stopped and your body immediately felt light. Your eyes refused to open, but you had no fight left in you. Deciding to submit to the endless darkness, you relaxed and attempted to sleep.  

 

 ~~"Please, you can't lose hope here. Open your eyes and face me."~~  The static was back in full force. Your eyebrows scrunched and you moved your hands up to rub your eyes. 

 

It took some coaxing, but you finally managed to get your eye open. You were greeted by something darker than dark. Confused as to where the voice was coming from, you decided to try to speak. "H-hello? Where am I?" 

 

Suddenly, a skull formed in front of you. It had two cuts on its surface, one going from the left eye up and to the back of the skull whereas the other formed at the bottom of its half-closed right eye and cut into the oozing smile. Your eyes widened and your heartbeat accelerated. When your breathing went ragged, two disembodied hands with holes in the palms raised and tried to calm you. 

 

 ~~"Do not be afraid child, I mean you no harm."~~  For some reason, his words brought you back to reality. You used what you were taught when you were younger to calm your building anxiety attack. Taking a deep breath, you look the figure in the eyes and speak. 

 

"Who are you and where am I? Am I dead?"  

 

Static fills your head again and you could hear a faint laughter. ~~"Of course not child. And my name is Gaster."~~  The skull and hands move as if they're trying to form a more coherent shape, and for a second you see a body form. The shape falls flat and you can see the irritation form on Gaster's face. 

 

"Alright, Gaster. My name is ____, may I ask where we are?" You fold your arms protectively around your chest. 

 

 ~~"Ah yes, we are currently in the void. Though, you do not belong here. How curious..."~~  Gaster moves closer to examine you. ~~"How peculiar."~~  

 

"What? What's wrong? Why can't I be here?" Your minds spinning with questions but your mouth could only move so fast. You sink in on yourself once he brings his face close to yours, then to your chest. He's close enough for you to feel his breath hit the fabric resting on the part of your chest your soul resides in. 

 

 ~~"Interesting indeed. Child, what type of magic do you hold?"~~  He brings his hand up and makes a grabbing motion at your chest. Soon the space between you both is filled with a light purple tint and your soul is now floating freely between you both. 

 

"Magic? But I'm a human, I have no magic... Put my souls back! What do you think you're doing?!" You reach out to grab the heart, but he quickly takes it into his own hands and disappears. Reappearing a few feet away from you, he holds the soul close to his face so he can study it. 

 

 ~~"Child, you are aware of human~~ mages ~~, correct?"~~  Once he finishes looking at your being, he moves back next to you and pushes it back into your chest. 

 

"What, you mean like in video games?" You immediately feel full and calm once he returns your soul. 

 

~~"...something like that. You, yourself are a mage. I believe you have the ability to summon ice magic."~~

 

Your brain starts to hurt from the new information. Unable to believe the insanity in front of you, your body forces a strained laughter as your only response. "Hahaha I'm totally going to die here, aren't I? I mean, a skull with hands is trying to tell me I have ice magic? No fuckin' way!" Tears form in your eyes and a few roll down your cheeks causing Gaster to fret over your hysterical body. 

 

 ~~"Calm down at once! I cannot have a civil conversation with someone who refuses to accept their fate."~~ Gaster's worry soon turns into frustration. ~~"I said CALM DOWN AND LISTEN TO ME AT ONCE!"~~ His loud, echoing voice brings you out of your hysterics. You look at him with wide eyes, but soon find the courage to puff out your chest and take a stand for yourself. 

 

"And why should I listen to you? For all I know, I could be in a coma right now, or hallucinating everything."  

 

Gaster moves his left hand in front of your stomach and in one swift movement, pierces straight through your body. Your eyes widen and your mouth opens as far as it can. You scream at the pain, coughing up blood in the process. Your face is wet from sweat and tears and all you can do is watch as Gaster shakes the blood off of his hand. 

 

 ~~"Do you believe me now, pet?"~~  You can't move your body, the pain from the impaling still fresh. Your eyes shakily move to look down at your stomach, but there is no hole from where his hand went through you. The fabric is torn, but the only indication that you were ever harmed is a giant purple and black bruise that’s blooming on your paling skin. ~~"Good. Now, I believe it's about time you leave this place. There are people waiting for you on the outside."~~

 

"W-wait! How do you expect me to just up and leave?" You reach out towards Gaster, but your vision is starting to fade and you feel like you might pass out. 

 

He chuckles again and gives you a warm smile. ~~"My dear, just wake up."~~  Before you could ask him what he meant by that, your vision leaves and your body gets heavy. 

  

* * *

 

 

"____! please, wake up! 'm begging you..." _Huh? That voice sounds familiar. Where have you heard it before_? Your eyes slowly crack open, the image of something or someone blurry appears before you. _Oh, it's Sans. Wait, why is he crying?_  

 

"-ans?" Your throat hurts when you try to speak, your voice coming out cracked and rough. 

 

"babe? Oh god, are you awake?" He brings your body closer to him, his grip on you on the verge of painful. 

 

"How long... was I out?" You cough between words, rubbing your eyes so your vision would clear up. 

 

He and a few other people you can't see let out relieved sighs. "only three or four hours... what happened to you?" 

 

You look around and notice Toriel holding her paws to your mutilated abdomen. A green aura surrounds her paws, you assume healing magic, seeping into the bruised skin. "W-what?" 

 

She stops her magic flow, focusing on holding your hand now. "My child... while you were asleep, your shirt busted and tore open. This bruise formed soon after along with blood seeping from your mouth." Her brows were still etched in concentration as she took a handkerchief from her pocket and used it to rub some of the dried blood from your jaw and lips. 

 

You notice Sans reach for your soul, memories of what just happened in the void filling your mind. You panic and push yourself away from your mate and in your panic light blue magic forms a large ice barrier, keeping you safe from what you one thought was Gaster. You open your eyes and immediately fill with guilt as you look at Sans curious but at the same time hurt expression. 

 

You turn to Toriel, afraid of what you had just done. Her face is  scrunched up in immense fear and she had moved her body away from you. "I-I...." The ice slowly melts away and you look down at your still glowing hands. You try to shake the magic off of them, but it doesn't go away. "WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON WITH ME?!"  


	39. Mute

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't post chapters Thursday and Friday because I have carpal tunnel and thought my wrist was broken.
> 
> And the plot thickens even more!

You sat in a puddle of your own magic. You had your knees pressed to your chest and you shook slightly as your panic attack fought to take over. Sans was kneeled next to you, rubbing between your shoulder blades in an attempt to calm you. Whereas Toriel grabbed Frisk and took a step away from you to protect her child. That's what hurt the most. Once you caught your breath, Sans lifted your head so you could look at him.  

  

"hey bud, you doin' ok?" His voice was the softest you had ever heard it before, and as calming as it was you still couldn't bring yourself to speak.  

  

That's something you had noticed you and Frisk had in common. You both had selective mutism. Where Frisk chose to only speak in a dire situation, you were the opposite. If something became too terrifying to you, or you felt you were in danger, your voice would leave you. Forcing you into silence. In a way, it made you feel safer when you couldn't speak, it was kind of like a security blanket if you will.  

  

Sans picked up on your condition fast, though. Normally, the people around you would try to coax you into speaking. But Sans, he just waited until you were ready. He didn't make a big deal out of you refusing to answer his question or got mad when you could only nod.  

  

"s'ok. you don't have to speak. can you type on your phone?"  you nod again and he helps you untangle your arms from your legs. He hands you your phone and you begin to type out a message explaining what happened while you were asleep.  

  

You had started typing Gaster's name when a sharp pain shot through your head along with a familiar static. You clamped your hands to your ears, trying to dull the pain. Instead, it only added to the pressure.  

  

 ~~"Child, I must ask you not to speak of me. It will only cause you more trouble."~~ His voice sends another sharp pain through your head, so you take his advice and erase the entire message.  

  

 _How the hell are you in my head?_ You grit your teeth and send mental daggers his way.  

  

 ~~"Your soul is~~ ~~far too accepting to strangers. It was very easy finding home in it."~~ Gaster chuckles as your eyes widen and your pupils get as small as possible.  

  

 _Y_ _-you're in my soul?! B-but how??_ You're so preoccupied with dealing with Gaster that you don't notice Sans calling out your name.  

  

Gasters only response is a dark chuckle that slowly fades out along with the static in your mind. When Sans finally catches your attention, you turn to him like nothing had just happened. You wave his worried stare off and quickly type out a message saying you were fine now, and not to worry. He found it hard to believe, seeing as how you were just writhing on the ground in pain, but he decided to take the benefit of the doubt and trust that you were as you said.  

  

Sans helped you to your feet and sat you on the couch. You looked at Toriel and Frisk, pain written on your face when She refused to sit by you. Toriels resolve didn't last long. As soon as your head dropped in defeat she let out a tired sigh and slowly walked to your side and sat next to you with Frisk in her lap.  

  

"____, how long have you been able to use magic?" _Well shit, straight to the point._ You looked at her, your eyebrows stitched together. You shook your head and looked down at your hands. She placed her paw on your hands and shook her head. "So, you did not even know you could use magic?" Again, you shook your head no. Her shoulders slumped and she relaxed a bit more. "Do you know if your parents can use magic? Maybe your bloodline is mainly human mages."    

  

You thought hard on if you've ever seen either parent using magic, but nothing comes  to mind. You pull out your phone and type up a quick message. " _The only_ _thin_ _g_ _I can think of is the fact that my parents raised me practicing_ _Wicca which is a Pagan religion that focuses on witchcraft. I remember our house was filled with different crystals, a_ _beautiful altar_ _surrounded_ _by herbs and candles, and a bunch of other religious objects I couldn't recognize."_   

 

Toriel is quiet as she lets the information sink in. "Can you set up a day soon for us to have a chat with your parents?"  

 

You quickly erase the message and type up a new one. " _Mom and dad are both teachers, so we'll all be off_ _nex_ _t week for winter break. Is that fine?"_ You look between Toriel and Sans. Sans just shrugs and Toriel pulls out her phone to look at her calendar. 

 

"Can you do Sunday?" You nod and pull up your mom's contact to send her a quick text. 

 

XXX-XXXX 4:36 

Hey mom, are you and dad free this Sunday? Frisk and their guardian, Toriel want to discuss something with you guys. 

 

Birthgiver 4:37 

Of course! I'd love to finally meet the two. Will you be there as well? Oooh, we can have it at the new house! What kind of food do they like? I'll cook whatever they want long with your favorite dishes of course. 

 

You laugh at your mom's reaction before turning back to Toriel and giving her a thumbs up.  

 

"Well, now that that's settled," Toriel lifts Frisk off their lap and stands up. "Frisk has an appointment with a math tutor so we must be off. Despite the events that took place today, it was good seeing you ____." You and Sans walk the two to the door, getting goodbye hugs and waves, you close the door and walk back to the living room falling face first into the cushions on the plush couch. 

 

"Sorry..." Your voice is still really weak, but at least you can speak freely now. 

 

"s'ok. wanna just watch movies until we both crash?" Sans puts your legs in his lap and starts drawing circles on the exposed skin. 

 

"You got a tv in your room, right? We can cuddle better on a bed." You swat his hands away from the most ticklish parts of your leg. 

 

"sure do." You hold your arms out and he picks you up bridal style and carries you into his room, throwing your limp body onto one side of the bed. He grabs the remote from the dresser his tv sits on and sits on the other side of the bed. 

 

You throw the covers over him and wait for him to pick a movie before laying your head on his chest and wrapping your arms around his ribcage. He puts an arm around you, pulling you closer and you both stay like that until you fall asleep. 


	40. Family Matters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wooooooooow, longer than normal. honestly, i didnt want to end it here. i wanted to write more, but i have to go to work in half an hour ;-;
> 
> also, it gets kind of poorly written in the middle, sorry about that. but the rest is pretty good i think.
> 
> i wanted to make readers dad a generic anime dad. did it work?

"Now, are you _sure_ you want to go?" You were currently straightening your messy bedhead while Sans sat on your bathroom counter and looked through your makeup bag. 

 

"and miss out on meeting the people who created you?" He replaced the red lipstick you had set out with blue and you just rolled your eyes at him. 

 

"No, I get it. I really do, but I mean, are you prepared to meet my parents? They aren't exactly nuclear." You fight with the iron, it refusing to move past a more coarse section on hair. 

 

"want to tell me about them?" Again, he replaces your eyeshadow with blue. 

 

You give up on your hair, opting to just put it into a mermaid braid and start your makeup. "Well, my mom is a bit crazy. In the good way mind you, she just has no filter. My dad, oh gods. My dad is very clingy. One time I was at my friends for a couple days and when I got home, he wouldn't stop crying for a week. It's... odd. But I love them none the less. They shaped me into the person I am today." You grab your lipstick, only realizing it’s the one Sans picked out when you swipe it over your bottom lip. Shrugging, you just say fuck it and make your lips look flawless.  

 

"they don’t sound too bad. Could be worse, your parents could have done experiments on you." The last part he whispers, but you still catch it. 

 

"Sans, what were your parents like?" You didn't really know much about Sans, you realized. Even though you were dating, he was a secretive as ever. Maybe he'd open up a bit if you coaxed him. 

 

"only had a dad. He wasn't the best person. He died when Paps was young and no one seems to remember him but me." He looks away from you, so you drop it and attempt to change the subject. 

 

"I really today goes well." Finished with your makeup, you and Sans walk to the door. You give Link a pet goodbye after making sure he had food and water, then make your out of the apartment and towards your car. 

 

You have to pull up your GPS in order to figure out where your parent's new house is, luckily it's just a few neighborhoods over so it doesn’t take long to get there. You instantly recognize the old Volkswagen bus your dad refused to junk in the driveway along with your mom's powder blue mini Cooper. As you pull into the driveway, you notice your dad attempting to change the oil in your mom's car. He's far too focused on what he's doing to notice you get out of your car and sneak up behind him. 

 

You jump at him, wrapping your arms around his neck. You're about to yell your hellos, but your dads combat training kicks in and you soon find yourself laying on your back in front of him. "I see you still aren't rusty from the army training."  

 

"____! You know not to sneak up on your old man. What if I really hurt you? Dad would be so sad!" He grabs your hand, hoisting you up into the air and into his arms. He rubs your head and squeezes you tight. Ahhh, nothing ever changes. 

 

Once you're free, you walk back over to Sans who is frozen in place with both eye lights out. His perma-smile looks a bit ragged, but he soon relaxes when you grab his hand. "Dad, I want you to meet my boyfriend, Sans." You walk him over so your dad can get a proper look at him. 

 

He's silent for a few minutes and you just smile as Sans grows more anxious as the second's tick by. "Is he treating you right?"  

 

"Yepp!" You pull Sans into a tight side hug and beam up at your protective dad. 

 

"He hasn't forced you to do anything, has he?" You choke on your spit and a bright blush erupts on your face. 

 

"D-DAD!" Sans stiffens next to you, his face just as blue as yours is red. 

 

"Can't blame your poor dad for asking. I just want what's best for my little angel." You dad shrugs and you chuckle a bit. 

 

"Can we at least take a step inside the house before you ask pervy questions?" You take Sans hand and walk up to the porch. You're about to open the door when it swings open and your mom jumps out, tackling you in a hug. 

 

"My baby! It's been far too long!" She peppers your face in kisses and begins assessing you to make sure you have no injuries. Having been used to this for many years now, you stand as still as possible and don’t try to fight when she lifts your shirt to look at your stomach. 

 

"why is she looking at your body? Isn't that private?" Sans leans in to whisper to you. 

 

"Before she was a teacher, my mom was a doctor. She thought it was too boring, so she switched to teaching college level Pathology and Anatomy." Her fingers graze over the still prominent bruise causing you to wince. 

 

"____, how did you get this?" She drops your shirt and looks at you sternly. 

 

"Got in a fight. You should see the other guy." You elbow her and wiggle your eyebrows. She laughs but soon corrects herself.  

 

"Really, what are we going to do with you. You do realize you have to stop getting into fights in order to give me grandchildren, right?" She slaps you back and starts laughing. 

 

"Oh, right. Mom, this is Sans." You point at your boyfriend. 

 

"Oh! This is the guy you had a forbidden romance with? Can't say I blame you." She winks at Sans and you hear your dad yell at your mom in a joking manner. 

 

"Jeez, darling. You know I'm not dead yet, right?" She takes Sans hand and shakes it and your dad wraps an arm around your mom's waist, pulling her into his side. 

 

They guide you into the house and Sans gives you a look. "Your parents are..." 

 

"Weird? Yeah, I warned you, babe. Since they live close, you probably ought to get used to it." You kiss his cheekbone as you make your way into the spacious living room. You look around and let out a low whistle. "Wow guys, you sure made the place look good. How long have you two been here exactly?" You find yourself falling face first into the large loveseat, patting the spot next to you for Sans to sit. 

 

"Well, you know how much I hate clutter. We moved in on Friday, and got everything put up yesterday." You mom takes a seat on the recliner next to the love seat and your dad goes to the kitchen to grab some drinks. "That reminds me, When will Frisk and ahh Toriel? Be here?" She picks at a loose string on the armrest. 

 

"Ahh, should be a couple more minutes. They said they were close." You check your phone for a new text. 

 

Your dad walks in with a couple beers and some lemonade. He hands Sans a beer, Sans nodding in thanks after taking the bottle. You take a glass of lemonade and start to sip on the tart drink. You talk about the move and ask if they needed anything. Minutes pass and your phone chimes at the same time there's a knock on the door.  

 

"It's them, I'll grab it." You get up from cuddling with Sans and make the quick walk to greet your family. Toriel holds a large pie in her paws and Frisk attacks you in a hug. Seems that's a genetic trait with your family. You grab the pie and run it to the kitchen before guiding the two to join the rest. 

 

"Mom, dad, this is Toriel. And this," you lift Frisk up, presenting them to your parents. "Is Frisk!" Your mom's mouth gapes open and your dad drops his beer. They stay quiet and sweat starts to bead on your forehead and neck. Frisk just waves and shines their bright smile. You can only assume what they're signing  is a greeting. 

 

Your dad is the first to speak. He turns to your mom and in a hushed tone asks her, "Is... is that our...?" He can't finish his sentence once he sees the tears welling up in your mom's eyes. 

 

"Yes, darling. That is our baby." She slowly gets up and walks over to you. "Can I?" She hesitantly holds out her arms and looks up at Toriel. 

 

"I insist." Toriel's smile is nothing but genuine and frisk gets ready to be passed to their biological mother. 

 

You hold out Frisk and wait for your mom to wrap her gentle hands around Frisk's small waist. Frisk immediately wraps their tiny arms around you moms neck. Your mom's eyes go wide at how easily Frisk accepts her, a few tear roll down her cheeks. She buries her face in Frisk's shoulder and whispers apologies to the child. 

 

Your dad soon goes to your mom's side. She looks at your dad with a small smile and allows him to take Frisk in his hands. He holds your sibling out and studies their face for a moment before pulling them into a tight hug. The sight brings a warm smile to your face and you pull out your phone to take a picture. You notice Toriel doing the same, so you walk over to her and mouth 'thank you'. She just shakes her head and pulls you into a side hug. 

 

"Thank  you for allowing my child to meet their parents." She  smiles at you and rests her paw on your shoulder. 

 

Sans makes his way over to you, wrapping his arms around your waist. "'ve never seen the kid this content." He presses a kiss to your temple and then you lay your head on his shoulder and just watch your parents give Frisk all of the love they couldn't give over the past years. 

 

Looking at the time, you notice it's about lunch time. You lean close to Toriel and ask her if she'd like to help you cook. "I'd feel really bad about breaking up such a precious moment, and I know where basically everything is." Toriel agrees and you walk to the kitchen to get started. 

 

You put on your mom's light blue apron, tying it tight. Offer Toriel one for herself, but she declines it. "In all my years of cooking, I've never gotten any on my clothes. Even if I did, I can just burn it off."  

 

"Sounds good!" You dig through a few recipes until you find the one you're looking for. "Have you ever made buffalo chicken pasta?" You start to gather a few ingredients after handing Toriel the recipe. 

 

"I can't say I have." She helps you warm the cream cheese to room temperature and boil the water for the penne pasta.   

 

"Oh, you are going to love this." You give her a confident smirk and begin shredding a couple chicken breasts.  

 

You're about to ask Sans to help, but he's fallen asleep at the breakfast bar. You shrug and go back to ripping apart chicken and putting it in a bowl with the cream cheese and hot sauce mixture. The pasta is soon done, and Toriel pours the pasta in the bowl with everything else while you go gather everyone. You toss a quick salad as everyone settles into their seats, placing the food in the center of the table, your mom looks up at you with a motherly smile and rests her hand on your cheek. 

 

"It smells good. Thank you for cooking for us. And you as well Toriel. Thank you."  

 

"Oh please, there is no need to thank me. I love cooking for others." 

 

You're the last person to take your seat and everyone starts passing around food while filling up their own bowls. You know once lunch is over the conversation will turn serious, but for now, you just enjoy having your family together for the first time in what feels like forever. 


	41. I've Got The Magic In Me!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I failed both English and business math. I now have to take a probationary test in order to go on to the next quarter. fuck.

You're all seated in the living room of your parent's house. Frisk was in your lap, keeping you from picking at the skin by your nails as the silence stretches on. You had no idea how to start this conversation at all and it didn't help that Toriel refused to speak of it until you told your parents yourself. Which is what brought on the awkward silence. The tension in the room was so thick, you could cut it with a knife. You parents waited patiently for you to speak, and you used their kindness to think of different sentence starters. Sans had his hand in yours and was rubbing your knuckles with his thumb. Finally, you took in a deep breath of air and looked your parents straight in the eyes. 

 

"Mom, dad, are you two mages?"  

 

Your blunt question caused your dad to choke on his drink and your mom to spit out hers. As they put themselves back together, your mom sat up straight and looked between you and Frisk. "Darling, what do you mean?" 

 

"You know..." You use your free hand to rub your upper arm, suddenly feeling embarrassed. "C-can you like, use magic and stuff?" You move your hand to start pulling on a lock of hair. 

 

Your mom looked up at your dad like she was waiting for confirmation. Your dad nodded, looked at you and opened his mouth to speak. "I assume your magic has finally shown itself?" You nodded. "We knew this day was coming soon. Mom didn't want to tell you seeing as how you were only in your first year in teaching and she didn't want to add stress to your everyday life. But, yes. Your mother and I have the ability to use magic like monsters can." 

 

"I-It's the same for my side of the family." Your mom added. 

 

"I see. If it isn't too rude to ask, why type of magic do the both of you control?" Toriel had taken over the conversation now, asking what you were too afraid to ask yourself. 

 

Your mom cleared her throat and pointed towards a lamp that was picking itself off the side table. "I have telekinesis. Whatever I focus on, I can move easily." The lamp is slowly surrounded by a light green aura as its placed on the coffee table. 

 

Your dad gives you a wink before his eyes flash dark blue. Suddenly, a large sword starts to form out of the water. He lifts the liquid and places it on his shoulder proudly. "And I can manipulate water and other liquids." His chest puffs out in pride and you couldn't help but gasp at how amazing your parents are. 

 

"Dad... you're totally like a water bender from Avatar!" Your hands clasp in front of your mouth and your eyes shine brightly. 

 

"Why do you think I had you watch it when you were a kid? And how did you figure we made waves during bath time when you were still small?" Your dad smiles kindly at you but his attention is soon turned back to Toriel. 

 

She seems to be thinking for a bit, but her smile appears and she looks both parents in the eyes. "I only have one thing left to ask." Your parent's motion for her to continue, so she does. Her voice goes stern and her face becomes stoic. "Have you ever, or anyone in your family ever used their magic to harm another living thing?" 

 

Your parent's faces go pale and they chose to look away. This only makes your anxiety skyrocket as you wait for an answer from either person. "I... my family is a direct bloodline of one of the mages that put up the barrier. But, none of our family that is still alive have ever used their magic in a negative way." Your mom looks at Toriel with as much conviction as she can muster. Her brows are stitched together in a frown and her lips turn down at the edges. In all of your years on this earth, you've never seen your mom act as serious as she is at this moment. 

 

Toriel looks at your dad, trying to coax him into speaking himself. He swallows his pride and opens his mouth. "I originally didn't have magic in my soul." You're shocked at your dad's confession. When you look over at Toriel, her body has gone rigid and her pupils had gotten smaller like she was afraid of your dad. 

 

"H...How did you get magic then?" Her voice only shakes for a moment before hardening. 

 

Your dad twitches and looks away. He had started picking at his nails, biting what was torn. "When I was in the army, they knew of monsters existence. But, they didn't know human mages existed. They still don’t. They wanted to create the perfect soldier, and I was a candidate." Your mom rubs his shoulders as pain appears on his face. "They learned how to make an artificial magic and injected it into each test subject once a day over the period of two years. I was the only one who survived." His hands clench into fists as he remembers his past pain. "I didn't want to fight for them after they tortured and killed fellow comrades, so I faked my death and ran away from the army." His eyes move up to meet Toriel's and he only speaks once more. "I understand why you'd be weary about us. Our people did trap yours underground for hundreds of years. It only is expected for a monster to suspect us of doing wrong." 

 

Toriel relaxes at your dad's words but doesn't make an attempt to comfort him in any way. "So you understand my worry for my people. That I have to be careful that we don’t be run into hiding again after all the progress we've made on the surface." Your parent's nod. "Well, I do believe you to be good people. Your children are proof enough of that. I am sorry for making the conversation too serious and making you speak of your past." Toriel bows but your parents tell her not to. 

 

"Well, now that that’s done," You mom looks at you and smiles. "My love, what magic do you possess? Humans don’t share the same magic as their family unlike monsters, so I am very curious as to what you've got to show us!" 

 

Your cheeks grow warmer as everyone's attention focused on you. "W-well, I can make ice!" You hold out your hand and attempt to make a snowflake, but you still haven't had enough practice with controlling your magic. Instead, a giant cloud forms on the ceiling of the living room and snow starts to cover everything. "Shit!" You try to stop it, but your panic turns the gentle snowfall harsher until there's a blizzard forming. 

 

Your parents are immediately at your side calming your nerves. It takes a moment, but the cloud slowly starts to dissipate into nothing. You slump against the couch to catch your breath and look away, ready to get yelled at. Instead, when you look back at your parents, they're beaming. "Oh ____! I am so proud of you! Your magic is already so powerful, it might just surpass your dear dads!" They both pull you into a tight hug and give you compliments until you're laughing at the insanity of it all. 

 

"Gods, that was a mess." You laugh and shake your head. "Sorry, I got all of your stuff wet."  

 

"Don't worry love. Your dad will clean it up." And just like a cue, all of the water and snow lifts into the air and forms a large ball that your dad moves to the back yard. 

 

"The grass needed to be watered anyway." He rubs the top of your head and follows the ball of water outside. 

 

"Well! I do believe I've stayed past more than my welcome. Plus, Sans and I have to go home and write tests for tomorrow. I really enjoyed seeing you guys." You stand and give your mom a hug. 

 

"Be sure to visit more often, if I remember right, we're only five minutes away." Your mom walks your group to the door. "Toriel, I'd love to see you and Frisk more often as well. I think we'll be good friends." Your mom hugs Toriel and Frisk. 

 

"Oh, I will be sure to see you again. Especially for Frisk's sake." Toriel returns the hug tenfold before walking Frisk back t their large minivan. With one last wave, they pull out of the driveway and down the street. 

 

You and Sans start towards your car, but your mom stops Sans without you noticing. She pulls him into a hug and speaks, refusing to let go. "If you so much as make her cry, I will end you." She gives his back one last pat before letting go and giving him her award winning smile. "The same goes for my darling. Have a good day, Sans." 

 

He only nods and waves as he turns away and joins you in the car a second later. "What'd my mom say to you? Something stupid I assume." You start the car and pull out into the street. 

 

"nothin' just told me not to hurt you. normal parent stuff." He wraps his fingers around yours and you smile at him before focusing on the road. "I like 'em, though. good people. can finally understand how you got so weird." He chuckles as you punch his shoulder. 

 

"Oh hush, you love my crazy ass." You give him a quick kiss. 

 

"heh, sure do." 


	42. Do You Feel It Mr. Krabs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I'm back! sorry about my little hiatus there haha life happened! i became an aunt, pissed off the father i.e. my brother, am no longer an aunt. shit like that
> 
> theres some slight nsfw in here so if you wish to skip over it to stay pure, it starts and ends with the ********
> 
> i'm getting my wisdom teeth removed tuesday, so i wont be posting that week. i did tell my friend emily that she should convince my drugged up self to post a chapter, so.... yeah that might happen

You're back in your tiny apartment with Sans, writing up tests to give once winter break ends. You would think that the genius you are would have all of the tests ready a week before class starts back up, but! You were a well-known procrastinator. You'll blame public school for that! So now, on the last day of your break, you're trying to talk your lazy boyfriend into helping you.  

  

"Come ooooon, please?" You had your arms wrapped around Sans torso, trying to hinder him from retreating to your room to sleep.  

  

"nope. nu uh. ya should'a done this days ago. not my fault you decided to play instead of work." Sans tries to pry you off of him, but your grip holds strong.  

  

"Oh really now. If I remember correctly, some skeleton kept talking me into forgetting my work and using the break as cuddle time. To which I kept telling him, 'no I really need to get this done.' To which he said, and I quote, 'just push it off till tomorrow. We never get time to ourselves.'" you give him a pointed look making him sigh in defeat.  

  

"alright. If I help you, you have to give me somethin' in return." His smile stretches to something sinister causing you to gulp. You know he's being suspicious, but you take the bait anyway.  

  

"And what would you like me to give you as a reward?"   

  

He leans his head close to you, whispering in your ear. "your body." His voice reached an all-time low, the deep baritone sending a shiver down your spine and a heat in your core. You look dumbfounded as your face erupts in red. Sans laughs at your expression and drops you onto the couch, plopping his own body next to your and picking up the few tests you had already written.  

  

You both sit in silence for a while, working on writing material and answer keys for each individual student you have. You don't really pay as much attention to the tests as you should, you're still trying to figure out a response to Sans previous statement. A couple hours pass and your finally done. You put the papers in stacks for each class, wrap a rubber band around them and place them on your desk in your room.   

  ********

You turn around, but you run into something large. You hadn't noticed sans entering your room, and it took you a minute to figure out what you bumped into was him. Having a few inches on you, Sans took your chin between his thumb and index finger, lifting your head to look at him. He gently brought his head down, teeth meeting lips. Except, he used his magic too for an invisible pair of lips. They were soft against your lips, making the kiss much more pleasurable for you. His tongue lapped at your bottom lip, asking for entrance, so you slack your jaw and allow your mouth to open slightly.  

  

Your tongues fought over dominance, the sweet taste of his magic making the heat in your core grow ever stronger. You place your hands on Sans chest and curl your fingers around his ribs. A slight moan leaves him at the action and he starts walking you backward until you bump against your desk. Without separating, he lifts you up and lets you sit on the desk.  he places a hand in your hair, lightly gripping, while his other hand separates your legs, allowing him to move closer to you.  

  

His pelvis grinds against your sex, making you moan into his mouth. You lean away, breaking the kiss to catch your breath. You move your hand to cover your mouth and you look at Sans with half lidded eyes. His face has a beautiful blue blush stretching from side to side. He takes no time to move from your mouth to your neck, licking and sucking on the fragile skin.  

  

You have to bite your hand to keep from making any noise, your other arm tightens around his back to keep you steady. You wrap your legs around his pelvis, cursing your jeans from being in the way. Sans moves the neck of your shirt away from the base of your neck so he can lick the area. You look down at him and see that his teeth have parted, showing his sharp canines. Your eyes go wide as he digs his teeth into your flesh. He moves his hands down to your pants, quickly unbuttoning them and sliding them off your body.  

  

He releases your neck while tracing the outline of your pussy with his finger. "damn, didn't think you'd get this wet." He looks back at you and winks, but you're too embarrassed to look him in the eyes.  

  

He moves your panties to the side, exposing your throbbing pussy. He then uses his thumb to massage your clit while his other fingers move towards your opening. The sensation brings you back and you're quick to stop him from going farther.  

  

"what's wrong?" He takes his hand away and looks at your with concern written all over his face.  

  

"N-Nothings wrong, I just... I've never done this before..." You cover your mouth with your hand and look away.  

  

He immediately understands what your getting at and takes your hand away from your face. "babe, are you a virgin?" He smiles at you lovingly. You just nod your head. "oh man, that's kind of hot."  

  

You can't help but laugh at that. "Oh, and why's that." Genuinely curious, you look at him and finally take notice of how much love he's radiating.  

  

"because, I'm the first and only person to get to touch you like this." To make his point, he slowly inserts one finger. You shudder and moan at the sensation of his phalange slowly stretching you. His strokes are slow and precise as he goes to slide a second finger in. Your eyebrows screw together and you let out a soft yelp, the new pressure making you uncomfortable. Sans stops his motions and looks at you. "you ok?"  

   

You pry one eye open and look up at Sans. "I-It kind of hurts..." You look away, ashamed of yourself.  

  

You feel Sans hand rest on your cheek. He turns your head to face him and he shows you an understanding smile. "do'ya want to stop?" His thumb swipes under your eye.  

  

"I'm sorry..." You place your hand over his, squeezing slightly.   

  

"don't apologize. you're not ready. i get it." He wraps his arms around you, pulling you close. His hand snakes into your hair, scratching your scalp in a calming manner. "how about we order a pizza and watch crappy comedy movies?"   

  

You bury your head in his hoodie and take a deep breath. "Yeah... I'd like that..." You feel the vibrations of his chuckling through his ribs and you're suddenly hoisted into the air. Sans holds you in his arms and grabs his phone before carrying you to your living room and placing you on the couch. You pick out a movie while he places your order. Deciding on John Mulaney's stand-up Comeback Kid, you place the remote on the arm of the couch and throw a blanket over you.   

  ********

Sans joins you on the couch, throwing his phone onto your recliner. You lift the blanket, patting the space in front of you. "what, you wanna be the big spoon?" He chuckles when you nod your head like a child. He sighs dramatically as he lays down next to you and allows your arm to sling over his torso.  

  

"You know, this would be a lot easier if you were shorter." You have to stretch your neck in order to place your head above his. "But nooo you have to have 5 inches on me!" You stick your tongue out and laugh. It looked a bit ridiculous really. Even though he's literally skin and bones, he's got a gut.  "How do you even have a stomach? You're a skeleton." You make your point by drumming your fingers over the bulge in his shirt.  

  

"are you sure you want to know?" He turns his body so he can look at you. His grin was sinister and you knew he was just pulling your leg, but it didn't stop you from asking. In a hushed tone, you leans in and whispers, "magic!" He bursts into laughter once your face drops.  

  

"I knew it." You give him a pout and turn your body away from him.  

  

Still laughing, he reaches his arms around you and pulls you close. "nooo i'm being serious!"   

  

"Oh yeah? Prove it. Show me your magic tummy." You turn in his arms and give him a pointed look.  

  

"are... are you serious? well, alright." He lifts his shirt and the space between his ribs and the top of his pelvis start to take shape and turn shades of blue. After a minute of concentration, a jelly-like belly forms, slightly pressed into your side. "see? magic."  

  

You wonder why this surprises you. It really shouldn’t, considering how he's a talking, living skeleton. Or the fact that you already knew he could make other body parts. But here you are, looking dumbfounded while poking the squishy surface. "Is this why it doesn't hurt when we cuddle?"   

  

"pretty much. cept for my magic is clear unless i focus on it. 's why you've never noticed before." You're about to say something else, but the doorbell rings indicating the pizza's arrival. Sans gets up, pays the overly excited delivery boy and drops the box on your lap. He moves back into his spot, and you both watch tv and eat until you fall asleep.  

  

That night, you dream of nothing but fire and darkness. In the far distance, you can hear the faint screams of your friends. You try to run to them to help, but an unknown force pulls you down. You try to scream for them, but the person who had you captive shoved a wet rag in your face, making your vision go black. You wake up in a cold sweat, fear edging its way into your limbs. Your eyes dart over in Sans direction and you notice him still peacefully asleep holding tightly onto your hand. You rub your forehead with your arm and take a deep breath.  

  

"What the fuck was that?"  

  

~~"The beginning, my dear."~~


	43. When The Shoe Drops

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is shorter because my fingers are about to go numb!  
> sorry loves :(

~~"The beginning, my dear."~~  Gasters voice forced your body to grow rigid and all of the color left your face. 

 

You didn't want to chance a headache by waking Sans up and attempting to tell him Gaster was fucking with you, so you spent the early morning thinking of what he could possibly mean by 'the beginning.' Your mind goes back to when Mrs. Polskie threatened you. Your immediate thought is that she was actually going to go through with whatever it is she said she was going to do to you. 

 

But she was just a little old lady! There's no way in hell she could do something as bad as what happened in your dream. The thought brought up another question. "Is there some racist group we don’t know about?" Your voice was hushed, loud enough for Gaster to hear if he wished to help. Luckily, the static started again between your ears. 

 

 ~~"You know, child. I'm not allowed to tell you what happens in this timeline. Think of it as the butterfly effect."~~  Gasters laugh rushes through your head and into your limbs. 

 

"What do you mean by 'my timeline'?"  

 

Air leaves your nose as Gaster lets out an annoyed sigh ~~. "Timeline. There are multiple timelines in your universe, though they differ in many ways be it slight changes or drastic."~~  Still confused, you purse your lips and scratch the side of your head. ~~"My dear, has Sans not told you about the timelines you were in yet?"~~

 

"What? Of course not. And how do you know Sans?" Your grip on his hand tightens as you get a protective instinct. 

 

 ~~"Figures he wouldn't speak~~ of ~~me. Well, seeing as how you're one of the only few who knows of me I should tell you. I am Sans and Papyrus' father. Doctor W.D. Gaster."~~  you can sense him puff his chest out in pride at his statement. 

 

"No...there's no way. They're too sweet to be related to someone full of evil intent." Your free hand bunches the blanket and you start to shake.  

 

 ~~"I'm offended! I have done nothing to harm you or anyone else in any way!"~~  He places his hand on his chest and the oozing smile staining his face points down in a frown. 

 

"Oh? If I'm correct, you entered my soul without my permission and give me killer headaches every time you decide to put in your two-cents!"  

 

 ~~"Hush child! Do you want to wake the boy up?"~~ He motions towards Sans with his free hand. ~~"I am sorry. I did not choose to become part of your soul. I myself don’t entirely understand how this happened. I just wish to help you. Truly."~~ His words somehow put ease to your soul. You feel like you could trust him, yet you don’t want to just yet. 

 

"If you want to help, tell me what's going to happen to my friends." Your resolve starts to crumble as you think of the ways your friends could be in harms way. You don’t know what you would do if anyone got hurt. Especially Sans.  

 

He had helped you in so many ways and you've come to feel comfortable enough around him that just going one day without talking to him hurts immensely. Heaven knows how it'd be if he got injured... or worse. The thought alone brings a single tear to your eye.  

 

 ~~"I wish I could, pet. But I do not wish to cause a ripple in time."~~ His voice drops in tone and his shoulders droop. ~~"I am so sorry I cannot be of any help."~~  

 

You sigh and climb over Sans to start getting ready for work. You take extra time on your makeup due to the large dark circles under your eyes. Once you're ready, you wake Sans up and you both head out and down the hallway. 

 

"sucks we have class today." He's holding your hand, keeping you close as you walk into the elevator. 

 

"Yeah. Wish I could become one with my couch right now." Que the awkward laugh. 

 

While you wait to reach the ground floor, Sans turns to you, worry etched on his face. "hey... you ok? you've been off since you woke up." He reaches up and tucks a lock of your hair behind your ear. 

 

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Just didn't sleep that well, you know?" You place your hand on your forehead and wipe away some nervous sweat. The elevator chimes and you walk out into the lobby. "Welp, this is where we part. Have a great day and please be nice to your teacher. Toriel tells me how you're giving him a hard time." You lean in and give him a kiss. 

 

"yeah yeah. I'll play nice." He kisses you back and starts walking in the opposite direction you were headed. 

 

You get in your car and have to sit there for a few minutes to gather your thoughts. You had no idea when the incident would happen, and you had no clue if you were safe at work anymore. Gaster was no help so it isn't like you could talk to anyone about this. You could always skip work and confront Mrs. Polskie head on, but what if she tells the dean you skipped classes to goof around? You may be friends with him, but he already told you-you wouldn't get any special treatment. 

 

"Fuck this shit." You make a U-turn and speed towards the only other person you can think of.  


	44. Luna's Trouble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I'm stupid, i had to go and fix the chapter :3 hopefully this is more medical and shit.
> 
> so! i actually think it's better now, because things make more sense in a medical sense, so yeah. please like it

You park your car and run up to the front door, rapidly knocking your fist on it. When you don't get an answer, you pull out your key ring and find the key your friend has given you to her house. Once it's unlocked, you run into the house and start yelling for your best friend. 

 

"Luna! Where are you?" She didn't have work today, and you had already called Grillby to make sure he wasn't with her. So there was no reason she would want to leave her house. She still doesn't respond and you start to get nervous. You pull out your phone and dial her number. 

 

"Come on Lu... please answer." You stay silent as you focus on the ringing coming from your end. As you walk down the hallway towards her room, you hear the familiar ringtone going off in the bathroom. A sigh leaves you as you think she couldn't hear you because she was indisposed of. "God Lu. You scared the shit out of me!" You lean your head on the door but it moves, almost knocking you over. "What the..?"  

 

You and Luna were close enough to be in the same room while the other was either showering or on the toilet, so you push the door open and look around the room. You find Luna's phone, resting on the floor beside the bathtub. Picking it up, your eyes widen as you see spots of blood dirtying the touch screen. Your heart starts to accelerate and your mind goes hazy as the worst case scenario pops up into your train of thought. With a shaky hand, you take hold of the shower curtain and in one fast sweep, you push it to one side revealing a beaten and bloody body. 

 

At first glance, you can't recognize who it is purely based on how swollen the face is. But, as you look closer, you see the blues and pinks of an afro peeking out between clots of dried up blood. "Oh Gods..." You place your hand on her face but she doesn’t react to your touch. Your heart plummets at just how still she is sitting in the tub. You place your hand over her chest and below her nose for any indication that she might still be alive. Her heart beats once, then twice and a long breath of air brushes against your fingers along with a bit of blood from her broken nose. You quickly grab your phone and call for an ambulance. "It's ok LuLu, I'm here for you. I'll make sure you get the help you need."  

 

 You run your fingers through her hair, attempting to pick out specks of dried blood but only manage to get your fingers trapped in a large knot of hair. "Washcloths... where does she keep the washcloths..." You move your hand away from her head, leaning it back against the rim of the tub. 

 

You walk out of the bathroom towards the hall closet, hoping to find some cloth and a towel. Opening the door, you find what you're looking for and take a couple washcloths and a towel out. You plug up the sink and fill it up with warm water, soaking and ringing out the first cloth before gently rubbing it over her eyes, getting the caked blood off. One of her eyes was swollen and black, so you decide to be extra careful with it. It seemed to have the most blood seeping from it and you can only hope that her eye isn't busted. 

As you clean her lips, you part them so you could teeth but you notice one of her front teeth is missing. A fire burns in your chest and you can't help the scowl that appears on your face. Luckily both of her arms and legs look fine, but once you lift her shirt to check her torso, you notice a giant bruise forming in the center right above her stomach. Once you get the blood off her skin, you lift her out of the tub and seated on the floor in front of it. 

 

"Hey Lu, the ambulance should be here soon, so I'm going to wash the blood out of your hair." You know she can't hear you, but talking as if she can helps calm you down a bit. You place the towel over her shoulders and her lean back enough so the shower head can reach her. You then spend the next couple minutes working the mess out of her hair. Once the water runs clear, you ring out sections of her hair and sit her back up. 

 

You wrap the towel around her head and she looks up at you with a warm smile. "I'm so sorry this happened to you Luna..." You place your forehead against hers and take a deep breath. A moment later, you hear a knock on the door and a voice yell out to you. After making sure she'd be alright on her own, you head to the door and greet the people there. 

 

At the door are two men with a stretcher and a police officer. You point the paramedics in Luna's direction as the officer asks you questions. Once they have her secured in the ambulance, they tell you-you aren't allowed to ride in the back with her, so you go with the officer and follow them to the hospital. Once there, you sit in the waiting room while they start working on her. You take this time to call Grillby and fill him in on the situation. He tells you he was going to close up shop and immediately head to you. After Grillby hangs up, you call up Sans. 

 

"hey, somethin' up? you never call." His voice was teasing, but you couldn't bring yourself to laugh. 

 

"I'm at the hospital..." Your voice cracks a bit when you speak, so you try to clear your throat. "I went to Luna's house and found her beaten up in her bathroom. They're working on her right now and I already told Grillbz."  

 

"is she ok? are you ok?" His voice is hushed now, knowing the seriousness of the situation. 

 

"I'm not sure the severity of her injuries, but I know her face took quite a hit. It also looked like she took a blow to the skull." You wrap your arm around your waist, holding your elbow in your hand. "She needs surgery bad. i got to her too late, whoever did this to her was long gone and are still out there." You keep your eyes on the sliding doors. Grillby walks through and to the front desk, but you flag him down to sit by you. "Grillby just got here... he closed early even though I told him we probably wouldn't even get to see her today." Grillby gets a visitors pass and greets you with a hug. He gives you a few pats on the back before letting go. 

 

"want me to come? an' have you told Undyne? 'm sure she'll want to know." 

 

"You can come if you want. But I thought you had work today? Also, I was going to tell her after I got off the phone with you." You pace the small space between chairs as Grillby watches you. You can't tell if he's worried or not due to the lack of facial features, but along with your pacing you notice his leg bouncing slightly. 

 

"'s just the hot dog stand. i'll be there in a few." You say your goodbyes and hang up. You try to sit while you talk to Undyne, but your body is full of anxiety and refuses to let you sit still. A few hours passed and the four of you are finally allowed to go back to see her. Undyne can't stop asking questions that you can't answer, Grillby is stuck to the bedside holding Lunas hand, Sans is stuck by your side, and you find home on the other side of her hospital bed running your fingers through her hair. 

 

The nurse walks in and checks some things on the machines connected to your best friend. Before she leaves, she looks at you and opens her mouth to speak to your group but decides to close it and look at the floor. She grips her clipboard and in a soft voice whispers, "The doctor will be in soon." She immediately turns on her heels and hurried out of the room. 

 

"Geez... what's got her so freaked?" You huff and cross your arms over your chest. Undyne walks up to your side and places her hand on your shoulder. When you look up at her, she gives you a soft smile. 

 

"It's almost dark. How about we get some fresh air and food?" 

 

"Yeah, sure." You get up and get everyone's food orders before heading out of the room and out of the hospital. 

 

"Listen, punk. I'm sure those two have already told you, but we will find whoever did this to Luna." She leads you to her blue pickup truck and you have to jump in order to get in. 

 

"I know... it just sucks that we couldn't find them now and send them to jail today." You had all decided on chicken, so you give directions to the closest fast food place. 

 

"We all wish that, but unfortunately, we have nothing to go on." She pulls into the drive-thru and you give her the list of food. It only takes a minute to pay for and get your food, so you end up speeding back to the hospital. 

 

"I know that. But it doesn't help make me calm down. I mean, she's my best friend. We've known each other since we were 14! She's like a sister to me..." You both walk into the building and head towards the elevators, taking it up to the fifth floor. When you get back to her room, you notice the doctor is talking to Grillby and Sans. "Uhm, hey... something going on?" 

 

The doctor turns around at the sound of your voice. She's a short, chubby woman with a round face. Her eyes are large and green and her hair is curly red. She has freckles all over her face and neck, and her smile is the brightest you've ever seen. "Ah, are you Ms. ______?" She had a thick Scottish accent when she spoke. 

 

"Y-Yes. I am." You and Undyne place the food and drinks on a table and you walk up to shake the doctor's hand. 

 

"I'm Dr. Gow. I helped fix a few of your dear friend's injuries. Though, there are much more that need attention. I was just telling these good gentleman the exact problems. You are on her list of people we can share medical information with, so I would feel a lot more comfortable talking about this with you in the room!" You nod at her and take your seat by Luna's side. "Great! Well, first I should tell you. Due to the amount of injuries inflicted upon her and the amount of blood she lost, Luna is in a coma." Dr. Gow notices the fear and concern in your eyes so she quickly continues. "As for the physical damage, her jaw is unhinged on the right. Her nose and left eye socket are also broken, along with two floating ribs and a false rib. She also suffered some head trauma, so we're monitoring that for the time being."  

 

"You can fix it, though, right?" Your eyes are trained on the doctor. 

 

"Yes! Of course! There will be a couple different surgeries, but no doubt will we be able to fix her up good as new." You release your breath and your shoulders relax. At least you can hope for the best. "Now, we don't know for sure how long she'll be in her coma. We're hoping no longer than a month. But, I want you to be fully aware it might be longer, or shorter. It all depends on her brain and how long it takes to heal. Do you understand? Also, I was wondering if you had the numbers to her parents or siblings. They should be aware of what is going on." 

 

"She doesn't really have any family..." You use your fingers to get out a tangle in her afro. 

 

"Ah, I see. Well, that's fine! If anything changes, I'll be sure to tell you as soon as possible. But for now, please allow yourself to relax. Stressing too much is bad for your health! She's in good hands, trust that we'll give her the best care we can offer." 

 

"Thank you for that Doc." The doctor briefs you on a few more things before leaving. Undyne starts passing out food and tries her best to bring up the mood. Every now and then, your mind tricks you into thinking she's moving. But each time it happens, your heart breaks a bit more inside. 

 

You spend the next hour talking about different things to keep everyone's mind off the worse, until a nurse tells you visiting hours are over. You say your goodbyes and give Luna a kiss on the forehead before joining Sans and heading to your apartment. Once you open the door, Link jumps into your arms and Sans slumps into your couch. You take him out and feed him before joining Sans, falling asleep soon after you hit the cushions. 


	45. Get Some Sleep, Ya Dingus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey, i changed stuff in the previous chapter monday night, so i'd advise you go and re-read it.

"Oh man, this is hilarious." You hold your phone out, recording what's happening in front of you. 

 

"think you're pretty _humorous_ don'tcha?" He tries to take your phone from you, but you manage to dodge his hand in time.  

 

"Hey, don't get mad at me. Besides, should you be spending this time trying to get your arm back from a certain pooch?" You point at the spot under your desk where Link is currently gnawing on Sans radius and ulna. 

 

"could'ya at least lend me a hand?" He crouches down and tries to sneak up on the dog. 

 

"Nah, you've got this. Besides, this is totally going on tumblr." He sends daggers your way and you can't help but laugh. "I believe in you! Stay determined!" He quickly swipes at Link, by the pup finds a way out of Sans grip and is now running to your kitchen.  

 

"babe, please." He hangs his head low as he stands up and follows the dog. 

 

You chuckle a bit and drop your phone onto your bed. "Fine, I guess the master must help the student." You trot over to your dog, kneel down in front of him and hold out your hand. 

 

"you seriously don't expect that to work....do you?" Sans watches in total astonishment as Link happily plants the arm in your open palm. "how..?" 

 

"Good boy Link! But please, don't take Sans arm again, he didn't quite like that." Link yips and you turn to Sans. You hand him his arm and flip your hair in confidence. "Easy as cake." You shoot Sans finger guns and place your hand on your hip. 

 

"how come he'd give it to you and not me?" He grumbles and takes off his shirt so he can re-adjust his arm into its socket. You wiggle your eyebrows at him and he chuckles a bit. "what, never seen a naked skeleton before?" 

 

"No, I have." You wait for his reaction, and he's shocked at your confession. "But, they were only plastic models during anatomy class. Never seen one this sexy before." You wink at him and watch him struggle to fight the blush on his face. It also makes him miss the socket a couple times before he can get his arm back to working. 

 

"haha, very funny ____." Once in, he flexes his arm and moves it around a bit to get the kinks out. "that damn dog got slobber all over it." You toss him a towel and he graciously nods before wiping the mess off him. 

 

"At least there aren't any bite marks, or chunks missing." He agrees with that while putting his shirt and hoodie back on. "Anyway, we should probably head to the hospital now. There's only an hour left in visiting hours." You grab your keys and hold your hand out to Sans. 

 

He happily takes it, locking your fingers together. "after, want to go get dinner?" He closes the door for you and you both walk down the long hallway. 

 

"Sans...are you asking little old me out on a date?" You feign shock and act shy, getting a laugh out of the skeleton. 

 

"what? can't take my girl places?" He acts hurt only to get his hip bumped by yours. "'sides I realized, we haven't actually been on a date yet." 

 

"Well yeah, it's because we both work and you have school. Pretty hard to find free time with how our hectic schedules have been recently." you try to lead Sans to your car, but he pulls you in another direction. Unsure of the reason, you shrug and follow. 

 

"true, but you did take a week off so you could see Luna every day, so did i." Sans walks up to something covered by a large sheet and grabs one end. 

 

"You didn't tell me you took off! You didn't have to do that you know."  

 

"yeah, but a good boyfriend would be there for his girl." He tugs the sheet and reveals a beautiful polished motorcycle. It was a black Harley Davidson chopper and your eyes twinkled as you looked it over. 

 

"Oh, my gods...." You run your fingers over the length of its body and look back at a proud looking Sans.  "Dude, you just gained like.... twenty cool dude points." He hands you a helmet and before allowing you to sit on the bike. 

 

"heh, yeah. 's pretty cool." He pats the seat behind him and you eagerly sit and wrap your arms around his torso. "you ever rode one before?" 

 

"No, but I've always wanted to!" You snuggle closer to him and smile once he kicks the engine on. 

 

"should warn ya, it's pretty weird at first. you'll probably think you'll fall when we turn, but don’t worry. i got ya." He winks and suddenly you're speeding out of the parking garage and onto the street. 

 

The wind blows past you, stinging your cheeks a bit. You move your head away from Sans back and look at the passing scenery. Sans warns you of the turn he's about to take in order to get to the hospital, so your arms tighten around him and you can feel him laugh. It's not as bad as you thought. Yeah, the slight lean made you uncomfortable, but as soon as it happened, it was over. This happened a few more times before you get to an empty parking spot right outside of the hospital's entrance. Sans helps you get off, but your legs are a bit too shaky so you have to stand still for a minute while he puts the helmets up. 

 

"you ok there?" He wraps an arm around your waist. 

 

"Yeah! That was awesome, how come we don't take your bike more often?" You wave at the woman at the front desk, and she gives you a dirty look in return. You take the opportunity to kiss the side of Sans skull and stick your tongue out at the woman before you're out of sight. 

 

When you get to Luna's room, Grillby had just walked out, giving you a brief greeting before heading to the cafeteria. Everything is silent once you enter the room. Only the sound of machines gives the room the smallest indication of life. 

 

A nurse is checking her vitals but rushes out as soon as she sees you and Sans. She asks if you need anything, but you wave her off to allow her to tend to her other patients. 

 

It's a bit surreal watching Luna. The only thing proving she was actually alive was the beeping of the heart monitor and the slight movement of her chest as she breaths. Her face is a bit less puffy than it was yesterday, but you think that’s the work of the different medications circling through her body. The doctor called you this morning, stating the surgery for her eye was scheduled for two weeks from now and that they wanted to work on her jaw tomorrow.  

 

So now you sit and watch your best friends body try and fix itself. You lie your head next to her side and play with her fingers in total silence until Grillby comes back from his short dinner. "Has the doctor told you anything new?" You try to look at him while you speak, but you can't take your eyes off Luna. And it seems like he can't either. 

 

"I'm afraid not. They won't know anything until they put her jaw back in place. I believe that will be tomorrow." He sounds tired and his shoulders are slumped forward. 

 

"grillbz, how long have ya been here? you look dead tired." Sans watches his friend let out a low sigh and shake his head. 

 

"Since this morning..." You pick your head up and look at Grillby worriedly. 

 

"Grill, you need to get some rest. I'm sure you didn't get much sleep either, and being up here since they'd allow...that's gotta be getting to you." You reach out your arm and put your hand over his. "We'll be here. She's in good hands, you can trust that." 

 

He looks at you and you take notice of the dark flames under his eyes. You assume they're his version of bags. But, you hold strong against his gaze until he looks down again. "I suppose you're right." He gets up and waves before walking to the door. "Don’t worry. Also, we might not be able to visit tomorrow. I don't know how long her surgery will take but there's no reason to stay in an empty room for a few hours." He nods his head at you. "They said they'll call me once it's done and she's back in her room. I'll let you know as well." 

 

"Thank you..." 

 

"Please get some sleep. Luna wouldn't like it if you ran yourself ragged." You work up a smile and a small chuckle from Grillby. 

 

"That she would not. Goodbye ____, Sans." 

 

"bye, bud. take care." And with that, he shakes his head and leaves. 

 

About half an hour later, a nurse lets you know it's time to go, so you and Sans say bye to Luna and head out to his bike. 

 

"so, still up for dinner?" Before you can answer, your stomach makes a loud gurgling noise and you both stop in your tracks and stare down at the source of the noise.  

 

"She has spoken!" You give your belly affectionate pats and laugh at yourself. 

 

"you're such a nerd." Sans shakes his head and a few chuckles that he can't hold back escape. 

 

"Yeah, but you love my nerdy ass!" You try to get in a flirty pose, but your trip over your own foot, using Sans arm to catch yourself. 

 

"heh. sure do."  


	46. Adventures In Frisk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! sorry for the delay. as it turns out, i slept in until 3 pm today and didn't have time to write a full chapter before work. so i apologize for that.
> 
> this chapter is all frisk! next chapter i'll go back to the start of reader and sans date! so look forward to that <3

Frisk had woken up pretty early in the morning. Sweat soaked the sheets beneath them, making their shirt cling to their tiny chest and making their hair stick up at all ends. They had been used to having the same nightmare each night, so much to the point where it no longer affected them. But the nightmare they had just woken up from was a million times worse than watching their body kill all of their friends. 

 

Instead, they were forced to watch their friends get beaten and killed by a large group of human. They watched in horror as their sister and mother were kidnapped by two large men all while they had just witnessed the very knife they had once used easily glide through their fathers soft pink neck. 

 

Sans had tried to help you, he managed to knock out a few of the attackers, but along with the fate of all their other friends, a large gun was placed gently on the back of his skull. In a single breath, they heard a bang. Suddenly a large portion of his skull was missing and he fell to the ground, slowly turning into dust. 

 

Chara had felt Frisks distress and tried their best to soothe the child as they  showed signs of an oncoming panic attack. Lucky for Frisk, Chara had a few centuries to learn how to calm down before a panic could take over their body and  minds. Now, they had gone quiet as Frisk pulled themselves together and got up from their bed. 

 

They stripped their bed of the sheet, quickly running them to the washer so their mom wouldn't see. They took a new set from the linen closet, struggling a bit with the fitted sheet. Out of frustration, they let out an annoyed huff and fall face first into the wrinkled sheet. They look up to the pot sitting on the bedside table. The small flower had long woken up and helped Chara soothe Frisk. They had now had their tiny arm like vines crossed across their stem. 

 

 _Y_ _ou know, I'd really appreciate it if you'd help._  

 

"I would, but it's much more fun to watch you suffer!" The flower barked. Frisk stared at their friend unamused. Their stare eating away at the flowers hold. "...fine." Their tiny vines grew immensely in size, bending to take hold of the corners of the sheet. After a few minutes of adjusting, the sheet was finally on and the flower was back to scowling. 

 

 _T_ _hank you_ _Flowey_ _._ Frisk smiled lovingly at the flower, causing a light yellow blush to dust his cheeks. 

 

The washer dinged, and Frisk ran to put the now clean sheets in the dryer before jumping on their bed and pulling their lavender comforter close. They wished their friends goodnight before falling into a deep sleep. 

 

* * *

 

 

It was a few hours later when their mom woke them up. Toriel had informed them that she had made their favorite breakfast. Frisk happily jumped out of bed, grabbing Flowey before leaving the warmth of their bedroom. Just as their mom had said, a plate of large gooey cinnamon rolls waited for them on the kitchen table. 

 

They placed Flowey by their side, bringing up a fork full of food for them to eat. Flowey had refused at first, but now he was taking tiny bites at a time. Icing coated the skin around Frisks lips, making Toriel joke about them having the sweetest smile before using a wet cloth to wipe their face. 

 

As soon as they finished cleaning up from breakfast, they had to get ready for school. The middle school they transferred to had just made themselves monster friendly, so they were lucky enough to be put in the same class as Kid. They were the only friend close to their age that they had underground, so it made their day better just knowing they'd be able to see him. 

 

School had go by in a flash. They were pretty bright thanks to Sans tutoring, so they finished all of their work with plenty of time to goof off before the end of each class. During lunch they happily met some of Kids new human and monster friends. It was a bit odd having to explain to the humans how they could talk to them in their minds. But after they got to an understanding, the rest of lunch was spent telling stories and joking. 

 

The one thing they didn’t like about being in middle school now was the fact that they didn't have recess. It was really the only time they got to let out some of their pent up energy. They had actually taken their free time to run around with Undyne and Papyrus. Maybe they'd do that again today. 

 

With a quick text to their mom, they asked if she would call either of the two to set up a time to get picked up.  

 

The bell for the end of the day had just rung and everyone was running out of the building and to the buses or their parents cars. Frisks school was close to their home, so they refused to take the bus. It was a half hour walk, but Frisk decided to cut the time in half by running all the way home. To say they were excited was an understatement. 

 

It's been a while since Frisk has been able to play with Papyrus and Undyne. Since Mettaton was taking a break from his tour, Papyrus has practically been glued to his hip. They didn't mind it so much, they liked Metta. It just grossed the teen out when they would kiss and make googly eyes at one another. Which was basically all the time.  

 

Undyne had also recently gotten a job as a security guard. Alphys had mentioned that since she worked the graveyard shift, the fish woman would sleep well into the evening. It was only on her off days that she'd actually be rested enough to hang out with anyone before noon. 

 

Frisk was reaching in their mailbox when they noticed their moms car in the driveway. _Maybe she had forgotten something?_  They started up the driveway and quietly entered the house. They put their backpack by the door along with their shoes. 

 

Frisk usually made a snack after school, so they walked to the kitchen, mail in hand. They had stopped in the door when they heard Toriel speak to someone on her phone. "Oh dear. I am so sorry child. Do you need Frisk and I to come see you at the hospital?" 

 

A cold sweat coated Frisks body. Why would they go to the hospital? Was one of their friends hurt? They don't know if they could function if they lost someone close again. The wound from losing you during the previous timeline still stung deep within their soul. They placed the mail on the counter before meeting Toriels side and pulling on her robes. Once they got the attention of the goat woman, they began to sign. 

 

 _Who are you talking to? Is someone hurt?_  

 

Toriel held up a finger asking Frisk to wait while she said goodbye to whomever she was speaking to. After she hung up, she placed her phone next to the sink and turns to Frisk. "Well, my child, I was speaking to ____." Frisks eyes widen and they start to shake. "She, Undyne, Grillby, and Sans are currently visiting ____'s friend Luna in the hospital. She was recently attacked in her home, but ____ got there in time to call for an ambulance to take Luna to the hospital." Frisk relaxes a bit, but worry still coats their face. 

 

"She is in pretty bad condition, but ____ said she would live. Though, they do not want any visitors for the time being. I am sorry child, but you will not be able to play with Papyrus or Undyne today. Would you like to help me bake a pie for the four?" Toriel tries to give Frisk a brave smile, but the child could still see the pain in her eyes. 

 

Reluctantly, they agreed to helping their mom. At some point, they'd have to text you to see if you were alright. But for now, they wanted to help keep their moms mind off of the incident. And if that means full on spring cleaning the house, then so be it. 


	47. Dating Start!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh gods, please don't kink shame me xD

Sans wouldn't tell you were he was taking you for dinner, but you figured it wasn't something fancy because neither of you were dressed any different than normal. This brought your nerves down a bit, allowing you to turn your attention to the passing buildings and parks. 

 

You were in the shopping district downtown when Sans pulls into a small parking lot. He parks his bike and chains it to a telephone pole before walking you to the restaurant door. It was a cute little whole in the wall Italian place. The restaurant had dim lighting and soft music played in the background. As you and Sans walked hand in hand to where a host was waiting, the older man gave you both a dirty look before guiding you to your table. 

 

In the corner of your eye you see the host whisper something to a waiter while discreetly pointing towards your table. You try to not let it get to you, but when the waiter walks cheerily up to you and basically throws your menus on the table, anger starts to bubble in your chest. 

 

He gets your drink orders and leaves you and Sans to look over the menu for a few minutes. Once he's out of earshot, you let out an aggravated sigh and pinch the bridge of your nose. Sans notices your distress, taking your hand in his and kissing your knuckles. The simple gesture calms you down drastically. When you look at him, he gives you a warm smile in turn making a smile break up your previous frown. 

 

"don't worry 'bout that scrub babe. e's just one person." He starts messaging a pressure point on your hand nearly making you melt in the process. 

 

"I know, I just don't get why people let their prejudices affect their work. I mean, he's literally being paid to serve people. That kind of includes being nice so people would be inclined to come again." You twist your hand so you can link your fingers with Sans. 

 

Your drink is placed harshly in front of you and when you look up your eyes widen at the pure disgust written on the waiters face. He doesn't even make an attempt to cover up his hatred. Instead, allowing it to seep into the air and make it hard to breathe. Your grip on Sans hand tightens as the waiter clears his throat to speak. His harsh tone making you jump. 

 

"I apologize, but a few patrons have complaints regarding the two of you. I am forced to ask that you are your....uh..." Unable to keep quiet any longer, you snap back at the man. 

 

"My what? Lover? Partner? Boyfriend? **_Bone daddy?_** " You stand up from your seat, causing the man to take a step back. "Come on Sans. We don't have to deal with this." He joins you by your side as you stomp towards the door. Before leaving, you turn your head to stare at the dumbfounded man. "Besides, I'd rather not have my food handled by scum like you." And you that you pull Sans you of the restaurant in disgust. 

 

You were so angry at what had just happened that you don't notice Sans calling your name. When you come back to reality, you notice you've walked a good block or two. Sans had finally caught up to once you stopped and you immediately pull him into a hug. 

 

"babe....you ok?" He begins stroking your hair while holding you tight against him. Your face was buried in Sans hoodie, muffling the noise when you speak. "hmmm mind repeating that?" You huff, making him chuckle. You lift your head and glare at him, but you can't help the smile that starts to form. 

 

"I should be the one asking you that..." You pull your head slightly away, allowing your voice to be heard. 

 

"whatcha mean?" 

 

"You have to deal with jerk offs like that everyday. How does it not get to you?" You place your hand on his cheek as you search his eyes for any sign of pain only to come up empty. 

 

"guess you could say I have thick skin."  

 

"You don’t have skin." You fake pout as you move your hand from his cheek to rest on his sternum. 

 

"welp, you got me." He peppers your face in kisses while you giggle at the sensation. 

 

You stay there holding each other for a while. A few times men a few years younger than you would whistle and compliment Sans. To which he would chuckle and agree with the men. You yourself got a few girls whooping at you and sending you winks. You had to hide your face a few times due to embarrassment. Sans thought it was pretty cute how you'd get so red just from a couple words. 

 

You had slowly started walking back to Sans bike. Neither of you really spoken much during your walk. You were trying to get your thoughts in order whereas Sans just didn't want to interrupt the silence. You get to the bike and before getting on, Sans turns to you to ask a question. 

 

"so, is there anywhere you wanna go?" He tosses you your helmet and you quickly buckle it under your chin. 

 

"Honestly? I kind of just want to pick up takeout and go home and cuddle."  

 

"that’s doable." He helps you get on and you immediately cling onto him. 

 

"You're doable..." You didn't think he could hear you but the rumble in his chest as he laughed told you otherwise.  

 

The ride to get food and to get to Sans place was generally pretty quick. Then again, you were going in and out of daydreaming, so you hardly noticed your surroundings. As soon as you got into the house, you walked directly into Sans room. On the way, you had kicked off your pants, finding a pair of Sans sweats to pull on after. 

 

"heh, i'd say make yourself at home, but looks like you already have." You blow him a raspberry, jumping into bed and patting the space next to you. Sans just shakes his head and smiles. Placing the food on your lap before joining you in bed.  

 

He had taken off his hoodie, the only thing covering his torso being a white tank. You couldn't help but stare at him. He notices and sends you a wink before pulling you in for a kiss. You relax against him only to be disappointed when he pulls away. 

 

"still can't believe you called me bone daddy in front of that waiter."  

 

"What, don't like being called daddy by your girlfriend? That's a shame." You can't help but giggle at his blush. 

 

"well, if it's you I don’t mind..." His blush grows brighter the longer you stare at him. Your jaw was slightly ajar and he couldn't manage to look you in the eyes. 

 

"Dude.... that’s kinky as fuck." You snicker as he turns his head away from you to hide his blush. "Nooo babe look at me! I'm totally down with it!" You try to turn his head, but he's a lot stronger than you. "Please?" You pull out your best puppy dog eyes and just know its breaking his hold. 

 

After a minute of staring his shoulders slump and he finally turns towards you. You try to speak, but he places a finger over your lips and drops his head onto your chest. His arms wrap around your frame, pulling you into him. You can't even be mad that he's using your boobs as a pillow. So instead you run your hand up and down his skull. The food goes unnoticed as you both fall asleep. Exhausted from the days events.


	48. School Trouble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i had a bit of trouble figuring out how and what this chapter was going to be about, so at my normal writing time i channeled my inner Sans and took a nap. 
> 
> And that's how i pulled this chapter out my ass!
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Also, i have a [Tumblr](https://artkat89.tumblr.com) if you guys want to message me, or send me asks/submit anything

The week had gone by faster than you had realized and you were back at work. Every few minutes you were checking your phone in the off chance that the hospital would call. Not wanting to worry your students, you gave them a link to watch a video and told them once they were done to write an essay describing a day they had recently. You will be giving them two days to write the essay and then you were going to teach them how to analyze the dreams so they could see what the dreams meant. 

 

The bell rung out, ending your last class of the day and you were about to bolt it to the door when one of your know it all students stopped you. She was a cute girl, just going into her twenties. She had a bright pastel pink pixie cut and her ears were pierced multiple times. The lobes were stretched just large enough to stick a sharpie through. She was shorter than you and a bit larger in size, but she dressed well for her weight. 

 

But, as cute as she was, it didn't make up for her stuck up attitude. Also that every time she managed to catch you alone she tried to go all 'mind reader therapist' on you. So looking down to she her grab your wrist made you let out an irritated huff. "Lana, I do not have time for a psycho analysis from you today." You tried to pull your arm away from her grip, but it only tightened at your struggle. "Please let go of me. I have to get home now." 

 

"S-Sorry teach, but there's something really important I have to tell you." It was odd to hear her voice anything but confident. You took one last look at your phone before dropping your head and guiding her to your office. Once in, she locked your door, placing a chair against the knob so no one even with a key could get in. Your anxiety picked up as she blocked the door. Reminding you of back when Sans had pulled his first stunt with you. "Your office has no cameras....right?" She looked a bit nervous as she asked. 

 

"Ms. Larson, why did you block my door? This is highly inappropriate!" You go to move the chair only to be stopped when your student placed her hand in the center of your chest. 

 

"Please, Ms.______. Answer my question. This is really important." Her face was scrunched up in a worried scowl. She wasn't know to be violent, she was a good girl and never caused a scene in class. So you decided to trust her intentions for now. Though, you did pull up Sans number in the chance you would have to call him. 

 

"Alright, but you have to tell me immediately why you locked the door." She eagerly nodded as you pointed her to the plush chair in front of your desk. You sunk your body into your pleather spinning chair, resting your elbows on the desk to hold your head up. "Good. No, there aren't any cameras in any of the offices. Why?" 

 

"Ok, so this is going to sound insane right? But," She pulls out her phone, pressing the screen a couple times before handing it to you. "Uhm so, I was walking around the liberal arts building while waiting for my girlfriends class to end and as I was turning a corner, I heard an English teacher and that really old World Religions teacher talking. It was pretty sketchy, so I decided to record it so I could analyze it." A cold chill ran down your spine an all the hairs on your arms stood on end. Pressing play, you both sat in silence while you watched the two converse. 

 

"You idiot! I told you if you were going to kill the bitch to leave a not for that monster fucking whore!" Mrs. Polskie berate Mr. Anderson, raising a hand and slapping him hard across the face. The sound made you jump and cringe. Mr. Anderson stumbled, catching himself on the wall so he wouldn't fall to the ground. 

 

"B-But she isn't dead! Mr. Jackson told me he saw her at the hospital. He also got pictures of the monster that would visit her and also Ms. ______."  

 

"Be that as it may, by looking at the photos, you at the very least put the girl in a coma! How do you think she would be able to tell the whore our message?" The image gets blurry as Lana was forced to leave her spot in fear of getting caught. The video ends abruptly, cutting to a black screen before leaving full screen. 

 

You stood there in silence. You felt dizzy, nausea ate at your empty stomach as you shook from anger and disgust. So they were the ones responsible for your best friends injuries. THEY where the ones who put her in that coma. Anger ate at you as your magic pulsed at your finger tips, slowly cover your hand in a thick ice. It was slowly moving up your arm and you didn't notice until your student gasped. 

 

"Ms. ______! Your arm!" She tries to reach for your arm, but you snatch it away and try to calm yourself down. The ice slowly melts, leaving your arm cold and wet. "W-What was that?" She looked frightened and worried. It was a bit too late to drop it as nothing, you had to tell your student the truth. 

 

"I can control magic. But that’s a topic for another day. I have to go." You bolt to the door, purse clutched in your hand, and as you moved the chair your student called out to you yet again. "What? What is it?" Your voice came out harsher than intended, causing her to flinch back. 

 

"B-Before I started r-recording, they mentioned a-attacking you once you l-leave for the day." She hooks her finger through her ear hole, tugging on it slightly. 

 

"Shit. Ok, I can deal with this." You dial his number, giving a brief explanation as to what was going on. Sans agreed to teleport to your office to pick you up, so after saying goodbye you hung up. "You can go now, my boyfriend is on his way to get me." 

 

"N-No! I want to stay with you until you leave!" She stood up and walked over to your side, grabbing your hands and pulling them close to her chest. "You're my favorite teacher.... I don't want to see you hurt because I didn't protect you when I could..." Her words were so sincere that you didn't think when you pulled her in for a hug. You gave her affectionate pats to her head as her face found home in the crook of your neck. You shush her, trying to get the girl to calm down. She gripped the top of your dress as she shook. You were about to speak, when you hear the familiar low baritone voice you've come to love. 

 

"Geez babe, cheatin' on me? AND with a student? That’s low." Lana tensed against you, pushing you away before bowing to apologize. 

 

"Ah dammit Sans! You scared the poor thing." Luckily, when she pushed you, you fell back dramatically into Sans arms. "Lana, there's no need to apologize to this bone head." You then turn to look at Sans. "And if I remember correctly, you were the one trying to get into my pants when you were my student." He chuckles at your retort while Lana's face turned a cute shade of pink. 

 

She had finally gotten a good look at Sans before giggling a bit. "You two are pretty cute." She smiled as Sans peppered your face in kisses. 

 

"Alright! Well, I need to be getting to the hospital. Lana, thank you so much for this, do you think you could send me the video so I can show the police? You do have my number, correct?" Sans arms tighten around you waist as you ask. You cant help but think he's a bit jealous that you gave your classes your phone number. He had mentioned how he didn't like it before, but you laughed it off at the time. 

 

"O-Of course! I'd be more than happy to!" She quickly typed a few things on her phone and yours vibrated in your pocket. She gave you one last hug before leaving, saying her girlfriend was worried about where she was. Now it was just you and Sans. 

 

"so, that the girl you complain about time to time?" He hugs you close and you can't help but laugh. 

 

"What, you jealous that people like me?" You press a kiss to his jaw and he lets out a low growl. 

 

"that's a dangerous move." He presses a kiss to the crook of your neck. 

 

"Can't. We gotta relieve Grillbs of his Luna protection duties." You giggle at Sans annoyed sigh. You're about to teleport when you get a call, you quickly move away from Sans before he can pull you through the void with him. He stumbles a bit  but you grab his hand before he could fall. 

 

It was Grillby. Your heart was racing as you answered. "Hello?" 

 

"She's awake." 


	49. Sans' Fears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woooo, well. this chapter took a turn at the end hahah uhmmm *sweats nervously* p-please enjoy?

"She's awake." Grillby spoke enthusiastically, his voice holding the tone of a child on Christmas. 

 

Your eyes widened and your mouth gaped. You looked at Sans, smile growing as wide as possible. He incased you in a hug as your eyes glazed over. You could stop the excited sound that pushed out of your throat as you bounced in place. Both Sans and Grillby laughed at your excitement, Sans having to hold you in place so you wouldn't trip over anything. 

 

"We're on our way!" You immediately hung up, wrapping your arms around Sans, pulling him down for a long kiss. 

 

"heh, if I knew this was how you act excited, i'd surprise you all the time." His hand found place in your hair, scratching your scalp to relax you. His other hand had gripped your side pulling you closer to him. 

 

"We gotta go babe! C'mon!" You were jogging in place while pressed against him. He chuckled at you impatience before dropping you both in the void. This time, you didn't close your eyes. Instead you looked around you trying to find Gaster in the pitch black space.  

 

Static filled your head and you perked up. You heard his laughter, but it was much more lighthearted than you were used to hearing from the cold scientist. ~~"My dear, I am no longer in the void. You know that, right?"~~  In your mind you saw him smile gently at you but you couldn’t help but pout. 

 

 _I_ _know, I was just hoping to see you in person..._  This seemed to peak his interest. 

 

 ~~"Oh? And why is that, kitten?"~~  His head tilted slightly, as if trying to study you. 

 

 _M_ _ainly so I know I'm not insane. Plus, you've been quiet lately. I want to make sure you aren't lonely._  A Purple hue, much like Sans blush dusted Gaster's broken features. He chuckled again, his hand covering his mouth in an attempt to muffle the sweet noise. He gave you a sweet smile that reminded you of your father, the smile reaching across his face. 

 

 ~~"Thank you for thinking of me child. But I assure you, I am not lonely."~~  You huffed a bit, but he shushed you, pointing in the direction of Sans just as you both landed on the hospital floor. He waved one last goodbye before disappearing from your mind. 

 

Sans quirked a browbone at you as you spaced out. You recover quickly, grabbing a hold of his hand and speeding into Luna's hospital room. There were a couple police officers questioning her, but as soon as she saw you, she smiled bright and held out her arms to you. You dove into her, careful not to bump any of her injuries. You felt her let out a long breath, the air moving some of your hair.  

 

You stayed locked in her hold for a few minutes, at some point she had nester her head in your thick locks. You both spent the moment soaking each other in. It wasn't until an officer awkwardly coughed into his hand that you were released from Luna's death grip. As you sat at her bedside, you moved some of her curls away from her eyes. You also noticed that Luna was writing on a white board in order to answer any and all questions they had for her. 

 

It had only been a week since her jaw was fixed, so she still couldn't talk. She also had to wait until the weekend to get her eye repaired, she it was still a bit swollen. But all in all? She looked a million times better than she had when she was first admitted. 

 

You also showed the officers the video Lana had sent you. They asked you to send it to them so they could use it as evidence to get a warrant to arrest the two teachers. You happily obliged, smiling the entire time. You also had to answer a few questions, one of which being if you could talk Lana into testifying when they take Mrs. Polskie and Mr. Anderson to court. 

 

You texted Lana asking if she would, and she replied with such enthusiasm  saying she'd love to. You gave the officer her contact information so that she'd be able to ask her questions without needing you. They had also questioned Sans about the incident, but he couldn't answer much. Only knowing what you and Grillby had told him. 

 

Once they finished, they gave you all their cards, telling you to call if you think of anything else that would help. After they left, a nurse came in to check on Luna, asking if anyone needed anything. You ask to get some water for Luna, but everyone else was fine for the time being. 

 

The nurse happily accepted your request, arriving a few minutes later with a cup and pitcher of water. Luna smiled at her, giving her a nod as thanks. You helped pour her a cup, sticking a straw in it so she could drink it easier. As the cold water coated her throat, she let out a relieved sigh. Happy to get the dryness out of her throat. She coughed a couple times to clear her throat and her lips moved. Her voice sounded a bit strained due to the fact that she couldn't move her jaw at all, but she could still manage to hold full sentences. 

 

"H-How long was-sh I out?" She had to wipe some drool that had fallen off her lip and down her chin. You giggled as she huffed, clearly annoyed by her situation. 

 

"About, 2 weeks dearheart." Grillby spoke in a hushed tone, his eyes never leaving Luna. She looked at him, her eyes a bit wider than normal. 

 

"Well, that sure is something..." Her grip on Grillbys hand tightened slightly, but she brought it up and attempted to kiss it. It brought a smile to Grillbys face as he did the same to her. It was always super sweet to watch them act all lovey dovey. You leaned against Sans, his arm wrapping around your shoulders and holding your hand. 

 

Conversation turned into friendly banter as Luna made light of her attack. Laughing as she said, "You should see the other guy." Leave it to Luna to keep up the tough kid act even when you could tell she was still upset with herself. Hours flew by as you all joked and told different stories to try and keep every ones minds off of Luna's injuries and the attackers.  

 

At the end of the day, you were reluctant to leave Luna, but she reminded you that she would be in the same place tomorrow. She also asked you to swing by her place before you came tomorrow to pick up her phone and a few personal things like her pick, shampoo (because they stuff they have at the hospital draw the fuck out of her hair), some perfume, and some of her cute panties and bras. You jotted down her list in your phone, making it your lock screen so you wouldn't forget, and with one last hug and kiss to the cheek, you walk out of the room to meet with Sans. 

 

* * *

 

"There's no way in hell we're both fitting in my hammock Sans." After you got home from the hospital, Sans had gotten super clingy. Normally, he wouldn't even attempt to climb into your tiny bed, but for some reason he refused to be farther than two inches away from you. 

 

"not with that attitude." He was currently leaning against you with his head on your shoulder. 

 

"What's gotten into you? As soon as we got home, you've been glued to my side. Don't you have class tomorrow? Go home so you don't forget your things." You try to move him, but he wraps his arms around you, pulling you into a vice grip against his ribcage. "Sans I'm being serious!" You try to wiggle free, but his hold stays strong. 

 

"Nah, teach cancelled class. Got a text from him when you were in the shower." He picks you up bridal style and drops you into the hammock before climbing in and squeezing next to you. He wraps his body around you, holding you so tight that you can't move. 

 

"Sans. This is a one person hammock. Your squishing meeee." You wiggle into a more comfortable position, but only manage to end up on top of him. You sit up on his lap, staring him down. "Explain why your suddenly clingy. Now." 

 

He sighs, eyes closed and perma smile turning into a frown. "i'm just... 'm worried." His grip on your hips tighten as he looks away. 

 

"Worried about what?" You place your hands on his chest, feeling his soul thrum at your touch. 

 

"'ve lost you many times before... don't want to loose you again..."  

 

"What? What do you mean you've lost me many times before?" His pupils disappear and sweat bead on his brow. Just realizing what he just said. His jaw opens and closes, unable to think of what to say to make you forget what he just said. "Sans?" 


	50. Knowing Your Roots

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo! We've finally made it to 50 chapters guys! are you excited? because i sure am! i honestly didn't expect to get this far, but i'm so happy with how far we're come and how this story has turned out! i also can't wait to see what's next to come :) i'd like to thank everyone who has commented, given kudos, subscribed, or bookmarked this fic. you guys are what keeps me going.
> 
> yeah, we've hit some rough spots, but with the support of my readers, i've been able to over come all of it.
> 
> so, to celebrate, i'm going to let you guys ask anything you want about the future of the story, or myself personally. i'll also be opening requests for short stories and drawings. you can either ask in the comments here, or send it to me on [Tumblr](https://punny-bone-fucker.tumblr.com) i'll also ask if anyone wants to write a summary for this fic. mines a little lame and i'd love to see what you all come up with!
> 
> so please! don't be shy! i dont bite :)  
> (i also kind of owe you guys because i ended soul mate on chapter 50)
> 
> there will be smut next chapter, so if you like that, look forward to it!

"Sans?" He hadn't looked at you since he spoke. You knew he wanted to teleport away, but you had wrapped your hand around his wrist so he couldn't leave without you coming along. You were starting to get irritated by his silence, but you knew nothing good would come from getting upset. "Sans, please tell me. I'm starting to get worried." You place a hand on his cheek, swiping your thumb over the dark circles under his eyes.  

  

He closes his eyes and lets out a low sigh. Turning his head to look at you, you catch the pain written in his eyes. "do ya want the short or long story?"  

  

You really wanted to hear every single detail, but you knew this was something that was hurting him to tell. So you decided to put his feelings before your own. "We can do the short version."  

  

He scoots over, giving you some room and patting the spot next to him. You lay down and Sans takes your hand in his. "should probably give you some background of the underground first." He takes one last breath before looking up at the ceiling and starting his story. "the first time frisk fell underground, they befriended everyone. Whenever they would get into fights, they refused to harm anyone."   

  

"I met them in my post in snowden. I had promised toriel I would keep an eye socket on them, so I did. In the end, they convinced asgore to spare them. no one ever remembers what happens next, but when we all came to the barrier was broken. we were sitting outside for the first time since asgore was young. But, after an hour or two I woke back up in my room in snowden." His brows screwed together and his smile drops to a frown.  

  

"again, they went through befriending everyone and breaking the barrier. this happened a few times more. but then, when they left the ruins their eyes held evil in them and they were covered in dust. I watched carefully as they went through, knife in hand, murdering everyone they came upon. I gave them the benefit of the doubt, accidents happen. 'm sure they didn't mean to hurt anyone. that was before they tricked paps into thinking they were his friend, striking him down when he spared them." His right pupil flickers from white to blue and orange, the air becoming heavy with magic.  

  

"they killed everyone. I had to protect the king as his judge. When I first saw the amount of EXP and LOV they had, I was shocked. I'd kill them, but they'd always come back. until, they finally killed me. we were then forced into a vicious cycle of good and bad. I couldn't tell you the amount of times this happened. With each timeline they would restart, I lost hope. The last maybe, ten times I refused to leave my room and just let the timeline do it's thing. turns out frisk was being manipulated by the first fallen child. chara." You could feel tears form in the corner of your eyes. How could Frisk do this? There was no way that sweet child would harm a fly. But, Sans looked so hurt. Having to relive his past stung deep in his soul.  

  

"there was one timeline where the kid kept control of their body and didn't reset. We had been on the surface for about two years. I made them promise not to reset ever again so we could live our lives. they agreed. so, like the rest, I lived. I ended up finding this beautiful women who I loved. And she loved me. We made a life for each other, got married, somehow managed to have a little one." You felt your stomach drop at that. Sans had found his soul mate and made a life with her. For some reason it made you feel dirty.   

  

"but, just as fate would have it, I woke up in snowdin. this happened probably twelve times. With each timeline I looked for and found her. each timeline she was different. looked the same, but her personality was changed. Sometimes she hated me, other times she was crazy for me. i've watched her kill, get killed, or kill herself. hell, one time she was even a guy! but I still loved him." You giggled at the thought of Sans being dominated by a larger man and he rolled his eyes at you. 

 

"the last timeline was the hardest. It was then that I realized we were connected to each other by fates red line, or in her case purple. we had only been together for a year and a half, but we loved each other just as much as we did the first timeline. and with dumb luck, we conceived a child together! a monster and a human actually got pregnant. it was unheard of! everything was going perfectly. the baby was growing healthy, she was stronger and happier than ever, and I even planned on proposing to her after she gave birth and we got settled with the tyke." He was crying now, pale blue stained his face as tears slowly trickled down bone. 

 

"but...as the universe would have it, when she went into labor, her body and soul weren't strong enough. We had to choose over her life, or the child's. I tried to convince her she was far more important, that we could start a family some other way, but she had lost a child before. She refused to take the life of another. Alphys helped her deliver our healthy, beautiful baby girl. Before she passed, I had to promise to live for our daughter. That I would become strong and protect her for the both of us. She didn't have the chance to name our little one, so I decided on aria. I knew she wouldn't let me name our girl after a font, so I compromised." Through his tears, he smiled as he spoke of his daughter. Aria. It was a beautiful name and you were sure her mother would have loved it just as much. 

 

Hearing about Aria forced thick tears to coat your cheeks. Your soul throbbed for the lost child. And for her mother. But most importantly, for Sans. "I think aria was only alive for an hour before frisk reset. And I cant blame them. I was a wreck. I was seconds away from dusting and the kiddo couldn't bare to lose their sibling and their friend all in the same day. But, I couldn't keep the guilt from eating at me. I felt like I betrayed her. I tried to tell myself that I would force myself to keep going. It was a lie, but I couldn't help it." 

 

Finally, you spoke up. "You must have really loved her..." 

 

For the first time since he started talking, he looks you in the face, pressing a gentle kiss to your lips. "sure do." He takes your hand and places it where his soul is. "want to know who she was?" 

 

You swallow. Did you really want to know? What if it wasn't you? Could you live knowing you were keeping Sans from being with his true love? But, you also know if it was you, you'd want to know for sure. After a moment of hesitation, you nod your head. 

 

He smiles at you, and in a sweet voice says, "Luna." 

 

Your face goes white like a ghost and your eyes open as wide as possible. You start to shake, trying to keep yourself from crying any more. You pull your hand away from Sans, pulling it up to cover your mouth. You whisper apologizes and notice sweat bead Sans brow. 

 

"shit, babe! it was a joke, it's you I swear! please calm down!" He holds your head close to his chest, coaxing you into matching your breath with his. Once your calm enough, you punch him in the shoulder. 

 

"Dude! That was fucking rude! Don't scare me like that..." He chuckles and stares at you until it all sinks in. "SHIT!" Finally it clicks. "Wait, let me get this straight..... Me 'n you. The two of us. With every timeline you're forced to go through, we always end up together, but some bullshit forces Frisk to reset? Wait, no that's no the most important part... we can have a fucking baby?!" 

 

"heh yeah, though I think it depends on you. There were timelines where you couldn't have one no matter how much we tried. I think it depends on how much magic your soul holds and seeing as how you're a mage this time around, you'd probably be able to have my kid. Though, seeing as how you kind of died from having one, I don't want to even think of trying." 

 

"Well, you should probably invest in condoms. Because no matter what you say about your pull out method, I will not let you near me without one on. Oh my god... its just like what the health/p.e. teacher in mean girls said..." Sans quirks a brow bone at you. "Don't have sex, 'cause you will get pregnant... and die." You wipe a fake tear away from your eye. "Who knew he was telling the truth?" Seeing Sans concerned expression, you couldn't help but laugh.  

 

"what's so funny?" Sans huffs next to you. 

 

"Dude, it's just a movie. Don't take it to close to heart!" You kiss his jaw before he can turn his head away. 

 

"how are you not freaking out? you were just told you've lived multiple lives?" He wraps an arm around your shoulders, pulling you into a lazy hug. 

 

"Well, I believe in reincarnation, so this isn't too far off. I'm just not thinking of the fact that our lives are basically being controlled by a toddler." Laying your head on his chest, you throw your leg over his, tangling the limbs. "But I mean, this is a lot to soak in. We should cuddle and sleep so I can understand it better." 

 

"You just want to cuddle."  he sticks his tongue out at you, you press a kiss to the slick magic causing him to blush. He pressed his magic lips against your own, his tongue flicking your bottom lip to ask for entrance. Your jaw slacks, parting your lips and allowing his tongue to fight your own in dominance. 

 

Heat starts to pool in your core, moving you body to sit on top of Sans lap. The kiss deepens and you move your hands under his shirt, moving your hands against his sensitive ribs, massaging them while earning a low growl from your mate. He grips your hips, surely leaving finger shaped bruises. Curious, you move your hand down, gripping his spine in your hand. Sans freezes under you, and you take this chance to move your hand up and down his spine.  

 

You're rewarded by a muffled moan. The heat in your core grows hotter after hearing the noise he makes. He pulls away from your kiss, looking you in the eyes. "you sure you wanna do this, kitten?" The pet name forces a blush to encase your cheeks. You had to swallow your spit before you start drooling, quickly nodding before he becomes any more hesitant. 

 

"Take me to the bone zone." 


	51. Fuck You AND Your Girlfriend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> there is sex.
> 
> btw this is what her hammock looks like https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/thumb/2/27/CrochetHammock.jpg/240px-CrochetHammock.jpg

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welp... this isn't how i wanted the chapter to turn out. i'm a bit disappointed, but oh well.
> 
> i redeemed myself at the end. thats all that counts

"Take me to the bone zone." You stare Sans in the eyes, waiting for someone to make the first move. 

 

Your mouth twitched at the corners, unable to keep the smile off your lips. Soon you were both laughing, you bent down to rest your head on Sans ribcage while trying to catch your breath. Sans was still shaking a bit with laughter as well, placing a hand on your cheek and bringing your head up for a kiss. 

 

"i cant believe you just said that. 'm so proud!" He nuzzled his face into your poufy hair, taking a deep breath, sighing at your scent. There was a slight vanilla scent complimenting roses from your shampoo. It reminded him of all the past you's and all of the memories he had gained over the years.  

 

"Oh god. You're rubbing off on me too much." You chuckled with him, resting your head on his clavicle. He had started rubbing your sides, slowly bringing his hands lower until his hands cupped your ass, giving a slight squeeze. "Getting a bit _cheeky_ now are we?"  

 

"not bad, but can't help but _ass_ ume you'd look better without these jeans." His phalanges slip under your waistband, tugging the fabric down with them. 

 

"Now that was a stretch." You help him by unbuttoning your pants and wiggling them off, throwing them to the floor. 

 

"cant all be winners." He tugs at the hem of your shirt, asking permission. You nod and allow him to pull the top off of you. He struggles with the clasps on your bra for a second before you place your hands on his, moving them so your bra comes undone. 

 

"It's for the best. I'm not going to fuck you if you tell puns the entire time." He fakes offence for a second, becoming mesmerized by your chest a moment later. You sit up straight and look him in the eyes. "So, tell me. Do I look the same in ever timeline?" You tuck some hair behind your ear as Sans gives you a loving look. 

 

"some things differ. body shape, hair, eyes. sometimes you have piercings and tattoos..." His fingers trace the large skull wearing roses on your bicep. "your face is always the same...but, no matter the change, you're always perfect to me." He places a toothy kiss to each rose covering your scarred wrist. He hadn't had the chance to really admire all the intricate designs covering your entire left arm, some ever decorating your middle finger. 

 

His attention is snapped away from your arm once you give him a warm smile, bending down and running your tongue over his sternum. He has to struggle to keep his voice at bay as you suck on the bone. Your hand once again worked on his spine, rewarding you with muffled moans. Feeling brave, you place your hand on the inside of Sans ribcage, dragging your nails down the other side of his sternum, catching a few ribs along the way. 

 

He doesn’t make any noise, afraid you had hurt him until you feel something press against your sex. Looking down, you see the slight blue glow of his magic trapped beneath his shorts. You give a few experimental rubs, whining at the ache to be filled. Sans strangled moan does nothing but fuel your need. 

 

His grip on your hips tightens as you struggle to take his shorts off. The hammock shakes a bit at the sudden movement, but neither of you pay it any mind. Instead, you wrap your hand around the base of Sans cock, stroking the slick shaft. Precum beads at the head as Sans lets out a moan. You press your thumb against it, smearing the cum against his slit. His cock twitches at the feeling, a string of curses leaving his throat. 

 

He moves the hand on your hip down underneath your panties, rubbing against your clit. "S-s-saaaans...." You moan his name, making his hips buck against your hand. He then moves his finger down to rub your aching slit. Forcing another moan from you. 

 

"Geez kid. Your already soaked." He smirks at you as you huff in annoyance.  

 

"Sh-shut up.." You move your hand over his spine rubbing it. His back arches as he slips two fingers into you, stretching your sex. You gasp as the two rub at your inner walls, slightly sore from the pressure. His pace is slow and agonizing and you find yourself bucking your hips, wanting more. "Saaaans please." 

 

"what is it kitten?" Slowly, he presses a third finger into your tight pussy. The sharp intake of breath worries him at first, but the look of lust glazed over your face tells him you aren't hurting. Your grip on his cock tightens slightly, making him growl into your ear. 

 

"F-fuck..." As he stimulates your clit with his thumb, your body starts to shake and your walls clench around Sans fingers. He doesn't let up, instead working you through your orgasm. Your moan is trapped in your throat as your juices fill the palm of Sans hand and coats your thighs. You look at Sans with half lidded eyes "...me." 

 

He chuckles at your goofy smile. "that can be arranged." Suddenly, you're on your back with Sans hovering above you. One hand was resting in your hair, scratching your scalp lovingly, while the other was holding his magic, lining it up with your slit. 

 

The tip rubs against the slick wet covering your throbbing pussy, he looks at you once more, waiting for your nod before slowly stretching you to fit his cock. It hurts at first, but he eases it all the way in, staying still so you could get used to the feeling. Once your face relaxes, he start moving his hips, pumping his length in and out.  

 

It starts out agonizingly slow, only speeding up once you wrap your legs around his pelvis, pulling him forward. His grunts and moans are like music to your ears. With each thrust, he hits a sweet spot, bringing you closer and closer to your second orgasm. You know he's close too. His movements become more ragged, and the look in his eyes is pure bliss.  

 

You finish before him, your wall squeezing his member sending him over the edge. Before he can fill you, he pulls out. Magical sperm hits your stomach and thighs, staining the skin blue. His eyes are screwed shut and his body starts to relax. Coming down from his high. He falls next to you, wrapping an arm under your shoulder. 

 

You're both a panting mess. You turn your head, looking Sans in the eyes. Your smile turns mischievous, and you can't help what comes out of your mouth next. "Wow, that sure was _magical_!"  


	52. Something's Fishy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I really need to show Undyne and Alphys some love. which is what created this chapter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> totally forgot to mention this, but a few weeks ago i got this beautiful fanart! http://freshexoticbutt.tumblr.com/image/155763236564
> 
> I absolutely love it <3
> 
> if anyone else wants to send me something, i'd just adore it!

You were sitting in the recliner at the skeleton house, reading your favorite book while Papyrus was cooking lunch. Sans was still asleep and you stopped Papyrus from waking him up since he had a pretty bad nightmare last night. It always hurt you to see him wreath and mutter in his sleep. Mainly because you now had an idea of what he was dealing with alone, but also because you couldn't do anything to help him. 

 

It had been a couple weeks since Luna woke up, and she would not stop texting you. You got off easy today since she had to go into surgery to fix her eye socket, but it didn't help that your best friend gave Grillby your number and now he was the one texting you non stop. 

 

You couldn't blame him though. He had never had to deal with his lover being stuck in a hospital for a little over a month now. Usually, monsters -if hurt- only had to get a friend to use healing magic on them or eat monster candy in order to heal to perfect health. From what you've noticed, they don't catch illness like humans do either. 

 

Sometimes you really wish you were a monster. The idea of not getting winter allergies was bliss. Especially due to the fact that it was late January, snowing and you think you're catching a cold. You honestly can't wait to see just how Sans would deal with you being sick for a week. Speaking of Sans! You had just put down your book, annoyed at not being able to focus on it for longer than .2 seconds when the door to Sans bedroom creaks open. 

 

The short skeleton slugs out of the room rubbing a closed eye socket with the ball of his palm. His clothes were wrinkled, his sweats barely hanging onto his hips. The circles under his eyes were a shade or two lighter than they were this morning, so you hope that he got a little bit of rest. He joined you in the living room, kissing your cheek as he walked past you to get to the couch. 

 

You toss him the remote, getting a nod before going back to your phone to make sure Grillbz isn't freaking out too much. It was time for the lunch rush, so there was no surprise when you had no text from him. What did surprise you was the text from Undyne. Lately, she's been trying to get you out at ungodly times at night to train you. 

 

You and the fish goddess had been texting buddied basically ever since you met her, but you only ever got to see her when the group hung out. Your schedules just never lined up and you spent almost all of your free time with Sans or Frisk and Toriel. You did get to pend time with her at the hospital, though your mind was mostly focused on your best friend. 

 

 **Blue Queen 12:03**  

YO NERD! You're at the boys place, right? 

 

 **XXX-XXXX 12:05**  

However could you tell? 

 

You chuckle, a bit nervous as to why she would ask you where you were. When she doesn't respond after a few minutes, you relax into the cushions of the chair. You and Sans sit in leisurely silence, watching a documentary on space while waiting for Papyrus to finish cooking. Not particularly in a documentary mood, you take out your phone and start playing a game you've been addicted to recently. Your fingers tap the screen, trying to get pins to stick in a circle without touching.  

 

You were stuck on level 34, not able to move your fingers fast enough. By the time you give up, Papyrus was calling you and Sans to the kitchen to eat. Your stomach growls lightly, ready to be filled with spaghetti. Sans chuckles a bit at the noise, causing a blush to dust your cheekbones. 

 

Much to your surprise, what waited for you on the table wasn't Papyrus' specialty spaghetti. Instead, there was a large casserole dish filled to the brim fettuccini alfredo. You notice small chunks of chicken and broccoli mixed in with the sauce and noodles. It smelt delicious. Your mouth agreed by watering, a bit of drool attempts to leave your lips, but you swallow before it could. 

 

The two skeletons are suspiciously quiet as you scoop up some of the dish, placing it on your plate. You go to sit back in your seat, when something grabs you by your waist, hoisting you over a muscular shoulder. An incoherent scream pushes out of your throat as your stomach hits the hard flesh causing you to cough a couple times. "What the fuck?!" 

 

You push on the persons back, trying to look at whomever had taken you hostage. Long red hair covers the majority of their back and the only thing you can go on is the loud boisterous laugh coming from your capture. "FUFUFUFU! I'm stealing this PUNK for girls night!" Sans just waves as you're carried away. You stretch your arm out to him, begging him to help but he shakes his head, turning back to his lunch. 

 

"HAVE FUN SMALL HUMAN!" Papyrus gives you an earnest smile, unaware of your distress. The last thing the two hear as you're taken from the house is a muted 'nooooooooooo....' 

  

* * *

 

 

"So, you gonna tell me where we're going?" You were still a bit pissed at Undyne, but you couldn't help but laugh at how everything happened. 

 

"Me 'n Alph finally have a few days off, and you're taking the semester off right?" You nod. 

 

"Wait, how'd you know?"  

 

"Luna told me last time I visited her! So, anyway! You've never been to our place and we just paid the last of our mortgage, so I figured we should get drunk and watch anime to celebrate! Luna mentioned that, based on your instagram, the only person you chill with is Sans and the kid. Figured you could use some girl time!" She dragged you up a driveway, digging in her pockets to retrieve her keys. 

 

The walk was only a few minutes, though you were still draped over her shoulder the entire time. Now that you think about it, your group lived pretty close together. You swore if you took a right once out of their driveway, you'd make it to Toriels and Frisks in less than half an hour on foot. 

 

Undyne doesn't let you go until you're in the house and the door's closed. Once on your own feet, you take a look at the home. It was slightly bigger than the skeleton house and a lot more feminine. The walls were painted pastel blue and yellow, cartoon spears and glasses lined each wall. It was absolutely adorable. Definitely nothing you would expect to decorate the home of the rough and tough Undyne. 

 

She guides you to the living room and your jaw just about snaps off. There were two large flat screens, a surround sound system and just about every game system you could think of in the large cabinet. There was a large decked out gamer chair pushed in the corner of the room. Upon closer inspection, you note all the different anime stored in baskets at the bottom of the cabinet along with a large amount of video games. 

 

If you were like Papyrus, there would be literal stars in your eyes as you fan girled over their total man cave. Undyne chuckled next to you, obviously proud of her collection. "Why haven't I some here before?" She just laughed at your awestruck face, guiding you to the large kitchen instead. 

 

The kitchen was just as beautiful. It was decked out in all the newest appliances while still looking like it was lived in. Everything in the house, though looking pristine, had a homey feel to it. You sat at the glass table while Undyne get a few bottles from the top shelf of a cupboard. She places a bottle of Scotch and a bottle of Sky Vodka along with two shot glasses in front of you. 

 

"You ready to get wasted?" She gave you a challenging smirk that you couldn't deny 

 

"Oh hell yeah." 


	53. Cops And Robbers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some talk of drugs

You and Undyne were four shots in when Alphys came home from work. You quickly encouraged her to join in your drinking game. "Alright girls. Here's one I've been wanting to try out!" You hold your phone up to your face so you can read the rules of the game. " The rules are simple. Flip a coin and while it is in the air, call heads or tails. If you guess right, pass the coin to your right. If you guess wrong, pass the coin to your left and either take one article of clothing off or drink a shot. One catch, you cannot do the same thing more than twice in a row. Sound good?" Undyne nods, walking to a drawer to get a quarter while Alphys looks a bit nervous. 

 

"I-I might need a f-few more drinks in me..." She takes the bottle of scotch out of your hand, taking a large swig from the bottle. 

 

"Don't worry Alph! We're all friends here. And I know Undyne here has already seen you naked!" You wink at the reptile and giggle at her blush. 

 

You aren't even ten minutes into the game and Undyne is already completely naked. You found out that the fish doesn't wear panties, like, at all. Alphys wore a cute pair of lacey pink panties with a bra that matched. You on the other hand were a close second to Undyne. Your still had your thong on, but everything else was long gone. You're glad their house was relatively warm. Not having to worry about putting your hands on your nipples to keep them warm. 

 

You all had a pretty nice buzz going on so leaving the games, you each grabbed a bottle of alcohol and headed to the living room to watch anime. Alphys had mentioned a really cute one called Yuri!!! On Ice. The only thing you really knew about it was that it was about figure skaters. 

 

You had no idea you could get so emotional. 

 

"W-Why would Yurri say that? I thought he loved Viktor!" Episode 11 had just ended and the three of you were a sobbing mess. You in the middle of a group hug, forgetting about the anime all together. "Guys... I'm like, really hungry." Your voice was muffled due to being half squished in Undynes chest. 

 

"Oh dude yes!" The fish grabbed both you and Alphys, carrying you under her arms as she ran back into the kitchen. You were dropped to the floor, your back pressed to the cold tile of the floor while Undyne rummaged through their fridge. 

 

Alphys suddenly perked up as if already knowing what Undyne was looking for. She pulled out three large brownies, handing you one with a large smirk on her face. "Uhhh why ya got that look on ya face?" 

 

"A coworker gave me these 'special' brownies yesterday." Your eyes widen and you immediately hand it back to her.  

 

"Dude, we can't get high and drunk at the same time!" She frowns at you as you put the chocolate back into the fridge. "Why would you even keep these? Aren't you a security officer?" She just shrugged. Your buzz was going down significantly and you can tell it was the same for the other two. "Look, I'm not going to sit here and tell you not to do drugs. I'm just saying, due to experience I would not advise getting cross faded." 

 

"I-It does sound a bit d-dangerous now that I think about it." Alphys placed a clawed hand on Undynes face, the fish nuzzling her face into her girlfriends hand. 

 

"Nah it's cool. How about we order a pizza?" She perks right back up and you cant help but laugh at how ridiculous she looks. "What's so funny punk?!" 

 

"I-It's just... you're still naked and jumping around!" You point at her chest and she looks down. "You could kill a man with those girls!" You crack up, Alphys letting out a curt giggle with you. 

 

Her face goes blue and she reaches towards to floor pile to put on her shirt. "You're basically naked to nerd!"  

 

"Ah... that's true. Except, I don’t wanna put my shirt back on. Its too tight." You look at the tee shirt before an idea pops into your head. "I know! I'll just grab one of Sans real quick!" You grab your keys and pad towards the door. Undyne places a hand on your shoulder stopping you from exiting the house. 

 

"Dude, are you just going to walk over there naked?" 

 

"Yep! It's what," you look at the clock on the wall next to the door. "1 in the morning. Paps is long asleep and it doesn't look like anyone is outside. So, why bother?" She lets you go at your logic, laughing when you puff out your chest and start the five minute trek to your boyfriends house. Basically naked. 

 

Your keys hung from your neck, hitting against your chest with each step. It was a bit cold out, but not enough to bother you. The walked seemed a lot longer with each step you took. You were regretting not putting on your shirt, extremely aware of everything around you. Your steps got faster until you were basically running. You swung open the front door after unlocking it, running into the house. 

 

Your back pressed into the wooden door, a sigh pushing through your nose at the sudden safety. You managed to stay quiet as you walked past the living room to the stair case. You took each step gingerly, scared the wood would creak underneath you. You made it to Sans room, but the door was locked. You cursed under your breath after doing a quick search of your hair for any bobby pins. 

 

"Oh I'm sure there are some scattered in the bathroom..." You had to go past Papyrus' room to get to the bathroom, so as you walked you covered your chest with your arms in the off chance that the tall skeleton would wake up and see you. 

 

Just as you thought, on the ground next to the tub sat a lone bobby pin. You thanked the lucky stars, picking it up and speed walking back to Sans door. It took a few tries, but you finally found the sweet spot. The door clicked and you slowly pushed the door open. You'd only have to reach a hand in and grab any shirt you could reach. 

 

Or so you thought. You mentally punch yourself for cleaning Sans room yesterday. You also did all of the laundry, so all of his clothes were sitting neatly folded in his dresser. Taking a deep breath, you step inside the room, closing the door behind you.  

 

 _Y_ _ou can do this. Just grab a shirt and leave. Simple. Don't get distracted by how cute your skeleton looks when he sleeps._  You found yourself migrating towards the bed, snapping yourself out of your daze, you run to the dresser, grab a shirt, and make a run for it. You don't notice the flash of a camera as you leave his room and soon the house. 

 

You tug on the shirt as you head back to the girls house, making it back in record time. 

 

"So? How'd it go?" The two looked at you in both concern and curiosity. 

 

"Good! No one woke up, and no one saw me! So, good." You were trying to catch your breath as the doorbell rang. 

 

Undyne grabbed the pizza while Alphys got drinks. You all sat in the living room eating, you were playing a game on your phone while Undyne and Alphys cuddled and watched a romcom. Your phone buzzed in your hand, confusing you as to who would text you so late. Opening up the message, your face got red. 

 

 **Bone Daddy 1:43**  

 **[Image]**  

this brings stealing your boyfriends clothes to a whole new level

 

You stared at the picture of your naked body grabbing a shirt. Placing the phone down, you took in a deep breath. "Well. FUCK ME SIDEWAYS!" 


	54. A Pictures Worth A Thousand Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter gets a little heh handsy between the girls. So that's something to look forward to!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Sorry for not posting the past couple days guys. My college neglected to register me in one of my online classes, so yesterday i spent about 8 hours doing nothing but psychology work. I also procrastinated a lot of my school work for other classes that i ended up making up Thursday and Friday.
> 
> I'll try to do better at balancing everything out, so bear with me. Also, Friday the 17th, i wont be uploading. It's my birthday, so I want to spend the day with friends and family!
> 
> Also, if anyone is interested, i started a [YouTube channel](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCvyojTIaKqca41vkj2ensJQ) were it's just speedpaints. so, if you like that kind of stuff you should give it a look at.

"Well..." Taking a deep breath, you look at the text again. "FUCK ME SIDEWAYS!" Your outburst makes Undyne and Alphys jump in their spot. 

 

"W-What?" Alphys stares at you in confusion while Undyne tries to keep herself from laughing. "I-Is everything o-okay, ____?"  

 

"I need a drink..." You toss your phone to Alphys so the girls can read while you walk into the kitchen to grab the bottle of vodka. As you reach for the bottle, you hear the loud boisterous laugh of Undyne echo through the house. Taking a big swig, you head back.  

 

Undyne is currently on the floor, pounding her fist into the carpet while muffled laughter can be heard with every twitch of her shoulders. Alphys hands you back your phone, obviously trying not to laugh but failing miserably. This makes you down a fourth of the alcohol, regaining your buzz in a second. 

 

"How the fuck do I even respond to that?"  you toss your phone on the end of the couch you were sitting on. Undyne had finally calmed down, now thinking of something by the look on her face. 

 

"Why not make him jealous?" She wiggles her eyebrows at you. 

 

"What? But there's only us here!"  

 

"So?" She gives you a blank stare. Not wanting to deal with thinking, you relent. 

 

"Alright. What's the plan?"  

 

~*~ 

 

Sans had woken up in the middle of the night. He had accidently fallen asleep on the couch while watching a documentary on stars. Getting up, a few bones in his spine creeked, sore from being in the same position for too long. As he stretched, he heard the front door swing open and shut softly. He walked to the archway connecting the living room to the long hallway, magic at the ready, but instead of an intruder, he saw you. 

 

He had to hold back his laughter at seeing a his girlfriend, drunk and naked, break into his house for gods know what. You wobbled past him and to the staircase leading upstairs. It was funny watching you try to climb the stairs. You held the rail like it was a lifeline. 

 

Once you were at the top, Sans teleported to the middle of the staircase. Curious as to what you were doing. You attempted to open his door, but he always had it locked, so you had no luck getting in. He watched you search your messy fro, getting irritated when you came up empty. He followed you in the shadows as you ran to the bathroom, picking up one of your stray hair pins. 

 

 _'m surprised_ _paps_ _didn't find that first._  

 

You were back at his door, kneeled down and bending the thin piece of metal. You break it in half, shoving both halves in the lock and jiggling the top one until the lock clicks. _h_ _uh. s_ _o that’s how she got in the first time she came over._ You give a little victory dance once you manage to unlock his door. You were about to open it when Sans quickly popped up in his bed, pretending to be asleep. 

 

He waited a couple minutes for you to enter his room. He almost blew his cover when you stared at him with an adorably goofy smile on your face. He noticed you try to walk towards him, but pull yourself away to go back to your mission. You started rummaging through his dresser, pulling out a clean shirt and holding it up like when Link gets a new item in Legend Of Zelda.  

 

 _oh, this is gold._ Without you noticing, he points his phone at you and takes a couple pictures of you stealing his shirt and running out of the door. Soon after, he hears the front door shut. He can finally let out his built up laughter before choosing the best picture to send you and set as his phones wallpaper. 

 

Half an hour passes, and you haven't responded. He figures you either didn't see it, or you're too embarrassed. He gets into bed, taking in the sent of freshly washed sheets. You were here often enough for your sent to still be soaked into the fabric. It honestly made him sleep easier, having your scent near. It was better when you actually stayed the night. He was getting used to you being there and he loved waking up with you either in his arms or in his bathroom getting ready. 

 

Maybe he should ask you to move in. He noticed how you got sick easily before you would stay with him. Since you stayed out of your small apartment more, he saw how your health increased and that the tiny scars on your soul slowly got lighter until they would start to disappear. Besides, your apartment was always cold and more than once you had to shower at his place because you couldn't afford to ay your water bill. 

 

He'll have to talk to Papyrus about it first, but he really wants to ask you to stay with him. He sinks deeper into the blankets, about to drift off to sleep when he hears his phone ping. His smile grows larger, curious as to what you said. He opens his messages and notices you sent a picture. It takes a second to download, but once it does his eyelights go out and his stares at the picture of you, Undyne and Alphys. 

 

Undyne was behind you, groping your bare chest while you hand your arm wrapped around her neck. Alphys had a hand on your cheek, pulling your face towards her as she planted a kiss to your cheek. Alphys was the one taking the picture, but all three girls had the same smug look on their face while staring at the camera. There was an empty bottle of alcohol in your free hand and another on the counter behind you.  

 

A territorial growl rumbled out of Sans throat as he looked at someone other than himself handle your naked body. He was a little less mad since you were with Undyne and Alphys. You may be drunk off your ass, but he knew the couple would never cheat on each other no matter how out of it they were. He also trusted you enough to know you wouldn't try anything with anyone since you were happily with him. Though, knowing this didn't stop him from getting super jealous of the two girls. 

 

Not wanting to ruin your fun time, he tries to move his focus from you to sleep. It doesn’t come easy, but somehow he manages it. His dreams are no help. He spends the entire night watching different scenarios where you find someone better and leave him. He's always had this fear, but he's always kept it in the back of his mind until now.  

 


	55. Sans Pictures

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyo! hope you enjoy this low quality chapter!

"Oh my god I can't believe you sent that one!" You were bent over clutching your stomach as you went into a fit of giggles. You had somehow been talked into posing for multiple 'sexy' pictures, some with the other two but the majority alone. One of your favorites being when you got Undyne to let you barrow a pair of her red six inch stilettos. Somehow heels made anyone's legs and ass look ten times better than normal.  

  

"What?! We all look smokin'!" Undyne was in the kitchen getting three glasses of water and some pain killers for tomorrows hangover while Alphys retrieved a pillow and some blankets for you.  

  

"As true as that may be, are you okay with Sans seeing the two of you naked??" You straighten yourself out as Alphys hands you a large plush pillow and a thick quilt. You thank her before tossing the pillow and yourself onto the couch, the blanket falling expertly over you.   

  

"Eh as I see it, it was bound to happen. Call it payback." Undyne placed the drinks and pills on their coffee table, falling onto the loveseat and patting her stomach for Alphys to join.  

  

"Wait, what? Payback for what?" You sit up and stare at the cuddling couple.  

  

Alphys' face turned a light shade of red while Undyne wiggled her brows at you. "I was borrowing his phone 'cause mine died, when I opened the messenger to text my dear Alphy, your's was still open and I ended up getting a great view of his dick!" She started cackling halfway through her story. You stare at her for a few seconds, trying to process what you just heard. Once it finally clicks, you almost fall off the couch from laughing so hard.  

  

"I-I can't believe you saw it!" You were still laughing pretty hard, so talking was a bit difficult. "You're supposed to delete them after you send them!" You soon get to the point of laughter where its silent and hurts.  

  

"I'm pretty sure he saves yours too." She sends you a flirty wink and you have to cover your face from how red it's gotten. Alphys just looks at you in amusement.  

  

"Y-Yeah, he actually d-does. I've caught him l-looking at them in the lab." Alphys puts a clawed hand over her mouth to muffle a giggle.  

  

You groan, bending so your head is resting in your lap. "I'm flattered, but oh my lord! What if someone saw?! What if.... Oh Gods. What if Paps saw??" You bolt up, trying to get to your phone, but you trip over the blanket, landing on your face.  

  

"Dude, don't worry about it now. We can poke fun at him tomorrow." Undyne laughs at your slip up before demanding you go to sleep. You wanted to fight, say you needed to pick a bone with him now, but your eyelids were really fighting you. You soon found yourself drifting off to sleep before you can argue anymore.  

  

~*~  

  

Sans had woken up early the next morning. He really wanted to go over and steal you away from the girls. He had no idea just how much you drank, so he was sure you were going to have one hell of a hangover and he wanted to help nurse you back to health.  

  

He decided to spend the next few hours in the lab in his basement catching up on some work he missed when he took a week off while Luna was in a coma. He forgot how messy the lab was. There were blueprints scattered all over the desk and floor along with spilled beakers and formulas written sloppily on the back wall.  

  

If you saw how bad it's gotten, you'd surely rip him a new one. So, for the first time since he was a teen, Sans spends the next two hours cleaning and organizing everything in the lab. If you or Paps saw him right now, you'd be so proud.  

  

He finishes around noon, checking his phone he still has no text from you. It was a bit rare for you to sleep in, so he decides it's about time for him to pick you up. Just as he's walking up the stairs, he gets a text from Undyne.  

  

 **Bass Ass 12:13**   

 **[Image]**   

Hurry up or you'll miss out on the cuteness.  

  

He opens the picture and his heart melts. It's of you, still asleep, clutching his shirt close to your chest. You had a big goofy smile on your face and he swears he'd do anything you want if you just show him that smile. It's the kind of smile he wants to protect for as long as he lives.  

  

Deciding not to waste any time, he teleports the rest of the distance, appearing in the doorway of Undyne and Alphys living room. Alphys is watching some anime while he assumes Undyne is cooking breakfast. As he walks into the room, Alphys notices him, nodding her head a bit. He returns the guesture before walking up behind the couch you were sleeping on.  

  

What he sees is a million times better than any picture. You were still curled up in a ball with his shirt, but it was pulled up to your face and you take a deep breath, your smile growing cuter as you inhale his scent. The lights in his eyes turn into little hearts as he watches your sleeping form. He's a bit hesitant to wake you up. You look so calm and peaceful as you dream away.  

 

You twitch a little bit and your beautiful smile starts to turn sour. In his confusion, Sans watches as your brows scrunch up and a small whine leaves your lips. You were starting to have a nightmare. Your twitching becomes harsher, your legs kicking as if you were running and your right arm swings a bit in front of you. Not wanting to see you suffer anymore, he goes to the front of the couch and gently pokes your cheeks in hopes of waking you up.  

 

At his touch, you hold your arms out towards him asking to be picked up. So that’s what he does. Picking you up, you wrap your legs and arms around him like a small child. It was absolutely adorable. Your face nuzzles into the crook of his neck, taking in a large breath and sighing in relief. Undyne soon enters the room, about to inform everyone food is ready, but instead she stares at you and Sans warmly, taking out her phone to take a picture as if she read Sans mind. 

 

She gives him what he thinks is a wink, it's hard to tell since her left eye is covered by her eyepatch. He phone buzzes in his pocket so he sends her a thankful nod. "Looks like you've got her. Want to stay for breakfast?" She tries to keep her voice as low as possible in order to not wake you up. 

 

"nah, 's good. should probably get her into bed." Undyne just nods, waving goodbye and going back to the kitchen. He says his goodbyes to Alphys and heads to the door.   

 

Deciding to not make the trek all the way to your place, Sans places you on his bed, tucking you into the thick sheets. Though, he realizes you hadn't been home since the other day. He quickly pops up in your apartment, feeds Link, then brings the still small dog to the skeleton home so he can play in their backyard. He watches Link drag around a large stick, only to lose his attention when he hears a loud groan coming from his room. 


	56. A Moving Answer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear to god if none of you notice the obvious thing i put near the end, i will cry.
> 
> big shoutout to my friend emily! she just uploaded the first chapter of her first[fic](http://archiveofourown.org/chapters/21838055)! check it out, its pretty good!

You had woken up in the warmth of Sans bed. The covers were all the way up to your nose and you could start to feel the cool drops of sweat covering every inch of your body. You attempt to move your body to get the sheets off of you, but your body is stiff from the night before. As you turn your head to look at the time, your head is slammed with a deep migraine. Your head feels as if a construction worker is jack hammering the inside of your skull. The pressure of your hangover made you double over and groan in pain. 

 

You try to unlock your phone to text Sans, but the screen is too bright, hurting your eyes as you stare. One of these days you were going to figure out voice recognition. But for now, you try to make as much noise in hopes that Sans will hear you! 

 

It doesn’t take long for him to rush to your side. He looks adorable as he worries over you, trying to nurse you back to full heath. Your mind immediately wonders to what Sans would look like as a doctor. You'd be lying if you said it wasn't hot. You were so lost in thought that you didn't notice Sans trying to talk to you until he puts his hand on your forehead. 

 

"babe? you doin ok?" His voice was so calm and warm, you couldn't keep the smile off your face. 

 

"Yeah, jus need some water." Your voice was scratched up due to using it too much last night. Sans nobs and runs off towards the kitchen returning moments later. You've never actually seen him run, so it’s a bit amusing when he does. Not because it's funny, but because it's unknown to you. 

 

"'ere..." He helps you sit up, holding the glass as you steady yourself. 

 

You down the glass in one go, Sans handing you some pain killers after. Luck you, you've already learned how to take pills dry. You give him an appreciative smile and a kiss on the cheek. You flop back down onto the bed, rubbing your temples with one hand and holding onto Sans with the other. When he tries to leave, your grip tightens and your brows scrunch together. 

 

"Where do you think you're going?" You glare at your boyfriend as he chuckles at you. 

 

"you're hungry right? gonna make ya food." He tries to leave again, but your hold wont soften. 

 

"You? Make food? What is this, an alternate universe?" 

 

"heh, kinda..." He speaks low enough for you not to hear him. "you gonna let me be a good boyfriend and make you food?"  with a huff you finally let go and shoo him away. As he leaves, he bows with a chuckle. 

 

As you sit and wait, you think back to what happened yesterday. You were still pretty made that Undyne saw both your and Sans nudes, but you couldn't deal with it at the time. But know that you were sober, you could bring it up very easily. And that’s just what you decided to do. If it didn't take Sans a shit year to come back upstairs. 

 

You were thankful to him for taking care of you. Don’t get the wrong idea, but there were more important things to discuss. But, for the time being you just watch whatever was currently playing on tv. 

 

You're about one and a half episodes into Friends when Sans finally makes his way back into the room. The smell of fresh baked quiches waft into the room, gracing your nose with its scent. Your mouth starts to fill with drool as Sans places your plate on your lap and dear lord it looked just as good as it smelt. 

 

You're a bit hesitant to take a bite, so its no surprised to you when Sans asks if you aren't up to eating just yet. 

 

"I am...oh boy I am. I just." You hold up the plate, showing it to him like a child would their artwork. And in a hushed tone you whisper, "It's just so beautiful..." You wipe a fake tear from your eye as you set the plate back on your lap. 

 

"are you serious?" Sans chuckles at your demonstration, taking a large chunk out of his own breakfast to eat. 

 

"Yes! It's not every day you learn a neat quality of someone!" You slowly dig your fork into the pastry getting a generously sized chunk. You give it one last look before shoving it into your mouth. Flavor explodes all over your tongue. If you had known Sans could cook this well, you'd make him make dinner instead of you or Paps. 

 

Your eyes widen at the taste and your torso falls forward, burying your head between your knees. You let out a muffled groan as Sans starts to laugh at you, but when you don't sit back up, he starts to get worried. Minutes feel like hours to the skeleton as he watches your unmoving body. Sweat beads on his skull as he tries to shake you. "hey, babe, everything ok??" He tries to pick you up, but as soon as he lets go you fall back down into the same position.  

 

"babe? this isn't funny anymore..." You hear him dial someone on his phone, your prank having gone a bit too far. Your arm reaches out and you grab the phone from his grasp, hanging it up before anyone could answer. "_-____?" Slowly but surely, you lift your head and turn to face him. 

 

"Sans...Marry me?" Though you said it as a joke. Hoping to calm him down, you were also a bit serious. 

 

He chokes on air, his face turning a royal blue as he tries to think of something to say. Finally, he places his hands in front of his face, moving them to point at you. "bruh. are you serious?" He looks genuinely curious to what your answer might be. 

 

"Well, yeah. Just think, we're already soul mates, you've known me for gods know how long and still love me no matter how much I change. I'm pretty sure I love you too, so? Why not? Get this plot rollin' you know?" 

 

"plot? no, never mind. if these are your reasons, then my answer is no." Your face immediately drops at his answer so he hurries to explain himself. "it's true that i love you no matter what, but i want to get to know the you now. i don’t want to love a version of you that’s gone. i also want you to be in it one hundred percent." 

 

"I guess I can understand that..." You're still a bit hurt from being rejected. 

 

Sans grabs your face, gently turning it towards him. "hows about a compromise? why don’t you move in with me 'n paps?"  

 

"Woah! Really?!" You start to jump in your spot, earning a chuckle from Sans. 

 

"sure. 've gotten used to waking up next to you, so it's lonely when you arent here. plus, link really likes the yard." 

 

"Wait, did you bring Link over?" He nods. "Oh my goodness Sans! That’s so sweet!" You give him a kiss on the cheek that he leans into. 

 

"so whaddaya say? move in with me?" He looks at you like you're making the biggest dicision of your life. The answer is abvious. 

 

"Yes Sans. I will move in with you!" 


	57. Valentine's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting monday. I've been getting more and more homework from school so i havent had time to write :( plus i've been catching up on art requests (Which i do at night)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So! This chapter plays 0% to the story :3 i just wanted to write a cute chapter for a holiday i don't celebrate!
> 
> i guess this chapter can count the same as a filler episode for shows. the actual story will pick back up tomorrow! (i hope)

You were in the middle of decorating your and Sans shared room. It was Valentine's day and you wanted to do something special since it would be the first one you and your bone boy celebrate together. You were still on leave from work, but Sans was called into the lab despite scheduling the day off from all of his jobs. You had tried earlier to get him to quite at least one since you would be helping pay bills, but he just told you not to worry about it. That he was used to paying everything. 

 

It made you sad, watching him work himself to the, heh, bone. That’s why you demanded to at least pay for groceries. You're brought out of your thoughts when Papyrus opens the door to your bedroom. 

 

"SMALL HUMAN! I MUST RUN OUT FOR ROSES, WOULD YOU LIKE TO ACCOMPANY ME?" Papyrus was dressed in the sharpest tux you've ever seen. It complemented his lanky figure perfectly, not making him look too small despite his height. 

 

"Sure Paps. I need to get some too." You grab your purse and follow him out of the house. Before he can unlock the red convertible, you snatch the keys from him and hop into the driver's side of the car. He tries to protest, but you really weren't up to almost dying on the most romantic day of the year. 

 

You decided to go to the florist in the richer part of town. Sure it was more expensive, but the flowers were usually in better condition than that of the shop by your house. If Papyrus couldn't afford his, you were perfectly fine with footing the bill for him. 

 

You walk into the shop, Papyrus running in behind you and heading straight to the display case of bouquets. You walked over to the crates of individual roses, it's not like the roses were going to stay intact once you get home. You grab about seven before heading to the register to pay. Placing down the flowers, you dig through your purse for your wallet. 

 

"Ms. ______?" The familiar voice makes you finally look up to see the bright pink, not shoulder length bob of your now favorite student. 

 

"Oh, Lana! I didn't know you worked here." You give her a gentle smile as she reaches over the counter and wrapping her arms around your neck in a strained hug. You pat the top of her head, returning the weird hug. 

 

"Yeah, I wanted to get a gig close to my house, plus I really love flowers." She straightens up, re-adjusting her apron to get the wrinkles out. 

 

"Wait...you live near here? Dear, it's near an hour away from school! Why not go somewhere closer?" 

 

"Well, Fuku got accepted to X University, and we were still in the honeymoon part of our relationship, so I decided to follow her. I don't mind the drive really, if it means I get more time to spend with my babe, that alone makes me super happy!" She tells you your total and you hand her a small stack of bills. 

 

"Wait, Fuku's your girlfriend? Dude, Luna's dating her dad, Grillby! What a small world!" You take the bunch of roses and smile at your student.  

 

"Huh, that is pretty neat!" She leans against the counter, staring at you. "You look way happier than you used to. Oooo! Did you finally get laid?!" She bounces in her spot with a big goofy grin on her face. 

 

"Please stop hanging out with Luna." She giggles at your red face. 

 

"SMALL HUMAN! WE MUST HEAD HOME NOW!" Papyrus calls to you from the shops door. 

 

You give Lana one last pointed look before waving and leaving the building. You were too slow for Papyrus, he was sitting in the driver's seat bouncing with excitement. You got a quick glance at the large bouquet of flowers in the back. Somehow he had found pink and black roses to match Mettatons color scheme.  

 

Papyrus had insisted on putting the hood of the car down, saying he wanted to feel the wind blow through his hair. All the while you had your body wrapped around the flowers to keep them intact. You make it home in half the time and when you get out of the car, your legs shake until you drop onto the recliner in the living room. 

 

You check the time, Sans wouldn't be home for two more hours. It gave you just enough time to take a shower, do your hair and makeup, and somehow figure out how to put on the lingerie Mettaton gave you the first time you met. 

 

After Papyrus leaves for his date, you start making your rose petal trail from the front door to the bedroom, piling the rest on the bed in the shape of a heart. You place a few candles around the room, lighting them after you struggle to get the deep red corset and garters situated on your body. You probably should have put the stockings on before the corset, it was a bit difficult to bend, though the corset was one without fabric covering the breast. You were just glad you were perky despite your size. 

 

You take a look around the room and to yourself. You were pretty damn proud of what you've accomplished. You still had half an hour before Sans got home, so you spend the time taking selfies and sending them to Luna. She had sent you a few herself since the hospital let her go out with Grillby for dinner. Undyne had also put together the same surprise for Alphys when she got home, so the fish monster sent you a few picture herself. 

 

Sending and receive numerous compliments helped pass the time, so five minutes before you expect Sans to pop up in your room, you text him telling him there was something at the front door he needed to bring in for you. If you put all that effort into making the trail to your shared room, he sure as hell has to see it! He let you know he would, so you let the girls know he was almost home and try to find the sexiest pose you could as you lay on the bed. 

 

You hear the door click open, your nerves picking up while waiting for your boyfriend to find you. You could hear him call out for you, but you can only assume he notices the rose petals on the floor, because you hear a deep chuckle and footsteps going up the steps. Slowly, the door to the bedroom creaks open. Sans stood in the doorway with a small box in his hands along with a large box of chocolates. 

 

Once he catches your eye, he drops what's in his hands and his face turns a deep shade of blue. Soon a sloppy, yet lust filled grin plasters his face and you beckon him over with a single finger. As he gets closer, you move to stand on your knees, pulling him close by his jacket.  

 

"Happy Valentine's day babe." You press a warm kiss to his teeth and he's soon all over you.  

 

His body pressed into you as he deepened the kiss. A small whimper left your mouth as his leg rubbed against your sex. The thong you wore did nothing to cover you as Sans noticed how wet you already were. He didn't comment on it, just ran his hand down your side until his hand cupped you. His thumb rubbed circles over your clit while his middle finger teased your aching slit.  

 

You pull away from his kiss, slightly panting. You looked him in the eyes and in the most seductive voice, you whisper, "Sans, fuck me till I can't walk..."


	58. Baby You Make Me Sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sick. So, in order to take out my frustration, readers sick!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> meh not my best but whatever

"Yes. I will move in with you!" You smiled wide at Sans, throwing your arms around his neck and pulling him down in a kiss. 

 

"really?"  He looks at you, dumbfounded. 

 

"Pfft, of course! I mean, I did just ask you to marry me. Did you honestly expect me to say no?" You placed a hand on his jaw, giving him a loving smile. 

 

"heh, didn't think of that." He nuzzles your face with his own, peppering the pink skin of your cheeks in kisses. You giggle, his nasal bone tickling your skin. "hey..." 

 

"Hey." You smile up at him, a deep blush dusting your features as he stares into your eyes. 

 

"i love you..." A light blue powders his cheeks as he smiles down at you. 

 

Your eyes widen and you can't keep the goofy smile of your face. You were sure if you were a monster, your eyes would turn into hearts. "I love you too!" You pull him close, burying your head in his hood. You stay like that for a while. It felt nice just doing nothing but soaking each other's presence in. The moments ruined when a sharp pain hits your stomach. You clench the fabric of Sans hoodie and with no prior warning, the contents of your stomach cover Sans back and shoulder. Sweat soaks your forehead and your throat burns as stomach acid coats your throat and mouth. 

 

Sans stiffened under your grip. As your puke soaked into the fabric of his hoodie and shirt, a shiver went down his spine. It was cold despite just leaving your body. Once you caught your breath, you fell backwards onto Sans bed. He quickly took off his jacket, shaking it off out the window before running it to the washer. 

 

Coming back to check on you, you were fast asleep. There was a bit of puke dried on the corner of your mouth, Sans took a wet washcloth from the bathroom connected to his room and wiped your face before tucking you in. He got under the covers with you, pulling you close to him. Your body was unusually warm. Your temperature much higher than it normally was.  

 

He also noticed all the sweat building up on your body. With a huff, He slings his legs over the bed and trudges back into his bathroom. Digging through a cabinet, he pulls out a thermometer. He washes it off then heads back over to your resting form. Without waking you, he slips the thermometer into your mouth, turning it on and waiting for the beep indicating it was done.  

 

Pulling it back out, he reads your temperature. 102 degrees. _Shit._ He thinks. He hasn't dealt with a human being sick in so long, that's he's forgotten what you need in order to get better. Maybe he should take you to the doctor. He tries to shake you awake, but you stay asleep. Worried, he takes his phone and dials the only person he can think of. 

 

"Hey bone man!" The chipper voice of your best friend answers his call. 

 

"hey, got a quick question for ya." He places his hand back on your forehead and you wrinkle your nose at the contact. 

 

"What's up?" He never noticed before, but Luna had a bit of an accent when she spoke. 

 

"so, ____ has a fever and I don't know what to do. got any tips? she also wont wake up." He tries poking your cheek, you stir a bit but roll over to your side facing away from him. 

 

"Oh! Whenever she gets sick, she sleeps until she gets better. Been like that since she was a kid." He makes a noise of approval. "I'll text you a list of supplies you'll need. She doesn't like going to the doctors, so don't even bother with that. You'll have to wake her up and basically force feed her food and medication. It'll be easier if you hold her down. When we dated I managed to trick her into eating by putting what I wanted her to eat in my mouth and kissing her. Saw it in an anime once, so try that." 

 

"Now, to wake her up, you need to put on a Tim Burton movie, preferably The Corpse Bride. Also, buy a bag of hot cheetos. She love those and the smell will make her wake up. Don’t know why, just does. Has she thrown up?" 

 

"yeah, right before she fell asleep." 

 

"Alright, don’t give her anything spicy, sweet or with dairy. I'd stick to chicken nuggets and crackers but she might try to convince you otherwise." Her speech goes on for half an hour before shes finished. "Oh, and one last thing. She gets super horny when she's sick. Don't lay a finger on her unless you want to figure out what happens in the afterlife." Her voice was extra chipper at that. But the violent undertone made him nervous. 

 

"gotcha. i uh 'll text you if something comes up or i need your help." He can't hang up fast enough. He's dealt with just how protective Luna can get when it comes to you and he really doesn’t want to deal with it again. 

 

"alright." He gets up and stretches. "guess i gotta head to the store." Giving you one last look, he grabs a clean hoodie and heads out. 

  

* * *

 

 

Sans never knew how many different medicines humans had for the same illness. He ended up needing to call Luna to tell him which brand to get. By the time he got home, he was exhausted. Not only was it tough going to five different stores, but for some reason he felt like he was being watched the entire time. There were also a lot more racists than usual. Normally they kept to themselves, but one ever tried to start a fight with him! 

 

He was just glad he was finally home. Now, it's time to wake you up and get you healthy again! 


	59. Lend Me A Hand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's Hamilton trash now?! ME!
> 
> You guys expected there to be a cute fluff chapter where Sans nurses Reader back to health. Well fuck that shit! HAHAHAH (oh kill me)
> 
> Nah, instead we get more Gaster shenanigans!!!
> 
> So, i totally didn't catch the whole copying TotalSkeletonTrash until today. So, credit goes to her in regards of the skeletal hand.

Your eyes peel open slowly. You look around, but your surrounded by darkness. Having gotten used to dreaming of the void, you take a deep breath and start walking until you meet up with Gaster. "Hey, old man, where ya at?" You snicker as the static gets closer and closer. You knew if you joked he would always show up. 

 

 ~~ **"Child, I am anything but old!"**~~  The white mask of a face appears before you, letting out an annoyed huff. Black goop was starting to drip from his smile and eye sockets. The cracks in his skull getting deeper, moving past his mouth and to the edge of his jaw. To say he looked worse for wear was an understatement. He looked like death himself. 

 

"You doin' ok bud? You look a little broken up." You wipe away some of the black goo with your finger. The liquid burns your finger, melting the flesh off on the tip of your finger. Normally, this would be the moment when you'd freak out. But, as the void would make it, you could do nothing but stare at the exposed bone. Flexing it a few times before looking back up at Gaster. "So..." 

 

Sweat beads up on Gasters skull. He takes your hand in his, studying your finger and letting out a sigh. ~~**"I should have warned you first my dear."**~~  He shakes his head and lets go of your hand. 

 

"Uhm, will that grow back?" His expression tells you everything. "Welp. I assume there's no way to fix this. So! Go big or go home!" Without warning, you grab a fist full of goo before Gaster can stop you. You let it cover your entire right hand, stopping it at the wrist. In a matter of seconds, all the flesh melts off your hand, leaving nothing but bones. You chuckle as Gaster lets out a loud screech. 

 

 ~~ **"CHIILD! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!"**~~  Gaster grabs your skeletal hand, inspecting it like the scientist he is. His brows are stitched together and you see a purple flame envelope his right hand. You watch as his magic wraps around each bone, making them stick together like his own. The flesh on your wrist also melts down and tapers off where the bone starts. Once he finishes, he drops your hand once again and glares at you. 

 

You shrug at him making him heave a sigh. "In my defense, a single phalange would look stupid!" He stares at you for a while, blank look on his face. It isn't until you go to speak again that Gaster holds his hand out to stop you. 

 

 ~~ **"You are quite literally the most idiotic being I've ever met."**~~  He looks at you like a father would his child after being completely done with their shit. 

 

"HEY!" You can't help but giggle at his expression. "I have a PhD, I'll have you know!" You try to swipe at him, but he quickly teleports a few feet behind you. 

 

 ~~ **"And how do you care to explain this to your friends and family? Heaven forbid Sans actually starts to regain some memory of me!"**~~  You turn around to see him thinking hard about something. 

 

"Oh! Sans does remember you." He jolts at your comment. Slowly turning to you, his eye lights now as small as a needle. 

 

 ~~ **"He what?"**~~  His image distorts as he gets closer to you. 

 

"Oh yeah. He knows about the timelines, different universes, he remembers that you were his father and that you suddenly disappeared one night without telling anyone where you were going. He has a bit of hatred built up for you for leaving him and Papyrus when they were only tikes." You rub your arm with your newly skeletal hand after Gaster bows his head at the news. You take is hand in yours, rubbing your thumb over his knuckles in attempt to comfort him. "He'll forgive you. I just know he will." 

 

 ~~ **"How are you so sure, child?"**~~  Purple lines the inside of his eye sockets, disappearing as soon as they appear. 

 

"I know Sans feelings of the matter. We just need to figure out how to get you out of here, and everything will work out." You lift his head, smiling at him before nodding your head. "We can figure out how to fix this. I promise." 

 

He places his hands on your cheeks, squishing the flesh a bit between his hands. ~~**"Thank you dear. For the sweet words, but I highly doubt you can get me out of the void. There has never been a timeline in which you succeed."**~~  Letting go of your face, he gently pats the top of your head. 

 

"Well, that's because it hasn't been this timeline yet!" You start to walk in the direction you came from. "Now, if you'll excuse me, there's a short puny man trying to wake me up!" You give one last wave before starting on getting yourself back to the real world.  

 

This time around, it takes way longer to get out than normal. Your anxiety picks up when you can't wake up, but soon you feel your consciousness blink back to reality and your struggling to open your eyes. The smell of hot cheetos grab your attention and without thinking, you reach out with your skeleton hand. 

 

Sweat beads on your neck as you realize what you just did. You slowly move your gaze to Sans, hoping he hadn't noticed. But, just as luck would have it, he's staring at you with small eye lights and a slack jaw. A shy smile forms on your face as Sans eyes go from your hand to your face and back. Finally, he reaches for your hand. Once in his grasp, you flinch a bit as he studies the new look of your hand.  

 

You try to say something, anything to get his attention off the obvious, but he cuts you off before a sound can leave your throat.  

 

"what the fuck is this?" 


	60. I've Gotta Hand It To You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again, i'd like to give credit of the skand to [TotalSkeletonTrash and her fic Chill or Be Chilled](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5387672/chapters/12443822) go give it a read! it's absolutely fantastic!

"the fuck is this?" Sans was poking and pulling at each phalange on your skeletal hand.  

 

You coughed in your free hand, trying to keep yourself calm. Sans gives you a pointed look, begging you to take this seriously, but he should know better. "Plot?" You wiggle your brows at him, hoping to lighten the mood. 

 

Sans just sighs, holding his head in his hand. "seriously."  

 

You scratch your cheek, trying to think of how exactly you should go about telling his dead dad lives in the void and you just so happen to have somehow let him reside in your soul. "Well, it's really a funny story!" You give a few experimental chuckles. "Tough crowd. Ok, so you remember your dad, right? Gaster?" Slight static fills your ears, signaling Gaster has joined the conversation. 

 

 ~~ **"Oh dear. I do hope this works out..."**~~  You envisioned a worried Gaster wringing his hands together.  

 

 _It'll be fine. Trust me._  

 

Sans eye sockets squint a bit and a large drop of sweat forms on the side of his skull. "how do you know that name. never told you it." 

 

"See, this is when the story get funny!" A nervous laugh leaves your throat. "Remember the day we learned I have magic? When I blacked out and got the really gross bruise on my abdomen? Well! As it turns out, when I was asleep, I entered the void. Hard to believe, I know. But! In there I actually met Gaster!" 

 

"that's impossible. he's dead."  

 

"Ah, but that’s where you're wrong! He was working on a machine that would allow travel to different universes and timelines, but something messed up and his soul got trapped in the void. He doesn’t have your power, so he hasn't been able to leave the place." 

 

"But that’s a story for another time. Any to do! So periodically, in my sleep I manage to find my way back into the void and I visit him. We're totally best friends now. I mean he knows everything about me." 

 

His eye lights go out at your last remark. "how does he know everything about you?" His voice might have sounded menacing to someone else, but you and Gaster let out a sigh. 

 

 _Here comes the fun part._  

 

~~**"Great...."**  ~~

 

"Well, the funny thing is, and please don't get mad. But..." You try to prolong your answer, but Sans was having none of it. 

 

"c'mon babe. spit it out." After getting a good look of his face, he looked tired. Like he'd rather do anything but deal with your shit right now. 

 

"Ok. So, the first time I entered the void, apparently my soul was very open, and now Gaster lives in it. But that’s not the important part!" He doesn’t listen anymore. Pressing a hand to your chest, he rips your soul out of your body. You let out a loud yelp, the sensation the same as getting a limb ripped from your body. 

 

Amongst the endless sea of purple that is your soul, you see a small swirl of blue, indication your souls connection to Sans. But what catches you off guard is the small black smudge in the very center of your soul. The longer your soul was out, being examined by Sans, the more it hurt. It got to the point where you couldn't hold back the tears and the broken noise coming from your throat. 

 

Sans finally looks away from your soul to you. He takes in your pained expression, suddenly realizing what he had just done. He quickly moves  your soul back in front of your chest, allowing it to slowly seep back into you. Placing a hand on your cheek he whispers apologies. 

 

"I-It's fine. You were just worried." You had to take a second to catch your breath. Gaster was trying to coax your breathing into time with his own. It helped a bit in getting you to forget the sharp pain of your soul finally getting back in its home. 

 

"how did this even happen? are... are you bonded? i saw his soul in yours..." 

 

"No... it's not that. He's just kind of there, you know?" You push your head against his chest. He was now lying next to you, his arm wrapped protectively around your shoulders. 

 

"it just doesn't make sense. he shouldn't be able to just... live there. 'll look into it tomorrow, but for now. wanna explain the skand there?" 

 

"Pfft, skand? That’s a new one. But ok. Uhm, while I was asleep I went to visit him again. He didn't look good Sans..." 

 

~~**"Gee, thank you kitten."**  ~~

 

"Hush. It's just, the cracks in his skull got deeper. They, along with his mouth and eye sockets are also oozing this black gunk. I tried to wipe some of it away, but it melted the skin and meat off the tip of my finger." 

 

"then why is your entire hand gone?" Sans looks confused, trying to figure out how this happened if it was just one finger. "will the rest of you become skeletal?"  

 

"Huh? Oh, nah. My hand is like this because, you know me, if something changes I want it big or nothing! So, I kind of just, shoved my entire hand in his eye socket so the stuff would coat my hand." You flex the bones in front of your face, watching the slight purple pop with each movement. 

 

Next to you, you hear Sans try to stifle his laughter. You smile at him as his laughter grows. "you really stuck your entire hand in the old man's eye? 've really gotta  ** _hand_** it to ya babe, that was badass." He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Out of everyone in the entire world, you were probably the only person who would melt the flesh off their hand because 'just one finger wasn't cool.' 

 

"Yeah man! Gaster actually screeched when I did it too. It was hilarious!" You smile bright at Sans who is still laughing. More at the insanity of it all, then how funny it was. 

 

You both lie in silence, staring at the ceiling for a while. Sans was still trying to soak in all this new information. Mainly the fact that his dad was still alive. You however, were trying to figure out how your life would change now that a part of you was gone. Would people assume you were a monster? Would they try and blame monsters for your lost hand? 

 

You knew you had put a target on your back. At the time though, you weren't thinking about it at all. You were mainly afraid of what the other teachers would say at school. The majority didn't take too kindly to monster. Even with Mrs. Polskie gone, you were still a bit reluctant to go back on campus after the new semester starts. 

 

For now, you were just going to let whatever happens happen. You were strong enough to fight back. Especially now that you know you have magic. If push comes to shove, you could always defend yourself.   


	61. The Move

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a question I want you to answer in the comments. Does anyone ever read the notes? Because if not, I'm not even going to bother writing anything in them.

"how did you manage to fit so much shit in this tiny apartment?" Sans watched you lazily from your couch as you filled a box with dishes.  

 

"Honestly, I don’t remember buying half of this shit." You seal the box you were filling, using a sharpie to write 'DISHES' in sloppy lettering. "A lot of this is going into storage. I'm sure you have enough cutlery. We also have to put up a listing for the couch online." Sans covered the box in magic, moving it from the kitchen to the living room. "You know, you could help." You give Sans a pointed look. 

 

"oh but sweetheart, so much work."  he slings his arm over his eyes, letting out a dramatic sigh. 

 

"Yeah yeah. I'm just saying, can't you teleport the boxes to your place so I don’t have to put them in my car?" You join Sans on the couch. Now that everything was packed up, the place looked so weird. You only lived in the apartment for a couple years, but there were so many memories shared in such a small space. A wave of nostalgia hits you and you can't help but feel a liitle sad about leaving your home. 

 

Sans wraps his arm around you, pulling you into him. "you mean our place." He was wearing a goofy smile, his eye lights hearts. 

 

You blush at his enthusiasm. It never really soaked in that you would actually be living with Sans and Papyrus from now on. You hoped it would be for forever, but you never know. You lean against him, taking a moment to let everything sink into your mind. You were happy that he asked you to move in. It would make everything easier on the two of you. 

 

You noticed how be away for even a day made your soul hurt. You could also make sure Sans was sleeping properly. Ever since you told him about Gaster, the bags under his eyes would get darker with each passing day. It worried you, you knew lack of sleep wouldn't help his depression, in turn deteriorating his health.  

 

Looking back at the boxes, you frown. Your thighs were starting to hurt from all the lifting, so you look up at Sans with the best puppy dog eyes you could make. Batting your lashes a few times breaks down his hold. Sans lets out a loud sigh, making a point to exaggerate each movement he makes to get up. You blow him a kiss and he rolls his eyes as he takes three boxes in his magic, disappearing and reappearing in the matter of seconds.  

 

It only takes a minute for him to get all your stuff to your new home. While you let him do his thing, you make your way out of the complex and to the house next to it. You wanted to say goodbye to your landlord and thank her for everything she's done for you. You also had brought her a large jar of her favorite rice pudding as a parting gift. 

 

"Mrs. Chao? May I come in?" She was on the phone when you knocked on her open door. Once she saw you, she smiled and motioned for you to join her. 

 

Mrs. Chao was a small Asian woman. Her hair was turning gray and a few wrinkles accented her soft face. She was an older woman, her husband had passed away the year you moved in so you took it upon yourself to help her out with her daily chores. Which was mainly cleaning her house and going with her when she went shopping. 

 

You take a seat in front of her desk and wait for her to finish her call. It must have been with family, because she spoke her native language. You loved listening to her speak in her native tongue. Her voice was beautiful, quiet, but stern at the same time. She tried to teach you, but you could only pick up on a few words. 

 

"Ah, ____! How is the moving going?" She takes hold of your hands, giving you a warm smile that almost makes you regret moving out. Maybe that’s why so many people lived here. 

 

"Really good! Sans is just moving everything to his house right now. I thought I would say my goodbyes properly. Also! I got you a little parting gift!" You take the bag from your side, holding it out to her. 

 

"My dear, you did not need to do this!" Her face lights up when she takes the jar from the bag. "How did you know I love this pudding?" She holds a warm smile on her face as she examines the jar. 

 

"Oh please. We go to the store together! Of course I'd notice your stockpile." You laugh at the slight blush that dusts her cheeks. "Besides, you've done so much for me these past two years. I mean, lowering my rent or cooking me food because I can hardly afford the clothes on my back? It's really the least I can do. I will say, I'm really going to miss eating your homecooked meals."  

 

"Well, you are more than welcome to come over whenever you wish. I never had children myself, so it'll give this old bag of bones something to do." 

 

"Oh, I couldn't impose on you like that." You scratch the back of your neck, awkwardly laughing to cover your want. 

 

"Please, let this old woman spoil her favorite tenant." Its her turn now to chuckle at your reddened face.  

 

You chat for a while longer before you get a text from Sans asking where you are. Not wanting to leave just yet, you tell him to meet you in the land ladies house next to the complex. Mrs. Chao ends up giving you a few recipes that she knows you love, along with a bag of ingredients that she tells you to use tonight. 

 

"It seems we have a guest." At Mrs. Chaos comment, you turn around to see Sans standing awkwardly at the front door. "Please, come in dear." He hesitates for a second before moving to  your side. 

 

"Ah, Mrs. Chao, I forgot I hadn't introduced you to my boyfriend yet. This is Sans. Sans, Mrs. Chao." She gingerly takes his hand, giving it a firm shake before yanking him close to her. 

 

Sans head was right by her own, and in a low voice she states, "You better not hurt her, you hear? That girl is like my own flesh and blood. And I'm sure you don’t want to anger this old woman." He immediately nods his head. Her grip eases and he can finally move back to his spot. Mrs. Chao has her warm smile back on her face. 

 

"'ll be sure to make her nothing but happy." Her smile grows wider at Sans confession. 

 

"On that note, Mrs. Chao, I think it's time we leave. You have my number so I you're ever in need of anything, don’t hesitate to call me." She walks you to the door, giving you a hug and kiss before you step outside. 

 

"The same goes for you, child." Patting your cheek, she lets you go and waves as you make your way down the steps.  

 

You wait until  she closes the door to step into Sans arms. Soon, everything goes dark as you're thrown into the void. Sans shortcuts don’t hurt your stomach anymore, probably due to the fact that you visit the void every other night. 

 

You reappear in Sans room, and you’re a bit taken aback. His room was almost spotless. The only thing out of place were your boxes. Hell, even the broken lamp with a flashlight taped to it was replaced with a new, bone shaped lamp. The stains that before decorated the walls were covered with a fresh layer of paint, the carpet had been ripped out, now on the floor was polished hard wood and a light blue and purple area rug. 

 

He got new doors for his closet and a new dresser for your things. He even replaced his mattress and the sheets. He chuckles as you stare at the new room in awe. For someone lazy, you sure didn't expect him to put this much work into fixing up his room for you. Slowly, you turned towards him and encased him in a warm hug. You peppered his skull in kisses as he laughs at your reaction. Finally, you let go of him and drop your body onto the memory foam mattress. 

 

You let out a content sigh and he joins you in lying on the bed. "take it you like it?"  

 

"When did you even have the time to do all this? I'm literally here all the time!" You almost regret asking, knowing his answer as soon as the smug grin plasters his face. 

 

Sparks fly off his finger tips as he waves his hands in the air. "magic~" the answer alone could make you punch him, but you were far to comfortable, so instead you laughed sarcastically at him. 

 

You finish unpacking your clothes before taking a break to watch Friends with Sans. One episode turns into two, and two slowly turns into an entire season. You're almost asleep, but you hear the front door open and two voices screech. 

 

"OH MY GOD! IS THE HUMAN ALREADY HERE?!" Ah Papy. How I've missed your voice. Stupid Metta stealing your precious younger skeleton from you. 

 

"YO SICK! The punk didn't tell me she was moving in?!" Ah Undyne. How I've not missed you at all because I see you more than I see Sans.  


	62. Life's A Beach

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> since a lot of you guys read this, i've decided to make a daily question because id like to get to know you all! So, question of the day: If you could summon your soul, what color do you think it would be?

At the sound of his little brothers voice, Sans pulls himself off the full sized mattress. You hold up your arms, asking for help getting up. If you didn't know better, you'd think Sans laziness was rubbing off on you. 

 

After he hoists you up, you both trudge out of the beautiful room and to the staircase. You decide to lean against the railing by the stairs. You watch Sans join the two, not really ready to get out of your daze just yet. It still surprised you at how well he cleaned up his room. 

 

As Sans and Papyrus spoke, Undyne was looking around until she looks up and spies you. Your eyes lock and she gets that look on her face that screams trouble. With every step towards you she takes, you take a step back until she's charging at you and you're sprinting to yours and Sans room. 

 

Your hand is on the doorknob, about to twist it open, when a teal spear lodges into the wall centimeters away from your head. Your movements stagger just long enough for Undyne to wrap her hands around your waist, hoisting you into the air and carrying you down where Sans and Papyrus are. 

 

"Why do you always do this?" You don't dare try to wriggle out of the 6 ft tall monsters grip, afraid you'd fall to the ground and break something. 

 

"Because you never willingly go places with me!" She sounded a bit hurt when she spoke, but covers it up with enthusiasm before anyone can notice. 

 

"It's what happens when you literally make me do EVERYTHING I'm afraid of!" She finally sets you down next to Sans. All three of them are beaming at you, making you a little nervous. "What... uh what's gotten everyone so chipper?" 

 

"HUMAN! WOULD YOU LIKE TO ACCOMPANY US TO THE BEACH? ASGORE, HIS CLONE AND THE TINY HUMAN SHALL JOIN US AS WELL!" Papyrus gives you his infamous hopeful face while the other two look at you with stars in their eyes. 

 

"S-Sure, but I don’t have a swimsuit..." You cross your arms under your chest and look down at the ground. 

 

"You can just borrow one of mine!" Undyne grabs your hand and drags you out of the house before you can respond. 

 

 

Undyne had given you a deep blue bikini to wear. The bottoms where a perfect fit but the top was.... well let's just say Sans would love it. Undyne was sitting on her bed, watching you struggle to get the fabric to cover anything at all, but it was a lost cause. As soon as you made any slight movement, your breast would fall out of the top. 

 

"I don’t think this'll work Undyne..." No matter how much she tried to adjust the fabric, it never worked. "Maybe we should go to a store and buy one? I mean, the boys have a pool in their backyard so I'd use it often." 

 

"Sure. Let me call Paps and tell him what's up." As Undyne told Papyrus you'd have to stop by the store real quick, you quickly put your clothes on. 

 

You took a quick glance at the size on Undynes bottoms so you wouldn't have to try any on. You were soon out the door and speeding to the nearest Target. It was late February, but winter wasn't having it this year so summer clothes were already put on display. Both you and Undyne grabbed multiple tops, rushing to the changing room so you wouldn’t make the Dreemurs wait too long at the beach. 

 

After many failed attempts at finding a top that fits, you're left with one top. It was a deep purple, the same as your soul. It had a piece of fabric cut into a triangle hanging from the breast that had small triangles cut out of it in a pattern. Begging your lucky stars, you pulled it over your head and tied it around your neck. 

 

After adjusting a bit, you look in the mirror and gasp. Not only did it fit like a glove, it actually complemented your build. After cheering quietly to yourself, you skip out of the dressing room and strike a pose before telling Undyne to give it a look. 

 

She gave you a loud wolf whistle, winking and hollering as you gave her a little show. Once you finish goofing off, you grab a pair of black bottoms and head to the register. It felt kind of good to buy something for yourself. Lately, all your money has gone to getting service dog training for Link and food. Maybe one of these days you'd use a paycheck to buy clothes and other things you want. 

 

As you thought of what you'd like to do now that you didn’t have any bills but your phone to pay, Undyne was going full speed to the beach. You could tell she was excited. Being a fish monster, you figured she'd missed not being around a large body of water all the time. 

 

She soon pulls you out of your thoughts and you come face to face with light, almost white sand and a beautiful blue ocean. Off in the distance, you see Toriel and another large goat monster, who you assume is Asgore, setting up a spot in the sand. Before you can join them, you and Undyne head to the changing room to put in your swimsuits. You didn’t want any sand on your clothes, so you walk back to Undynes door and toss your clothes into the trunk. 

 

Not wanting to waist any more time, you run to join your friends near the water. Toriel greets you in a warm hug and introduces you to Asgore. There was a faint blush when she introduces him as her husband. You knew they were separated but not divorced. Like in some religions, monster culture frowned upon married couples divorcing each other. 

 

Asgore reminded you of a large teddy bear. You couldn't help but give him a hug which he gladly returned.  

 

"My dear, it is so good to see you!" You had joined Toriel in sitting on the large blanket. 

 

"It's good to see you too! I'm sorry I haven't been able to visit as often, the move took a lot of energy out of me." You lay back on your arms, letting the warm sun soak into your skin. 

 

"I completely understand child. I've been meaning to bring over a wedding gift, but I haven't had the time with all the meetings." She places a hand on her cheek and sighs. "Ah to be young again." 

 

"Woah, what? No, we aren't getting married or anything." You blushed at her comment.  

 

"But you're living together, no?" She looked genuinely confused. 

 

"I mean, yeah. But, were waiting for a while until we even think about taking that step in our relationship. It hasn't even been a year since we've been dating." 

 

"My dear, monsters only date for a few weeks before bonding souls, our form of a marriage." In a hushed tone, thinking you couldn't hear, she adds, "Poor Sans. This must be rough on him." You're heart skips a beat, fear moving into your mind. 

 

Had you been making Sans suffer? Did he think you didn't love him because you hadn't bonded with him? But, he was the one who refused to marry you. Maybe you were over thinking things. Getting up, you spot the rest of your group splashing around in the water. Deciding to keep these thoughts at bay, you walk over to join them. No point in getting depressed on such a beautiful day. 


	63. Sans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhm, so I'm back! i uh... I'm really sorry. this chapter wasn't supposed to take such a dark turn. I just... I've always wanted to write territorial Sans? I'm sorry... This might trigger some people. I'm sorry. There is rape, so please. Don't read it if it will bring you back to bad times. 
> 
> Dont want to read sex stuff? I marked it! once you see 'XXX' it starts and ends!

 As you got closer to your group of friends, Frisk notices you hesitate to get into the water. They hop off Papyrus' shoulders and run to you, taking hold of your arm to pull you deeper into the ocean. Frisk had recently hit a growth spurt, so now they stand up to your chest. After taking a good look at your sibling, you notice their bathing suit choice. 

 

Since Frisk was getting older, their chest had started developing along with their hips. You knew it made them uncomfortable and it worried you a bit to see the large bandage wrapped around their thin frame. Maybe you should buy them a binder. Their birthday is coming up after all.  

 

"HELLO AGAIN SMALL HUMAN!" Papyrus waves you over and you wave back with your skeletal hand. His eyes squint as he notices the change, and you're quick to hide your hand behind your back. "HUMAN? THERE IS SOMETHING DIFFERENT ABOUT YOU!" 

 

A drop of sweat clings to your temple and your voice cracks when you speak. "Y-You think so?" You scratch the back of your neck with your human hand. 

 

"HMM..." Papyrus leans in closer, studying you with piercing eyes. "AHAH! YOU MUST HAVE GOTTEN A HAIRCUT!" You let out a breath as Papyrus laughs in victory. 

 

"No you dork! The punk totally got an upgrade!" Undyne bursts from the water behind you. Grabbing your arm, she pulls you inches off your feet, marveling at your exposed bones. "Hey, I thought you guys were supposed to have the bone IN YOU not out?" 

 

"Ah about that.. Uhm, do you know where Sans went? I thought I saw him when I was coming over..." You look around, desperately wanting an out of this conversation. 

 

Frisk starts to giggle, only making you worry. Suddenly, Papyrus turns around to show Sans clinging to him, asleep. He looked a bit like a koala clinging to their mother and it was absolutely adorable. 

 

 _Sans said he was tired and Papyrus didn't want him to sleep in the water._  

 

"Ah, figures. Sans has been working pretty late..."  you smile fondly at the sleeping skelly. 

 

 _He said to wake him up when you got here!_  

 

"Oh did he now? Alright. Papyrus, release him." It takes a second to get each finger off Papyrus' ribcage, but as soon as you get the last one off, Sans falls into the water like a rock. The water was only waist deep, so it was pretty funny watching his open only to glare at the sky. His face softened as you waved and held a hand out for him to take. 

 

It's a bit harder than you thought to lift him out of the water. You would think someone made entirely of bone would be pretty light, but nope! It was like trying to get a concrete block out of mud. He didn't even attempt to help you, just laughing at your determined face. 

 

Undyne also refused to help, saying you need to start training if you're too weak to lift your boyfriend. It hurt a bit, you were really proud of what muscles you did have, but you knew you should do better. Especially because of the new addition to your appearance. Not too many people would like the idea of a human not looking 100% human. 

 

After what seems like an eternity, you finally get him off his lazy ass. Sans has to knock his head a few times to get all of the water out of his skull and you couldn’t help but laugh at how absurd it looked. Once he finishes and gets good look at you, his face turns a bright blue and his eyelights turn into those cute little hearts you love seeing. 

 

"What? Like what you see?" You try giving your sexiest pose, a feat harder than you'd think due to the slippery sand underneath you. Sans doesn’t speak, instead gripping your arm and pulling you into him, keeping your front out of sight of anyone else. 

 

"we... uh. we'll be back." His voice held deeper, more primal than before. It scared you, but excited you at the same time. It was rare for him to get so protective over you and you gotta say, you kind of like it. As that thought leaves you, Sans smirks down at you and you're thrown into void. 

 

XXX 

 

You land on your shared bed with Sans pinning you down under him. Soon his mouth is pressed against your neck. He takes a deep breath, happily humming at your scent. You never thought the simple act would be so intoxicating, then again you didn't think most of the stuff you did with Sans would be such a turn on. Especially being bitten to the point of bleeding. 

 

"S-Sans, what's gotten into you?" His hand holds a slight grip against your neck as he locks eyes with you. His gaze is nothing but territorial and a low growl leaves his throat as he looks up and down your body, his hand on your neck getting tighter. 

 

"just what made you think you could go out looking like that?" The way he phrased it made your skin crawl. 

 

"Uhm, because we were swimming? What, can I not wear a swimsuit to swim?" He seems to get irritated by your retort. Another growl, much louder than the last echo's through the room and you notice his fangs have bared.  

 

He doesn’t respond, instead tearing the small fabric covering your chest, exposing your breasts to the cold air. "Awe come on! That was my only suit! What the hell man?" Your complaints are thrown to the back of your mind once Sans slowly drags his slick tongue over your erect nipples. His teeth rake over the sensitive nubs, eliciting a slight moan from your throat.  

 

As he works on your body, you hear his thoughts radiating off his soul. 

 

 _Mine._  

 

 _Need control._  

 

 ** _O_** ** _nly MINE._**  

 

As each thought grows in conviction, you feel the hand on your throat get even tighter, almost blocking off the air, while the other runs down your thighs, surely leaving marks. He pulls your bikini bottoms to the side, shoving two fingers deep into you, making you gasp and whimper at the slight pain of the sudden stretch. 

 

He doesn't notice how uncomfortable it's made you, instead focusing on scissoring your throbbing pussy with his fingers, taking no time before adding a third digit. Tears prick at the corners of your eyes, a few rolling down your face as his speed increases. His thoughts only get stronger and he removes his hand from your neck, only to replace it with his mouth at the crook. His teeth immediately dig into your flesh, forcing a small puddle of your blood to pool in the dip of your collar bone. 

 

You're relieved at the empty feeling of his hand leaving your sex, but it's short lived once he lines his head with your abused slit. He gives no warning, doesn't even ask for your consent like he always does before sliding his member as deep as he can. A garggled moan tears out of your throat and your cheeks are soaked in your tears. 

 

It hurts so much. You try to push against him, a failed attempt to get him off of you, but he grabs your wrists, pinning them above your head as his movements become faster and more ragged. Your legs and chest twitch as your sent into your first orgasm. Instead of the deep pleasure you normally get when Sans sends you over the edge, a sharp pain travels from your over stimulated clit up to your chest. 

 

"S-Sans! Get off me!" You try crying out, but the dark haze that’s covering his mind and soul is too thick to be pierced by words so you're stuck a sobbing mess while being forced into another orgasm. You just want this to be over. You want to yell at Sans, ask him what came over him to treat you so poorly. This isn't the Sans you know. He would never hurt you and he always asked if you were alright. Always needing your consent before doing anything rough to your body. 

 

XXX 

 

Your body tries to fight him. Your soul tries to block him off. But it's no used as he uses your limp body as a punching bag. Your voice gives up on you, not allowing you to yell or whimper anymore so you just lay there until he's finished. Slowly, you can feel the haze fade, but it's too late as your magic has taken control and a thick layer of ice quickly covers your body in an attempt to shield you from the pain and betrayal.  

 

You know it's over as his cum fills every nook and cranny of your tired vagina. You watch as his magic fades and his eyelights slowly turn back to the bright white. He looks confused, as if he didn't know what was happening until now. Your magic presses against him, attempting to push him away, but you're too weak. It starts to melt, only taking a minute until you're exposed to your confused boyfriend. 

 

As soon as he notices all the marks on you and the fear and defeat in your eyes, his eyelights disappeared and his jaw hangs open. "b...babe?" He reaches his hand towards you, but fear takes over your mind and you rush to get away from him, pressing your back against the headboard. You hiss as the wood presses into a deep scratch. 

 

"D-Don’t!" You turn your head away from him. There was no way you could look at him right now without going into a panic. 

 

"did...did I do this to you?" His voice is strained and choked as his eyes move up to the large bruise blooming on your neck along with the jagged bite wounds that are still seeping blood. You shakily nod your head, a new pain blossoming as you move the muscles. "oh gods... i-i'm so sorry..." He takes a tentative step towards you but stops as soon as your body stiffens. He takes a look into your soul without pulling it out. He takes a sharp breath as all the hate and fear you have for him in this moment washes over him. 

 

Much to your distaste, he gets off the bed and grabs his phone off the table next to you. He immediately moves away from you, dialing someone on his phone and pressing it against the side of his head. He doesn't leave the room, instead stays so you can hear his half of the conversation. "tori? can you come over? it's an emergency." 

 


	64. I'm Leaving

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright! I think we need to discuss a few things before you get to read the chapter.
> 
> First. I would like to apologize to everyone who was made uncomfortable or forced to relive their past because my warning for last chapter wasn't goo enough. I already fixed it so no one else would have to go through that, but I do want to formally apologize to those who had.
> 
> Second. If you don't like the fact that I just so happened to put a rape scene in my fic, on the sole reason that "of course, it always comes to rape." there's this lovely little button above the chapter that says 'unsubscribe.' please press it so i dont have to deal with your butt hurt rude comments in the future.
> 
> Third. I don't bring politics into my writing, but i will put in social issues. So if you don't like that, you probably shouldn't read my fic. because there is only more to come my friends.
> 
> Fourth. Because this is an xSans fic, they will make up. eventually. not this chapter and not next, but it will happen and I'm sorry i can't bring the right justice to his action.
> 
> Fifth! I'm sorry to everyone who actually liked the chapter or who had nothing negative to say who have to read this little rant. Some people like to ruin my mood by acting like children. 
> 
> keep in mind that i love when people give me constructive criticism, because it shows that they just want to help me become a better writer. i just hate when people complain about an aspect of my story. Like, you don't have to read this. you can remove me from your list of cool fics for all i care. You're the ones making it hard on everyone else who likes my stories no matter what I put in. 
> 
> Now, with that, we will be talking about the rape again in this chapter. solely because Tori will be healing reader and needs to know the extent of her injuries. So please, enjoy!

Shortly after making the call, Sans hung up. He turned to you with a weak smile which only made you stiffen more. "tori said she'd be here in about twenty minutes." You curtly nod your head, tucking your knees under your chin in an attempt to protect yourself. "do you uh, want to take a shower? kind of clean up a bit?" His suggestion makes the flame in your chest burn hotter. What, did he want you to get rid of some of the evidence so Toriel wouldn't be as mad? Like hell you'd do that. 

 

"No." Your voice was still weak, trying to fight you into silence. "Want 'er to see exactly 't you did." You glare daggers at the man you once called your boyfriend. Your chest stung knowing you wouldn't be able to call him that anymore. He didn't deserve the title anymore. Hell, he didn't even deserve to be called an acquaintance anymore.  

 

You could feel your soul getting pinched with every bad thought you had about the skeleton and you noticed how every time you hurt, he hurt. Good. At least he would have a slight idea as to what he'd done to hurt you. For the next twenty or so minutes, you sat, watching Sans every movement. Sans only stood in the exact same spot, studying you or what you would guess, your soul. Trying to figure out what type of damage he must have done to your bond. 

 

A knock on the door, and Sans reluctantly leaves your share room. You relax a bit after he leaves, allowing a long sigh to escape your lungs. Your once stiff stance becomes softer as you hear Toriels voice grow louder and closer with each step. It isn't until you see her that your body relaxes fully and sinks into itself. 

 

You only heard her gasp before she came rushing to your side and taking your chin in her fluffy paw. "My child...what happened to you?" When you didn't answer, she turned her head towards Sans, who was awkwardly rubbing his humerus and refusing to meet gazes. She looked a bit confused, but decided to put that behind her as she started inspecting your body. 

 

She ran gentle fingers over the now deep purple bruise around your neck and the smaller ones peppering your thighs and hips. There were shallow scratches in your hips and one of your wrists was broken. Probably due to Sans vice grip on them. She motioned for you to turn so she could see your back and you could hear her sharp gasp as she saw the long cut that went from your right shoulder all the way down to the dimple about your ass. There were three smaller cuts parallel to the first, but the deeper of the four kept her attention. 

 

She left your side for only a moment to grab one of your large sweaters to cover your fragile body. As soon as she was back at your side, she turned to Sans. "May you please leave us for a bit. There are some things I would like to ask ____." Her voice was stern, but you could still hear the hurt hiding in it. Sans just nods and leaves. Closing the door behind him. 

 

Once Toriel feels he is far enough away, she wraps her warm arms around you, pulling you into a warm embrace. It slowly chips away at your resolve until your sobbing like a child while clinging to her dress. She comforts you as best she can, rubbing calming circles on the back of your head since your back was currently indisposed. 

 

You stay like this until your loud choked sobbing goes quiet and you're just sniffling. You pull away from her embrace, wiping your snot and tears off on your arm, not caring of how gross it looks. Toriel takes her time to get you to start talking, but you know you'll have to tell her what happened. So, with a shaky breath, you look your goat mother in the eyes and speak. "I think I'm ready." 

 

"Alright. If you think so. Stop me if you start to get too uncomfortable." You nod so she continues into her questions. "My dear, who did this to you?" 

 

You cough into your hand a few times, looking off to the side. "S-Sans did..." Her eyes grow wide at your confession. 

 

"You are joking, are you not?" Her eyes hold disbelief. Not wanting to accept that the lazy, calm Sans could ever hurt his mate. 

 

"I wish that were true. But unfortunately, it is not." Tears threaten your vision, but you blink them away before they can fall. 

 

"May I ask... what happened?"  

 

"To spare you the details, he uh, heh. He raped me." At your words Toriel covered her mouth with a paw. She started to look visibly sick which only made you feel worse. 

 

"I-I, that is strange. Normally, a monster would do everything in their power to not harm their mate in any way. Even if they were in heat." Toriel mutter that last part to herself. 

 

"Heat? Like what animals go through?" Sans never mentioned anything about having a heat cycle. Though, you haven't known him for a year yet, so maybe he hadn't had one when you were around yet. 

 

"Yes, a bit. But, when a monster goes through a heat, they lose sight of reality. A kind of dark haze covers their mind until they get it out of their system. Boss monsters can keep it at bay for hours, even days when needed, but normal monsters can't control when it takes over." Your eyes widen at her explanation. It sounded exactly like what happened to Sans. 

 

"Oh my gods...." Had Sans really been blinded by his heat? It doesn't change anything really, he still assaulted you and that will forever scar you, but could you really be all that mad? 

 

"But, that does not matter. Now, we must get you healed up!" She lays you down on your back and hovers her hands over your neck. A forest green flame ignites in her paws and seeps into your skin, closing the broken blood vessels and stitching the skin back together from the bite. She continues this over the rest of your body, taking a bit more time on your back so the scar would be less if not noticeable. 

 

The whole thing takes around an hour to do, but when she's done, she helps you sit up and put on the sweater.  "Now, my dear. I could not fix your wrist, but Papyrus is very skilled in bone healing. Would you be alright if we ask him to fix your wrist?" You trusted the taller brother, and knew he wouldn't ask questions if you avoid the subject, so you nod. "Good. I shall go grab him now. Will you be alright on your own for a minute or two?" 

 

"Should be fine. Just gonna sit here." She smiles at your response. Your voice had started gaining it's strength again, though it still strains a bit if you hold long sentences. After she leaves, you drag your legs to the side of the bed and walk to the long mirror behind the door. 

 

The bruise on your neck and thighs were completely gone, along with swelling of your breasts. Lifting up your shirt, you can only make out a few tiny scars on your hips and ribs. Turning around you see that the cut that hurt the most has shrinked significantly and is now a slight pinkish in color. You had noticed that it still hurt your crotch when you walked, so you decided to make an appointment with your ob later in the week to see what was messed up internally. 

 

As you thought, Papyrus asked no questions and just healed you up before giving you a bone crushing hug. "IF YOU NEED SOMEONE TO TALK TO, THE GREAT FRIEND PAPYRUS WILL ALWAYS LISTEN!" As he said that, he strided out of the room so he could cook some feel better spaghetti for you since you couldn't have lunch with the rest of the group. 

 

Now you were alone. Toriel wanted you to get some rest, but there was always that fear in the back of your head that what if when you were asleep Sans attacked you again. Locking the door would do nothing, Sans would just be able to teleport back into the room, so you lie there trying to think of what to do so you wouldn't have this feat every night.  

 

Then it pops into your head. "Hey Tori?" You didn't have to yell loud before the woman calmly walks into your room with a smile on her face. 

 

"What is it child?" She had on an apron with a little flour on it. 

 

"I don't feel comfortable sleeping here. Do you think for the next few days I could crash at your place?" You knew she'd say yes. She's often said you were like her own child to her. Besides. You know if Sans took a step into her house, she'd have none of it. 

 

"Why of course my dear, you may stay as long as you seem fit. Now, I still need to have a chat with Sans, so while I do that how about you pack up some of your stuff, yes? I am sure Frisk will be more than happy to have you stay with us." She gave you a pat on the head before leaving the room once again. 

 

Looking around, you find a large suitcase and start neatly shoving as much of your stuff into it as possible. The way Luna had shown you. Oh gods. You'd have to tell Luna. You wait for Toriel to come back to the room to walk out. You're at the door when Sans see's you with all your stuff. 

 

"babe? where ya goin' with all that?" Hearing his voice made your skin crawl and a panic to chip at your calm demeaner. 

 

Turning towards him, you look at the ground as you speak. "I'm going to live with Tori for a bit. I don’t think we should see each other for the time being." Your voice was cold and stern. Not allowing any of your emotions to leave you. 

 

"what? you can't just leave like that." Without thinking, he grabs your arm and tries to pull you towards him. Luckily Toriel was right behind him. She places a hand on his shoulder and while trying her best to keep her anger hidden, which wasn't that good. Speaks in an authoritative tone. 

 

"My Sans... what did we just talk about?" His eyelights shrink and he slowly loosens his grip on you until his arm has dropped to his side. 

 

"I'm sorry Sans, but you hurt me. You hurt me bad. I don’t think I could ever forgive you. I think it would be best if we take time apart to think. I don’t know if we will ever be able to have what we once had, and that kills me inside. I just need time to think." Your hand reaches for the door knob, opening it to allow the cold winter air into the house. "Goodbye Sans." As you close the door, you watch his hand reach out for you and the sorrow that covers his face as he watches you leave him. 

 

Toriel ushers you to her car, putting the large bag in the trunk for you. You give her one last nod before getting into the car and leaving the house for good.  


	65. I'm Leaving Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> heyo everyone! this is going to be sans pov during last chapter! so, we get a looksy as to what our bone boy is thinking :) 
> 
> i realize, due to being pissed i haven't been putting questions of the day! so, heres one for today:
> 
> which undertale character do you relate to the most? 
> 
> surprisingly enough, i relate a lot to Sans. weird right? but i say that because as the fandom has formed his personality further, we both have pretty much completely given up on humanity. We're both depressed pieces of shit with bad anxiety. I also tell really shitty puns and hide behind a permanent smile.

-Sans POV- 

 

Sans was hesitant to leave you alone for even a second. He had no idea what had come over him, but the second he saw your broken body underneath him, his soul shattered. He had overheard Toriel mention to you that it reminded her of someone going through heat, but since Gaster had created both him and Papyrus, they never had to deal with that. They were supposed to be weapons, he had no time worrying over two teens going through puberty. 

 

Still, as the minutes passed, Sans paced the length of the living room. That is, until Papyrus came bounding into the house. The younger skeleton didn't seem to have an idea as to what was going on, but Sans figured Toriel had brought him because he was rather gifted in healing bones. His mind goes back to how defensively you held your body away from him. The way you cradled your wrist. He was sure he had accidentally broken it. 

 

As his mind focused on each part of your body he had damaged made his metaphorical stomach twist and turn. He finally slumps into his usual spot on the couch resting his arms on his legs and staring at the ground. _This wasn't supposed to happen._ Sans was taken out of his thoughts when Toriel takes a place next to him.  

 

He was waiting for her to yell at him, to slap him or burn his ass the dust. But, instead she took a deep breath and in a motherly voice speaks. "Sans. ____ has told me how she got her injuries." He doesn’t attempt to look her in the eyes. Already knowing the look she would give him. "I would like to hear your side of the story." 

 

Sans doesn't know what to say. He doesn't remember anything that happened. "i... i don't know." Sans rubs his closed eye sockets with the balls of his hands. "all i remember is teleporting home. everything went black and the next thing i know, ____ is laying under me all beaten and broken." His hands form fists as he becomes irritated at himself. "why can i not remember what happened?"  

 

Toriel places a paw on his shoulder, letting out a sigh while rubbing the bridge of her snout with her other hand. "Sans, she knows you were going through a side effect of heat. I am trying to not use this as an excuse, because you and I both know even with that, mates never hurt each other. You need to understand that you have severed the trust she once had for you." His shoulders sag even more at that. "But even with that, she still loves you deeply. Which is a main reason why you are still in one piece right now even when she isn't." 

 

"I know Tor'." He finally manages to look up at Toriel. Her face looks tired and her fur is matted where she had cried. 

 

"Do you really?" She's about to say more, but you call for her. Slowly, she gets up and turns to walk to your aid. But before she leaves Sans side, she speaks without looking at him. "You need to think about what you did. You never know when you'll lose her." And with that she walks away. 

 

Sans does nothing as he waits for Toriel to come back. He half expects her to go back on her word and beat him half to death. But it doesn't come. Instead, Link walks back into the house after running around for a few hours. "hey bud." He holds his hand out to the mutt, allowing him to sniff his bones for a few seconds. What he doesn't expect is for the dog to growl at him and snap at his hand. The hair on his neck and back stick up on end as he bares his teeth to Sans. It doesn't last long because as soon as Toriel closes the door to his room, Link runs and hides behind her. 

 

She quietly picks up the dog and walks to the door, leaving the house with dog in hand. When she comes back in, she walks to Sans empty handed. Her body is stiff as she stands in front of the skeleton. She fidgets for a minute, looking like she wants to say something, but not knowing how to word it. 

 

"Sans. Now when I tell you this, you need to stay calm." Sweat builds up on his skull, worry sinking into his already broken heart. Still, he nods for her to continue. "____, she is very frightened of you at the moment. She, she asked me if she could stay at my house until she seems fit." Sans eye sockets go black and a low growl emits from the back of his throat. 

 

"obviously you said no." He catches himself before his voice can get threatening, clearing his throat before readjusting himself in his spot. 

 

"Obviously I said yes Sans. She will not be able to heal if she's stuck in a toxic environment. Her soul..." Toriel places a paw over her mouth, her face contorting and turning sickly. 

 

" **what about her soul?** " He couldn't stop the anger out of his voice at the mention of your soul. 

 

"It is just. It has grown dull and gray. Barely any purple shows at all." Sans goes rigid, knowing this was his fault. But, how could your once bright soul become so muddy so fast? Was what he did to you really that bad? It finally sinks in that yes. It was or else you wouldn't have reacted to him the way you did. 

 

Toriel seems it long enough for you to pack up, and leaves Sans in silence to help you out. The bedroom door opens and closes one last time, catching his attention as he watches you walk down the stairs, dragging that large suitcase behind you. He can't help the dark thoughts that come knowing you were leaving him. 

 

She can't leave me. 

 

She's mine. 

 

 ** _MINE._**  

 

 ** _I_** ** _CAN'T_** ** _ALLOW IT._**  

 

Without thinking, he appears behind you, grabbing your upper arm and forcing you into his arms. The look you give him kills him inside, but he can't help himself. He doesn't want to lose you, not like this. This isn't how he planned everything to happen. You were supposed to stay with him and grow old with him. You were supposed to be his forever and raise a family together. Why had he done what he did? 

 

"babe? where ya goin' with all that?" He can no longer control his mouth as he speaks to you. 

  

Turning towards him, you look at the ground as you speak. "I'm going to live with Tori for a bit. I don’t think we should see each other for the time being." Your voice was cold and stern. It made Sans want to cry as you block your emotions from him. Even your soul has put up a wall keeping him from getting in. 

  

"what? you can't just leave like that." his grip on your arm tightens and it makes you flench, the fear in your eyes becoming even more clear to him. From behind him, Toriel places a hand on his shoulder and while trying her best to keep her anger hidden, which wasn't that good. Speaks in an authoritative tone.  

  

"My, Sans... what did we just talk about?" His eyelights shrink and he slowly loosens his grip on you until his arm has dropped to his side.  

  

"I'm sorry Sans, but you hurt me. You hurt me bad. I don’t think I could ever forgive you. I think it would be best if we take time apart to think. I don’t know if we will ever be able to have what we once had, and that kills me inside. I just need time to think." Your hand reaches for the door knob, opening it to allow the cold winter air into the house. "Goodbye Sans." As you close the door, he watches you leave the house and ultimately him. Tears finally slip down his face as he watches you and Toriel leave in her car, you refusing to look back. 

  

Papyrus walks over to Sans, pot of spaghetti in his hands. "SANS, WHY DID THE SMALL HUMAN AND ASGORES CLONE LEAVE WITH HER THINGS? IS SHE HAVING A SLUMBER PARTY WITH THE TINY HUMAN THAT I DIDN'T KNOW ABOUT?"  

 

"no paps...i fucked up. bad." The tall skeleton looks confused as tears keep pouring out of his brothers eyes.  Slowly, he puts the pot down and wraps his arms around his brother. 

 

"I DO NOT KNOW WHAT HAPPENED BETWEEN YOU AND THE SMALL HUMAN, BUT DO NOT WORRY. EVERYTHING WILL BE ALRIGHT! YOU JUST NEED TO STAY DETERMINED!" He gives him one last squeeze before going back to the kitchen. 

 

 _H_ _eh._ wish _you were right paps._  

  


	66. Dreemur House

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i cant believe i have to say this again. *ahem* IF YOU DO NOT WHAT I PUT IN MY STORY, DON'T READ IT.(ノಠ益ಠ)ノ彡┻━┻ Honestly, it's really simple. You don't have to keep coming to me with your negative comments because honestly it makes me not want to write anymore. Yelling at me because 'Sans would never rape anyone!' and 'You're the reason our fandom gets a bad name!' is honestly so annoying. 
> 
> First of all, we don't have a canon personality for Sans anymore! we don't know what Sans would do above ground. so to say you know for a fact he wouldn't act a certain way is just silly. no one knows what he would do and its up to the author or artist how they want to portray his character. i just so happen to make him do this because unfortunately for him *spoiler* all of the timelines are wearing him down and he's starting to break from it. Shit's going to happen to him soon that isn't good but will bring them closer together. Have you noticed reader and Sans haven't bonded their souls? Yeah. that comes into play. (-ε´-。)))
> 
> Second, the undertale fandom gets its bad reputation because all of us sexualize their characters. I mean shit, we all borderline necrophiliacs because we fantasize about fucking a skeleton. But i mean, whatever. I accept that I'm a sinner and am fueling the hated part of the fandom. so yeah, i am part of the reason undertale gets a bad name. not because i put in a rape scene, but because i write skeleton smut. (๑ゝڡ◕๑)
> 
> On another note, If you are under the age of 18 i will kindly ask you to stop reading this fic. If your parents saw and were mad enough, they could report me for distributing porn to minors. I could get in serious trouble with the law and the career im going into does not allow me to have a felony. Σ(ＴωＴ)
> 
> I get that waiting sucks, but please don't threaten my safety. There is a reason there is a rating system. if no one cared about minors reading explicit content, there wouldn't be an explicit warning rating. 
> 
> I get it i really do. Undertale came out when i was 17 and i read a bunch of fics that held adult content and i looked at the art. But, i stopped when i figured out, hey i could really get this person in trouble! so i waited until i was 18 to start reading again and to follow nsfw blogs. I already had to report someones account because they refused to stop reading my fics and they were only 12.(ʘ言ʘ╬) not only can you not have an account on here until youre 13, but it made me so uncomfortable.
> 
> please dont ruin everyone elses fun because you don't want to play by the rules. (｀･ω･´) ｂ
> 
>  
> 
> （ー○ー）＝３ sorry for having to turn into strict mom. I'm just so tired of all of this bullshit.

Throughout the whole car ride to the Dreemur house, you stare out the window watching the lights of the bustling city pass you by. You could already feel a deep pain settling in your soul from being so far away from Sans. Your soul was trying to pull towards him, but you'll be damned if you relent so fast. You knew Sans didn't deserve your forgiveness, at least not yet.  

 

Before you know it, you're pulling up to the familiar house. Toriel parks the car and gives you a warm smile before exiting the vehicle and pulling your things out of the trunk. You sit for a second longer, allowing everything to finally sink in. Not wanting to shed another tear for that man, you beacon Link into your lap, holding him against your chest as you step foot onto the pavement and slowly walking towards the large house. 

 

Toriel holds the door open for you, watching you with concerned eyes as you hesitate to enter the house. You know as soon as you walk into the house, everything becomes real. There will be no going back to try and fix things. Oh how you wished you could fix this. You wished there was a way to go back before everything happened so you could stop him before it happened.  

 

You couldn't help but feel like it was partly your fault. Maybe if you hadn't allowed Undyne to pick out your swimsuit and just opted for a large swim shirt and shorts. You quickly push that thought out of your mind. _No. You've done nothing wrong. He's the one at fault._  Shaking your head and slapping your cheeks once, you walk into the large entryway, Toriel hot on your heels. After she closes the door, you put Link down and allow him to investigate his new home while you and Toriel get down to business. 

 

"Now, I am sure you're quiet exhausted due to the events of the day, so how about I show you to your room?" Looking up at your goat mom, you shyly nod your head. "Excellent." She takes your hand in her large paw and you follow her up the spiraling staircase and down a long hallway. There were four doors in the hallway and you look into one of the rooms to see a large amount of children things. _Awe, Frisk still plays with dolls. That's adorable._  

 

You stop in front of the last door in the corridor. Toriel pulls a key from her pocket, placing it in the lock before opening the door. Your breath hitches as you walk into the room. It was much larger than you were ever used to. You could fit a California king in here! In the center of the room sat a king sized bed with the cutest purple and gray duvet. Next to it sat a chest the dueled as a nightstand. The floor was covered in a gray plush carpet and the walls were painted the same shade of purple as your soul. 

 

Toriel places your things next to your bed and then you notice the large dog bed resting on the other side of your bed. "Tori, how did you manage this in such a short time?" You were stuck standing in the doorway, your mouth gapping still in shock. 

 

Toriel quietly chuckles at your reaction. "Well my child, when you have as much power as I, you can get things done with the snap of a finger." _What the fuck? When did Tori get so badass?!_ Your body finally allows you to move and you immediately go to her side, wrapping your arms around her waist in a tight hug. 

 

As she walks to the door to let you get your things unpacked and let you relax she turns, forgetting to tell you something. "My dear, please make yourself at home. If you need me, I'll be down in the kitchen getting dinner ready." 

 

"Alright. Will you be needing any help?"  

 

"That is not necessary. Please just relax and allow this old woman to baby you for a bit." You blush at her request, looking away but still nodding. You hear her chuckle as she leaves the room. Before she can close the door, Link squeezes his tiny body between her and the door. 

 

He jumps onto the bed, commanding attention from you. Smile still on your face, you let out a sigh and start scratching between his ears. After a few scratches and pats, he starts to yawn and slowly falls asleep. Taking your hand away, your smile finally drops. You stare at your suitcase for a while before getting the motivation to unpack your things.  

 

If felt so weird not putting your clean clothes in your shared dresser, having to move Sans wrinkles shirts out of the way before putting your own clothes in. No matter what you do, your mind always goes back to Sans. There was a bathroom connected to your room that looked a lot like the one in the in the skeleton house. It takes all your willpower not to cry as you're swarmed with memories shared in the house. 

 

You wonder if Sans had explained to Papyrus what happened or if he just played it off as you having a sleepover with Frisk for the foreseeable future. It was probably the latter since you have yet to get a text from the younger skeleton. Laying in the plush bed, you run through your messages, reading each text you and Sans had ever sent to each other. You were trying to find a sign as to when his personality had changed, but you found nothing. 

 

Tears slipped past your cheeks and into your hair as your soul tugs with every pun or 'I love you' you read. You know you shouldn't be subjecting yourself to this torture, but you just wanted to remember when you were his and he was yours. It takes an hour to read every message and once you're done you let out a shaky breath, hovering your finger over the delete button. In one motion, all your private conversations are forever removed. 

 

Once you're sure they're deleted, you go into your contacts and do the same with his number. It hurt so bad to cut him off like this, but you know that’s the only way you'll be able to heal. You were able to keep yourself from texting him or calling him at any point by deleting his number. You thought about blocking it so he wouldn't be able to contact you either, but you decided against it with the hope that someday in the far future you could become friends again. 

 

Once that’s done, you drop your phone into your lap and wait until Toriel calls you down for supper. _Hey_ _G_ _aster_ _, did I do the right thing?_ You're met with nothing but silence. 


	67. Dreemur House Pt. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey, sorry for not posting last week. as it turns out i failed 3/5 classes so that really put me back. i basically worked and slept the entire week. But! I'm back!
> 
> heres a fun fact! I'm part Czech! So, todays question is: What country/ies is your family from?

You try to get Gaster to speak to you for a few more minutes until you're interrupted by Toriels motherly voice booming across the house, informing it's occupants that dinner will be ready shortly. Letting out a dramatic groan, you swing your legs to the edge of the bed allowing your toes to bury into the thick carpet before slipping on your dark gray slippers. As you stand you turn around to look at your pup who is still asleep on the soft duvet.  

 

"Link, we gotta go eat..." His ear perks up but he doesn’t move from his spot. "Are you really going to make me carry you around?" As if on cue, he rolls onto his back and holds his four paws into the air. You let out an amused huff, reaching down and pulling the growing husky into your arms. 

 

Link rewards you with kisses, managing to smudge the lenses of your glasses. You secure him in your hold before heading out of the room and down the hallway. As you pass by Frisk's room, you notice the teens there now, messing with the bandage around their torso. A frown crosses your features and you decide to drop your dog to go into your siblings room. 

 

"Hey Frisky business." You lean against their doorway, smile turning sweet as they look you in the eyes.  

 

 _Sis, what are you doing here?_ They quickly pull down their shirt before tackling you in a tight hug. 

 

"Eh, shit went down with Sans so I'm staying here for a while. Not important." They give you a pointed look so you continue before they can start signing. "I was actually wondering if you wanted any help? I know it isn't safe to use ace bandages to bind." They look at you shocked and you can't help the chuckle that leaves your mouth. "Hon, I've done my fair share of binding. You don't have to be afraid of asking me anything." 

 

 _You're definitely telling me that story later, but..._ A light rose blush crosses over their cheeks as they look away. 

 

"What is it?" You take a step further into the room, guiding the teen to sit on their bed. 

 

 _I've tried other ways... but I can't get flat with out the bandage. I know it isn't good, but I really don’t want_ those _to show._ They cross their arms over their chest and you can't help but feel bad for them. Of course they'd be ashamed of their appearance. Despite their efforts, Frisk couldn't stop the feminine form their body took. 

 

"How about this. Your birthdays coming up soon, yes?" They nod. "Well, how about we get you a really nice binder. For the time being, you can borrow mine. It might be a little big on you, but we can fix that." The look they gave you could very well make every bad thing that happened today not matter. Their deep brown eyes shone and tears started to prick the corners of their eyes. You love that you could make them as happy as they are now, but the touching moment is ruined when Toriel calls out to the house again. 

 

"It's still at the brothers house, so how about I text Paps tomorrow and ask if he can bring that and the rest of my things over?" You fear their head might fall off by how fast they're nodding. They grab your wrist and it isn't until you look down that you remember its bone. You feel sick looking at it, so before they can lead you down to the dining room, you run to your room and grab a glove to slip over the appendage. 

 

When you make it downstairs, your eyes widen at all the food Toriel managed to make in such a short period of time. It was enough to feed a small village. Link was also enjoying a plate of sausages that you assume Toriel put out for him. Oh gods, you hope he doesn't get fat during your stay. His trainer would have your head for sure. 

 

"Ah, my child, I hope you do not mind, but your adorable dog looked so sad when I was making dinner that I couldn't help but make him a plate." She gives you a guilty look as she places the last plate on the table. 

 

"Nah, it's fine. Just, don't do it too often. I'll get yelled at by his trainer if I let him eat too much table scraps." You place a hand on the content pups head, scratching his ears a bit before moving to sit next to Frisk.  

 

 "I will make sure not to do it again." Toriel takes her place at the head of the table and places her hands together in front of her chest. "I hope you enjoy your meal. I contacted your mother to ask what your favorite dishes were, though I was not aware of some of the recipes." You follow her eyes to the dish that holds breaded meat patties. 

 

"Is.. Is that Karbanátek?" Drool threatens to seep out of your mouth as you take in the smell of the dish. "Tori, you really didn't have to go this far!" Contradicting yourself, you place two large patties onto your plate. 

 

"That is not the only one, here." She passes you another plate, this one holding a fried square. You look her in the eyes, your jaw slightly ajar. 

 

Taking one, you hesitate to lift it to your mouth and take a bite. Flavor explodes in your mouth and you melt in your seat. Toriel chuckles as she watches you savor each bite. "I can't believe you even made Smažený sýr!" If Toriel weren't a mother figure to you, you'd marry her. 

 

"It was my pleasure. I love learning new recipes, especially when it makes my friends happy. And my dear, you deserve all the happiness you can take." She places her large paw on the top of your head, trying to fix the mop that is your hair. 

 

"Oh geez, what did I ever do to deserve you?" Before she can answer, your party ringtone sounds. Pulling your phone from your bra, you wipe your hands off on your pants and answer your phone. "Hey LuLu, what's up?" 

 

Luna didn't like talking on the phone so she only did it for emergencies or to tell you happy birthday... Oh. OH SHIT. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY CHICKADEE!" You can hear a horn blower in the background and a soft 'Happy birthday' from Grillby.  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Karbanátek is a meat dish. it's pork and beef in patties that are breaded and fried! It's really good ^^
> 
> Smažený sýr is breaded fried cheese!


	68. Change Me Please

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! so sorry if this chapter seems rushed. I have to get ready to go take my drivers test in like, half an hour! Wish me luck!
> 
> Question of the day: 
> 
> Have you ever made a drastic change to your appearance, and if so what did you do?
> 
> my sophomore year of high school my parents finally let me start dying my hair, so from then till now my hair has been every color of the rainbow! i also cut it to an almost buzz in middle school :3

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY CHICKADEE!" You nervously look up at Tori and Frisk, sure that they had heard your loud as fuck best friend. 

 

"Heh...whoops?" You sink into your chair as you watch Toriel cross her arms over her chest and Frisk visibly start to shake with a huge grin on their face. 

 

"Babe... please tell me you didn't forget today was your birthday! You're 24 for gods sake!" You could just see Luna shake her head at you. 

 

"In my defense, a lot of shit happened today!" You send Toriel an apologetic glance, turning your attention back to Luna.  

 

"At least tell me we can still go out drinking like every year.... unless," Oh, oh no. Please don’t. "You and bone boy got some fun _activities_  planned tonight." Your mind goes back to the events of earlier and you can't help but gag. "Chicky? You okay?" Her once flirtatious tone turns to one of concern as you cough and sniffle. 

 

"I-I uh," irritated at your lack of voice, you clear your throat and take a deep breath. "How about instead, we buy a few drinks and get drunk at your place? There's some stuff I need to talk to you about..." You look to your host waiting for permission. She nods and stands to start collecting the food to put in tupperware. You mouth a quick 'Thank you' before excusing yourself and speed walking to your room. 

 

"So, I'll pick you up and well go to Liquor Barn, but there's something else I want to do. I'll tell you when I get there." You put your phone on speaker so you can get out of your sweaty clothes. You put a thick layer of deodorant on and find a more presentable pair of pj pants along with a red tank top. Pulling up your hair into a messy bun, you slip on your chucks, grab your keys and wallet, then rush to the front door. You hang up your phone and reach for the door knob yelling out your goodbyes before rushing to your car. 

 

It only takes you five minutes to get from Toriels house to Lunas, as soon as you pull up she jumps in the passenger side and your speeding to Liquor Barn. The car ride is silent aside from the loud pop music playing on your radio.  

 

You're also quick in the store, grabbing a rattlesnake kit and a bottle of coconut rum knowing Luna always has pineapple juice on hand. Luna grabs the largest bottle of Jack they have and a bottle of vodka you pay the cashier and make haste to your car once more. You both sit in the car for a few moments, Luna watching you as you try to think of what to say. 

 

"Chicky..." You hold your hand up, cutting her off. "Remember when you and Jacinda broke up?" Her eyes go wide but she nods. 

 

"Yeah, that’s when I cut my hair and dyed it blue and pink." She looks at you and suddenly realization sweeps over her features. "Babe, did you and Sans?" You quickly nod at her. 

 

"Can I ask you a favor?"  

 

"Anything." She says matter of fact-ly. 

 

"Can you do that to my hair?" It's your turn to stare at her. Her mouth opens and closes a few times before clicking shut. She rubs the bridge of her nose, letting out a sigh. 

 

"But, you've always cherished your hair. I can't even remember the last time you cut it! Shit babe, it's all the way down to your ass when you straighten it!" It was true, you didn't dare let anyone go near you with a pair of scissors and you were glad your curls made your length unknown to most. But, you needed to change _something._  You needed a fresh start and if that meant cutting your beloved hair off, then so be it. 

 

"You do know if you cut it, you'll have an afro like me right?" You knew Luna was trying to not get excited about finally getting to cut all of your matt off. You appreciate her concern, but it made you feel a bit bad about it all. "If I cut your hair for you, I get to pick out the colors. Deal?" 

 

"Deal." She gives you directions to her favorite hair care store. Looking like a child in a candy store as she browses the different products. You finally get to the dyes but she shoos you away so it would be a surprise. Your roll your eyes at her and go to wait in your car until she's done. And from there your off to her house again. 

 

You put away the drinks while Luna moves a chair to the center of her kitchen and running off to get her salon equipment. You both look through different pictures on Google, trying to decide on a good look for you. After deciding, you spend the better part of an hour sitting still as Luna straightens your hair and puts it in a low ponytail. You're nerves pick up as you watch her grab the scissors and make the first cut. 

 

No going back now. 

 

 It's a bit hard to get through your thick hair, but after ten minutes Luna hands you your cut off hair. She grabs a ziplock bag and you take a picture of your hair on snapchat before placing it in the bag. Since you've never dyed your hair, you decided to give it to one of those charities that makes the hair into wigs for cancer patients. 

 

Now for the fun part. Luna had mixed what you believe was bleach and starts layering it in your hair. "Lucky for you chicky, your hair has naturally gotten lighter and I only need to bleach and tone it once in order to get it white!" So you allow her to do her thing, texting Lana while waiting for the different chemicals to change your hair color. 

 

La La La Lana! 8:46 

I still can't believe you cut your hair off! Wasn't it to your ass?! 

 

XXX-XXXX 8:50 

Yeah, but shit happened and I wanted to change my look you know? 

 

La La Lana! 8:52 

Pls send me pix once you're done!!!  

 

XXX-XXXX 8:53 

You better believe it! 

 

You let Luna blow dry your hair in hopes of making it less curly than before even though she'll have to straighten it again. This time, she puts on the dye and makes you wait a full hour before you can wash it out. With each strand getting dryer and dryer, your excitement goes up. You've always wanted to dye your hair weird colors, but your school or job wouldn't allow it. Luckily, you already talked to the dean about it and he said since natural colors didn't exist anymore because of the monsters, he didn't care what you did. 

 

You hear the dryer turn off and Luna walks to stand in front of you, holding a mirror in her hand. You give a determined nod and she turns it around to face you. Your eyes widen and your jaw drops. Your hair was shaved on one side, showing off your multiple piercings and stretched lobe. The rest was the same length as Lunas, but she styled it to not be a perfect circle. But the best part? Your hair was half lavender and half rose. 

 

You jumped from your spot and tackled your best friend in a hug. You couldn't stop smiling or laughing as your played with your ringlets. Both you and Luna took a mass of selfies, sending them to your group of friends and posting them on instagram and tumblr.  

 

You help Luna get the drinks ready and soon find yourself sinking into her love seat. She allows you to down your first drink before turning to you and asking what you hoped you wouldn't have to answer. "So, what the hell happened to make you break up with your soul mate?"  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> btw, this is what readers hair looks like now  
> https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/6f/16/22/6f1622225935f82a5a1190609e94a6b1.jpg  
> https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/3e/71/1f/3e711f94884eaf395327148aa36afa85.jpg


	69. Scum Of The Earth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't yell at me ;-;
> 
> Question of the day!  
> whats your favorite musical? I have two! Heathers and Hamilton :3

You _really_ didn’t want to talk about this again, but you knew she deserved an explanation. So, you tell her the very short version. You try to leave out the fact that before Toriel got to you, you looked like roadkill. It still didn't make her any less mad, you could see the protective spark in her eyes as you finished your story. 

 

Suddenly, she standing and walking to her front door. You're quick to your feet, stumbling a bit until you can get a hold of her arm. "Luna, you can't go!" She rips her arm from your hold, turning on you and clearly keeping herself from yelling. 

 

"And why the fuck not?" Ahhh her beautiful French accent never fails to show through when she's pissed. You were in trouble now. Gods know what she'll try to do to Sans... you still flinch thinking about him. 

 

"B-Because you've had a drink. You can't drive." Please please please let this work. 

 

It doesn't. 

 

She smirks. "My dearest, you do remember their house is within walking distance. Now, you can stay here or come with me with no complaints." Well shit. You'd personally rather not do the latter, but you also know he only has 1 HP and you don't know what Luna would do. 

 

"Fine..." You grab your phone and wallet, following Luna out of the house and down the street. 

 

As the house comes into view, you have to steady your breath in order to keep from having a panic attack. Though it was nearly 11 now, the lights in the house were still on. You had no idea what was going to happen when you show your face again not even a day later. You're brought out of your thoughts by Luna's frantic knocking on the door. 

 

Papyrus is the one to answer, looking at the both of you in confusion. "HUMANS! IT IS GOOD TO SEE YOU! BUT HUMAN ____, I THOUGHT YOU WERE STAYING AT ASGORES CLONES HOUSE TONIGHT? DID YOU FORGET SOMETHING?" He moves out of the door way, allowing you both entrance to the house. You hesitate to step into the house, afraid of seeing Sans so soon and afraid of having to explain to Paps why Luna wanted to kill his brother. 

 

"Hello Papyrus, may I ask if Sans is home?" Luna's accent is still ever present, but she hides her anger very well. 

 

"HE IS ASLEEP IN HIS ROOM! I SHALL GRAB HIM FOR YOU BUT I AM NOT SURE IF HE'LL COME OUT. HE WOULDN'T EVEN LEAVE HIS BED FOR SUPPER!" A pang of guilt hits your soul and you gently place your hand over your heart, looking away. 

 

Well, if you’re here you might as well grab the rest of your stuff. It was only a few clothes and tiny trinkets. You were sure you still had a tote bag laying around here somewhere. You stay hiding behind Lunas back as you feel Sans magic start to get closer to you. There was a gentle, hopeful pull on your soul and when you peek past her shoulder your heart nearly falls out of your chest. 

 

Sans for lack of better words, looked like complete shit. He had large purple bags under his eyes and he reaked of monster alcohol. His clothing was disheveled and he looked out of it. Like he was here but not quite. Since Luna was bigger than you, you knew Sans hadn't catched onto your presence yet. As your emotions get the best of you, ice begins to form on your hands, ready to defend yourself if need be. 

 

"Ah Sans, long time no see." Oh god, she was putting up the niceties. You had to get ready to keep Luna from pouncing on the short man. "I see you're looking well." 

 

"what are you doing here. not gonna fibula, your presence isn't exactly wanted." Ouch. You see Luna flinch at the harsh words. 

 

"Well, I had a very interesting conversation with my dearest ____. Now, might I ask," Sans eyes widen at the mention of you, life slowly starts to seep back into him, but Luna starts speaking before he can say anything. "Are we going to have a problem? Do you have a bone to pick?" You have to stop yourself from laughing. You know exactly where this was going.  

 

Sans just looks confused. "You've come so far, why now are you pulling on her dick?" She jabs her thumb behind to point you out. You feel a pull at your chest once Sans locks eyes with you. You turn your head, not allowing him to get in your head. "I'd normally slap your face off, and ____ here could watch! But I'm feeling nice, here's some advice, listen up BIOTCH!" She walks up to Sans and jabs her finger on his chest. 

 

Anger prickles at you, not your emotions, but your walking over to the two, placing your hand on your best friend and pulling her away from Sans. "Luna, quoting 'Heathers' is going to do nothing. I don't even know why we came here. We're obviously unwanted or else what happened wouldn't have." You send a glare Sans way and he flinches before lowering his head and looking at the floor. 

 

You immediately felt guilty, but a part of you was proud. Never once have you had the balls to stand up for yourself, and the fact that you found the confidence to stand up to someone who hurt you filled you with pride. "But since we're already here, let's grab the rest of my stuff, yeah?" Sans tries to grab you, but you slap his hand away and with as much venom as you can muster, growl out, "Don't you dare touch me. You've lost that privilege when you ignored my dissent."  

 

You watch as he drops his hand and gives you the look of a wounded animal. Ignoring the pain and longing in your chest, you drag Luna up the stairs and into your old room. Handing her your tote, which was conveniently hanging off the door, you move to the dresser to dig out your clothes and tossing them to Luna who gently folds the clothes and places them in the bag. 

 

After you get everything gathered, you take the bag from your friend and try to get out of the house fast enough to not have to see the brothers. Unfortunately luck is not on your side. Because as soon as your hand touches the doorknob, Papyrus picks you up and forces you to face him. 

 

"HUMAN, I DO NOT KNOW WHAT IS GOING ON BETWEEN YOU AND MY BROTHER, BUT I WOULD ADVISE YOU FIX IT OR I WILL NOT BE HAPPY WITH YOU." Normally you couldn't get mad at Papyrus because of his cinnabunny-esc presence, but his words struck a cord with you and your couldn't stop the words from tumbling out of your mouth. 

 

"How about this Papyrus. You don't fucking threaten me and get your sorry excuse for a brother to start the long process of either cutting ties with me or try to win me back. I think I at least deserve that much after he forced himself on me, or do you not remember healing my BROKEN wrist?" You spit but don’t bother stopping when he flinches at your tone. "Ah, but that's to be expected. Your brother could do no wrong, right? Hey! I know! How about you figure out how to turn back time so today never happened! Oh wait, you can't! Now please. PUT. ME. DOWN." You didn't want to take your anger out on Papyrus, it wasn't his fault. He didn't know and was only trying to stick up for his brother. 

 

But you can't let him sit here and think everything was your fault. "What do you mean he forced himself?" Ha! Of course he doesn't know.  

 

"I mean, your precious brother is a rapist." He gently puts you back on the ground and you bolt out of the house to cut his chances of speaking again. 

 

Lunas at your side as soon as you making it to the corner of the street. She doesn't try to stop you, instead holding onto your hand and leads you so you don't end up getting lost. It feels like an eternity before you're back at the house. Slamming the door open, you move to fall on the couch, burying your head in the throw pillow before screaming into the cotton. 

 

Luna rubs your back as your screams turn into heavy sobs. Tears soak the fabric of the pillow and your eyes start to sting and swell from the large tears leaving your eyes. It takes a while until your throat dries out and becomes a scratchy mess. It hurts to speak or make any noise at all, so you stay laying down, trying to smooth out your breathing.  

 

Luna helps you back into a sitting position and you keep one hand gripped to the hem of her shirt. Barely lifting your head, you huff out in exhaustion. "I need a drink." 


	70. Papyrus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, i totally have this headcanon that Papyrus, since an experiment like Sans, remembers everything. i also feel like he acts like gaster when no ones around and just keeps up the little brother act to keep sans from worrying about him. 
> 
> Question of the day:  
> Do you have any hobbies? :3
> 
> mine include writing this fic, drawing and singing to annoy my friends.
> 
> fun fact! i actually hate writing. weird right? i originally started writing 'Soul Mate' because a girl i had a crush on mentioned how i should do it. i was only going to write the one, but i got so many people supporting me, that i ended up wanting to write more and more. i started actually getting excited to see what everyone thought of my stories.
> 
> So, even if i don't reply to your comment, i still read every single one and i really love getting them ^^

~*~ Papyrus' POV~*~ 

 

Papyrus hadn't asked how or why your wrist was broken, he could still sense fear in your soul. Instead, he used his energy to cook you the best, healing magic filled spaghetti in all of the history of everything. Every now and then he'd listen in on what his brother and Asgores clone were talking about, but since his hearing was close to poor, he couldn't quite make things out. 

 

He was a little peeved that he was being kept out of the conversation. Papyrus knew his character traits. He was the innocent friend in the group and despite his better judgment, he kept up the innocent act for nothing more than to keep his brother happy. But the reality of it was, he was not the innocent little brother everyone thought he was. 

 

Papyrus remembers everything about his youth, he remembered his father, the experiments done on the brothers. He knew he wasn't really a monster, but a cheap knock off of one. He wishes he could finally dress and act like the intelligent adult he is, but he knows his attitude change would be too much for everyone. 

 

The spaghetti is about done when he hears a large bag hitting each step on the staircase. When he looked out to see what was going on, you were at the door with the majority of your things. Sans was trying to get you to stay, but Toriel was stopping him. He had no idea what happened to make you leave but he knew instead of worrying about that he should be comforting his brother. 

 

Papyrus walks over to Sans, pot of spaghetti in his hands. "SANS, WHY DID THE SMALL HUMAN AND ASGORES CLONE LEAVE WITH HER THINGS? IS SHE HAVING A SLUMBER PARTY WITH THE TINY HUMAN THAT I DIDN'T KNOW ABOUT?" He cringes inside at the stupidity of the question. Knowing damn well that's not the reason. 

  

"no paps...i fucked up. bad." The tall skeleton looks confused as tears keep pouring out of his brothers eyes.  Slowly, he puts the pot down and wraps his arms around his brother.  

  

"I DO NOT KNOW WHAT HAPPENED BETWEEN YOU AND THE SMALL HUMAN, BUT DO NOT WORRY. EVERYTHING WILL BE ALRIGHT! YOU JUST NEED TO STAY DETERMINED!" He gives him one last squeeze before going back to the kitchen.  

 

Once in the kitchen he puts the food on two plates and yells for Sans to get his food. _It will make him feel a bit better._ Papyrus thinks. When he doesn't get an answer, he moves to the door and looks around for his brother. 

 

Sans was already halfway in his room. He slams the door close and Papyrus can hear the lock click. Letting out a sigh, Papyrus goes back to the table. He scraps the food back into the pot only to transfer all of it to a large tupperware container. "I need a drink..." He easily finds the liquor Sans has hidden from him and pours himself a large glass of the amber liquid. 

 

Around 8, Papyrus tries to get Sans out of his room to eat dinner. He knows it wouldn't work in the first place, but gotta keep up appearances you know? As always, Sans refuses to leave which in turn makes Papyrus huff away in annoyance. _If he wants to starve himself because of a stupid fight, then so be it._  He can't help but feel a bit angry towards you.  

 

Around 11 Papyrus decided to watch one of Mettatons late night tv shows. Since his brother was keeping himself locked up in his room, he didn't have to worry about getting ready for a bedtime story and playing on his phone while Sans thinks he sleeps.  

 

He finally gets comfortable on the small couch when he hears someone banging on the front door. Rolling his eyes, he pulls himself off the couch and heads to the door, putting up the façade before opening the door. 

 

Greeting him at the door is your best friend Luna, with you wrapped around her arm. It kind of confuses him that you'd come back so soon, but he doesn't let it keep him from putting on a show.  "HUMANS! IT IS GOOD TO SEE YOU! BUT HUMAN ____, I THOUGHT YOU WERE STAYING AT ASGORES CLONES HOUSE TONIGHT? DID YOU FORGET SOMETHING?" He moves out of the doorway, allowing you both entrance to the house. He notices you hesitate to step into the house, much like a frightened animal.  

"Hello Papyrus, may I ask if Sans is home?" Luna's voice has a different sound than he's used to, curious as to her origins. But he simply answers her question. 

  

"HE IS ASLEEP IN HIS ROOM! I SHALL GRAB HIM FOR YOU BUT I AM NOT SURE IF HE'LL COME OUT. HE WOULDN'T EVEN LEAVE HIS BED FOR SUPPER!" He watches your hand move to cover your heart, or soul he thinks.  

 

Papyrus rushes to his brothers room, knocking on the door until he hears him grunt. "SANS THE HUMANS ARE HERE AND WISH TO SEE YOU. I WOULD SUGGEST YOU DO SO BECAUSE IT SEEMS IMPORTANT!" Once he hears the bed creak, he gets a little jealous that despite everything he's tried, you're the one thing that can get him out of his room. 

 

The door slowly opens and Papyrus is immediately hit with the scent of monster alcohol and sadness. Sans closes his door once again, locking it with his magic. He follows his brother down to their guests and isn't surprised when he see's you hiding behind Luna's back. 

 

"Ah Sans, long time no see." her voice is back to normal, meaning she's hiding her anger. "I see you're looking well."  

  

"what are you doing here. not gonna fibula, your presence isn't exactly wanted." Papyrus has to stop himself from yelling at Sans for the terrible pun. 

  

"Well, I had a very interesting conversation with my dearest ____. Now, might I ask," Sans eyes widen at the mention of you, life slowly starts to seep back into him, but Luna starts speaking before he can say anything. "Are we going to have a problem? Do you have a bone to pick?" Papyrus looks at you amused. You made him watch 'Heathers' so he recognizes the reference to one of the songs. 

  

"You've come so far, why now are you pulling on her dick?" Papyrus watches you the entire time, trying to figure out what's making you so reserved. Luna jabs her thumb behind to point you out. You turn your head, not wanting to look at Sans anymore today. "I'd normally slap your face off, and ____ here could watch! But I'm feeling nice, here's some advice, listen up BIOTCH!" She walks up to Sans and jabs her finger on his chest. And Papyrus just about loses it at the humans confidence. She must not know what his brother could do to her with the snap of his fingers. 

  

Intrigued by your shift in emotions, Papyrus watches you walk up to the two, placing your hand on your best friend and pulling her away from Sans. "Luna, quoting 'Heathers' is going to do nothing. I don't even know why we came here. We're obviously unwanted or else what happened wouldn't have." You send a glare Sans way and he flinches before lowering his head and looking at the floor.  

  

Seeing his brother lose the hope he once had at the sight of you makes anger boil in his metaphorical stomach. But he knows not to jump in just yet."But since we're already here, let's grab the rest of my stuff, yeah?" Sans tries to grab you, but you slap his hand away and with as much venom as you can muster, growl out, "Don't you dare touch me. You've lost that privilege when you ignored my dissent."   

  

He watches as his drops his hand and gives you the look of a wounded animal. Choosing to ignore the look, you drag Luna up the stairs and into your old room. At the same time you enter the room, Papyrus tries to talk to his brother. But as soon as his mouth opens, Sans has teleported away. Papyrus finally lets out a loud groan, rubbing the bridge of his nose while he waits for you to get back down to him. 

 

He doesn't want to do what he's about to do, but he knows it’s the only way he can get information out of anyone. One thing he's learned after being friends with everyone, both humans and monsters handle their emotions the same way. You were much like his brother where you held everything in until someone pushed you over the edge. Once that happens, all of your bottled up emotions come gushing out. Whether it be in tears or by yelling.   

  

Papyrus lets you pass him, but as soon as your hand touches the doorknob, he picks you up and forces you to face him.  

  

"HUMAN, I DO NOT KNOW WHAT IS GOING ON BETWEEN YOU AND MY BROTHER, BUT I WOULD ADVISE YOU FIX IT OR I WILL NOT BE HAPPY WITH YOU."he watches as his words strike a cord with you and you couldn't stop the words from tumbling out of your mouth.  

  

"How about this Papyrus. You don't fucking threaten me and get your sorry excuse for a brother to start the long process of either cutting ties with me or try to win me back. I think I at least deserve that much after he forced himself on me, or do you not remember healing my BROKEN wrist?" You spit but don’t bother stopping when he flinches at your tone. "Ah, but that's to be expected. Your brother could do no wrong, right? Hey! I know! How about you figure out how to turn back time so today never happened! Oh wait, you can't! Now please. PUT. ME. DOWN." He still doesn't really understand what his brother did to you, so he says the most obvious question in hopes you still had more fight in you.  

  

"What do you mean he forced himself?"   

  

"I mean, your precious brother is a rapist." He gently puts you back on the ground and you bolt out of the house to cut his chances of speaking again. 

 

"Well. I wasn't quite expecting that." He lets the new information sink in as he moves to fall onto the couch. "Fuck." He was pretty upset with Sans, but he understood what he was going through. 

 

The timelines must be catching up with him finally. Papyrus experienced what happened to Sans last timeline. Lucky for him Mettaton is into some weird shit so he thought nothing of his weirdly primal acts. He was actually surprised Sans hadn't broken down earlier. But then again, his brother was always the one who held out longer during the experiments, so it shouldn't be a shock that he was just now showing signs of weakness. 

 

He just hopes his brother can find a way to stabilize his soul before it gets too bad. 

 


	71. Void

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't initially intend to make this chapter so long, but i got really excited xD One more chapter until everything goes down!!!!!
> 
> Question of the day!
> 
> what's your favorite undertale au?  
> mines underfell! i just love them looking like hot topic reject edgy bitches. plus i mean, shit gets rough and i like that.

"I SWEAR TO GOD CHICKA IF YOU DON'T OPEN YOUR GOD DAMN DOOR!!" Luna was currently banging her fists against the door of your borrowed room. It had been about half a year since you left Sans, and with each passing day you became more and more ill along with a steady pain growing stronger in your soul. 

 

Toriel had warned you how bad it would get the longer you stayed away from Sans, but you didn't care at the time. Right now though, you really wished he was there with you. Holding you protectively in his arms. But, like the child you are, your level of pettiness has gotten to a new high and you refuse to be the first to cave. 

 

"Oh yeah? You'll do what?" You also noticed that the time away from your soul mate made you basically pms the entire time.  

 

She started pacing the length of your door and you could tell she was stumped. She'd never hurt you, and she's already used all of her normal threats. "...Please?" her voice sounded so sad and defeated that it almost brought a tear to your eyes. Almost. 

 

"Nope." You held the heating pad Toriel had given you closer to your chest, hoping the heat would dull the pain the tiniest bit. 

 

"Oh, FUCK YOU!" You let lose a chuckle as she kicked your door. 

 

"When, where and how hard?" Her muffled scream was gift enough. "Shouldn't you be getting to your date with Grillby? That’s today, ain't it?" You grab your phone, which hasn't been touched in about two weeks. Ugh, 94 missed calls and 316 texts. 

 

Not counting the daily 'check up on ____' text from Luna, about half were from Undyne, while Alphys would mostly try to call you. There were a few from Papyrus, some from Lana and your parents. They had no idea what was going on, so you tried to text them back with lame excuses to not visit during your two months of isolation. 

 

Why were you isolated for so long? Well ____, thank you for asking! For the first four months of your separation, Alphys had tried to help extracting some of your magic, along with Sans. It was used to calm the others soul, but soon the artificial comfort wore off of you. It probably did the same for Sans because Alphys stopped asking you for samples. 

 

There was nothing else she or anyone else could do that would stop the ever growing pain and loneliness you felt. You don't know how much longer you would be able to hold out, and the long scars patterning your thighs and forearm were proof that you'd just about anything before breaking down.  

 

There's a silence in front of your door, so you figure Luna has finally given up on you and left. Looking at the time, you notice Toriel and Frisk should still be at school. A large growl emits from your stomach and you attempt to get up so you can sneak some food.  

 

Standing on your legs was a bit harder than you thought. Due to laying down for the past two weeks, your legs have lost a bit of their strength so you wobble a bit like a newborn deer until your at the door. You made sure to put your phone in your pocket so you could keep an eye on the time while you eat. 

 

Going down the large staircase was not as hard as you thought. As long as you held onto the railing, you were fine. There were a couple times while walking to the kitchen that your thought you heard movement in the house, but you pushed the feeling of being watch away as you took the large b scotch pie out of the fridge. 

 

It was really large and for some reason intimidated you. Cutting out a generous sized piece, you plate it and put the rest back in the fridge. You felt a bit off sitting in the dining room so you grabbed your plate and a beer, heading back to the stairs. Your foot was almost on the first step when out of nowhere you were tackled. You watched in slow motion as your pie flew out of your hand and fell to the floor. 

 

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" You hand one arm stretched towards the fallen soldier while the other was pinned to your side. A spark of anger courses through you as you start to laugh. Your shoulders shake and you still haven't turned to face your attacker. 

 

Your eyes flash a pale white as a large ice sickle juts out of your palm. You swing the weapon at the person on top of you, but they easily dodge it. You feel the crackle of magic in the air as you form more weapons. Your attacker also ignites their own magic and soon there's a teal spear inches away from your neck. 

 

Looking up, you finally take in Undynes furious glare. It makes you flinch back and all but one sickle fades out of existence. "What the fuck are you doing here spicy sushi?" Her grin comes back at the nickname and she too lets all but one spear disappear. 

 

"I'm on a mission to collect you." 

 

"Oh? And why would you do that?" Your soul gets pulled out of your chest as you engage Undyne in a fight. You’re the first to make a move, flinging your projectile directly at her soul. She easily dodges your attack before sending one your way. 

 

"Do you have any idea how much everyone's worried about you?! NGAHHH STOP MOVING!!!" She sends a barrage of spears your way. You manage to dodge them all despite your physical condition. Or so you thought. A spear you hadn't seen pierces through your chest from behind. 

 

 **HP: 6** **/10**  

 

"And what exactly do you wish to accomplish by kidnapping me?!" You somehow land a hit on her but not before taking another hit leaving your HP at 3. "It's not like Sans is actually going to apologize! If he wanted to, he'd have done it already!" You quickly doge another attack, landing one on her in turn. 

 

"All you want is an apology?!" You quickly nod as the attacks cease to come. "You love him don’t you? Then why are you ignoring him?! He's TRIED to call or text you for gods sake!" What? No. It doesn't matter. You wouldn't accept an apology over the phone. 

 

"I blocked his number. He could have just as easily call Tori or the kid and asked to come over!" Steam starts to leave her head, much like an anime character. 

 

 **"** You know what? Fuck this." She advances on you, grabbing your arm before you could run away. With a spear still in hand, she hits the top of your head, forcing you to go unconscious. 

 

Dark. 

 

Darker. 

 

Yet darker. 

  

You wake up in the void. You start to get a headache as the darker than black space messes with your eyes. "Gaster?" You hadn't seen the oldest skeleton since your fight with Sans. You felt empty without him making snide comments during your everyday life. You also haven't been to the void since he left. Maybe....maybe he was finally reaching out to you? 

 

More silence. You can't help it anymore. Angry tears well up in your eyes and you have to yell out to him. "OH COME ON YOU RAT BASTARD! DON'T SEND ME TO THE VOID AND GIVE ME THE COLD SHOULDER!" There's still no sign of the goopster. 

 

"GASTER!!!!" You see something move in the corner of your eye and after what seems like a million years, you're greeted with the cracked face and hands. There was still goop oozing out of his orifices, but it was significantly less than the last time you saw him. 

 

He wore an angry face as he comes up, inches away from your face. He seems to study you for a while before sighing and dragging his hand down his face. ~~"Dear heart. How have you been?"~~  

 

"Oh, just peachy! You know, it feels like my soul is being ripped in two, but I've had period cramps worse. So I’m just SO good!" You hope your sarcasm gets to him. "Where the hell have you been?" Hurt inters your voice without permission so you look away. 

 

 ~~"I am sorry, child. I was trying to figure out a faster way to leave the void. I never meant to make you feel lonely."~~ He places a hand on your cheek, forcing you to look at him. ~~"My child, you need to get to Sans. He is in danger and needs your help."~~

 

"Why do I care? He let me suffer this long. He obviously doesn’t care about me anymore."  

 

 ~~"My dear, you know that isn't true."~~ You turn away again and you hear him huff. " ~~Would you like some proof?"~~ Your interest is peaked and you dare to glance at him. He catches your eye and smiles at you. 

 

"What do you mean?" 

 

 ~~"You do remember when I told you I can see everything, correct?"~~ You nod. ~~"Well, how about I show you how my son has been for the past half year?"~~ Suddenly, with the flick of a wrist, a large screen appears before the both of you. ~~"I will show you three different days. The first day you left, two months after, and today. Touch the image when you're ready."~~

 

He waits patiently as you decide whether or not to look at him. Your soul wants you to, but you can't help but feel like you're invading his privacy if you do. Well, he did invade yours.... You're suddenly filled with determination as you lift your hand and gently places it in the center of the blank image. 

 

A wave of images wash over you, pulling you out of the void. Opening your eyes, you take in a breath as you come face to face with Sans. Except, he doesn't see you. This must be a memory. He reeks with the same musk as when you last saw him. He held a large bottle of amber liquid, half of it missing. He's whispering insults to himself and soon throws the bottle at the wall, breaking it. He sinks into his bed and lets out a few rocky sobs. It soon turns into loud yells coated with curses. Not wanting to see anymore of this, you close your eyes. 

 

When you open them again, you're in a lab. Sans wears a lab coat and appears to be studying a shriveled up soul. You recognize it as his own and you can't help but feel sick seeing as how bad it's gotten. Was he not taking the shots from Alphys? You sit down, watching him fill his soul with different liquids. Some make his soul look like normal, while others bring him great pain.  

 

Closing your eyes again, you appear in the skeleton brothers living room. Sans was lying on the couch, coughing and wheezing while Papyrus paces the perimeter of the living as Alphys takes his soul out. The sight shocks you. Your eyes widen and you have to put a hand over your mouth to keep from screaming. 

 

His soul is as shaky as he is but parts are breaking off. When you look back down at him, his outline waivers. There's a large crack in his skull and you finally notice small piles of dust surrounding his body. Your body racks with sobs you refuse to let out. Before you can see anymore, you're pulled out and you have to readjust your eyes to the darkness of the void. 

 

  "I-I have to get to him before it's too late!" You notice Gaster holding on to you in a hug and he simply shakes his head as he uses his magic to get you out of the void. 

 

You slowly open your eyes and notice Undyne on the phone while carrying you. "Shit. Yeah, I got her. Do you think she can fix this just by being there?" You could barely hear Alphys on the other side of the phone, but you're still too groggy to make out what she says. "Alright. We should be there in a couple minutes. Yeah. She's still out." She hangs up the phone, but doesn't notice you're awake until you start to frantically hit her back. 

 

"We need to hurry!" Your voice is hoarse and holds no strength in it what so ever. 

 

"Don't worry punk. We'll be there soon." She readjusts you on her shoulder but you're having none of it. 

 

You twist your body and grab her head, squeezing her cheeks and giving her a harsh glare. "Run." Her pupils get smaller and she shakes her head. You can feel the fear she gets from your single word. Bracing you against her chest, she sets off in a fast sprint. She could very well win a marathon with her speed. 

 

You push yourself out of her arms once you get to the brothers driveway. Running as fast as your tired legs will carry you, you slam the front door open. Shocking a few people at your urgency, you run to Sans side, slipping on the carpet as you try to stop in front of him. You carefully cradle his skull in your arms not caring about the dust that sets on your shirt. 

 

"Oh god...." He slowly cracks a socket open and looks up to see you. A small smile cracks his once dead features and he raises a shaky hand to cup your cheek. 

 

"hey...sweetheart..."  


	72. The Pain He Carries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright! So, Sans POV won the poll! It was a tight race, but the majority of you wanted to see his side.
> 
> Also, I want to thank whoever put in the other option, "Use dem dank memes" When i read that i fell out of my chair laughing!
> 
> Well guys, we're almost there! next chapter we get to see how in the hell reader manages to heal Sans and his soul! Are you excited? because i sure am!!!
> 
> also I'm totally being a bitch. I'm not posting tomorrow. Sorry! but i gotta go into the next state and take a stupid test at school so i don't have to retake a class.
> 
> Question of the day before you can punch me!
> 
> What state or country do you live in? when i looked at the map from the poll i noticed some interesting countries where people have voted! 
> 
> I live in Louisville Kentucky in the USA! you dont have to put your city, i just wanted to so you felt safe enough sharing lol

~*~SansPOV~*~ 

 

As soon as you and Luna turned your backs on him, Sans used a shortcut to appear in his usualy spot at Grillbys bar. The human in the seat next to him flinched and almost fell out of his stool but his friend helped balance him while simultaneously laughing and accusing of the first of being drunk already. 

 

The flame elemental stood in front of his old friend and his flames sparked and popped as he spoke in his native tongue. Sans noticed how on the surface, Grillby forced himself to learn the English language since humans wouldn't be able to understand him when he spoke in tongues. Back in the Underground, he never worried about it since all the monsters somehow understood him. 

 

"nah grillbz. 'm fine." There were more crackles as Grillbys thin lined smile tugged downward. "me 'n ____ just got in a fight. 's all fine. _t_ _ibia_ honest, we probably need some time apart anyway. 's getting too crowded." 

 

Grillby crosses his arms over his chest and gives the skeleton a disapproving stare. "You know you can't stay away from her for too long." Sans was about to open his mouth but Grillby put up a hand to stop him. "Before you ask, Luna told me everything." 

 

The small lights in Sans eye sockets disappeared.  "how much do you know." It wasn’t a question, more of a command. His voice also dropped an octave. But instead of intimidating the fire monster, he just rolled his eyes and started wiping some glasses with a rag. 

 

"Enough to understand why she's now living with Queen Toriel." Sans shrinks in on himself, getting ready to get yelled at for the third time today. But instead, he feels a warm hand touch his shoulder. Looking up, Grillbys face is full of pity. "Sans, it is not strange to become more primal during a heat." Oh god, why was he talking about this?? "I assume since ____ is not a monster, your soul does not react to her the same way it would a monster mate." 

 

"heh, wow. getting the talk at this age is a bit _hume_ _r_ _us_. but i gotta say grillbz, already had that talk with tori." Without really paying attention to what he grabs, Sans reaches over the bar and pulls out a large bottle. "just put it on my tab." Before GRillby could argue, he vanishes. 

 

Papyrus knocks on Sans bedroom door a few times, trying to coax him out for supper, but instead he sits on his bed taking large swigs from the bottle. He held the bottle of amber liquid, half of it missing, and starts whispering insults to himself.  

 

**Not good enough.**

**Idiot.**

**Mistake.**

**You're just a weapon.**

**You don't deserve to be loved.**  

 

Soon he throws the bottle at the wall, attempting to quiet his thoughts but instead breaks the bottle and puts a small dent in the wall where it hit. He sinks into his bed and lets out a few rocky sobs. It soon turns into loud yells coated with curses. The same routine goes on for the first month you're gone. Alphys tries to talk him into letting her inject you with some of your magic, but he refuses. He deserves to feel every ounce of pain given to him. And maybe, just maybe that will be enough to redeem himself. Though, he does allow the small lizard to take samples of his magic so you could get some kind of release from this torture. 

 

He thinks it stops working because after the fourth month of this endeavor, Alphys stops asking. 

 

Now, in the middle of his fourth month of missing you, he stands in his old lab behind his house in Snowdin. His soul is perched in front of him as he looks over some notes his father left behind. Sans had remembered that during his father's experiments, sometimes Sans or Papyrus' artificial souls would try to break apart.  

 

He scavaged Alphys' old lab, lucky to find a few missed vials of liquid DT. Looking back over the notes, making sure he didn't miss anything important, Sans looks at his withered away soul. The once small cracks that peppered the surface have started connecting with one another and getting deeper with every second away from you. 

 

He had also taken the long forgotten liquified versions of the other traits from the true lab in the off chance the DT didn't work. Looking at all the different colors, he's a bit hesitant to touch the DT just yet. Instead, he pulls out the vial filled with a deep purple Perseverance. It reminded him of your own soul and a calming warmth washes over him. 

 

He slowly takes the liquid in a syringe, letting a bit of it bead on the tip of the needle to ensure no oxygen would get into his soul. Once satisfied, he braces himself. Grabbing his soul with one hand, and the syringe in the other, he penetrates the surface and allows some of the liquid to fill his soul. 

 

A searing hot pain scorches him from the inside out. He lets go of his soul and watches through cracked eye sockets as his blue magic fights the purple until it's completely gone, seeping out of his soul and onto the countertop. _Alright, obviously that was a stupid idea._  He takes the next vial, yellow for Justice and it does the same as Perseverance.  

 

He's almost ready to say fuck it and move on to Determination, but he tries once more with Patience. His soul quickly brightens up as the soothing cool of the trait helps to heal his soul. There isn't enough of it though to do any significant healing. So he looks up at Integrity with a shrug. It helps a bit more than Patience, but still isn't enough to make him happy.  

 

He gets the same results with Bravery and Kindness that he gets from Justice and Perseverance. He figures it must have something to do with him having blue magic. Hopefully, he thinks, the DT will heal all his wounds like it did when he was a teen. Taking a deep breath, he takes the needle and pushes it into his soul. 

 

* * *

 

His day was like any normal one. That is, if you count your soul starting to break as normal. Not wanting to dust, he holds onto the hope that you will come back. But, he supposes if he were to die today, he should probably be where Papyrus can find him. Over the past month the younger brother has stopped trying to get the older out of his room. He doesn't even knock anymore. 

 

It hurts a bit that his brother has already given up on him, but he does know he's the one who pushed everyone away. So, he moves into the living room and just about faceplants into the couch. He could feel his body start to lose its physical shape as dust begins to slowly flake off of him.  

 

He's about to close his eyes and finally let go of his last strand of hope when he hears the front door slam open. From where he lays, Sans watches Papyrus carry groceries into the house. It only takes him one trip since he has every bag hanging off his long arms. It reminded him of when you would demand being like the Hulk and trying to do the same after you've finished shopping. 

 

Once everything's put up, Papyrus moves into the living room, slouching into the armchair and rubbing his tired eye sockets. He hasn't noticed the smaller brother, but a pang of guilt shoots through Sans already breaking soul. Did he do this to his brother? Gods, why couldn't Sans be stronger than this? 

 

When Papyrus doesn't make any move to look up, Sans clears his throat and waves at his brother. "h-hey..bro." It takes Papyrus a second to react, but as soon as the shock fades, he jumps from his spot on the recliner and rushes to his brothers side. 

 

"BROTHER! WHY HAD YOU NOT TOLD ME YOUR SOUL HAD GOTTEN THIS BAD?!" He grabs one of Sans hands, holding it close to his chest as he takes out his phone and sends a group text out. Probably telling everyone about his condition and to try and help Sans from falling down completely. 

 

As they wait for everyone to get there, Papyrus keeps a tight yet gentle grip on Sans hand while whispering encouragements. Alphys and Undyne are the first to show. Alphys holds a large bag filled with medical equipment in her small hands. As soon as their eyes land on Sans Alphys takes in a sharp breath while Undyne curses under her breath. 

 

Undyne pulls Papyrus away while Alphys pulls some wires and a small machine out of her bag. She connects the wires to Sans soul and he gives no fight as she examines the damage. "H-He seems to be h-holding on to some hope. T-T-That is a good thing!" She looks over a few more numbers and lets out a relieved sigh. "H-His HP is also full. T-Though I am not sure how to go about fixing his soul..." 

 

Toriel is the next to barge into the house with Asgore and Frisk in tow. Toriel takes in a sharp breath at the sight while Asgore and Frisk have already started tearing up. _"Is Sans going to be okay?!"_ Their signs are sped up and almost too choppy to understand. Toriel pulls Frisk into her side, attempting to shield the child from the worst. 

 

"Undyne." Her voice gains that of a stern Queens and Undyne immediately perks up, saluting the large goat woman. "You are to bring ____ here. By any means necessary." Undyne gives a curt nod and immediately sprints from the house. "Alphys, you must buy us some time. It might be a bit difficult for Undyne to capture ____." Alphys nods and starts digging through her bag. 

 

She pulls out a vial of DT and a syringe. Turning to Sans with a shaky smile. "T-This might hurt a bit." He nods and Alphys slowly punctures the surface of his soul, emptying the syringe. Sans made no indication of being hurt, but the dust that was slowly falling off of him stopped and the crack forming on his skull tries to slowly heal itself. 

 

Now they wait. 

 

After watching Sans condition for about half an hour, things quickly turn for the worst. Sans starts to violently shake and the couch is covered in a fine layer of pure white dust. They hear a loud crack and the crack in his skull breaks, now touching the top of his eye socket. Taking a closer look at his soul, the only thing keeping it from shattering are tiny threads of hope. 

 

Frantic, Alphys pulls out her phone and dials Undyne. "Undyne! S-Sans is getting worse. P-Please tell me you have ____…." She tries to hide the tears that form in her eyes as she looks at her friend and colleague. No one could hear Undyne on the other end, which was a bit surprising. "T-Toriel thinks it will help enough to patch his soul together." 

 

More silence. "Did you have to knock her out to get her?" Alphys flinches at the answer, letting everyone know, yes. You were knocked out. "P-Please hurry." She hangs up the phone and tries to figure out how to stabilize him until you get there. 

 

It only takes a couple minutes before they hear the door slam open. What they don’t expect is to see you running as fast as you can. You run to Sans side, slipping on the carpet as you try to stop in front of him. You carefully cradle his skull in your arms not caring about the dust that sets on your shirt.   

 

"Oh god...." He slowly cracks a socket open and looks up to see you. A small smile cracks his once dead features and he raises a shaky hand to cup your cheek.  

  

"hey...sweetheart..."  

 


	73. Souls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Look at this awesome [comic](http://punny-bone-fucker.tumblr.com/post/159171942474/eridanamporascience-sorry-last-minute-plans-so) ArtisticChaos drew for me! i love it so much my dude!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAHAHAHAHAHHAH...... i totally cried writing this. I'm too emotional nowadays. Fuck this bull shit.
> 
>  
> 
> Question of the day!  
> Do you know what you want to do when you start a career?
> 
> I'm currently going to a trade school to get my license to become a mortician. To anyone who doesn't know what that is, i'll be embalming and cremating people. mostly the embalming and getting people dressed and ready for their funerals. BTW i totally passed my math exam yesterday!

The hand that was placed on your cheek started to slip. Your gently place your own over his to keep the contact there. Your eyes drift from his soul to his face and you start to choke up at his pained smile. You let out a shaky breath as you take in his features. "How can I fix this?" You don't take your eyes off of him, but your question is more directed to Alphys. 

 

"Y-Your bond should have started healing him..." You look at his soul again but nothings changed. It doesn't click in your mind that you actually haven't properly bonded souls with Sans yet until you look him in the eyes. 

 

"We uh... but we aren't bonded." You hear the group take in a sharp breath and you finally allow yourself to look away and at the group that has gathered. 

 

"Oh dear..." Toriel's face is full of sorrow as she wraps her arms around Frisk, holding then tight to her. "Is there another way she could help him?" She looks at Alphys and the small yellow woman tries to think through different situations. 

 

"I-I'm not so sure." She gives you an apologetic look before turning to give the same to the uncharacteristically quiet younger brother. "____, you can t-try sending some of your magic through his soul. It's not a permanent solution, but it could buy us some time." 

 

"How do I do that?" Your grip on Sans hand tightens as you move the coffee table to sit on and move his hand to rest in your lap. 

 

"My child, you must... ahem... take hold of his soul and summon your own magic to wash over it. Imagine you're creating a soft snow and allow it to seep into the soul slowly." You nod but hesitate to grab his soul. Looking at Sans for permission first. He nods and you gently take the broken soul into your hands. He lets a pleased hum echo through his chest as you summon up your magic and allow it to seep in between the cracks.  

 

As soon as you finish, you can already see some of the off purple magic start to disappear. At this rate, you'd only have an hour to figure out what to do, or bye bye Sansy. _Gaster? What am I supposed to do?_  

 

 ~~"I am not sure. Let me look into the timeline. It might take a moment."~~  Well, at least you have that. 

 

For the better part of the hour everyone keeps an eye on Sans soul. You could hear Alphys mumbling things to herself, probably trying to figure out what would work. You're starting to lose hope as the final snowflake melts away and Sans image becomes blurred at the edges again. Everyone's quiet. About to give up hope when the pleasant static fills your ears again. 

 

~~"My dear, this may be brash..."~~

 

 _I_ _don't care. As long as it heals him I'll do anything._  

 

~~"As you wish. You need to bond with him."~~

 

 _How do I do that?!_  

 

 ~~"First, you both must have 100% trust in one another. Then, you use your magic to push the two souls together. They must touch for it to work, but after they make contact they'll do the rest of the work. It is risky, but you manage to make it through. I hope."~~  

 

 _Alright._ You steel your gaze on Alphys, making her stiffen and sweat builds on her. She tries to jumble out apologies but you speak too fast. "I know what to do." They all give you curious looks so you continue. "What if I create a bond?" All but Frisk form blushes in their respective color. 

 

Unexpectantly, Asgore is the one to speak up. "I suppose that might work. But child, are you sure you want to do that?" 

 

"For once I agree with my husband... are you sure you want to go through with a bond? It is the equivalent of a human marriage and there are no divorces. You also won't be able to leave him again or there will be much graver consequences." Toriel looks a bit reluctant for you to make that decision. 

 

"You and Asgore are separated and you're doing just fine." That caught them off guard. 

 

"Be that as it may, we have suffered our own devastation from this." 

 

"And what might that be?" You're starting to get frustrated. You finally figured out a way to save Sans, but Tori and Asgore are telling you not to. 

 

A blush appears on Toriels face as she looks away from you. It's Asgore who answers this time. "My wife and I cut our bond. Which in turn made us lose a part of our soul. Since we are Boss Monsters, we can survive such a traumatizing pain. A lesser monster such like Sans would die from the act. And who knows what would happen to you." 

 

Sweat builds on the back of your neck and your lips become a straight line. Looking down at Sans again, his eye sockets have closed and his breathing has become shallow. There no time for this! "Doesn't matter. Won't leave him again. I can't." A strained laugh gets trapped in your throat and you look at the two with tears coating your eyes. "I've asked him to marry me before. I want this." Toriels eyes go wide and Asgore rubs his snout. 

 

"Alphys?" She's brought out of her shock by his low voice. "Will it work?" 

 

"I-I suppose it should.... Nothing would make things worse if she tries. This is o-our only option at this point." She falters under her kings gaze. 

 

"Fine. I am sure no one wants to leave Sans side at this point, so I apologize for the lack of privacy." 

 

Nodding, you look at Sans one more time. "Do you trust me?" His eyes open slowly as he locks them with your own. 

 

"with my life."  

 

That all you need to hear. Concentrating, you reach for your soul. A pop indicates it's out and you wrap the two hearts in your magic. It feels cool, like someone filled your shirt with ice cubes. Your hair stands on end as you use the magic to bring the souls closer together until they're touching. 

 

The sensation is like nothing you could imagine. You're filled with emotions and memories that aren't your own. You're filled with every aspect that is Sans and you're sure he feels the same as you at this moment. As soon as it happens, you're brought back into reality. Somehow during, you've moved to the couch. Sans head rests on your chest and you feel the weight of his body sink into you while watching the souls work on building the bond. 

 

Cradling his skull in your arms, you close your eyes and let out a soft sigh. Opening your mouth, your voice comes out hoarse. "The other night dear, as I lay sleeping. I dreamed I held you in my arms   
but when I awoke, dear, I was mistaken. So I hung my head and I cried." Everyone stays still as they listen to your voice waver with each word. 

 

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are gray. You'll never know dear, how much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine away. I'll always love you and make you happy, If you will only say the same. But if you leave me and love another, You'll regret it all someday." 

 

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are gray. You'll never know dear, how much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine away.... You told me once, dear, you really loved me. And no one else could come between. But now you've left me and love another; You have shattered all of my dreams." 

 

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are gray. You'll never know dear, how much I love you, please don't take my sunshine away. In all my dreams, dear, you seem to leave me. When I awake my poor heart pains. So when you come back and make me happy. I'll forgive you dear, I'll take all the blame." 

 

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are gray. You'll never know dear, how much I love you, please don't take my sunshine away..." Halfway through the song, tears start to roll down your face. Your voice cracks at the last line and you can't stop yourself from breaking down. Clutching his skull as close to your chest as possible without hurting him. 

 

Everyone in the room watches the two of you with misty eyes. The fur around Toriels eyes matt as she wipes the length of her eyes with a small handkerchief. Even Undyne tears up despite fighting it. She hugs Alphys and wraps her other arm around Papyrus' shoulders, pulling him into the embrace. 

 

No one knows if this will actually work. For all they know, your action could kill the both of you. Frisk's fear is slowly becoming a reality as they watch with squinted eyes as you attempt to fix Sans soul with your own. They had watched you die many times before only to watch you jump into what might be suicide just to save one monster.  

 

Granted, he wasn't just any monster, and Frisk already planned to reset if nothing worked and Sans perished. They couldn't watch anymore, instead opting to turn and hide their face in their mothers dress. 

 

It takes a couple hours for your soul to fix all the damage done to Sans, but once the bond is created and Sans soul is back to it's former self, you finally let yourself look. Your breath hitches as you notice all the former cracks and broken parts pieced together by purple. Pieces of your own soul hold his together. 

 

Looking at your own, a pain breath passes through your clenched teeth. The entire left hump of your soul has been broken off and you can only assume it's what's filling the missing pieces in your partners.  Looking back down, Sans has his eyes resting on your soul. Particularly, the spot missing. His smile is strained as his eye lights move up to look at you. 

 

You give him a shy smile but it's soon replaced with one full of love as his body finally stabilizes. The crack in his skull has fully healed and the fallen dust makes its way back into his being. It's a bit mesmerizing to watch it all happen. And you couldn't be happier that you could help save him even though it was partly your fault. 

 

"yeah...we're gonna have'ta look into that." He points at your soul and at the sound of his voice all silence is cut. Everyone crowds around the two of you, speaking at the same time and pulling the two of you into hugs. 

 

Finally, Toriel places her paws on your shoulders and in the most stern mother voice scolds you. "You! You beautiful idiot!" You're a bit taken aback by her compliment and insult. And it seems Sans is as well. "You could have killed yourself! And you!" She turns her attention to Sans, dropping you in the process. "You just had to be so stubborn! She had already forgiven you the day she moved to my house! Why on Earth did you not visit?! All she wanted was an apology for heaven's sake!" Mad Tori is scary Tori. 

 

"heh you know me tor. 'm a _numbskull_ after all..." He looks to you for help and you couldn't help but laugh. 

 

"Hey, I dealt with both mad and worried Toriel. Mainly goat mom, but I think you'll handle." 

 

"you wound me." He finally lets out a chuckle of his own. It filled you with warmth and you're reminded that your souls are still out when your own spins and jumps in its place.  

 

Toriel eyes you cheekily and you grab your soul, pushing it against your chest in hopes it slips in. It does, but after two very awkward filled moments with Frisk wiggling their eyebrows at you. "Well!" Toriel starts. "I would like to congratulate you two, despite the circumstances, you two are a newly bound couple! I am sure you are very tired now after all that has happened." She starts to shoo everyone out after allowing them to give their congrats. 

 

It finally sinks in and you notice it has to with Sans. You both look at each other with excitement. Sans pulls your head to meet his, but he hesitates before you get too close. Waiting for your permission. Not wanting to wait another second, you grab his skull and press your lips against teeth. He's stiff for a second before relaxing against your kiss. Using his magic to form lips so he can recuperate. 

 

You can talk about your problems later. For now, you allow yourselves a moment to relish in each others presence. 


	74. Human's Against Monsters or HAM For Short!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I'm Keri and welcome to Jackass! *proceeds to stumble off a 6 inch ledge breaking both ankles* PARKOUR! 
> 
> uhm... Hello. How are you? I'm good, thanks! So... you know me. I can't let our babies be happy for too long! So! Shits about to go down.

After an hour, Toriel walks back into the living where she see's both you and Sans asleep, wrapped around each other. Before waking you, she giggles and pulls out her phone, taking a picture. She wished she could let you two sleep longer, you both deserved the rest but Papyrus was starting to get impatient and she didn't want the food to get cold.  

  

Placing a paw on your shoulder, Toriel gently shakes your body until your eyelids flutter open. Looking at the woman, a small crooked smile makes its place on your face. "My child, I apologize for waking you, but Papyrus has just finished making everyone supper."   

  

Unwrapping your arms from Sans, you stretch as much as possible. Sighing when you hear a few of your vertebrae pop. "Yeah, is no problem. Thanks for waking us." Looking down at Sans sleeping face, the hole that was once in your chest has filled and you feel nothing but love for this man.  

  

 "Psst, Sans..." He turns his body and his chest presses against you thighs, successfully cutting off blood flow.  

  

"'ive more minutes..." He burries his face into your stomach as he speaks.  

  

"If you say so." You unwrap his arms from your middle and attempt to get up without disturbing him too much. "Wait..." Once you're standing, you look back down at him. A wicked smile curls your lips and as soon as he's turned to lay on his back, you hook an arm under his knees and the other around his shoulders. It takes a bit of leg strength, but you finally manage to heave him off the couch and into your arms.  

  

Holding him bridal style, you start to walk. It must be a bumpy ride because his eyes shoot open and he clings to you, sleep still fogging his vision. "what the fuck?!" You're in the kitchens door way before he actually speaks. But you're already dropping him in his seat before you could answer.  

  

"It's about time you NERDS joined us!" Undyne puts you in a headlock before sitting next to you.  

  

"Awe did you miss us Undyne?" You blow her a kiss and a slight blush forms on her cheeks. "Don't tell me... Undyne The Undying LOVES us?!" Her blush grows stronger and she forms a spear, pointing it at your face.  

  

"Just for that, you have to join me and Luna during our next training session!" Welp. That backfired.  

  

"Now children, no need to get violent. Especially at the dinner table." Toriel give Undyne a pointed look. The spear dissipates in seconds. "Now, I believe I speak for us all when I say that I am so happy you are both back to your normal selves."   

  

"YES. I WAS QUITE WORRIED FOR MY BROTHER AND THE HUMAN!" Papyrus places the large pot of pasta in the center of the table and allows everyone to take a large spoon full of pasta before putting some on his own plate.   

  

Both you and Sans sink down at Papyrus' statement. You really didn't want to make him worry about you, but you were being a drama queen and locking yourself in a room. The same goes for Sans. "W-Well, it's a good thing everything is worked out!" You try to steer the conversation to a happier subject, but it's hard when all of this happened only an hour ago.  

  

"I apologize you were unable to have a proper ceremony. Perhaps we could have one on a later date. It is a very important thing after all." Ah, Asgore was still here. It was weird having him present for more than a couple minutes. Everytime he would join the group, he would be called away soon after because of work. 

 

"I mean, if Sans wants too. We still need to talk about what happened, and I have no idea what this 'ceremony' includes." You look over at Sans and he just shrugs. 

 

"we don't need a big ceremony. _t_ _ibia_ honest, we already bonded, so what's the point, you know?" Your smile tugs down at the corners and Sans seems to notice your change in attitude. "i-if you want one, i won't object." He has a cute stutter. 

 

"No, I wont force you to do something you don't want to do..." 

 

 _"What about a human wedding instead?"_ Frisk's eyes open slightly and they're filled with hope. Their question is more aimed towards you than anyone else. 

 

"Oh that would be wonderful! My child, you must allow me to sew your dress!" Toriels eyes are filled with literal stars as she thinks over different styles you could pull off. 

 

"Well, ever since I was small I've always wanted to have my own big wedding, but it's not just my decision." All eyes go to Sans. 

 

Sweat builds up on Sans forehead and he looks at you for help, but you're giving him the same curious look as everyone else at the table. You could hear a pen drop from how quiet the room had gotten. Moments pass and no one says a thing. Your happy demeanor fades at each passing second and you finally break the silence. With a deep sigh, you look at the group noticing Alphys is the only one absent. 

 

"What happened to Alphys? Did she have to leave?" The tension breaks and Undyne is the one to speak. 

 

"The people at the lab called her in. Apparently they made a breakthrough in their project." She places her arm on the table, using it to prop her head up. By the looks of it, Alphys gets called to the office a lot. 

 

The rest of dinner goes by in silence and your mind keeps wondering to why exactly Sans doesn't want to do the monster ceremony or wouldn't say anything about a human marriage. Maybe he regretted it. A dull pain coats your soul as you think you forced him into something he didn't want. Maybe he only said yes so he would die. 

 

Before you can think about it anymore, Sans places a hand on your knee. He send some his magic to his hand and it feels warm and comforting against your skin.  

 

You help Toriel wash dishes despite Papyrus telling you not to. As she washes, you dry and put the dishes in the cupboards. She started humming a familiar tune, but you can't place it. "Hey Tori? Where is that song from?" 

 

"It is a monster lullaby. I used to sing it to my children before.... well. That is a different story for another time." She still wears a smile but it’s a sad smile. You decide not to ask any further. 

 

"I'm sorry." You look down and continue drying. There's a sudden pressure on your head and when you look up you see it's Toriels paw.  

 

"Do not worry my child. It is long in the past." She moves her hands to your shoulders and walks you out of the kitchen with her. When you're both in the living room, she calls Frisk over to your side. The child happily complies and grabs your hand once they're next to you. "Well, it is time for us to take our leave." Sans tries to protest, that you should stay longer. "Ah ah ah~ ____ here needs to pack her things. You do want her back living here as soon as possible, yes?" He nods. 

 

Before Toriel can push you to the front door, Sans presses a quick kiss to your cheek. You don't know what to say, instead waving until the door is closed behind you. You could already feel a pull on your soul, longing to be next to Sans again. But you let Toriel drag you off to her minivan. 

 

Pulling up to the house, you notice the tension in the air become heavy. You look at Toriel and Frisk before moving your eyes to take in the house. Your eyes widen and you have to cover your mouth with your hand. The once pristine stone and double front door is now covered with spray paint and various other liquids. 

 

There are crude words painted onto the front of the house and Toriel covers Frisk eyes so they couldn't see the mess. Things like 'Monster fucker' and 'Hell spawns!' Decorate the house. Upon closer look, the front window is completely missing, broken glass covers the white carpet. Nothing seems to be missing from the house, but you do see a message written in red paint on the wall. 

 

"If you know what's good for you, you'd and all those disgusting monsters would go back to where you came from. Also, if you don't want anymore monsters to die, surrender ____ and the child Frisk. Signed, H.A.M..."   

 


	75. HAM.... As In Alexander Hamilton?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one day??! What is this madness?! 
> 
> Hello beauties and gentlebeauties! So, let me explain why I decided to update again today, so, i get bored at work because we're usually really slow so I decided to start writing the intro to this chapter. Mainly because when I wrote the bad guys name as HAM, i was listening to Hamiltons soundtrack.
> 
> A few of you thought it was hilarious, so I was too pumped. That is why.
> 
> Question of the day!:  
> who's your favorite ship in Undertale? it can be fan made or canon. And, who's your least favorite?
> 
> My favorite is any of the au's fontcest. please don't judge me xD
> 
> And I absolutely hate Soriel. Don't know why, it just makes me cringe when I see it.

You stare at the wall for a while, you eyes slowly moving up to look at Toriel. Her face was that of utter shock as a hand raised to cover her mouth. This was probably a super inappropriate time laugh, but you could already feel it bubbling up your throat. You had to fight your smile, your lips twitching, begging you to smile. Unable to hold it in anymore, you read the signature one last time before doubling over and going into a giggling fit. 

 

As you hold your gut with one hand and the other on your knee, tears start to threaten your eyes. "O-Oh my gods!" Your laughter breaks up the sentence as Toriel crouches next to you and begins to fret over your shaking body. 

 

"M-My child?! Are you alright?" She places a paw on your back, helping you get into correct posture. Behind you, you could hear the scratchy laughter Frisk is desperately trying to hold in but failing. As soon as you look your sibling in the eyes, you burst out laughing once more and the two of you fall to the ground holding your respective tummies. "My children, I hardly see what could be so humorous about this situation!" 

 

She folds her arms over her chest and you take it as it's time to calm down. You take in a few breaths, trying to keep the giggles away as you lift a shaky arm, pointing at the writing. "The-their name I-is HAM!" You and Frisk are now at that point in laughing where it's silent and _hurts._  

 

Toriel watches patiently as she lets you and Frisk ride out your laughter, knowing good and well forcing you to calm down will not work. After a few minutes, you're both laying, trying to catch your breath. You have a hand on your forehead and the other gripping the fabric over your gut. "Oh gods.... Alexander Hamilton would not appreciate these people sullying his good name."  

 

You're glad you found the play online and showed it to Frisk, or else this would have been awkward. The teen snickers next to you, understanding your reference. You watch them pull themselves up, stretching a hand down to you to help you stand. You gladly take it. Frisk is a lot stronger than a 13 year old should be. They had no problem pulling up your weight and you bump into them from the force. 

 

Their face is buried in your chest once you're up and they move their head up so they can wiggle their eyebrows at you. "Oh hush, I'm your sister you little perv." You laugh at them when they shrug and send you a wink. "Aaaanyway. On a serious note we should probably tell the others what's going on. I'm sure they'd like to know."  

 

Toriel nods and grabs her phone out of her large purple purse. _Huh. When did she get that?_  "I shall contact Asgore and Undyne. Would you be a dear and call the brothers?" She holds the phone under her floppy ear and looks at you while she waits for it to dial. 

 

"Yeah, should be no problem." You pull out your own phone, take a picture of the wall and frown when you remember you blocked Sans number so you no longer have it. "Hey kid, you want to help me pack my shit?" Luckily Toriel doesn't hear you curse in front of Frisk, but you figure they're old enough and you are their sister. It's your job to teach them bad words thank you very much! 

 

They race you to your room, stopping in their own to grab what looks like a potted flower. Apparently you're too slow, because as soon as you get to the top step, Frisk is back at your doorway giving you the stink eye and waving you over with vigor.  

 

Once in your room, you fall face first onto your bed. You hear muffled giggles and a sudden weight is put on your back and butt. Lifting your head up, you look back to see Frisk sitting on your bum while the flower pot sits in the curve of your back. Frisk quickly turns the pot so the flower is facing you and you see it has a face! It hisses at you and turns it head to speak to Frisk. 

 

"Why are you making me talk to the trash?" Wow. Ouch. 

 

"I mean, at least I'm not a weed. Would I get high if I smoked you? I wonder..." Frisk had already flicked the flowers petal making it recoil but now that you kind of threatened to light the thing on fire, Frisk pinches the part of your leg where it meets your ass. Their nails dig in a little and it makes you suck in air through your teeth. 

 

"Hmph. You're not to bad... for being TRASH!" They evil laugh at their totally cool insult or whatever. 

 

Disregarding the flower, You look at Frisk. "So, bub, I was wondering. How come I can hear you when you sign now? Like, it started when I unlocked my magic, but there was so much going on that I never got to ask." Your neck starts to hurt, so you let it fall down into your pillows. 

 

 _"Well, from how Toriel explained it to me, it's because of magic."_ You feel them shrug before placing their hand back on your lower back. _"Why ask now?"_  

 

"A reader asked. So it got me curious."  

 

"Reader? What drugs are you on." The flower scoffs, crossing thin vines over it's stem. 

 

"Don’t worry about it. Anyway, howdy! I'm ____. And who might you be?" You awkwardly reach your arm back, offering the flower your hand. 

 

He doesn't take it. Instead get's a wicked smile across it's face. "Howdy! I'm Flowey. Flowey the flower." Suddenly the background goes dark and your purple soul is ripped from your chest. "Golly, you must be so confused! You see, in this world it KILL or BE KILLED!" A vine whips out and grabs your soul, squeezing it tight.  

 

You cough from the sudden pain and you grab the vine with a hand. Floweys face distorted to one of confusion as you allow Frisk to move out of the way. You use your magic to form a block of ice, covering your hand and part of the flowers vine. Turning, you jump off the bed and use all your strength to fling Flowey out of his pot and against the wall.  

 

You form a little ice prison around the flower, making the air holes small enough that his vines can't reach through them. Did monsters even need to breathe? The background slowly seeps away from the black and color is back in your sight. You look back at Flowey with a pout and place your hands on your hips. 

 

"Well that wasn't very nice. I'd love to beat your flower ass, but I have to make a call." Turning away, you can hear the monster mumble out, 'what the hells wrong with her soul?' But you don't let it bother you as you sit back on your bed, patting the spot next to you for Frisk to join you. "So! I lost Sans number for...reasons. Can you give it to me?" They nod and toss you their phone. 

 

Geez. How to they have a better phone than you? You flip through their contacts while going to your block list. You match the numbers, unblock Sans, put him back in your contacts and finally dial his number. 

 

He picks up on the first ring and you can't help but smile as you hear his gruff voice. "what, already missin' me?" 

 

"You wish bone boy. But unfortunately, I must be a bearer of bad news. Some bad guys mess up the house. You think you and Paps could head over? I think she wants to do a family meeting." Frisk has started braiding your short curly hair and you lean into the touch. 

 

"are you hurt?" His voice is low, much like his scary nono voice. 

 

"ah, nah I'm good. Got in a fight with a flower, but I totally owned his ass." You hear him chuckle on the other side of the line. "But nah, the house has some pretty unsavory words written on it and someone broke the front window along with writing a kind of threatening message on it." 

 

"what do you mean 'kind of threatening'?" 

 

"Like.... if I was 10, I'd _maybe_ take it seriously. Are you gonna come over or nah?" Frisk has given up on braiding and decided on puffing your hair out as much as possible. 

 

"yeah. gimme a minute." He hangs up and you drop your phone in your lap. 

 

Looking around, you decide to grab your sketchbook out of your night stand. Taking a purple marker, you write a few words on the paper before ripping it out and walking up to Floweys tiny prison. He hisses at you but you just roll your eyes and lean the paper against the ice block. Frisk soon joins you and snickers as they read the sign you made which reads; Gay Baby Jail. 

 

Flowey chooses to ignore it and you just shrug before grabbing Frisks hand. "You ready to go back and wait for our people?" With a determined nod from the child, you swing your joined hands as you walk down to join Toriel in the living room. 

 

And then you remember. Gaster did tell you some tough shit was going to go down at some point. 


	76. A Kind Of Serious Meeting That Turns Into A Small Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So, I've kind of got an idea of how i want to write the next fic. A bunch of you want reader to hate monsters, well i dont really want to do that, so i've come up with a compromise! Reader is going to be a huge dick! a tsundere you would say.
> 
> Also, i did something amazing last night! My brother took me and my best friend to see Panic! At The Disco live!!! even better, we sat pretty close to the stage so i managed to get some close up pictures of Brendon Urie! along with a few videos. Unfortunately my phone wasn't fully charged so it only lasted for two and a half songs. But, i did get to dance and sing along so i'm kind of glad my phone died lol
> 
> i don't really know any questions today, so I'll let you guys ask me some and i'll answer. no matter how personal lol

It doesn't take long for everyone to get to Toriels house. Sans and Papyrus are the first there and you're pretty sure it's because Sans talked Papyrus into teleporting. Surprisingly, Asgore is the next to enter the house. He's a bit hesitant to enter, but once he see's you and Frisk he gains a bit of confidence. Undyne drags in a tired and stressed looking Alphys who's still wearing her lab coat. Even Luna and Grillby are here. Sans must have told them. You think that’s everyone, so you ask if anyone would like something to drink before we got started. 

 

As you brew some water for tea, you also brew some milk in a separate kettle to make hot chocolate for both you and Frisk. After the milk and tea are warm, you grab Toriels tin of golden flower tea and place a bag in each mug. Turning to the milk, you mix in cocoa powder, powdered sugar and vanilla. You place all the mugs on a tray, grabbing the bottle of ketchup from the fridge and adding it to the tray before walking back out to the living room. 

 

Everyone's wearing an either grim or angry face, and only smile when you hand them their drinks. You take a seat next to Sans on the couch and his arm wraps around your shoulders and pulls you into him. Frisk also manages to sit in your lap without spilling any of their hot chocolate! Luna Moves from her spot next to Grillby to the arm of the couch. She grabs your free hand in hers and you can feel the anger washing over her.  

 

Toriel is standing in front of the graffitied wall with her hands clasped behind her back. She looks at you and Frisk before letting out a deep sigh. She rubs the spot between her eyes and you open your mouth to speak, only to be cut off by her voice. 

 

"You all may be thinking why I've called you here." Almost everyone nods their heads. "As I have learned moments before now, we seem to be in a bit of trouble." She moves to the side, allowing everyone to get a good look at the message written in red. "I should have known this would happen, everything has been far too peaceful as of late. I should have known ever since our dear Luna's attack that it wouldn't be long until either of my children would become a target." 

 

"No, hey Tori. It's not your fault. No one wants to think about their loved ones getting hurt. All we can do now is try our best to stay out of danger and protect your people." You think that helps because her shoulders sag a bit as she relaxes. 

 

"What we NEED to do is find these punks and teach them a lesson!" Undyne tries so hard to keep herself from letting her temper get the best of her. "I won't stand here and let those assholes think they can threaten not only my besties, but all of monster kind!" She stands up at that and stomps her foot on the ground. A few things fall to the ground from the vibrations and Asgore has to step in to get her to stop. 

 

"We do not need to start another war Undyne." His voice is low and commanding, sending shivers down your spine. 

 

 _"Dad_ _'s_ _right. There must be a way we can deal with them without anyone getting hurt."_ Frisk has abandoned your lap in order to join Toriel at the front. 

 

Undyne angrily slumps down in her spot on the floor and you reach out a hand to place on her shoulder. When she looks back at you you give her a reassuring smile. "I hope we can fix things peacefully, but unfortunately it's not in our nature to choose peace first." Everyone looks at you now. "Humans, I mean..." 

 

"W-What do you mean?" Alphys finally speaks even though she has to suppress a yawn in the middle of her question. 

 

"Well, humans are known to resort to violence. We've been in a bunch of wars and battles that could honestly have been sorted out by just talking. But, people don't want to talk. They want to fight for what they think is right. And if that means there will be casualties, then there will be some."  You sink into yourself a bit when the look of horror spreads to all but Toriel and Asgores faces.  

 

"So it seems humans have not changed much since the war..." Toriel looks a bit sad at that fact, holding Frisk closer to her. 

 

"Look, I didn't want to upset anyone. I just want you all to know there will most likely be some violence on the humans part. We have to be prepared to fight back."  

 

"she's right." You look up to Sans a bit shocked at his reaction. "'s not like any of us will just sit back and let others get hurt. if someone comes at us hoping to kill, we can't just sit there and take it. gotta fight back."   

 

 _"But why?"_  Frisk is starting to get upset at the thought of hurting people and you feel for the child. 

 

"My child," Toriel squats so she can be at the childs level. "I will never make you hurt anyone. If push comes to shove and we do need to fight, I will make sure you are nowhere near it." This doesn’t help soothe the child. 

 

For the next hour and a half, you all try to make a plan. The group obviously want you and Frisk, but the others won't allow you to be taken away. Nor would they allow you to sacrifice yourself despite you wanting to keep the others safe. Sans looked insulted when you mentioned it. By the time the talk is over and has switched to a more happy topic, it's dark out. 

 

You help Frisk gather pillows and blankets for the others to sleep with. Toriel and Frisk retire early, Toriel asking for everyone to try to be quiet in order to not wake the child. Asgore leaves after giving his goodbyes. You're about to go to your room to sleep, but a scaly hand grabs your wrist and pulls you into the couch. 

 

"Where do you think you're going punk?" Undynes wearing that smile that automatically means nothing but trouble for you. 

 

"Uhhh was going to go sleep?" You look over at Luna who is now at the door giving Grillby a goodbye kiss. When she walks back over to the group she just smiles innocently. "Oh my god. What do you guys want with me?"  

 

"Nothing at all chickadee!" She rubs your shoulders, still wearing her smile. 

 

"Yeah? If it was nothing you'd let me go to sleep." You're about to get up again but Sans appears next to you. Looking at him, you place your hands on your hips and pout. "Do you know what they’ve planned?" 

 

He shrugs and plops down, sinking into the couch.  

 

 

Great. He was no help. 

 

From, somehwere, you're too tired for this bullshit. Undyne pulls out a bottle of gin with a huge grin on her face. "Since the kid and Tori are asleep now, hows about we make this a real party?" Alphys returns to the living room with a bunch of glasses in her arms. 

 

"Or! This is better, me 'n Sans can go to my room, pack some of my shit and then sleep!" Looking at Sans, he nods. "I think that’s way better than having to deal with a hangover tomorrow." 

 

"OR! You can not be a pussy and drink with us!" Well, how do you argue that? 

 

"Ugh, fine!" She's about to cheer but you stop her with a hand. "BUT. I will not be getting drunk." 

 

"Deal." 

 

Undyne pours every ones glass, handing them out before sitting in the recliner Asgore once resided in. "How about we play 'Never have I ever'?" 

 

"Oooo! That sounds fun! I've been meaning to get some info out of my dearest friend ____."  

 

"I feel betrayed." Luna giggles at your deadpan stare.  

 

"Oh hush. I know you never tell me important stuff unless I get you drunk."  

 

And so the game starts. Undyne is the first to go, obviously attacking you already. "Never have I ever fucked a skeleton." 

 

"Seriously? Weak turn Undyne. I expected better from you." Still, you take a sip from your drink. 

 

Luna goes next. "Never have I ever stretched my ears." God dammit. 

 

You take a drink and Undyne and Alphys look at you in shock. "What?" 

 

"You stretched your ears out?! Show us!" Undyne has moved closer to you, pulling your hair away from your ears. 

 

"How have you not noticed this before?" You laugh at her as you slide your tunnels out. Alphys joins Undynes side and they each take a lobe in their hands. Undyne manages to slip her finger through the hole while Alphys kneads the skin around the hole. 

 

"D-did it hurt?" Alphys can't keep her eyes off the hole in your ear, poking the inside with her sharp claws. 

 

"Yepp!" You say matter-of-factly. 

 

"Wait, if it hurt then why did you do it?!" Undyne immediately lets go of your ear. 

 

"Beauty is pain my dear." 

 

"Actually, it's because she's an idiot. I couldn't even count how many times she's blown her ear from stretching too soon. It was disgusting. There was blood and puss everywhere!" Luna flicks your ear after you put the jewelry back in. 

 

"wait. these made you bleed? why are you still wearing them then?" Sans had wrapped his arms around your waist as you showed the girls your piercings. 

 

"Because they're cool? Besides, I'm smart about it now. The last three times I've stretched they didn't bleed or hurt at all. Besides, all piercings hurt and bleed a bit." You shrug off his worry. "Anyways, why is everyone attacking me! I'm the only one who's had to take a drink so far." 

 

"You're fun to pick on." Ouch. Thanks Luna. 

 

"Whatever. It's my turn anyway!" You lock eyes with Undyne and smirk. "Never have I ever worked as a royal guard." Both she and Sans take a drink and you can't help but look at him with wide eyes. "What?!" 

 

He chuckles at your reaction. "told you, was a sentry. that's technically part of the royal guard. plus, i was the judge. no one could see asgore without getting checked by me first." 

 

You look at Undyne and she just nods. "He was a shitty employee though. Slept all the time and when he wasn't sleeping, he would make side businesses at his different stations!"  

 

"'snot my fault. was super bored and wanted to get some extra gold." He winks at the agitated fish making you and Luna chuckle. "it's my turn now, right? never have i ever kissed someone of the same gender." Everyone takes a drink. "wait what?" 

 

"Oh dude, I've dated plenty of girls. Hell, me and Luna dated for a little bit." Now it's Sans turn to looked shocked. 

 

"Yes, unfortunately, we work better as friends." Luna pats your shoulder.  

 

"Wait, you didn't know?" Undyne squints her eyes at Sans. 

 

"Y-yeah, we already k-knew..." Alphys instead looks at you. "Did y-you not t-tell him?" 

 

Everyone looks at you and you scratch your neck. "No? I didn't think it was important. I mean, I still like guys and I thought it would be rude to talk about my exes. Besides, he never talked about his exes with me either." You look over at Sans and he just shrugs at you.  

 

"Huh. I see. Well, I guess that’s true, I haven't told Grillbae about my exes either, but I made sure he knew I was bi."  

 

Everyone gets distracted and you never go back to the game. Instead you get on Netflix and start watching the second season of Supernatural and everyone takes a shot everytime Sam says 'What?!' Needless to say, you go back on your deal with Undyne because everyone gets drunk, including yourself. 


	77. The Day Of Bonding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaaa my wrist hurts now.
> 
> So i have an idea, but i want your alls opinion on it. I was thinking of the story line for my next fic and i was thinking. what if since reader is going to be an asshole, i make it in the UF! universe? It's the first timeline with sans and reader being together, so it might be a bit weird, buti think it would be good! I would make reader a lot like UF!Sans and Luna would be like UF!Paps. the two will also be roommates so it would allow me to write reader as kind of Luna's punching bag/slave. much like how paps and sans relationship is in that universe. What do you think? Ye or nay

It had been a few weeks since the meeting at Toriels house and a stressful three weeks it has been. You and Frisk were never allowed to go out of the house without one of your monster friends joining you. Along with that, a thick cloud of stress hung around the group as you all wait for the second shoe to drop. 

 

So far, the amount of monster hate crime has neither gone up nor down and you're honestly starting to think all of this was just a joke. Which is why you've decided to sneak out of the house and kidnap Frisk so you two could have some sibling bonding time. You figured since Frisk always has their nails painted, you would take them to a salon so they could get pampered. Also so you could also get your nails done, but that’s besides the point. 

 

It was tough getting past Sans and Papyrus. Last week you moved the last of your things into the skeleton house and had a good heart to heart with your bone boy. You've both come to the conclusion that at the first sign of Sans heat, you would go stay with Tori or Luna until it finishes. Apparently heats are kind of like periods but for monsters wherein they only last a week. 

 

You think Sans isn't telling you something as you spoke about it, but at this point you just wanted to get it over and start to work on your trust. You let him know your boundaries, no sex for the foreseeable future was obviously one of them, well, that was basically the only one you had. You would still sleep in the same bed which meant cuddling. You also let him hold your hand and kiss you, but not often. 

 

You figure, if you two were going to fix your relationship you would have to try as well as him. So, despite being weary of contact, you allowed him to touch when you deemed fit. 

 

But that’s in the past. You've arrived at the salon while you were in deep thought. The slight pressure of Frisk holding your hand tighter brings you out of your thoughts and you allow the excited child to pull you into the shop. The sweet smell of acrylic and nail polish greets your nose and you're rushed to the front desk to sign in. 

 

It takes a bit for you both to get called back, it was pretty crowded since it was a Saturday. You and Frisk pick out the colors you want on your nails right as the receptionist points you to where you need to sit. Luckily they've put you next to each other and you relax into the chair after dropping your purse in the spot between your chairs.  

 

The salon you chose to go to was monster run,  so the fact that you had one skeletal hand come at a much calmer shock than if you went to a human run shop.  You're a bit perplexed when they attempt to file the bone down so the nails and glue would stick.  As soon as dust begins to fall, the small cat woman doing your nails gasps and immediately apologizes. You tell her it's fine and that she can continue.

 

The entire process takes half an hour and you and Frisk move to lay your hands under a table with fans and a blue light for those who got gel polish. As you wait for the paint to harden, you click your pointed nails against the table. Deciding they're done, you hold your hands out for Frisk to see. They had been trying to get a peek at your claws but you kept hiding them. 

 

You had cat nails that went an inch past the tip of your fingers. They were painted black and purple ombre, black for gaster and purple for you. Your left middle finger was a royal blue like the flame that licks Sans skull when he's pissed or has had a particularly bad nightmare. On your right you had the middle finger painted orange like the blush Papyrus gets when he's around Mettaton or when you compliment him. 

 

Frisks nails are painted a deep burgundy that you absolutely love. They opted against fake nails, their real nails being long enough to not look weird painted over. Satisfied by the outcome, you pay the technician and leave a nice tip. Taking your purse over your shoulder, you grab Frisks hand and you both leave the salon. A few steps outside, your phone starts to ring and you let out an annoyed huff. 

 

The screen shows a picture of Sans with cat ears and a tail you made him conjure as payback. He had to wear the magic accessories for an entire week and you couldn't stop laughing everytime you say him. You look at Frisk and roll your eyes, trying not to laugh as you answer the phone. 

 

 "Thanks for calling Johnsons Mortuary service! You kill 'em, we chill 'em!" You hear Frisk's hoarse laughter at your greeting and shine them a bright smile. 

 

"what even is that greeting?" Sans huffs on the other line and you feel yourself swell a bit with pride. 

 

"Do you have business with us? Need us to embalm your loved one?" You decide to keep up the act, if only to just piss the skeleton off. 

 

"geez, now tha's just creepy." You can imagine him shiver. "where are you though? thought you went to tori's." 

 

"Nah, me 'n Frisk felt a bit crowded since you know, you guys won't leave us along for longer than two seconds. We decided to have a sibling day, so we ended up going to get our nails done." As you walk, you feel someone watching you, you don’t know if it's just the stress with everything going on, or if someone was legit following you.  

 

Obviously know one is stupid enough to abduct two people in broad daylight while one was on the phone...right? 

 

Nope. You were wrong. So very wrong. 

 

You turn a corner, making your way to a close by diner, but before you can take another step two large arms wrap around your waist and you're hoisted into the air. You haven't hung up so you're sure you bust Sans ears with the gut curdling scream you let out as Frisks hand is ripped out of yours.  

 

"Damn baby girl, no need to bust your old mans ear drums!" Wait a god fucking damn second. That voice.... 

 

"Oh fuck you dad!" Your dad lifts you, ploping you on his shoulders as your legs take place on either side of his legs. "I swear to god if my phone broke, you're buying me a new one." Looking down, you watch Frisk carefully pick up your phone. Turning it around, their shoulders sag and they give you a thumbs up before handing the device. "You're damn lucky this time." You're greeted by his warm laughter and the slight jumps as his shoulders shake. 

 

"Luck be a lady, and she sure as hell loves me." You dad looks up and gives you a wink. 

 

"I'm telling mom." Your smile widens as his face grows pale. "You also have to explain to a protective skeleton that I was not just kidnapped by thugs."  

 

"Well that I can do. But later!" _What._ He grabs Frisks waist, pulling them under his arm before he sets off in a jog towards his and your moms house. He could probably beat Undyne in a race and that honestly scares you as your grip on his head tightens with every turn he takes. 

 

It takes all but ten minutes until your dad slams the front door of the small house open, ducking as he goes through the door so you don’t hit your head. Your mom sits wrapped in a large blanket reading a book in the living room, not bothering to look up when she addresses your dad. 

 

"Have you come back with the precious cargo?" _Awe._  

 

"Yes! But it was not easy commander. Expect an angry skeleton at any moment!" He give your mom a salute as she finally turns to you with a smile. 

 

"Roger that." She puts down the book and holds her arms open. "At ease soldier!" At that, your dad drops both you and Frisk onto your mothers lap. Before you can protest, her arms wrap around both of her children. Her hold is tight and you finally relent, cuddling into her chest much like Frisk has already. 

 

Not even a moment later, you smell ozone. Sans pops up in the front doorway looking a bit manic. He locks eyes with your dad who gives him a cheeky grin and points at the touching scene of mother bonding with children. You watch from your peripheral as Sans once angry frown lifts into something gently.  

 

You also note him take a quick picture as a slight blush dusts your cheeks. Your mom soon releases you so you can join the men on the other side of the room. You immediately hold your hand out to Sans, silently asking for his phone. He raises an eyebrow but doesn't verbalize his question. Instead, your mom speaks up. 

 

"My dear, he is wondering why you want his phone."  

 

"h-how did you know?" He eyes your mom suspiciously. She just taps her temple and winks. 

 

"My dear wife here along with moving things with her mind, can read other peoples minds. Along with that, she has been taught how to read a persons soul without having to draw it out." Sans eye sockets widen into perfect circles as he looks at your mom in astonishment. 

 

"My husband is correct. By the way, ____, Frisk. I was meaning to ask. Why do you both have another hitching a ride in your souls?" Both you and Frisk catch each others eyes, both confused and curious.  

 

 ~~"Your mother is quite the mage."~~  Gaster give an approving nod and your mom smiles. 

 

"Why thank you, Gaster?" Your mom waits for your confirmation that yes, that was his name. "Now Frisk, who is that adorable child latching onto you?" Frisk looks past you to Sans. He looks equally as lost as the child but relents to just shrug. 

 

They hesitate to lift their hands, but manages after their mom gives a patient smile. _"Their name is Chara."_ They don't elaborate any further and you have to rack your brain as you try to figure out where you know that name. 

 

"Oh my! You don't mean..... The first fallen child, do you?" Suddenly it clicks and you can't help but feel violated for your sibling. Frisk nods as you remember everything Sans told you about the child. How they possessed Frisks body and forced them to kill all the monsters in the Underground. All their friends blood and dust haunted their nightmares and more often than not Frisk had to crawl into your bed in order to get any sleep while you stayed at their home. 

 

Anger flares through you as you make your way back to the child. Holding their shoulders, you look deep into their eyes. "You have to make them leave." They pale and violently shake their head. Their signs are fast and ragged though you can still hear them. 

 

 _"No! Chara's good now I swear!"_ Their grip on your moms shirt tightens as she runs her fingers through their hair. 

 

"Babydoll, how about you and your father go to the backyard so Frisk, Chara and I can have a little chat." You're about to reject her, but she presses a polished hand to your mouth. "That is the reason I had your father grab you after all. You need to train your magic." You can't argue more and you relent. Letting your dad eagerly drag you to the large backyard. 

 

Sans sits in a lawn chair and watches you both. 

 

"Now, baby girl, I can't pull your soul out like monsters, but we can still fight! What all can you do with your magic?" 

 

"Well, I can make tiny ice prisons if I concentrate. I can also make small snow clouds and ice picks the size of my pinkie." Your dad nods and stretches in his spot. 

 

"Alright. How about you try to form a spear and throw it at me." 

 

You look at him icrediously, your mouth moving but no words come out. "You telling me I can HIT YOU?!" A wide smile stretches your lips and you jump in your spot. From the side you see Sans spit out some ketchup. Where did he even get that? "Sans. You don't even understand. He ALWAYS wins when we fight." 

 

"If she can land a hit on me, she's already come far with her magic." While he's distracted, you form a small but long spear and chuck it at his smug face. With a flick of his wrist, the ice melts into water and multiplies into small bullets. The water pelts you, soaking through your clothes. 

 

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?!" You dad chuckles at your outburst and you can hear your mom shout ' language!' 

 

"Since I have water and you have ice magic, we can manipulate each others attacks. Would you like to learn?" You nod eagerly and for the next two hours you try to make his water into ice. You have small victories when a few patches of a wave turn into a solid. 

 

Your training is cut off when the sun starts to set and your mother calls everyone in. You and Sans sit on the loveseat, cuddling into each other for warmth. Your dad drapes a blanket over you both and your mom appears out of the kitchen with Frisk. She hands you a mug and you smell the sweet scent of hot cocoa.  

 

You mom always was better at making the drink than you. She always put a large blob of whip cream on the top with small red sprinkles and a stick of cinnamon resting against one of the sides of the mug. You have to suppress a moan as you sip on the beverage. Sans chuckles as you wear a satisfied grin on your face. Frisk has nestled themselves against your moms stomach, their mug held inches from their face. 

 

The silence carries as everyone sips their drinks, only to be cut off when your mom clears her throat. "So. I had a chat with our dear Chara." You send your mom a nervous glance as she pauses. "Frisk and I had decided to go through my old photo albums and we discovered something quite interesting! As it turns out, Chara here is your great-great-great aunt. Her sister came to be your great-great-great grandmother." The silence thickens as you let that sink in. Now that you looked at the picture your mom handed you of the child, there were some similarities. 

 

You both had the same bone structure in your face. You also shared their button nose and eye shape. Looking at Sans, you notice how well he's taking it. You can't help but think he's just holding in his hatred to be polite. You hold the picture up to frisk and gasp. They were almost identical. You couldn't tell the hair color since they didn't have colored pictures back then, but you think it might be a strawberry blonde. They also looked quite a bit paler. 

 

"I am aware of what our relative has done. So there is no need to brief me on that, but I would like to ask you to give them a chance. They seem to be a very kind child." 

 

"I uh... I need to sleep on this...." You grab Sans hand and place the mug on the coffee table. "It's getting late, I should probably get the kid home before Tori roasts me." You kiss your moms cheeks and let your dad toss you into the air like a child before hugging him. Taking Frisks hand, you speak once more. "Next time you want to hang out, please for the love of god call me first." And with that, Sans pulls you and Frisk through the void, appearing outside of Toriels house. 

 

You try to talk Sans into knocking on the door for you, but he declines. "i wasn't the one who kidnapped the kid. 'm not taking your lecture for you." And that's exactly what happened. Tori gave you an earful for taking Frisk without telling anyone else. She was mad that you risked the two of you getting hurt, but calmed down when you told her you were at your parents house the entire time. 


	78. The Other Shoe. It Drops.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys! I've got a sore throat! hahaaaaa kill me~
> 
>  
> 
> It's been too calm! Time to shake it up! and by that, i mean piss all of you off :3
> 
> Question of the day! Do you have any phobias? if so, what?
> 
> Me, i have Coulrophobia (fear of clowns) and Arachnophobia (fear of spiders)

Another week goes by and there are no signs of H.A.M. It's starting to get a little nerve wracking and you have to say, you're starting to get cabin fever. After the scare you gave both Toriel and Sans, you've basically been put on house arrest. Sure you can go out to the store and such, but you were no longer allowed out without being in a small group. Which means, you had to get the ok by two or more people and with how everyone's schedules are, you basically never went out other than on the weekend. 

 

So, you were basically a kid again but grounded for the foreseeable future. And it sucked. At least you know now why you'd always sneak out through a window when your parents grounded you growing up. Which you are now attempting! 

 

You took a blanket from the hall closet and tied it to the leg of the dresser that was oh so conveniently next to the window in yours and Sans room. You didn't know if this would work, you've never had to escape from a two story house before. So, after making sure the knot was secure, you pocket your phone and wallet and throw the long blanket out the window. 

 

You're a bit shaky when climbing down and your foot slips from under you once or twice, but you're already halfway down! What you had forgotten though, was that the room was right under the kitchen which also had a window. You had no time to worry about whether or not someone was in the kitchen due to the fact that your feet have already hit the window once.  

 

Deciding you were close enough to the ground, you let go of the makeshift ladder. When you stand, you stare into the window only to meet eyes with Papyrus. You both stare at each other in complete shock and are only shook when Papyrus lets out a loud screech and starts yelling for his brother. Turning from the window, you sprint off towards the tall privacy fence.  

 

You couldn't find a door, so as you hear loud bangs in the house you find a couple flower pots to stack onto each other. The door slides open when you're sitting on the top of the fence, ready to jump. You hear Sans call for you and when you look at him there's a blue flame whipping around the side of his skull.  

 

Sticking out your tongue and holding out a peace sign you watch his face turn into one of horror as you fall backwards. Lucky for you, you already knew there were large fluffy bushes on the other side of the fence. You land on top of them with a 'umph' and you can already hear Sans slew curses as he run back into the house. 

 

You're probably a good two blocks away from the skeleton house and you notice just how close they live to Grillby's. You thank the heavens for being home free until you bump into a large figure. You fall back onto your bum from the force of the hit. Letting out a harsh hiss before looking up at the man. 

 

He was large in that he was basically all muscle. He was also a good two feet taller than you. He had short, almost buzzed ginger hair and his arms were covered in tattoo's. One in particular stood out to you. On his right shoulder, the ink was formed into three letters you've grown to know. H A M was written in a Celtic font and under it looked to be a pile of dust. 

 

You shiver at the thought that this dude really went and got a tattoo of monster dust. He looks at your face and his once harsh frown turns into a sadistic smile. He grabs his phone from his pocket and dials a number. 

 

While he's distracted, you try and make a break for Grillby's, but the man grips your arm so tight you think it's about to break. He then pulls you deep into an alleyway, not a good think you might add. In the distance you can hear both Sans and Papyrus calling out for you. The second you open your mouth and a slight scream comes out, the man slaps you roughly. Your head jerks to the side and you can already feel the bruise starting to blossom. 

 

"Shut up, bitch!" He had a thick Scottish accent as he spoke and you could do nothing but hold back a whine, afraid of getting hit again. "That's a good little whore." He pats your head in a loving manner and it confuses you how he could go from huge dick to sweet teddy bear in .02 seconds. But then again, his voice goes back to harsh. "Hey, I got the girl. No, not the shitty kid. ____, yeah. I'll bring her in now."  

 

You're then dragged to the front of the alley. The man makes sure the coast is clear before trying to drag you to a large car parked close by. When you make an effort to stop him from pulling you along, he lets out a puff of air and lifts you, dropping your body hard against his muscular shoulder. "You know little lady, I wouldn't have to hurt you if you came along willingly." He opens the door and throws your limp body in.  

 

You have to cough before you speak, still holding the area his shoulder hit. "Y-Yeah? And why would I come willingly?" Your eyes follow him as he makes his way to the other side of the car and sliding into the driver's seat. 

 

"Well, your friend Jason said you'd be more than thrilled to see his face again." All color seeps from your face. _Why? Of all people, why did it have to be him?_  

 

Without thinking, you open the car door and scream as loud as you can. A few people on the street see your head poking out, and you make sure they see the bruise on your cheek. Your kidnapper stops the car at a red light and is about to hit you again, but he stops his movements when multiple police cars box in the car you're trapped in. 

 

One of the officers steps out with a gun pointed at the driver while another from a different car opens the door and helps you out. You were given a blanket and moved to sit in one of the cars while an officer questions you. "Hey little bits, may I ask what happened?" She was an older woman, in her late forties maybe early fifties. She had long black hair that was pulled back into a tight bun with a few pieces falling out at her hairline.  

 

"I-I was walking to Grillby's, and I bumped into that man..." She places a hand on your shoulder and hands you a bottle of water. You take a sip, allowing the water to soothe your dry throat. "He called someone and said he was going to take me somewhere while gripping my upper arm, it hurts really bad. And when I tried to scream for help he slapped me." You point at the bruise and the officer takes out a camera and snaps a picture of the wound. She also asks you to lift up your sleeve so she can check your arm. Nothing was wrong besides a large hand shaped bruise. "He also threw me over his shoulder and I hit my stomach pretty hard against it." Already knowing what she'll ask, you lift up your shirt to show a large bruise forming on your rib cage. When she prods at the tender skin, a deep pain shoots through you and you have to keep from screaming. 

 

"Is that the only damage done to you?" She looks like she wants to search your entire body, mainly focusing on your groin. 

 

"Yeah, I scream before he could take me far. And then you guys came." Your eyes never left the man as he was shoved into the back of a police car. The woman you are with closes her notebook and helps you sit up. 

 

"Would you like me to give you a lift to the hospital? You might need to get that rib checked out." You nod and she starts guiding you to her car. 

 

"Uhm, do you think I could call my boyfriend? He must be worried by now." She helps you into the car and nods, leaving to give you privacy and to also talk to the other officers. It's really amazing how fast they all got here. Maybe Toriel took your advice and called the police to inform them of the threat. Well, whatever the reason, you let go and put all your focus on calling Sans. 

 

He picks up on the first ring. 

 

"where th' fuck are you?! do you know how worried paps and i are?" You could hear how he tried to keep his anger out of his voice, but it didn't really work. 

 

"Uhm, I'm fine. But, a police woman is taking me to the hospital soon. Do you think you could meet me there and I can tell you then?"  

 

You could feel all the questions he was burning to ask, but he instead just sighs."fine. which one?" 

 

"Same Luna went to."  

 

"cool. see ya there." 

 

Before he can hang up, you call out for him. "Hey... I love you." You could hear a sad chuckle on the other line. 

 

"heh. yeah. love you too." And with that he hangs up. 

 

You get the woman's, you believe her name to be officer Launceston, attention, telling her you were ready. She happily joins you in the car, putting on her sirens before speeding off in the direction of the hospital.  

 

When you don't see Sans waiting for you, you make your way to a nurse with officer Launceston. She tells the nurse what happened and the short woman is fast in getting you checked in. You only wait ten minutes before you're rushed back by your doctor to get an x-ray on your chest along with your arm. 'Just in case.' The chubby man says. 

 

You're set in one of the e.r. rooms and you quickly text Sans the room number when he asks where you are. You were only expecting him, maybe even Papyrus. But you're greeted by the whole group. You look at Sans silently asking why they all came. He just shrugs. 

 

Toriel rushes to your side and takes your hand in her own large paw. "My child, are you alright? What happened to you?" You're about to answer her questions when your doctor appears at your door with your x-rays. You thank the heavens. 

 

"Well Ms. ______, aren't you little miss popular!" Your doctor chuckles and you try to as well, if only out of pity. "Hello everyone, I am Dr. Nelson. I will be taking care of ____ during her stay here." He shakes everyone's hands, not even flinching at the different monsters in the room. "Now," He walks over to a light up board next to your bed and places the x-rays onto it. "When it comes to your rib cage, it seems the hit from that mans shoulder was hard enough to break your bottom false rib on your right side and bruise the two above it. Luckily, it didn't tear away from the cartilage, so estimated healing time would be six weeks." 

 

Well, guess you get to call your boss. If you even still have a job. "Now for your left humerus." He switches x-rays to show you. "Luckily there is no damage to the bone. You do have that large bruise but it should be gone in a couple weeks. Along with the bruise on your cheek." He takes the image down and turns off the boards light.  

 

Toriel turns to the doctor and clears her throat to gain his attention. "How long will she need to stay here?" 

 

"Hmm, since it's already pretty late, I'll ask that she stays until morning. Broken ribs usually don’t need surgery since they heal on their own. Since it's only the one, we aren't too worried about it. Ribs usually stay in the same place when they break so there's no need for us to go in and move it into place. I'd also like for us to figure out a dosage of medication that will take care of the pain. All she really needs to do is rest and keep an ice pack on the rib so it doesn't inflame too bad." Toriel nods as the doctor turns to look at you.  

 

He places a hand on your shoulder and shows you a kind smile. "It is good you managed to get away before any more damage was done to you. Though, I wish you would have done so without putting yourself at risk." He lets out a hardy laugh as your friends look at you in confusion. "Sticking your head out of a moving car is very dangerous young lady! You could have hit your head on another car!" Dr. Nelson pokes your forehead before moving past the group and into the hallway. "If you have any questions, her nurse will be in momentarily to hook her up to an I.v." he waves one last time and walks out into the busy e.r. 

 

Everyone turns their attention to you, waiting for you to talk. But you don’t! You want to see how long it takes Undyne to get annoyed and yell at you. 

 

It doesn't even take a full minute. 

 

You laugh your ass off as she tells you off. "What the fuck happened?! One thing I know, Paps is calling me to help find you because you fucking SNUCK OUT OF THE HOUSE!  next thing I know I'm called to go to the hospital because your stupid ass got hurt!" Papyrus has to hold her back so she doesn’t knock you into next Thursday. 

 

"R-Really, w-what did happen?" Alphys gives you a scared look and you have to stop laughing. 

 

You give your neck a good pop, noticing the faint blushes on the brothers faces as you do so. "Well, you see. I was really getting antsy from being locked up in the house for so long, yeah? And I knew the boys wouldn't let me go out without them. So I did as any other rebellious teenager would do and snuck out. Tried to get to Grillbys before getting caught, but I bumped into some dude who had a ham tattoo. He tried to kidnap me, but I got everyone attention before we could get too far away. And now I'm here." 

 

"But child," Asgores warm voice carries over you. "Why did you leave the house without one of the boys?" 

 

"For the exact reason you did what you did to get out of the Underground." His and Toriels eyes grew wide as you spoke, maybe a bit too harsh. 

 

"What do you mean?" His voice shook slightly but he managed to keep it hidden. 

 

"Well, I felt trapped. It's a bit disheartening to be a grown up and still have to go places with a chaperone. It made me feel like a child and I hated that all of my alone time was taken from me." You looked down and away from the group. "You guys tried your best to get your freedom, so why take mine away?" 

 

Toriel looked down at you with tearful eyes. It made you feel bad that you made her cry, but it was the truth. "Oh, my child. We did not mean to make you feel this way. We were only trying to protect you." 

 

"I know that, but I'm a grown woman. I can take care of myself." You pat her paw lovingly. 

 

"obviously not." Sans voice sounded so angry and hurt. It shocked you and Toriel from the sudden negativity. 

 

"I beg your pardon?" You tried to keep your smile on, if only to show him you wouldn't argue right now. 

 

"if you'da stayed at home, you wouldn't 've gotten hurt. 'ou didn't make the 'grown up' decision." He snaps that last part at you but you try to stay calm. 

 

"Be that as it may, I still got away from trouble." 

 

"and yet you're still in the hospital." Papyrus and Undyne are starting to sweat, clear concern written on their faces. 

 

"And yet you're still being an asshole. See why I wanted to get out so badly?" You could feel his anger growing through your bond, in turn making you even more angry. But as the words sank into his skull, your bond was filled with fear, sadness. He was afraid you wanted to leave him again. That fear was what was making him act like a jerk in the first place. 

 

Despite your anger, you held your arms out to him. He looks at your with confusion and you stretch your arms out more. Begging him to enter your embrace. Slowly, he goes against his pride and sink into your uninjured side. His skull presses into the dip of your neck and he takes in your scent. You both stay like that for a few seconds until he finally breaks the hug. 

 

"sorry..." He rubs the back of his neck and looks away from you. 

 

You go to tell him it's ok when a voice echoes in the pa system. "Attention friends and family. Visiting hours are now over. Please give your last goodbyes and make your way to the exit. Thank you!" You look at the group and shrug, allowing them to give you gentle hugs before saying goodbye. 

 

The hospital is kind of creepy without all the hustle and bustle of visitors. There's an eerie quiet that takes over as the lights are turned off. Shaking it off, you snuggle into your bed and drift off to sleep. It's been a rough day and your dreams are eager to take hold of your conscious.  


	79. Nightmares

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry this chapter is so short. As it turns out, i think i have strep throat. My tonsils are the size of softballs which make it really hard to eat or drink. i've also lost my voice, it only comes out as scratchy noise. it's also given me a really bad headache, so after i post this im probably going to take a nap.
> 
> no question today. my head hurts too much the think of one.
> 
> uhm, warning! detailed gore and violence. if you can't deal with blood, beware. i split the chapter a bit in half, so if you dont do gore, you can skip over it
> 
> on another note, i was super excited about the fell fic that i wrote the first chapter last night. My friend SanstheQuiche read it and she said it was really good. so we have that to look forward too within the next few months maybe

Everything's red. No matter where you look, where your turn. Your sight is filled with the sickly color. Your nose is filled with the smell of copper and it makes you want to gag. You try to look down at your hands, but they too are covered with a thick liquid that you can only describe as blood. You can barely make out your torso and legs. There's a large puddle of blood collecting on your abdomen and you can see some intestine peeking out of a large tear going from your chest down to your pubic arch. 

 

Your breath hitches in your throat as you try to let out a blood curdling scream, but no sound comes out. Your skeletal hand tries to push your insides back into your abdominal cavity but the pain forces you to stop. How you were alive right now, you had no idea. 

 

You lost so much blood. By how labored your breathing has become, you're sure one of your lungs have been punctured and is slowly filling with blood. You can barely make out the sound of people screaming in the distance, one scream you immediately recognize. Somehow you manage to make yourself stand and you start walking towards the teens screaming. 

 

You pass by piles upon piles of dust, one pile has a red scarf resting on it. Tears form in your eyes making you choke a bit. As you cough, your hand is sprayed with a fresh layer of blood. You have to place your other arm around your stomach to keep the contents from spilling out. It wasn't helping much, so you decide to pull off your ripped shirt and wrap it around the majority of the cut.  

 

The shirt is immediately soaked in blood and other liquids and you cringe as the wet fabric rubs against your large intestine and skin. You'd block the wound with a thick layer of ice if you didn't think the shock would kill you. Instead, you focus on getting closer to your sibling. 

 

You have to sneak past a few large men and an even larger woman. They seem to be blocking a door and behind that door you can feel Frisks soul gently pull at your own. Consumed in anger for how dull their soul feels, you let out a screech while shooting ice spears at the guards. One goes right through the woman's eye, a bit of her brain sticking to the point as it leaves her skull. 

 

She drops to the floor, a puddle of blood slowly seeping into the ground around her. 

 

On one of the men, your ice cuts his body to match your own, his blood and guts spraying your face and torso. The other man tries to run away, but you grasp him with your magic and use it to pull his body in half. A large amount of blood drops on top of you, making you look like you just got done filming the prom scene in Carrie. 

 

Dropping his body to the ground, you burst through the door only to find someone standing over Frisks lifeless body. Their face stuck in an eternal grimace as their killer turns to you with an evil grin. In their hands they hold Frisks soul and you watch them cackle as the tiny soul fades to gray and then shatters. 

 

You fall to your knees, you jaw snapping open as fresh tears run down your cheeks in rivers. Slowly, your hand comes up to your mouth and you scream. 

 

You had been too late. 

 

They were dead because you weren't fast enough. 

 

You **_killed_**  Frisk. 

 

* * *

 

The loud ringing of machines buzz around you. Jolting up, you finally release the scream that was stuck in your throat. A nurse rushes into your room with a panicked look as she tries to find the threat in your small room. When she comes up empty, your voice has left you and you sit silently crying. 

 

She carefully walks over to your side, hesitating to place her hand on your back to rub calming circles as her thumb traces designs into your exposed skin. "Shhh.... It's ok darlin'. You're ok." Your hand falls down to your stomach, feeling the undamaged skin you let out a sigh. "Had a nightmare?" 

 

You nod, refusing to look at the woman comforting you. "I-It was pretty bad..." Your voice cracks in some spots while refusing to make noise in other spots. You grab your phone off the bed table and look at the time, squinting when you remember you hadn't turned the brightness down. 

 

It was a little past three in the morning. Looking at the nurse, you see that she's an elderly woman. More than likely in her sixties. Why they would give a woman her age the graveyard shift was beyond you, but it's not really your business now is it. She's stopped rubbing your back, instead moving to one of the machines that records your heart rate. 

 

Your attention goes back to your phone, it's too late to call Toriel to check on Frisk. The nightmare was still a vivid memory and you were sure you wouldn't be able to sleep until you knew they were alive and well. Maybe Sans was up. He had nightmares a lot, maybe he knew how to get your mind off of it. And just like that, your finger skins over the screen, pressing onto his contact and calling the number. 

 

You place your phone up to your ear and listen as the phone dials. On the third ring, you feel relief wash over you as Sans husky, sleep filled voice echoes into your ear. 

 

"____? 'sup?" You feel a bit bad for waking him up, he could use all the rest he could get. 

 

"S-Sans?" You berate yourself for how choppy your voice comes out. "I-I had a n-nightmare..." 

 

By now your nurse is long gone and you can smell ozone, indicating your boyfriends arrival. He waddles over to your bed, waiting for you to scoot over before curling around you. "'s ok. 'm here." He presses a few chaste kisses to your still wet cheeks, using his thumb to wipe some of the liquid off. "wanna talk 'bout it?"  

 

"N-Not really. Can we just cuddle?" He smiles a bit at your request, wrapping his arms around you as you turn on your side.  

 

You move back enough that his body is pressed against your own. He buries his head in your neck and holds you tighter. The simple gesture helps immensely with pushing some of your fears away. With him here, you feel safe. You could already hear his soft snoring as he drifts back to sleep. Smiling at yourself, you focus on his breathing until you too are fast asleep. Nobody can hurt you. Sans will make sure you're safe. 

 

Right? 

 


	80. Doctor, You're A Bit Fucked Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's the first day I get to watch the house while my parents are off on vacation. And like the rebellious teenager I am, I'm totally throwing a raging party!
> 
> SIKE! I'm literally binge watching invader zim and eating pizza. 
> 
> Question of the day!   
> Have you ever cosplayed? if so, who as? if not, do you want to?
> 
> I answered this before, but in the comments. I also forgot a few when i answered. As of right now, I've cosplayed as Rose Quartz, Steven and Mystery Girl from the awesome cartoon Steven Universe! I've also done totoro, a short haired Yuno (marai nikki) and beetle juice. I'm planning a cute Sans cosplay. I'm going to be wearing a skeleton onsie and will try to find a blue jacket to go with it.

You and Sans stand in front of the nurses station as you sign a few papers in order to check yourself out. Handing the clipboard to a nurse, you grab Sans hand and start walking towards the exit. As you're about to walk out the door, Dr. Nelson catches you. 

 

"Ah, Ms. ______! Before you leave, I was meaning to ask you a few questions." He beckons you over to a couple seats next to a wall. 

 

You look at Sans and he wears the same confused expression as you. "Uh, sure..." You take a seat next to Sans, still holding his hand as you wait for the doctor to speak. 

 

"Well, first, I'd like to ask about your right hand." You instinctually cover your skeletal hand with your normal one. 

 

"What about it?" Your voice comes out harsher than intended. 

 

"Well, I'd like to know how it came to be skeletal. Has some kind of magic backfired and damaged your hand? Can it be grown back to it's original form?" The doctor stops his questions when he notices how uncomfortable you look. "Forgive me for the questions. The scientist in me became interested and it would have been rude of me to ask when everyone was around. A few of the nurses are concerned as well, but didn't want to upset you." 

 

You don't know what to tell him. You had the answers for the questions, but how would it sound telling the man your boyfriend's father with whom is trapped in the void had goo escaping his orphaces and you just happened to be the only idiot who would stick their entire hand in the gunk just to look cool. "Er... Well, I don’t believe it will grow back. It's pretty stable as it is. It's been what, eight months since it's been like this?" 

 

"Interesting. Was I correct to assume it was the doing of magic?" 

 

"why does it matter?"  Sans was starting to look a little irritated at the constant prodding. 

 

Dr. Nelson looks at Sans with an amused smile, pulling his jacket sleeve up to reveal his forearm. Holding his arm out, wrist showing, you notice the Celtic initials. "Now that I have your full attention," he chuckles as your grip on Sans hand tightens. "If you tell me what I want to know, I will not turn you both into my boss." 

 

"What do you guys even want with me?" 

 

"I'm not sure myself. Looking at you, you hold no value." Wow. Harsh. "But, our master holds an odd infatuation with you. As soon as word got out that you were the ambassadors sister, he's found a reason to take you in." 

 

"Why does the dick want Frisk?" It came out as more of a statement than a question. 

 

"He believes the monsters will becomes weakened if their 'hope' gets ripped away from them." The doctor looks indifferent to the whole thing. 

 

"why are you a member of ham then. you look like you don't care." Sans still has a edge to him, ready to teleport. 

 

"Ugh, because I'm a good friend of the leaders father. He himself does not wish to suley his good name by becoming a part of the group, so he blackmailed me to do it." What even is this man? "Anyway, that’s enough evading. Answer my questions, now." 

 

You go to open your mouth, but the comforting static of Gaster fills your ears. _Oh great. It's you._  

 

~~"Please do not tell that man about me!"~~

 

 _Wasn't going to. Where the fuck have you been by the way?_  

 

~~"Ah, well since my son has given up looking for me, I've finally found a way to escape!"~~

 

 _W_ _ell that was fast. Tell me, how do we get you out?_  

 

~~"As it turns out, my dear, my soul has been shattered amongst the void! I have already found half. That is enough for me to keep shape in the world, but I must find at least another fourth if I wish to have permanent residence."~~

 

 _That's awesome!! But, how do we get you into the real world?_  

 

~~"You and Sans must find me in the void, and pull me through a 'shortcut'"~~

 

The two men stare at you as you remain silent. Dr. Nelson looking irritated, while Sans looks concerned. Clearing your throat, you look at the doctor. "Well! Looks like our time with this scene is over! Sorry Doc, you've been a good plot point, but we have to go finish the story." Pulling on Sans hand, you hope he understands what to do. 

 

A light goes off in his mind and a smug smile breaks his frown. "the ladies right, see ya!" You're pulled into his chest and soon you're both falling through the void, landing softly on the couch. "so, what'd you 'n dad talk about?" Sans had come to understand the certain look you go in your eyes when you would be conversing with Gaster. 

 

"Oh yeah!" You grab his hands, stars popping up in your eyes. Literal stars, your magic was doing what Sans magic did when his eyes change. "Gaster figured out how we can get him out of the void!" It was Sans turn to get star filled eye sockets. 

 

"what?! how?" He was practically jumping in his spot, excited to get to meet his father again after so long. 

 

"Well, he ended up finding half of his soul which is apparently enough to live off of for a little bit, and all we gotta do is find him, and pull him out in a shortcut!" Now the two of you were giddy. You because you can reunite the family, and Sans because he can have his full family again. 

 

"we have to prepare." He jumps from his seat and runs up the stairs. You shortly follow after him, coming up to a room you never noticed was there. "we have to clean out a room for him to sleep in, gotta get a bed, a bedside table, a dresser. we need to take him clothes shopping once he gets here. what does he like to eat? how will I introduce him to paps? We need-" You cut him off but squishing his cheeks with your hands. 

 

"Dude, calm the fuck down! We can do this." You chuckle as he vibrates against your hold. "How about we spend tomorrow clearing out all the stuff and putting a fresh coat of paint on the walls. Then, during the rest of the week we can go to the store and get whatever we need for his room. Saturday we can start looking for him."  

 

"yeah! yeah, ok. that sounds like a plan. 'm just nervous." He places his hand on yours, rubbing your knuckles with his thumb. 

 

"Don't worry about it too much. You have a week to figure out how to bring this up to Paps, and I can fill Tori and Asgore in on what's going on." You get another nod. "But for today, let's just relax, yeah? We can cuddle and I can show you this new show I'm in love with." 

 

"heh, how could I refuse an offer like that?" 


	81. Lana, You Beautiful Idiot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, I've taken it upon myself to read my depression away. I am now subscribed to 50+ undertale fics XD because fuck my free time, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also decided to re-read this fic so i could make sure everything was going as planned. is it bad that i couldn't stop laughing at myself? i also dyed my hair! it's black, but a purple black. and it fades into a really deep purple which is neat. 
> 
> i recently started watching Bill Nye Saves The World, and i cried on the first episode. nostalgia is so much a thing i am feeling. 
> 
> uhm,,, i wont post tomorrow, i have a doctors appointment because my entire body is a piece of shit. I'm also spending my nights working on an animation. 
> 
> and finally, i'm super into Dear Evan Hansen atm so if anyone wants to talk about that, im down.
> 
> Question of the day! Are there any fics where you screenshot parts?
> 
> I was cleaning out my phone, and i noticed that i have like, 100 screenshots from different fics and i just. it helps to read them when i'm feeling down.

**-** **\---- H.A.M. Headquarter -----**  

 

"Hello fellow members of Humanity Against Monsters!" The crowd cheers as their leader takes his place on the stage. "I'd like to give a warm welcome to our newest group of members, my name is Jason if you hadn't known, and I'd like to personally thank you for joining our cause!" Jason had long black hair pulled into a messy bun. His pale skin shone in as the moonlight pierced the sky. 

 

Looking down at the group he had gathered, he smiles. There must be over 200 people now. Knowing he has accomplished something so large fills him with **DETERMINATION**. 

 

"Now, I would like to brief you all on our first mission as a group!" Behind him, a large white sheet falls against the dark walls and a projector lowers from the ceiling. The picture stutters a bit before becoming clear to the entire group. The pictures are of a woman and the child ambassador. "We are to capture these two ladies by any means necessary."  

 

Off to the right, a hand shoots into the air. Along with that hand comes a soft feminine voice. "Pardon me, I understand wanting to obtain the child, but why do you want the woman?" Jason straightens up, wide smile tearing his cheeks. 

 

"You see, that woman there is my dear wife." There's a stock silence that creeps over the crowd. "When monsters came to the surface and moved into our once lovely city, they stole her away from me. I believe they used their magic to control her every thought. Heaven knows what they did to our poor unborn child..." As Jason placed a hand over his face, a hidden smile presses into his hand. He knew the truth was bent, but he needed to make the group as angry as possible in order to harvest their hatred towards the monsters. 

 

Little did he know, the woman also knew to call his bluff. But she was smart enough to keep her mouth shut. 

 

"Now, I will be showing you some pictures of with whom these two usually stick with." Photos of the main monster group appears on the screen. The picture of Sans magnifies. "From what our camera men have found, the shorter of the two skeletons has taken it upon itself to turn my dear ____ into a sort of.... play thing." He visibly shakes as he pictures all the disgusting things Sans has done to your body. Once he gets you back, he'll have to get the groups doctor to burn the inner walls of your womb to get the disgusting skeletons touch off of you. 

 

He's brought out of his planning by the men in the group yelling profanities and other crude remarks. 

 

"Moving on." A new picture, one of you, Toriel and Asgore relaxing at the beach replaces the one of Sans. "It seems the royals have both of the girls in their clutches. Both are believed to be living at the Queens home." Another picture, this one of you and Frisk getting your things situated in your room appears. "Now, our lovely scout, Jacinda has found the address in which the Queen lives and I plan on sending a small group there soon. They would only break into the home and write a message onto a wall." 

 

As Jason gets caught up into the plan, the woman who spoke up slips out of the group and out the door. She knows if she stays any longer, the chances of her getting caught goes up. She was glad she wore a large hoodie with the hood hiding her face. No one in the crowd seemed to recognize her, or really see her face in general. 

 

Fuku had warned her girlfriend going would be a death sentence. Lana was the one who put their president in jail. She gets into her car, making sure the license plate has been hidden, and speeds out of the parking lot and into the street. To be extra safe, she'll have to take her car into a shop to get a new paint job. Her light yellow bug would be easily spotted in the chance that someone was looking for her. 

 

She drives for half an hour before pulling into a 24/7 grocery store parking lot. She takes the black paper off of her license plate and gets back into her car. She sends a quick text to her girlfriend to let her know she was safe, then starts the car and heads in the opposite direction home. 

 

Pulling into the driveway, she notes the lights of her small home are still on. Recently, she and Fuku pulled all of their money together to get the small house to live in together. Lana was planning on proposing to the green fire elemental once everything calmed down. 

 

When you had suddenly stopped going to work half a year ago, Lana had gotten worried. A month after you left, you would stop answering your phone and no one would tell the short girl what was going on. She tried to talk to Luna, but it was hard when she would only get defensive of you. Then again, you told Lana she was like a sister to you. So it's no wonder Luna went into the mother bear act when speaking of you. 

 

You had finally started texting her again about a week ago. You wouldn't tell her what happened, instead changing the subject. It started to piss Lana off. So, she took matters into her own hands. She had figured out you were being targeted by HAM, due to those disgusting professors at school. So, she overheard a few men talking about the next meeting.  

 

 _I_ _f they_ _won't_ _let me help, I'll just have to get information on my own._  

 

Lana shoves her keys into the lock and pushes the door open. Dropping her bag on the ground, she walks into the kitchen to grab a drink before joining her girlfriend in the living room. "Hey babe, whatcha up to?" 

 

"Oh, just waiting for my idiot girlfriend to get home from her life risking mission to help her teacher. Oh wait! There you are!" The sarcasm was strong with this one. 

 

"Yeesh babe, _lighten_ up would ya? I'm home aren't I?" Lana falls onto the couch and cuddles into Fuku's side. Fuku's arm wraps around Lana's shoulders, pulling her closer. 

 

"Oh please, not you too. I get enough puns from Sans at work, I don't need them when I get home." Despite her comment, she presses her lips against Lana's cheek. "So, find out anything worthwhile?" 

 

"Actually, I did. As it turns out, they're planning on breaking into the queens house to give them a message. I didn’t stay long enough to figure out when, so I'll text ____ tomorrow to warn her. They also want to kidnap her and Frisk. They kept misgendering Frisk as well, which pissed me off a lot." She takes the remote from Fuku and clicks open Netflix. 

 

"I see. I suppose it was good to have someone infiltrate their meeting." She watches as Lana clicks on 'Bill Nye Saves The World'. 

 

"Are you saying I was right?!" She gasps then laughs as her girlfriend swats at her face. 

 

"Oh hush. I'm still pretty upset that you did that. You could have at least told the queen what you were doing." 

 

Lana huffs, pulling away from Fuku. "If I did that, she would put me on house arrest. Now shush. I want to get lost in the nostalgic feel of Bill Nye the science guy. Or as my generation would say, science dad." This time, she pulls the monster into her lap. 

 

Fuku rests her head on the humans chest, rolling her eyes as they binge the new series. They only get a couple episodes in before her humans breath slows down into a steady rhythm. Fuku is soon to follow into a deep sleep. 


	82. Dating Pt. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo how goes it? I'm okay i guess. I really don't want to go to work, because i hate it, but hey! at least i got to write a chapter today! Uhm, so i was thinking, i believe this fic is coming close to an end. i have probably 20 chapters left in me for this story. i didn't want to make this fic super long, maybe 120 chapters at most. but, don't worry! it's not because i have no more ideas, it's just, i think this story is running it's course, and said course is getting shorter with every chapter.
> 
> So, in regards to the next fic. i wanted a few opinions on something. I already wrote the first chapter, but i wanted to see what you guys think. so, so far i have it lined with underfell (i already told you that lol) in this fic, it is the first timeline. meaning it's the longest timeline yet. i already hinted to the events in previous chapters. But anyway, Reader is a lot like UF! Sans, in the fact that they are both amazingly strong and lazy. Luna lives with her and Outside of the house, she is exactly like UF! Papyrus, but inside her shared home, she is a mushy little girl who is terrified of reader due to knowing her true strength.
> 
> Luna is the leader of ebbots most notorious gang, and they all know of readers true power, so they view reader as a kind of, head of the group, but still follow Luna's orders in fear of getting killed by our dear reader. Reader has a sex drive like no ones business, and she punishes Luna when she hit her too hard in public, or calls her lazy. all of this happens inside of their house so reader can keep a weak persona outside while making sure Luna's reputation doesn't change.
> 
> Reader is kind of a tsundere. she loves luna as much as sans loves paps, but she doesn't know how to show her without the fear of looking weak in front of her friend. 
> 
> i had a friend proof read the chapter, and she loved it, so i'm sure you all would like it as well. i just want to ask if you have any suggestions to either girls personality. i know a few people hate when the reader is a carbon copy of sans, but i think it'd be hilarious to watch sans try to deal with someone exactly like him. i changed luna's personality so she isn't exactly like papyrus, i was told that would be lame. so yeah! any suggestion would be appreciated <3

You and Sans were currently taking a break from painting. Or, as you'd like to say, Sans is taking a break because he doesn't want you to push yourself too hard seeing as how you just got out of the hospital. The day was still young, so you've decided to make lunch for the two of you. Usually, Papyrus would be the one cooking, but since Sans still didn't know how to tell him the news of his long lost father, he sent the younger skeleton out to pick up a few things for the house. 

 

That also meant you could cook meat! Papyrus gets grossed out by the fact that the meat used to be connected to bone, so he usually kept to a vegan diet. So the only time you got to eat any form of animal product was when you were at someone elses house, or when you decided to spend your money on fast food. 

 

Sans, however, didn't seem to care so long as the bone wasn't still in. He was actually quiet the little carnivore and always got excited when you decided to cook. Like right now. As soon as he heard the sizzle of oil as you place breaded pieces of chicken in the small fryer you got Papyrus to buy, (you paid him back, obviously) Sans had moved from the couch to the small breakfast bar connected to the kitchen. 

 

"So, I was thinking." You jerk your hand away as a drop of oil spits at you. 

 

"a dangerous past time." He smiled and quickly dodged as you fling batter at him. 

 

"Hush. Anyway, so, we've only been on what. One date?" You busy yourself by flipping the chicken in the fryer. 

 

"hmmm, sounds about right." A bit of guilt slips into his eyes. "sorry i haven't taken you out more..." 

 

"Hey.... no, it's fine! With everything that's been going on, I don’t blame you. We've barely gotten any time to ourselves because of all this shit." You cup his cheek in your hand, placing a kiss to his forehead. He leans into your touch, a goofy smile spreading onto his face. 

 

You chuckle at how cute his expression has gotten at the small touch. Lately, you've been a lot more willing to show physical affection. Sans couldn't help but get happy with every small intimate touch you give him. He knows you're still nowhere near comfortable enough to take it farther than kissing and holding hands, but he can't help but feel happy knowing your trust was slowly building back up. 

 

"well, if you want we can go out today and do something. I only have one more layer of paint to go and I was going to call it a day." He watches you reach for the plates, your shirt rides up on your sides, showing the dimples of your back. He has to hold himself back, the need to hold you close to his body growing more present every day. 

 

He doesn't want to push you too far and make you fear him again, he doesn't think his soul could go another six months without you again. The research he has been doing on his soul has made no progress which is a little unnerving. What was he going to do if he couldn't control himself again like last time? No. He couldn't let that happen. He'd dust himself before hurting you again. 

 

"Hmm, well, I don't want to do some cheesy chick-flick kind of date. So, how about instead we go to like, an arcade or something?" You place a plate of food in front of Sans, moving around the bar to sit next to him. 

 

While you were making the fried chicken, you had also prepared mac and cheese and green beans. He chuckles as he watches you take a bite of your food. "you've been hanging round the kid too much. Not gonna _fibula_  's pretty cute." He pinches your cheek as you scowl at him. 

 

"I AM NOT CUTE! I AM A FORCE TO BE RECKONED WITH!" You swat at his hands as he continues to poke and prod at your squishy cheeks. 

 

"pfft sure ya are. so dangerous." He kisses your cheek, making you simmer down with his touch. "anyway, yeah. the arcade sounds fun."  

 

You finish lunch and move to the couch while waiting for Sans to finish painting. You both decide to change clothes, smelling the sweat of the day sticking into the fabric. You decide to wear an outfit Mettaton had demanded he buy you. It was a flowy white blouse with a purple heart embroidered on the left where your soul resides, a pair of high waisted gray skinny jeans that you tuck your blouse into, and a comfortable pair of black converse. 

 

Sans changes into a gray turtleneck and relax fit jeans. He places a clean jacket over the shirt and slips on his blue sneakers. Grabbing your phone, you follow Sans out of the house. 

 

\------- 

 

You and Sans have been at it for a good hour. As soon as you started your first game, your competitive personalities have come out to play. You made a bet that whoever could win the most two player games got to relax while the loser had to clean the entire house. Which lead to a very heated game of DDR. 

 

You both had gathered a decent crowd around the game. They all cheered as you went on to a harder song. It was funny watching Sans fumble around, trying to get his feet to move fast enough. Lucky for you, your childhood friend would always challenge you to DDR battles! Not only that, but you were pretty flexible, so the intense stepping didn't make you pull anything. 

 

You finish the song, sweat dripping down your neck. Sans doesn't look any better. He's out of breath and his skull is slick with sweat. Stretching your muscles, you turn to Sans with a smile on your face. "Wanna take a break and get something to drink?" 

 

"that...that sounds good." He takes the hand you offer and you walk him through the crowd and over to the snack bar in the back of the arcade. 

 

You both take a seat, Sans laying his head on the counter as you place your drink order, receiving it not a second after paying. You nudge Sans head with the cold soft drink, waiting for him to take it before sipping on your own. You both relax against the bar, taking in the atmosphere. Neither of you make a move to go back to playing games, you because your legs are starting to ache due to dancing to seven songs on expert back to back, and Sans, well. Because he's Sans. 

 

Over the loud music, you just barely make out the soft song you've set as Toriel's ringtone. Curious as to why she'd call you, you dig your phone out of your pocket and answer. "Texas crematorium, you kill 'em we grill 'em! How may I help you?" Sans snickers at your side remembering the last time you answered the phone with a similar line. 

 

"My child, I need you to get here. Now." Toriels voice held both concern and authority. 

 

"Y-You good Tori?" You look at Sans in mild fear, his eye lights go out as he listens to what Toriel says. 

 

"It's Frisk. They are not doing well. They woke up in a small pool of blood along with hard cramps in their abdomen. I am afraid to take them to the hospital. Alphys does not know what to do either. ____, please. I need your help. My child...they are in so much pain." You can hear the tears welling up in her eyes, but you can only giggle. 

 

Welp, looks like Frisk finally got their period. 


	83. The One Where You Give Frisk And Company The Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi welcome to human biology 101 todays subject, menstruation and reproduction! Enjoy!
> 
> if you're wondering how long it takes me to write a chapter, look at the hamilton soundtrack.
> 
> Question of the day!  
> what's your preferred pronoun? i don't want to upset anyone lol
> 
> I go by all the pronouns! i'm neutral, but i also dont care if people refer to me as a he or her

Promising an explanation later, you hold onto Sans as he pulls you both through the void. In the short second that you're in there, you try to find Gaster, but with no luck. Your feet find purchase on the ground in front of Toriels front door. Not even bothering with knocking anymore, because lets face it. Toriel is a kind of second mother to you. And who the hell knocks on their moms door? Not you! 

 

You were still chuckling to yourself about having to give a group of monsters the period, and possibly, the talk talk. You were Frisk's sister. It's your job to teach them the ways of the world after all. So when you walk into the living room, you find everyone you expected. In the love seat sat Undyne, holding a tight grip on Alphys. They both looked horrified.  

 

Well, they do think their friend was dying.  

 

Next to them on the couch was Papyrus, who was trying to keep everything positive despite the apparent gloom fogging the room. Next to him is surprisingly, the oh so famous robot that you couldn't give two shits about. Mettaton! You'd like to think you're a good judge of character. And from the conversations you've had with the robot, you really just don't like him. Another part of it is because you feel the need to protect Papyrus' innocence. 

 

Toriel can be heard from the kitchen, presumably stress cooking. A trait you learned she had while living here. Asgore is seated in the old recliner in which Toriel usually resides in. Frisk must still be in their room. You really hope Toriel had the insight to change their sheets and make Frisk take a shower. The only thing worse than waking up in their own blood, probably being forced to sit in it all day. 

 

It seems no one has noticed your presence until you move to the girls side and clear your throat. All eyes are now on you and Sans, and you hear a pot fall to the group before Toriel rushes out of the kitchen. She practically tackles you in a hug, and all of your humor is smacked off your face when you look into her eyes. 

 

All of the fur under her eyes and on her cheeks are matted down from her shed tears, the only visible whites of her eyes, stung red by the salty tears. Her rob is disheveled and her hands shake as she holds your face. She seemed to have been slowly losing hope, never a good thing for a monster to lose. 

 

Removing yourself from her hold, you give her a soft smile and speak. "Has Frisk bathed today and has their bedsheets been changed?" Toriel nods, and you let a relieved sigh pass your lips. "That’s good. It's super uncomfortable sitting in that stuff longer than you need to." 

 

Looking over at Sans, he nods as if already knowing what you wanted to ask him. "Let me go grab the kid." He starts to walk towards the door but you grab his arm to stop him. 

 

"Please don't teleport with them. I don't want them to get sick." He nods again, and you release him. Watching him climb the stairs and turn into Frisks room. Turning to the rest of the group, you guide Toriel to the last empty seat. Deciding to stand in order to let everyone hear perfectly as you explain. 

 

Once Sans has Frisk seated in front of the couch, You kneel down next to the teen. You could feel eyes burning your back as they stared back at you. Putting on the most mischievous grin you could, you pat their shoulder and wink. "Hey Frisk how are ya doing?" Frisk looked up at you through their shaggy bangs, _I should get Luna to give Frisk a haircut._  A low moan coming from your sibling.  

 

"What do we do?!?!?" Undyne is by your side now, hesitant to put her hands on the teen.  

 

"Eh they are fine" you pick at your ear, completely shrugging it off and stood up.  

 

"WHAT?!?!" Undyne stands with you, clamping her hands on your shoulders. "What do you mean they're FINE?! If you haven't been told, THEY'RE BLEEDING." You stare at the fish woman with a deadpan look, Sans immediately at your side in case things go south and Undyne tries to suplex you or some stupid shit. He already knows what's going on. He both lives with you, AND has experience built up from over quiet a few timelines. 

 

"Do you guys even know where Frisk is bleeding from? Because I do. And trust me. It's completely normal." Looking at the group, you let your shoulders slump. "I really didn't want to explain it to everyone, but I guess since we're all in Frisks life fairly often, I should explain." 

 

Pulling a white board out of nowhere, you grab a pink marker and start writing. 

 

"Where did that even come from?" Looks like Undyne is the only one planning on speaking today. 

 

"PLOT! Now shut the fuck up fish bitch." Frisk giggles at this, but Toriels motherly glare pierces your back. "Alright. So, you should know first that Frisk is, and I'm really sorry for bringing this up. Frisk was born with the female anatomy. So! Who to best explain than a female?" You send a nervous look Frisks way, but they give you a thumbs up, so your worry lessons. 

 

"So, when a female starts puberty, their body starts to change. If you haven't already noticed, Frisk has started developing breasts. When humans go through puberty, especially female, their body is getting ready to procreate. Or, have children." Frisks eyes widen and you can finally see their beautiful chocolate irsis'. 

 

"Another thing that happens, is you get taller, and for some, gain weight. That’s part of the reason I'm pudgy!" You lift your shirt and poke your stomach for effect. "You also grow hair in specific places, so Tori, you should buy razors in case Frisk wants to start shaving." The goat mother nods. 

 

Now, you point at the uterus you've drawn. "Human females are the ones who carry the child while they're forming. Each month, if the woman doesn't become pregnant, then her uterus will start to shed all the skin and blood the walls of the uterus has gotten ready for a baby. And all of that shedded material exits the body through the vaginal opening, which is located right below the urethra, or pee hole." 

 

"So wait.... your body punishes you for not getting knocked up?!"  

 

"Yepp." You glare at Undyne, making her sink in her seat. Though you still hear her whisper out 'savage'. "Now, Frisk was lucky enough to be born into my family! It's a trait our mom seemed to have passed down, but when we get our periods, we get intense cramps. The cramps are due to the muscles of the uterus constricting to allow everything to shed." 

 

"H-how do we s-s-stop the b-blood?" Alphys' once grim expression is now one of intrigued. 

 

"Good question! I actually carry around a few pads and tampons in case I get my period at home." You pull out a orange wrapped square and a white wrapped stick. "I would recommend you use pads. They're easier, and I'm sure you'd be more comfortable." You unwrap the pad and tell Frisk how to stick it on their underwear in the best way to keep as much blood from getting onto their undies. 

 

"W-why do you not recommend a tampon?" Her stutter clears up a ton as she speaks to you in clinical interest. 

 

"Well, because in order to use a tampon the correct way, you have to put it inside the vagina. I'm going to assume Frisk is still a virgin, so it would be pretty uncomfortable for them to stick something up there." Frisk face pales and they nod their head. "Which brings us to sex ed! I figure, mom won't teach you, and Toriel probably doesn't know enough. Plus, schools will just preach abstinence, which is nonsense, but whatever floats your boat." You wait to get Toriel's approval. 

 

"If you don't want to hear about the human reproductive shit, you can go. Frisk is fine, I want to make sure they know the basics." No one moves, so you sigh. Great. Giving the talk to a group of monsters. Exactly what you wanted to do today. "Well, I've warned you." 

 

"Alright! So, along with puberty comes sexual urges. Frisk, do you have an idea as to what your sexual orientation is?" They shrug. "Alright. So, in order for humans to having children, it can only happen between a male and female. The male has to stick his penis inside the females vagina. They move it in and out until the male releases his semen into the woman. The semen will then travel up the vagina and into the uterus, where it will attempt to fertilize an egg. If that works, the egg and sperm will begin the nine month process of creating a child!" You wait for questions, but the monsters and Frisk seem to understand so far. 

 

"Now, you can still have sex without getting pregnant. But, you have to use protection or else there might be an unwanted pregnancy. No way is 100% effective, so it's best for the woman to be on the pill while she's sexually active and for the male to wear a condom. But, there's always a chance that the pill wont work, or the condom to rip." Undynes hand shoots into the air making you giggle. 

 

"So wait, humans can get pregnant even when they don’t want to?" 

 

"Yeah. Since we're all flesh and DNA, we have no control over that kind of thing happening. Which is why I want Frisk to know to use protection if they ever become sexually active. That’s also why I make Sans wear a condom when we have sex." You send your bone friend a wink as his face grows bluer with each passing second. 

 

"B-but human and monsters can't have children?" You go to open your mouth, but you stop when Asgore clears his throat. 

 

"Actually... back before the war, human mages and monsters were capable of conceiving. We believe it is because mages hold much more magic in their soul. So no, it is very possible for Sans and ____ to have a child together." Despite already knowing this, your eyes become as wide as dinner plates as you look from the king to Toriel. She nods but offers no more information. 

 

"Yeah, my mom actually told me. Both of my parents are mages, and my mother's entire family line holds mages all the way to before the war." You scratch the back of your head, remembering how Sans had told you in previous timelines you'd been able to have a child with him. It made you smile a bit. "Any to do! I think that’s all you need to know? I'd teach you about all the sexually transmitted diseases humans can pass, but I think your health class will teach you that in high school." Frisk nods and you notice the group has calmed down quite a bit. Good. 

 

"Well!" Toriel clasps her hands in front of her chest while a bright smile forms on her face. "Now that we know what is going on, how about we go out for dinner? At this point, I do not think I could cook without messing up, and I believe I've read somewhere that some human's get odd cravings during this time of their life, yes?" 

 

"Oh you have no idea. I get the weirdest cravings. It's like I'm pregnant, but not." You can't help but laugh while Sans shivers, probably from remembering the last craving you had. Pickles and sherbet ice cream. 

 

With a whoop from the uncharacteristically quiet members of the group i.e. Papyrus and Mettaton, you all grab your things and head out. 


	84. The Worlds A Broken Bone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi hello, It's me. uhm, so i wanted to ask everyone something.... do you think i should bring Aria back in this fic? If i do, I'm not sure if i want to make them a girl again, or a boy this time. but, i do know some of you want reader to get pregnant again, but if the majority dont, i wont put it in. So, please comment what you think. I'm way too lazy to make a poll, so i'd appreciate it if you put your feedback in the comments, and maybe a suggestion on how it comes to be, or how reader would act during her pregnancy. i-if you want, that is.
> 
> I just want to give a warning. in soul mate i told you with this fic reader wouldn't die. but, i already figured out who will in this one. Basically, in order for the timelines to keep getting reset, i need to make something disastrous to happen. death, slavery, mass murder etc.. so i mean, i don't know a happy reason for frisk to reset? if anyone can give ideas, that'd be chill.

Luna thought she was a good person. In fact, she knows there's good in everybody no matter how dark their soul had gotten. That's a new thing she learned with Grillby, he taught her how to tap into the little magic humans hold in order to peer into a person in order to see their soul. She can't see any stats or anything, but she'd like to think she was a good judge of character. 

 

So when she saw your soul, she felt a tug of her own along with a wave of protectiveness that was almost too strong to control. Undyne had filled the couple in on why your soul was missing a piece, and Luna couldn't help but get irritated over the fact that you had given a part of yourself up for the same man who violated you in the worst way. 

 

But, she also knows that if she brings it up to you, you'd be the first to just to his defense. She's known you since you were both freshmen in high school, and she knows that's just the type of person you are. If Luna didn't want to push you away again, she'd have to keep the mama bear act under wraps. That is, until the skeleton somehow manages to fuck up again. 

 

Don't get her wrong, Luna hopes he never does anything to hurt you again. She has faith that he'll make you happy once more. That's why when you called her to invite her out to dinner with the group, she eagerly agreed. 

 

She'd take Grillby along with her, but he had a restaurant to run and the dinner rush was always the worst. Not only did he have to deal with large families and rebellious teens who decide it's a great idea to play What's New Pussycat eleven times, only to be broken up in the middle with a single It's Not Unusual.  

 

She was eager to get out of the house, she had never felt comfortable in the home alone ever since her attack. Grillby was usually always with her, and when they weren't at her house, the two were at his own. So yeah, when you invited her out she hurried to ready herself. You gave her a good ten minutes to get dressed and to slap on some makeup before arriving to her home. 

 

Happily answering the door, there stood her best friend and the skeleton man she chose as her bonded mate. Or as Grillby has taught her, a form of a husband. Though, in the eyes of the city, you were still merely lovers. Luna wonders when Sans will pop the question, if he ever does. Then again, she can't blame him for waiting until your trust is restored until making a huge decision like such. 

 

"Hey buttercup! What's the occasion?" Luna wraps you in a warm embrace, shooting glares at Sans while you can't see. He rolls his eyes at the tall woman. 

 

"I had to give Frisk the puberty and sex talk. Everyone's way too high strung right now to cook, so Tori suggested we go somewhere. Not that I blame her, just an hour ago she thought the kid was dying." You lead Luna out of the house, waiting for her to lock the door before heading to your car. 

 

"Geez, Frisk is already old enough for that?" Luna opens the car door, taking a seat in the back. 

 

"Yeah, they started their first period today. Gods, I feel so old right now!" You slide into the drivers seat and start digging in the middle consol that separates the front seats until you pull out a small wrapped object. "I made Sans stop by our house so I could grab the car and also this!" You hand the package to Luna. 

 

"What is it?" She turns the onject in her hand, smiling up at you while an eyebrow cocks. 

 

"Well, you know how I am with online shopping. I found something I thought you'd like! Go on, open it!" You wave your hand at her, egging her to tear the wrapping paper off. 

 

And so she does. As she releases the present from it's blue paper prison, she holds up a light gray shirt. Turning it over, she can't help the laugh that leaves her. It's one of those shirts with a cat head poking out of the breast pocket, and when you pull the fabric of the pocket down, it reveals the cat giving you both middle fingers. _Leave it to ____ to find such a cute joke shirt._   

 

"Oh my god I love it." Luna gives your hand a squeeze before going back to the shirt.  

 

"Heh, I'm glad! Actually, Sans helped me pick it out." You scratch your neck while Sans winks at Luna. "But uhm, we should probably head out, yeah? Don't want to make them wait too long and end up having a way too overly dramatic Mettaton on our hands." Luna watches as you roll your eyes and start up the car. 

 

If she didn't lie, she felt the same about the robot as the other two people in the car. Not for the same reasons, no. But because she can see how the greed of being overly famous for a not really talented person is eating away at his soul. The fact that he was Papyrus' mate was but a small part of this. 

 

"let 'em. just gives me another reason to dunk on 'em." Sans chuckles by your side, taking your hand as you pull out onto the road. Traffic sure was a bitch today huh. 

 

According to your GPS, you had a good half an hour until the three of you would make it to the small family diner Toriel had picked out. So, you decided to fill the silence with the radio. One of the rock stations had recently gone to pop and rap, so now there was only one station that plays your favorite music. AND they were playing shit at the moment! 

 

"Here, give me the ox cord." Sans passes Luna the thin wire that she hooks to her phone. Going onto to Pandora, she set up a 'Summer Hits of The 2000's' radio. Despite not liking much rap, no one could hate the hits of the 2000's. Back then, everyone liked everything. Music was just better back then. 

 

No one notices the car that has been following them for the past three blocks, the two girls are caught up singing along to the upbeat music while Sans catches up on a few z's.  

 

The diner comes into view, and a smile pulls on your lips that is ripped away far too soon. A car comes speeding down the road, not bothering to slow down due to the red light stopping traffic at the cross section. You aren't fast enough to slam on your breaks, your eye's becoming as large as dinner plates and in the matter of seconds, the dark black truck slams right into your side of the car. 

 

The door dents into your side, the pressure from the hit sending your small car flying into the air and rolling until it's stopped by a metal light post diagonal from where you started. The airbags press into both you and Sans, breaking a few of your ribs from the pressure and giving your face a harsh carpet burn.  

 

Your car is on its side, Sans and Luna press into the doors, pressing against the ground so they don't get hurt from the broken glass. A ripping pain blossoms from your arm and side, but no sound comes from your throat. Instead, your vision turns brighter and brighter until you can only see a white light surrounding you. 

 

You try to stand up, to walk further into the light, but something wraps itself around your ankle, pulling you out of the bright light and into the black hole that is the void. You hear Gaster try to speak to you, but all that fills your ears is a ringing. You turn your head towards the monster, but your eyelids are fighting to close. Plunging you into a colder darkness. 


	85. Looking Forward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We talk to Gaster and get a looksie at what our future with Sans holds!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'd like to make a few announcements.
> 
> 1) I've decided to not kill anyone in this fic (other than like, ham people and minor characters that no one has an attachment to!  
> 2) After many requests, our dear reader will become pregnant. So, have that to look forward to.  
> 3) 20 chapters left turned into 50 because i want to write this pregnancy right instead of being lazy like last time.  
> 4) I'm buying a car Sunday! Which is awesome for me!!
> 
> Well, question for today.  
> Do you ever want kids? adopted or not.
> 
> I want kids, i just don't want to carry one for 9 months. if my future wife wants to carry one, awesome! or i can adopt. doesn't matter to me

You sink deeper into the harsh cold for a few more seconds, your body moving into the fetal position as you clutch your knees against your chest. When you feel the darkness stop pulling you down, instead making your body float in one place, you dare to lift your head in case you can see anything. And as you thought, all your vision is greeted with is a head splitting darkness. 

 

You don't dare to move another muscle. Afraid if you do, whatever was dragging you down would take you even further away from consciousness. Instead. You wait. 

 

If feels like hours have gone by. You're beginning to lose hope of going back to your home or at least to get brought to the comfort of the void. You'd like to have a chat with Gaster. You and Sans were supposed to go bedroom shopping tomorrow, and you'd like to see what type of furniture Gaster would like to have. 

 

The domestic thoughts make a smile form on your face and after a second you feel yourself being pulled up slightly. _Maybe....maybe I_ need _to keep my hope high?_  

 

With that thought in mind, you begin thinking about your future with the monsters. You thought of watching Frisk grow up, find a partner and grow old with them, hopefully making a family with the love of their life. You think about how Toriel and Asgore are so close to getting back together. How cute it would be to see the two monsters act all lovey with each other. 

 

That brings you to Sans. You're trust with him grew every day. So far, he's stayed true to his word and has respected every boundary you've set. In a way you wish he would push it, if not just a little bit. Your resolve was slowly breaking as your libido turns against you. Then that brings up children. Ever since Asgore confirmed you had enough magic to conceive with Sans, you've had babies in the back of your mind. 

 

According to Sans, in the last timeline you had enough to conceive, but not enough to actually give birth. Also, you couldn't use your magic in the last timeline. So, what if now that you can use your magic, and pretty well, you could actually go through the entire birth unharmed. 

 

This was something you'd have to ask Gaster once you finally make it up to the void. 

 

Once you got a clear answer, you could talk about it with Sans. You two _are_  technically married in the eyes of monsters. And what do married couples do? Start a family. As the cold starts to leave, you allow your body to stretch out. Placing a hand over your stomach, you rub the soft skin. Poking into it and squishing the flesh between your fingers. 

 

Do you even want a family with Sans? After what he'd done to you? You could always ask Gaster if he ever pulls that shit again... but that would be cheating, wouldn't it. No. If you're even thinking of if, you need to get answers. You can tell Sans has been getting out of bed to go to the lab in his basement during late hours of the night, you've followed him a couple times due to being worried about his well being. 

 

He was trying to figure out just what had caused his soul to react that way to you. That's a huge reason why you were gaining your trust for him back. He was actually making an effort to make that part of him not happen again. So yeah, you had hope for a future family with him.  

 

Static fills your ears and now you know you're in the void. Planting your feet on the ground(?) you stretch all your limbs out. You hear footsteps coming towards you and you can't keep the smile off your face. Gaster appears in front of you, making you let out a gasp at his new appearance. 

 

His face and hands still look the same, but now they connect to a tall slender body. He now adorns a long black lab coat, a white sweater and black slacks. On his feet are expensive looking black dress shoes squared off at the toe. 

 

"Gaster! You look amazing!" He holds his arms open for you and your throw yourself into his hug. 

 

 ~~"Thank you, dear heart."~~  He chuckles as you hold him at arms length, studying his now slightly stable form. 

 

"I have so many questions! Is the fact that you have half your soul back the reason why you have better form? How do you feel now? Will you look the same once we pull you out of here? Wha-" he cuts you off by pressing a hand to your mouth. It doesn't really stop you, due to the large hole in his palm, but you still do as he wants. 

 

 ~~"I believe there is something better we should talk about."~~  He motions for you to sit down, him resting his body next to you. ~~"You want to know what comes of your and my sons future, no?"~~  

 

A light blush dusts your cheeks. "You heard that, huh." His sweet smile makes you chuckle a bit. "Sans told me that in the previous timeline, we got pregnant." Gaster nods. "But, when I had the baby I died because their magic was too much for my body to withstand." 

 

~~"Are you curious if you could safely give birth in the chance you two decide to start a family?"~~

 

"Yeah. You don't have to tell me what the child would be like or anything. I just. We're bonded now and ever since the conversation earlier today happened, I've kind of been getting baby fever." You twiddle your thumbs, refusing to look Gaster in the eyes. "I uh, I also want to make sure Sans doesn't try to hurt me again..." 

 

Gaster nods at you, moving his arm up and pressing a single finger into the air. A large screen pops into existence and Gaster props your chin up so you can look. ~~"I too have been curious as to whether or not Sans would behave in such a way again, and luckily I have found he has learned what to do to keep his soul intact. Now, I do not know if you can have a safe birth, so shall we watch and see?"~~  

 

He doesn't wait for you to answer. The screen comes to life and you watch him fast forward until you see yourself with a large stomach laying on a hospital bed. Sans is standing by your side, sweat dripping down his skull and nervousness clear on his face. There is no sound, but you can tell your grip is hard on his hand once he flinches. 

 

Toriel and your mother stand on your other side while your father points a camera at your red face. Alphys is seated between your legs with a nurse standing next to her. You watch her guide your breathing as you struggle to push the child out of your body, your mother and Toriel trying to coo at you only to get yelled at and immediately apologized to. 

 

Gaster fast forwards a bit and suddenly there are more people in your hospital room. He himself is now standing next to Sans, giving him a warm smile and looking down at you. Undyne and Frisk come tumbling in with balloons and baby toys while Papyrus stands off to the side looking a bit nervous. Asgore has to crouch in order to fit in the room, hugging his wife while tears run down her face and a warm smile pulling her cheeks. 

 

Your mom and dad are cheering quietly  while watching you cradle your newborn against your chest. Tears stain your cheeks as you laugh and look up at Sans. You only get a glimpse of your child as you hand it to Sans, him cradling his child while tears spill over his eye sockets.  

 

The screen goes black and you finally notice tears running down your face. Looking up at Gaster, you can stop the laugh that bubbles up from your chest. His warm smile never leaves and you'd like to think he's staring at you with pride. "That-that was amazing." You rub your hands over your eyes you sniffle to try to keep snot from leaving your nose. 

 

~~"I am happy to let you know you will have a very happy and healthy baby. Though the gender I am unaware of, but you said it was a girl in the previous timeline?"~~

 

"Yeah, Sans said he named her Aria." You hold your hands in your lap, smiling as you look down. 

 

 ~~"That is a beautiful name. I am quite proud my son came up with such an adorable name. When it comes to their gender, I believe it may be the same. But I cannot be one hundred percent sure."~~  

 

"I kind of hope it's a girl. I'd love to see how Sans would react as a father with a little girl to protect. Especially when she starts bringing partners home." Looking back up where the screen was, you're greeted with the darkness of the void. "I think I should go now. I'm sure everyone's worried about me." With a final nod, you stand up and start walking until your eyes open. 

 

You have to squint until your eyes adjust to the bright light. You have no idea where you are, but when you look to your side you see and iv sticking out of your arm. Groaning, you try to sit yourself up only to be stopped by a nurse. 

 

"Miss ____, would you like to sit up?" You nod. "Let me help you." She reaches into the bed by your side until her hand grabs the remote to the hospital bed. Pressing a button, your lifted up with the bed into a sitting position. "Do you feel up to visitors? You've quite a few people waiting for you and your two other friends." Getting a good look at the nurse now, you see she is a short Hispanic woman. Her long hair has been bleached blonde and is tied up into a bun that is seconds away from falling apart. She's wearing black scrubs with red hearts dotting the fabric. Her red lips twist into a smile and her eyes wrinkle at the corners. 

 

"Y-yeah." You move your other arm to scratch your head, but it feels heavier than it should. Looking at it, you see a light purple cast covering from your elbow to your knuckles. _Well great._  You don't remember what exactly happened, but you know it wasn't good. All you remember is you picking up Luna with Sans. Are they okay? 

 

She leaves and a few seconds later your mom is running into the room along with your dad and Toriel. Your mom wraps her arms around your neck, sobbing violently into your hospital gown. Toriel walks to your other side while your father tries to pry your mom off your side. 

 

"What happened?" Your voice is hoarse and you rub your throat to try and ease the pain. 

 

The three adults look at each other until Toriel sighs and takes your hand. "My child, you have been in a coma for about a month." 


	86. Baby I Love You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. i am stressed. so please be nice to others. also, i am a push over. please do not force things on me. i love suggestions, but not when you make multiple for a single chapter. when i say it's too much, it's too much. i get you're trying to help, but i don't like it when people try to line out an entire chapter. i want to make everyone happy, but i can't when there are people telling me how to write my fic. 
> 
> i felt weird that this chapter is basically all talking, so sorry i didn't really put much else in it. i'm running out of time so i couldn't re-write the chapter. Sorry.

"A MONTH?!" Your hands shoot up to your hair, you recoil your broken arm, the sudden movement causing a throbbing to shoot through the bone. 

 

"Yeeeeees?" Your dad does that thing where he shoots finger guns when he's nervous. 

 

"Dad. How. Long. Was. I. Out." You fix your glare on him, hoping it will get your point across. 

 

He struggles under your stare, his resolve about to break when a doctor enters your room with your clipboard. If he notices the tension, he doesn't say anything. Instead focusing on getting everything organized. 

 

"Ms. ______. I see you have awaken. That's good! We were afraid your coma would have been longer due to how hard you hit your head." He looks up from the papers and focuses on you. 

 

"Uh, doc? How long was I out?"  

 

"Did your family not tell you? Oh well. It's only been two days, so don't worry about that."  

 

You move your head to stare at the parent figures. Smile still on your face. A shiver runs down each of their spines and you can't help but relish in that fact. "Oh, two day? My idiot parents and the lovely Toriel told me a month."  your doctor laughs  at your expression while moving to check your fluids. 

 

"My, my. It seems  they wished to prank you. I apologize for ruining the fun!"  

 

"Oh, no. Do not apologize. It was my dear husbands idea after all." Your mom tries to play nice despite her slight fear towards you at the moment. 

 

"Well, I am sure Ms. ______ would like to know exactly what is wrong with her." No one speaks up to tell him otherwise, so he goes back to his clipboard. "Well, you hit your head pretty hard which is why you were in a coma for two days. Along with that you broke your arm and a few ribs. I'm surprised nothing else but some few scratches happened, but I suppose your boyfriends magic helped a lot." 

 

Oh shit! "Do you know what happened to Sans or Luna?" On the outside, you're totally calm and collected. But on the inside you're totally freaking out. Sans only has 1 HP, what if he died on first impact? _Oh go what if he died??!_ No. You'd feel it through your bond, yeah? That was a side effect! You felt each others pain! Both mentally and physically. 

 

"My child, that was something we needed to discuss with you." OH GOD.  

 

"Y-yeah Tori?" He's dead. Oh no. Oh geez. But what about the future Gaster showed you? Did he make it up so you’d leave the void? 

 

"It is strange, but I believe when you gave up part of your soul to save him, you also gave him a portion of your HP. When we heard, we expected to see a pile of dust at the crash sight. But when we got there he had already been pulled out of the car. He only has a crack on his skull." Speak of the devil and he shall arrive. 

 

"you guys talking about me?" He stands in the doorway, lazy smile on his face. Looking at him, he's wearing a gown much like yours and he also has a bandage wrapped around his skull. Seeing him helps you relax ten fold. He saunters over to the bed next to yours and falls onto it. 

 

"Sans!" You try to jump out of your bed to hug him, but the pain from your ribs is too much and stops you. He finally notices you're awake, staring at you with wide eyes before popping out of existence. You whip your head around while searching for him, then you feel your bed shift under a new weight. Before you can look and see what it is, two boney arms wrap around your waist, pulling you into Sans ribcage. 

 

You laugh at his clinginess while he nuzzles his face into your neck, peppering kisses to the soft flesh. He's careful on your arm and ribs, not holding you too tight that it hurts. Loving the attention you're getting from him, you don't try to move even when the doctor and your parents try to talk to you. Toriel places a paw on your moms shoulder when she tries to move towards you. 

 

"Let them be. They have been through so much as of late. They deserve the time to comfort each other." This seems to stop the others from trying to get your attention. The doctor smiles warmly at the scene in front of him. He says his goodbyes to the adults and makes his way to his next patient. Not long after, the other three decide to leave and get lunch for everyone. 

 

Now that you're alone, your mind wonders back to your conversation with Gaster. "Hey Sans?" He grunts, letting you know he's listening. "I know we haven't been together long, but I was wondering..." How do you bring this up without making him nervous? Oh, fuck it. Rip off the damn band aid! "Do you want to have kids?" 

 

This makes him stop and pull his head away from you. Looking over your shoulder you see the conflict on his face. "well, maybe? i mean, after what happened last time, 'm kind of afraid it'll happen again." He looks like he wants to say yes so bad. But the fear of losing you is still fresh in his mind. 

 

 "What if I told you I wouldn't die this time?" 

 

"you can't know for sure, doll."  

 

"Actually.... I visited Gaster again. Ever since we bonded, I've kind of gotten baby fever. Gaster asked me if I wanted to know how it would play out." You watch as his eye sockets widen into perfect circles. 

 

"what are ya sayin'?" He can't believe what he's hearing.  

 

"I'm saying, if we wanted to, we could have a perfectly healthy kid. With no casualties. At all." 

 

"are ya sure you want this? what if i hurt you again? or gods.... what if i hurt the kid?" You can't help the sweet smile that pulls your lips. Pulling him forward, you place a sweet gentle kiss to his teeth. Cupping his cheek when you end the kiss, you stare into his eyes. 

 

"You won't. I asked him that as well. As it turns out, you find a way to fix whatever is happening in your soul. I actually think Gaster helps you with that part." 

 

He pulls you closer to him, slightly pinching the sore ribs but you stay silent about it. The look on his face was so happy and full of love that it made you melt. He takes a deep breath, taking in your sterilized scent, letting the air back out and push against your back.  "alright....but, i want to do this right. no half assing anything." You nod, refusing to speak and ruin the moment.  


	87. Time To Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was trying to scare my dog today, so i was making noises and pretending to jump off my bed. after a strong 'gruff' noise, my mouth was filled with puke. So i think i'm getting sick...
> 
> Sorry today's chapter is late, my brother decided to be an asshole and jump in the shower before i could. his showers take half an hour whereas mine take ten minutes. Also, his hair drys in five minutes while mine takes like,, five hours to dry! i was so pissed! so, i started writting at 2:30 but before i could upload, my mom dragged me to the store to buy jeans because i gained weight and mine no longer fit. on the upside, i got a pair of maroon slim cut jeans that are super cute ^^ but on the down side, my mom car got hit in the parking lot and now theres a kind of big dent in the bumper.
> 
> I'm planning on getting a tattoo! it's a classic nintendo controller with "Player one Cont;nue" under it. im also wanting to get a cute little pixel heart next to continue.
> 
> so, for todays question; do you have any tattoos? do you want any? 
> 
> i have a plan for my arms. left is going to be floral and right anime/video games. i also want to get an underbreast tattoo that goes halfway down my torso. and a pinup on my thigh. and a pixel soul that has cyan and lavender whisps circling inside it on my chest over my heart because I'm a mix between patience and perseverance!

After the three leave, no one else is allowed in your room. You're about to ask the nurse when there is a knock on the door. In come two police officers, in fact, they're the same two that worked on Luna's case. Maybe they were the only officers put on HAM related incidents. Kind of unfair, but you can see why they made it that way. Don't need any cops who hate monsters working to help monsters. That would only lead to half assed work and lazy help. 

 

"Eyyy, I remember you two!" You hold an arm up, still trapped in Sans sleepy hold, and lazily wave your hand at the officers. 

 

You get  better look at the two this time around, probably due to not being super worried about your best friend. The taller of the two was a dark man with a round belly. He had a tanned complexion and shaggy black hair. Above his lip was a wiry mustache that had a crumb stuck in it, probably from lunch. It was around three when they first arrived.  

 

The shorter was a scrawny pale man with bright orange hair. He had a few pimples dotting his face and a 5'oclock shadow already forming the beard that so desperately wanted to grown out. Long orange eyelashes complimented his forest green eyes which were looking everywhere but you and Sans. Maybe he didn't like it when people showed physical affection. 

 

"Good afternoon. My name is Officer Norris and this is Officer Thieneman." The taller spoke, his Latin accent strong and clear. "And yes, we worked on your friends case last time. We already questioned her, but unfortunately she didn't have much to offer in form of information of the attack." 

 

"But she's fine, yeah? I haven't gotten to visit her yet..." You felt a little guilty for only now questioning Luna's health despite being awake for a couple hours. 

 

"She's doing well. Only a few scratches and a twisted ankle." Officer Thieneman finally speaks up, his Irish accent still very much present. 

 

A sigh leaves you as you rest comfortably against Sans. "That’s good. I'm glad she didn't get too hurt." 

 

Sans stirrs from beside you, his faint snoring coming to a halt as his eyelids squint and start to open. He keeps them half lidded as he looks from you to the officers and back. Shrugging, he gets comfortable again before offering a greeting. 

 

"Anyway, can we ask you both a few questions? We can do it together, or separate. Your choice." Your arm instinctually holds Sans tighter and Officer Norris immediately gets his answer. "I'll take that as a no." He chuckles as a slight blush threatens to show your embarrassment. 

 

"Alright. First off, is there anyone with who you think would want to attack you?"  

 

"Yeah... actually, there's an anti monster group, HAM, they already threatened us once." You reach over Sans, grabbing your phone from the moving table that once held your lunch. Unlocking it, you go into your pictures until you find the one of the painted message on Toriels living room wall. 

 

"I see... that makes a bit of sense. We've had some problems with them in the past. With your friend Luna, and with a few monster attacks. They've yet to kill anyone, but now that they slammed you three off the road, we have to be more careful." He taps a few things on your phone before handing it back. His own phone vibrates in his pocket so you can only assume he sent the image to himself for evidence. 

 

"I'm afraid they'll start killing monsters. It's been a couple weeks since their threat, and they did say they would start if Frisk and I didn't go to them." Sans tenses by your side, the hand on your hip gripping tighter against your flesh. His fingers dig in until you yelp, the sound making his hand release you. "Obviously we won't. But I can't help but worry that maybe I'm making the wrong choice. Not about Frisk, but that I should do what they want just so they don't try anything." 

 

"Well, even if you want to, I believe it would be a very bad idea. We don't know what they're capable of, and we'll be damned if we let that terrorist group harm another living being." Officer Norris' words surprise you. You hadn't expected him to care so much about you or monsters. "I can tell you're surprised. My wife," he pulls a photo from a hidden pocket in his shirt. "She's a beautiful rabbit monster with purple fur." He hands the photo to you and Sans. Your eyes widen as you look at her. She is gorgeous. Her fur looks as soft as Toriels and her smile makes her eyes wrinkle at the edges. 

 

"hey, i know her." You look over at Sans, who is now handing the photo back to Norris. "yeah, she was a shopkeep back in snowdin. she fed me 'n paps when we first moved there as kids. good woman."  he seems a bit more calm than when the officers first arrived. 

 

"That she is. Strong woman too. Doesn't take shit from anyone and has a sassy mouth on her." He chuckles a bit, probably remembering something she said. "But stars do I love her." You smile warmly at the love that radiates off of him. It's the same look you get when Sans does something cute or when you talk to Luna about your men.  

 

Now that you and Sans agreed on having a child, you wonder if he'll ever propose to you. You weren't really comfortable with having him labeled as 'baby daddy', but you also don't want to push him into something he isn't ready for. So, for now you'll wait. 

 

The officers proceed to ask you a few more questions which is how you learned that Sans used his magic to keep everyone's gravity from making them hit the ground too hard. That was another reason he wasn't dead right now. From what he told you, you gave him an extra nineteen HP, so he now has a whopping twenty. 

 

Once the officers have what they came here for, they say their goodbyes. By now it's dinner time and the nurses are bringing in two trays of food. Hospital food will be the death of you. It's so bland and mushy that you almost want to starve. But you know you can't. It's another battle to try and get Sans to eat. It takes you prying his mouth open with your good arm and using your broken arm to fling the soggy meat loaf into his mouth.  

 

You use your weight to keep him from spitting it out, waiting a minute or two for him to relent and swallow the food. Repeat that until the food is completely gone, and you can start forcing down your own. The rest of the day is spent cuddling and watching Seinfeld (it's the only channel this shit hospital gets), along with scrolling through Tumblr and getting into a war with an online friend about who the cuter human is. Sans agree's with her, him reasoning it because he's never been attracted to another person like he is with you, but obviously it's her that is the cuter human.  ** _fallenlulla._**  (yeah, I went there bitch!)  

 

Sans is the first to fall asleep, and you're glad to see the dark purple under his eyes grow to a lighter and less baggy lavender. You yourself have a hard time falling asleep, so you spend the time watching Sans resting face and thinking about the future you'll have with him and your baby. 

 

If it's a girl, you'll give Sans back his Aria from last timeline. If it's a boy, well. You've got hell to pay. 


	88. Finding Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! i want your opinion. Should i bring back Aria, make the baby a boy to which will be named Sarif OR twins? also, Aria has a design already thanks to FloralPuns so i was wanting you guys to help me figure out a boy design. just for shits a giggles. i already decided if its a boy he'll have a purple soul like him momma. i just dont know about anything else.

"Sans, we've been searching for over an hour now. We need to take a break." After coming home from the hospital, you took a day to try to get back to being normal. Now, you and Sans decided was a good time to start the search for Gaster. 

 

"just, give me another minute." Sans has pulled you every which way in the dark abyss, calling out to his father while looking in every direction. 

 

Gaster couldn't give you an exact spot as to where he is, but you didn't think finding him would be so hard. Usually, when Sans would take you through a shortcut you always got a quick glimpse at the older skeleton. So it made no sense as to why now he was nowhere to be found. You had tried to reach out for him, but your head was always filled with static instead. 

 

"Please? It's getting late and I'm supposed to be cooking tonight." It took a lot of convincing, but you managed to talk Papyrus into letting you cook dinner. He was weary of it, probably because everytime you cooked you would make something meat related, but this time you promised him you'd make something he'd like as well. "Do you know how hard I had to beg Paps to let me cook tonight? He's such a stubborn person when it comes to his kitchen!" 

 

Sans hasn't let go of your hand since you've been in the void, afraid you'd get lost. So when his grip loosens, you know you've won. "yeah, okay. maybe when we get out of here, you can finally reach the old man." 

 

"Yepp!" You watch his eye ignite in color and you're pulled back into reality.  

 

You look into the fully furnished room your father-in-law (as he now makes you call him) will be staying as soon as you figure out where the fuck he is. You and Sans thought it'd be smart to try to bring him into his room first, so he could get adjusted back to the real world before having to see anyone else. It would also give him time to figure out how to greet his youngest son. 

 

It was a bit disheartening that you couldn't find him on your first try, but you suppose that's to be expected. After all, nothing has ever been accomplished at first attempt. It usually takes at least three tries! You know the saying, 'third times the charm!' So you shouldn't start stressing over it until the third failure. 

 

At least, that's what you want to tell yourself. No matter the circumstances, it still sucks that you couldn't find him. 

 

You can tell it's eating at Sans too by the way he slouches as he walks out of the room. Catching up to him, you place a hand on his shoulder to try and cheer him up. "Hey, we'll find him soon. I just know it!" 

 

"how do you know for sure? _Tibia_ honest, im not even sure we could search the entire void in this lifetime." 

 

"I know because when he showed me the birth of our child, he was there by your side." There's a miniscule shift in his expression, anyone besides you wouldn't notice it, but you're lucky enough to be able to see the change from a mile away. "Chances are, we'll find him when we aren't even trying. I mean, we always see him while doing a shortcut, so maybe one day we'll stop in the middle and drag him along with us!" 

 

"heh, i guess so." As you walk past him into the kitchen, he takes a seat on a counter and watches as you pull out ingredients for tonight's dinner.  

 

Since you know Papyrus is a vegetarian, you pull out some premade chicken flavored tofu and a box of fettuccine. You makes the cheese sauce from scratch, it takes a bit more time, but tastes way better than any canned shit you could buy.  

 

You add a pinch of salt to the water before tossing the noodles into the warming water. It only takes about ten minutes until the dish is done. Papyrus should be home any minute now, so you keep the dish in the oven until you see his car pull into the driveway. 

 

You and Sans spend that time waiting and soaking in each other's warmth. You've finally gotten back to the point of silent comfort in your relationship. But you are still curious of some things. "Hey Sans, since we've decided to start a family, I was wondering. What happened that let you figure out I was pregnant last timeline?" 

 

His face scrunches up a bit as he thinks for a second. The features barely relax as he recalls the past. "well, at the time chara lived with us. she was in a doll, so she couldn't hurt anyone. you woke up and puked, then when ya went downstairs, the kid said you were knocked up." 

 

You let it sink in a little. It kind of shocked you that Sans let the murder child live with you, but you suppose there was a reason. "How we know now then?" 

 

He shrugs. "'ll make sure to look a few weeks after we start tryin'." 

 

"Wait, look? How?" Headlights flash in the window. Papyrus must be home now. You pull dinner out of the oven and start setting the table while listening to Sans. 

 

"soul forms first, then the body." Ah, that makes sense. "but uhh, we probably shouldn't talk about it with paps near. e'll get too excited and tell everyone."  

 

"True. I don't really want to deal with an overly excited Undyne just yet." You chuckle as you set the last plate, waiting for the door to slam open. 

 

You can hear footsteps grow louder until there are two sets running up to the door. Despite living with the boys for so long, you still jump at the sound of the door hitting the wall. What you don't expect is for Undyne to be with Papyrus. You thought she had plans tonight or something. Shrugging, you grab a plate and fork to set a place for her at the table. 

 

"BROTHER! HUMAN! WE HAVE ARRIVED AT HOME!" Papyrus strikes a pose, his hand on his chest as he stares at you. "AH I SEE YOU MADE TRUE OF YOUR WORD SMALL HUMAN! WHAT CULINARY MASTERPIECE HAVE YOU CREATED FOR TONIGHT'S DINNER?" 

 

"Yo nerd! Good to see you up and moving!" Undyne pounces at you, attempting to lock you in noogy but you quickly dodge so you can answer Papyrus' question. She pouts at that a bit, but gets over it as soon as she sees dinner. 

 

"Well, I made fettuccine alfredo with chicken flavored tofu. I know you don't do meat, so I figured tofu was a good enough substitute." You have to swat Undynes hand away from the food so she doesn't eat it all before anyone else can get any. You cooked, you'll be damned if you don’t get to eat it. 

 

"WONDERFUL! I EXPECT NOTHING LESS FROM THE FABULOUS SMALL HUMAN THAT IS YOU!" Pfft, he's never given you a title before. Something good must have happened. 

 

"You're in a good mood. Something happen today?" You wiggle your brows at him as his eyes light up. 

 

"WELL, I WAS GOING TO WAIT UNTIL DINNER, BUT I GUESS I CAN TELL YOU." He clears his throat(?) "IT SEEMS THAT MY BOSS HAS FINALLY REALIZED HOW GREAT I AM! SO HE GAVE ME A PROMOTION! I AM NOW THE MANAGER IN CHARGE OF THE TINY FLOWER SHOP!" Sweat beads up on your neck and you look back at Sans who looks just as shocked as you do. You give him a 'did you know he had a job' look with which he gives you an' 'I had no fucking clue' look. 

 

Oh god. You're going to be terrible parents. 

 

"t-that's great bro! you'll make a _bonafide_  boss for sure." Papyrus doesn't notice your nervous looks, squinting his eyes as he looks at his brother. 

 

"Brother." OH GOD. Not the serious voice! 

 

"y-yeah bro?" Poor Sans.  

 

"You are lucky I am in such a good mood. Please refrain from sullying this moment with terrible puns." He walks past the both of you, taking a seat next to Undyne and dropping a hearty serving of noodles onto his plate.  

 

Sans seats himself at the other side of the table while you get drinks. Milk for Papyrus' bones, beer for Undyne, ketchup for Sans and an ice cold orange soda for you. When you place the drinks at their respective owners, the once tense atmosphere is long gone, replaced with friendly banter and stories of the events of the day. 

 

Undyne recently got contracted to work security at the high school you used to go to, and told a story about getting to break up a fight between two girls. She spoke about how stupid human girls fight, it's always got hair grabbing and weak punches. To which you told her she should watch you get into a fight. 

 

Now she wants to train you along with your magic despite your dad being in charge of your magic.  

 

Papyrus recounts every detail from his promotion and the different people who came into the flower shop today. You thought it was funny how a the shop has levels for how much someone fucked up with their wife. You give Sans a look when Papyrus tells you about a man running in and yelling about there being a level nine emergency. He shrinks in his seat a little while you laugh at the story. 

 

After dinner, Undyne picks you up and throws you onto the couch. You ask her to be more careful with you to which she tells you to stop being a pussy. Papyrus goes through movies to watch while Sans falls by your side. He goes to wrap an arm around you, but Undyne sits between you making Sans huff. 

 

She leans in close to you, places her hand over your ear and whispers, "I know what you're planning." Your face pales as you look her in the eye. You start to sweat as her grin grows wider at the admittance. 

 

Well, this is going to be fun....  


	89. What Have You Done

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright guys! we're getting into the second arch of the story! excited? because i sure am!!
> 
> feel free to yell at me, i dont mind after the shit i pulled

She leans in close to you, places her hand over your ear and whispers, "I know what you're planning." Your face pales as you look her in the eye. You start to sweat as her grin grows wider at the admittance. 

 

"Oh?" Is all you can manage to say. 

 

"Oh yeah. And I gotta say punk, you're pretty brave to be planning on getting taken by HAM only to attack them from the inside." Color comes back to your face and you stare at Undyne. 

 

"Huh?" Relief and confusion wafts over you as you let Undynes words rest a bit in your mind. Yes, you did tell those officers you wanted to get captured, if only to keep the terrorist group from hurting anyone, but they told you not to. 

 

"Oh, don't play stupid!" Her voice raises and she's hushed by Papyrus. "Dude, let me join you. Those assholes need a good beating, and despite you havin' magic, you gotta admit you'll need backup." She places a hand on her shoulder, a slight pout on her face. "Please?" 

 

Your eyes widen having never heard Undyne beg for anything ever. She usually just does without asking and worries about consequences after what's done is done. So her asking you for permission proves how serious she is about it. And the face she's giving you! You can't just tell her no, and that that’s not what your planning, but you also don't want to tell her you're trying for a baby until you're at least a month pregnant. Miscarriages run in your family after all! No need to get everyone's hopes up only to get them crushed later on.  

 

"Uh, I mean, I guess? Now that you know, I kind of expected you to just force yourself into it..." The face she makes is bright a cheery which only make you feel bad about lying. 

 

Then it hits you. Since Undyne thinks the two of you are going to infiltrate HAM, YOU ACTUALLY HAVE TO DO IT. This stress is not good for the baby, the baby in fact, being yourself. Well, hopefully you don't die. You hadn't exactly planned on that until you're at least eighty. And that’s, a little less than sixty years away. 

 

"Awesome. Next day I have off, we're planning. But for now, this is my favorite part." She turns back to the tv just as Columbus accidentally shoots Bill Murray in the chest. You knew Papyrus chose to play a horror movie, but this was more comedy than anything.  

 

Personally, you enjoyed the scene in Zombieland where Columbus accidentally shoots the last box of Twinkies and Tallahassee mourns the death of those spongy yellow bastards. But Lucky for you, that scene comes much later in the movie. 

 

Every now and then, you feel Sans looking at you from behind Undynes back. At one point you manage to catch eyes with him, his expression showing confusion as to what you and fish sticks over there were talking about. To which you shrug and promise to tell him later. 

 

The movie comes to an end and Undyne gets up to pick another movie. As soon as she stands, you softly throw your body over to Sans side, his arm already stretched out to receive your warmth. He wraps his arm around your shoulders while you wrap an arm around his ribcage, nuzzling your head into his shoulder. He chuckles at your needyness but you decide to ignore it, opting to watch Undyne go through your horror movies until she picks one that absolutely terrifies you. 

 

The Fourth Kind. 

 

It isn't the type of scary where you scream or piss your pants. No, it's just a documentary. You find it terrifying because you're an advent believer of the supernatural and there being other life forms. Hell, Monsters proved that by themselves! Who's to say there aren't aliens out there abducting people and using them for their sick experiments. Plus, the interviews with the main girl are pretty convincing, at least to you. 

 

You spend the entire move hiding your face in Sans chest and just listening. Not having to see the imagery makes things a bit better, leaving the worry of nightmares at bay. Sans takes quite an interest in the movie, studying every word that's said. You knew he loves astronomy, so you didn't doubt the thought of people living in the stars intrigued him. 

 

It ends as soon as it starts and you opt out of choosing a movie, aware that you'd have to leave the comfort of your boyfriends side. Sans already knows what movie to watch, so he tells Papyrus who then complains about his laziness until he sees the fear written on your face. Deciding to drop the issue, the younger skeleton goes through the pile until he pulls out a classic. Saw. You and your dad used to watch the Saw movies after school while you were in middle school, so watching it now brings back a bit of nostalgia for you. 

 

The blood doesn't bother you anymore, but you know it does the monsters. Undyne keeps looking back at you until you catch her eye. She seems to hesitate before asking the question that’s been on her mind the entire time. "Hey, uh. Isn't the blood supposed to stay inside a person?" 

 

"Yeah, usually. But hey, if you think this is bad, you should watch the other movies in this series." 

 

"There are more?!" You hush her and point at the tv. 

 

On the screen, Lawrence is in the middle of sawing his own foot off his leg in order to escape the binds that keep him in the room. Papyrus' jaw just about falls off and you're afraid it's too much for him. Sans freezes in his spot, looking like he's seen a ghost and Undyne slowly turns her head to look back at you. Horror clear on her face as she debates on opening her mouth. 

 

"Humans are savage as fuck." You chuckle at her statement, remembering that monsters couldn't make gory horror movies due to being  up of dust and magic. It's no wonder this is how they'd react to watching a man cut his foot off his body. 

 

The movie finishes at around midnight. You're in the middle of picking another when your phone starts to vibrate in your bra. Digging it out and peeling the screen off your skin, you answer the phone without looking at who it is. 

 

"Hel-" 

 

"____?" 

 

"Tori? Whats up?" She sounds a little scared, her voice wavering a little as she speaks your name. 

 

"Is Frisk with you?" Her voice still holds urgency and it scares you a bit when she mentions Frisk. 

 

"What? No. Haven't seen them since last Saturday. Why?" 

 

"They wen't out to the park with a friend and it has always been a rule for them to text me if they chose to stay the night. They haven't responded to any of my texts or my phone calls, and their friends parents said they thought MK was staying at my house. I am afraid something has happened to the two of them." Shit. 

 

You hear static in your ear and when you close your eyes hands move to sign three letters you feared would be the answer. HAM. 

 

"Tori, I gotta go. I have a phone call to make. I'll call you back soon." You hang up before she can respond. Holding your phone and going into your contacts. You answer none of the curious looks your friends give you. Instead taking in a deep breath and letting it out. 

 

You never in a million years thought you'd have to talk to this person again. They pick up on the third ring and you cut them off from their greeting. "Jason, where's Frisk." 


	90. The Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here! enjoy a hearty bowl of nice thick plot soup!
> 
> Today we get to learn about readers and Jason's past, along with some very neat information about our dear Luna!
> 
> I'm really excited for where this is going and i hope you are as well <3
> 
> also, if you ever want to like, talk or something, just ask. I'll give you any social media information you desire and we can become best friends. That's how me and my friend emily became friends! her and Takeo. And Fallenlulla. they all read this and either messaged me on tumblr or asked for other social media stuff. they're all beautiful people too, so that's cool.

"Jason, where the fuck is Frisk." Not wanting to hold the phone anymore, you put it on speaker and set it on the arm rest beside you. 

 

"Now, now darling. Is that anyway to talk to your dear husband?" You cringe in your spot, feeling Sans freeze under you. 

 

"You aren't my husband you creep. We dated for what, a week in middle school?" The group around you relaxes, but soon develops a confused stare. 

 

Undyne leans in next to you and (tries to) whisper, "Yo, who the fuck is this creep?" Unfortunately, Jason hears her and you can just feel the sigh he releases into the microphone of his phone. 

 

"You're with them, aren't you?"  

 

"With who?" You're genuinely confused as to who he's talking about. 

 

"____, please do not act stupid. You know who I mean. Those....monsters. The ones who took you from me." You can't help the growing laughter itching your throat. 

 

He huffs again, waiting for your laughter to die down but starts to get irritated when the other people in your group start to awkwardly laugh with you. He gets even more mad when Sans speaks to you, trying to calm you down. 

 

"babe? you good there? i know the dudes ridiculous, but it ain't that funny." You bury your face in his ribcage in attempt to calm your laughter, and it works! 

 

"Yeah, m' good." You place a kiss on the top of his skull, completely having forgotten about the threat. Until he speaks. 

 

"I should have expected you to be with that skeleton." "sans." 

 

"Was I talking to you? No. I know what your deal is." Oh? 

 

You look at Sans, who shrugs and continues talking. "and what might that be?" 

 

You hear a dark chuckle escape the man. "You're using your magic on my girl. Making her your slave, a kind of toy to use for your sick pleasure." Sans looks at you and you wiggle your brows at him, winking when his smirk grows.  

 

"well, you're half right." 

 

"What?" 

 

"i do use my magic on her, but not in the way yer thinkin'." He winks at you, slipping a blue tongue out of his mouth that makes you blush. You stick your own pink tongue at him. "oh yeah, my magic drive's her crazy. You should hear the way she screams my name when I hit just the right spot. and man is she flexible. but, i don't expect you to know that, i mean... i am her first." 

 

You want to die. Your face is the equivalent of a tomato and your brain isn't functioning right. It doesn't help that Undyne keeps elbowing you and quietly whooping as Sans talks.  

 

"IT IS TRUE HUMAN! I HAVE HAD THE UNFORTUNATE EXPERIENCE OF COMING HOME DURING THEIR FRATERNIZING, AND IT IS QUITE LOUD." PAPYRUS NO!  

 

Jason is silent, and you think you hear his phone drop to the ground, but you're too busy wallowing in self pity. Sans and Undyne are both laughing their asses off while Papyrus just looks confused. God, this was not how you wanted today to go. It was supposed to be a chill evening where you got to watch movies and unwind, but no! Your creepy stalker ex kidnapped your sibling and now you have to figure out how to save them! 

 

"You have a day to bring ____ here, or I will personally rip her sister open and rearrange her intrails." Aaaaand he hangs up. 

 

You look around the group, Sans eyelights have gone out and blue flames start to spark in the vast darkness of one eye. Undynes one good eye has gone black and a spear sticks out of it, while Papyrus' left eye now has an orange iris and a large bone is being held in one hand. 

 

You can feel your own magic creeping down to your fingertips. You have to fight the urge to let your anger control the ice coursing through your veins.  

 

"We need to call Tori and get a group together. Lana knows where the hideout is, and I have a few friends who are more than prepared to deal with people like Jason."  Sans makes quick work of calling Toriel while Undyne calls the canine unit. Papyrus starts getting some supplies like first aid kits and monster food together. 

 

You text Luna and Lana explaining the situation and to meet you at the skeleton house before dialing the number of an old friend. He picks up at the first ring, greeting you with a happy scream. "Hey Keith, I have a favor." 

 

"Anything for you little sis!" He's called you that since you joined his little 'family'. 

 

"Thanks, so, do you think you can get as many members of the 'family' and meet me at my place? My little sibling got kidnapped by Jason and some thugs, and I need help getting them back." 

 

"Ugh, I hate that dude! Yeah girly, I'm sure the entire family would be more than happy to help get your sib back from that creep." Oh geez. There are about thirty people in the gang. Better warn the monsters before they get here. 

 

"Thanks, I'll text you the address, but we have a day before he hurts them. Please be fast." You hang up and quickly type out the address. Everyone seems to be waiting on your word, so you take a deep breath. "Look, when I was in high school, I hung out with a sketchy group. You know about Ebotts mafia?" They nod. "Their boss is a good friend of mine, and he owes me a favor. So, in about an hour this house will be filled with very dangerous but good people. Please don't hurt them. They only do the things they do to survive."  

 

"Why haven't you mentioned them before?" Undyne looks torn between worry and awe. It's a little funny watching her eye twitch. 

 

"Well, that's a part of my past I didn't want to be judged for. Haven't been around them for a few years now. I feel bad for not getting into touch with them, they're like a second family to me, but as a teacher, I can't be associated with a criminal gang." 

 

"when did you become so badass?" Sans chuckles and wraps an arm around your shoulders. "tori said she'll be here soon, what about the dogs?" 

 

"About half an hour. They have to find someone to take care of  Endogeny then they'll be right over. What about Luna and Lana?" 

 

"They should be here any second." As if on cue, the door slams open and the two girls rush inside. 

 

Luna runs in front of you, gripping your shoulders tight. "You already call Keith?" 

 

"Yes." She lets out a breath. Slumping her once tense shoulders and dropping her head. 

 

She looks at your group and smiles a bit sheepishly. "She already tell you about the family?" They nod. "Good. Cause I'll be damned if you try and hurt my little brother." No one speaks, but there's a common confusion within the group. "You didn't tell them, did you." She sighs against you. 

 

"No.... I wanted them to get used to it before I told." 

 

"Told us what?" Undyne is getting impatient, tapping her foot repeatedly on the ground. 

 

Luna puffs up her chest while wearing the proudest look on her face. "The boss man is my flesh and blood lil bro." 


	91. The Day Of Planning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So I wanted to give you all a fair warning before we get into the fight. There will be minor character deaths. Nothing big, some people from ham die and some people from our large group. Because i mean, you can't have a battle without deaths on both sides. So theres that! 
> 
> The fight will happen in the next chapter or so and I'm super pumped to write it! because after the fight (or during >;3) Gaster comes to the surface! and once we have Gaster here, we can finally focus on making a baby and fixing Sans soul so he doesn't hurt reader again.

The small group stares at both you and Luna, obviously still not letting the fact that her brother, her flesh and blood, is the big man in a criminal group. Luna was in no way a wimp, but she also wasn't badass enough to begin to think she's related to a gang in anyway.  

  

"Hey, where's Grillby?" We need to steer the conversation back to planning.  

  

"Oh! He's actually gathering up some old friends." Luna drops herself onto the empty spot next to you, flinging her arm around your shoulders and pulling you into her side. Your face gets buried in her chest and you can hear Sans chuckle next to you while petting the top of your head. "Though he didn't really mention who exactly, but I trust him."  

  

"he's probably gonna grab some pre-war buddies." Sans yawns, folding his arms behind his head and leaning back into the couch.   

  

You manage to pry your head away from Luna and start to look around until you find Lana still standing by the door. She catches your eye and immediately looks away embarrassed. You cock a brow at her, piercing through her with your glare. It only takes a second for her to look back at you with her head hung low. You hold your hand out, beckoning her over with a single skeletal finger.  

  

You and Luna scoot to the side to allow the shorter woman room to sit next to you. She picks up and studies your skand, watching the purple static pop and fizzle where the bones meet. She links her fingers with your own, surprised when the bones don't pinch her skin. You run your thumb over her knuckles, trying to comfort her with the distraction.  

  

"Hey Lala Land, you doin' ok?" Lana chuckles at the nickname you gave her before letting her face fall into a frown.  

  

"I'm sorry..." Her now purple hair has grown quite a bit, falling around her shoulders. Her bangs cover her eyes as she looks down and away.  

  

Taking your skand, you pull the hair back, tucking it behind her ear. Looking in her face, you see tear threaten to fall from her eyes. Using your thumb, you swipe under her eyes, catching the tears before they can fall and leave ugly trails in her pale foundation.  

  

"Now what are you apologizing for?" She sniffles and Luna hands her a tissue to blow her nose in.   

  

She blows for a second, balling up the tissue and stuffing it in her pants pocket afterwards. "I went to one of their meetings, before Toriels house got trashed? I should have told you, but it was too late." She felt guilty? But no one got hurt, so it's okay.  

  

"don't worry bout it kid. would've happened had you told us or not. got no  _bone_  to pick witcha." He stretches out and pulls his body off the couch, popping a few bones in his back as he twists the kinks out.  

  

"Sans is right. What's done is done. No reason to worry about the past when it's already said and done." You smile sweetly at her, watching Sans walk to the door and answering when there's knocking.   

  

A human man walks in, his skin a dark brown, hair long at the top then faded to a buzz at the bottom. The hair on the top was put into dreads and pulled back into a loose ponytail. He wore black skinny jeans, a red tank top and black leather jacket with patches ironed on. You can't hear him introduce himself to Sans, but once he does he starts looking around the house until his eyes lock with yours. 

 

A wide smile stretches his cheeks, and he basically throws himself at both you and Luna. One arm wrapped around your shoulders and the other around Luna's, he squeezes you tight and it isn't until he pulls away that you get a good look at his smiling face. 

 

"Keith?!" You practically scream. He nods and you cut off his talking before it can start by wrapping your arms around his neck and pulling him into another tight hug. "Dude you look so different! Did you gain some muscle?" You hold him out at arms length and study him. Luna laughs at your doting mother act as you size your little brother up. "And you grew? Finally taller than Luna, huh." 

 

"C'mon sis, don't embarrass me in front of the family." He all but whines, pointing over at the group that's slowly trickling into the house. You recognize almost all of them, a few new faces pop up. But who you're really looking for, either hasn't come in or left the family for good. 

 

"Speaking of, where's Trevor?" The last of the family enters the house, a small but buff girl closing the door behind her. "Did he leave for good?" When you look back at Keith, he wears a grim look. "No..." 

 

"He was a good sniper. But the group we fought had a better man. They shot him dead between the eyes on a mission. But don't worry, we got the man who killed him." He places a hand on your cheek, allowing you to cry if you need to. 

 

"Damn. He was a good man. Was kind of hoping to give him shit today for not meeting up with me last week." You pull Keiths hand off your face when you feel Sans jealousy seep into the bond between the two of you. "I'm going to gather everyone into the living room and kitchen. We should be able to start planning in a few." You get up and leave, allowing the siblings to reconnect. 

 

Walking over to Sans, you pass Undyne who is talking to a group of dogs who you can only assume are the canine unit. Speaking of dogs.... where's Link? "hey babe." Sans meets you halfway, wrapping an arm around your waist. 

 

"Hey, do you know where Link is?" You're still looking around, hoping to catch a glimpse of his fluffy white tail.  

 

"already put him in our room. Didn't want all this excitement to get him goin'." He presses a kiss to your temple, rubbing circles into your hip with his thumb. 

 

"Thanks. So, we're just waiting on Grillbz, Tori and Asgore. Then we'll get started?" He grunts confirmation, tugging you to the stairs to sit down.  

 

It only takes another twenty minutes for everybody to get to the house. Taking count and making sure no one has been forgotten, you gather the large group into the living room, those who can't fit into the room sit in the kitchen. Toriel looks too distraught to lead, so with a nod to Asgore, you the goat man and Sans stand in front of the group. 

 

They stop talking as soon as Asgore clears his throat, a small smile hidden on his face as his authority still works even on humans. Taking a quick look around, he opens his muzzle and speaks in a deep, loud voice. 

 

"I would like to allow everyone to know of the current situation. My dear child, ____'s sibling, and the monsters ambassador, Frisk, has been taken into the custody of the hate group known as HAM, or Humans Against Monsters." Almost everyone has a scowl on their face as they listen to the king.  

 

"I talked to their leader, Jason McAdory, and he told me we had twenty four hours until he would kill Frisk. That is..." Sans grips your hand in his, nodding for you to continue. "Unless I myself get taken into his custody. Some of you know of his history with me, but I should tell you all now. He is my stalker. Has been for years now. This is the first time he has gotten violent with anyone, so I do not believe he will actually harm Frisk. Especially if he wants me to come willingly." 

 

"think i can speak for all of us when i say, we don't want her taken from us." Everyone nods and you can’t help the warmth that fills your soul. You smile at the group, fear no longer taking hold of you. "'s why we called you all 'ere." He removes his hand from yours, moving it to your back and rubbing circles into your clothes and skin. 

 

Undyne stands up and walks to stand at Sans side. "We need to make a plan on how to get the punk back without giving them this punk!" She reaches past Sans, pulling you over but also pulling Sans with you. "The punk over there," she points at Lana. "Knows where HAM's headquarters is, so we can try to figure out if there are any points we can enter without being caught. Also, be prepared to fight for your lives. From what we already know, they're a hostile group." 

 

More nods and some whispering travels through the two rooms. Keith stands up, not moving in his spot. "____ called us here, so we are more than aware that you'll need weapons. We can get them for those who don't have defensive magic or magic that is strong enough to cause major bodily harm. We are also more than ready to kill if need be." Luna looks a bit saddened at his final statement. 

 

Toriel slowly walks to Asgore's side, taking in a breath and staring out at the group. "I am well aware that there will be casualties, but please, if you can just try to knock the humans out. I d not wish for any unnecessary deaths..."  

 

"Of course. My group has been trained to know each pressure point on the human body, and which ones will cause consciousness to go. We do not enjoy killing, but the second someone comes after us with the intent to kill, we will do our best to protect our own. And that now means all of you." Keith looks over at the group of humans and monsters, a smile trying to break his stone cold face. 

 

"Thank you. We will be sure to protect you as well as our own." Toriel bows at Keith, which makes him fluster and quickly bow back. He may not have all of his morals left, but he still knows how to act around authority figures. 

 

"If we're gonna save the little one, we need ta get to plannin'." An old looking turtle with bushy white eyebrows speaks up. He's seated next to Grillby who has to put a hand on the turtles arm to keep him from jumping out of his seat. 

 

"Gerson is right. Lana, come here please." Asgore holds a hand out to the chubby girl, waiting patiently for her to join the small group. 

 

"Y-yes sir..." 

 


	92. HAM, As In Fucking!!! UGHH

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had so many problems writing this chapter. i got some written monday, some tuesday, but it stressed me out way too much. Today in the shower i finally got an idea as to how to write it, but i couldn't find a stopping point so have a twice as long chapter!
> 
> Trigger warning! Blood, gore, heavy violence

Ah, what is your life right now? You were currently squeezed into the middle seat of Toriels mini van with Sans and Papyrus on either side of you. If it weren't for the latters long limbs, you'd be more than comfortable. It also didn't help that Toriel and Asgore had the front seats pushed all the way back to accommodate their size. 

 

It had been decided that the five of you drive together due to being the closet's to Frisk in the form of being a family. You've learned that your parents allowed the Dreemurs to fully adopt Frisk pretty much after the first time they all met, you were their sister, and the skeleton brothers are kind of brother-in-laws since Sans is technically your husband in the eyes of Monster law. 

 

Grillby, Luna, Lana, Undyne and Gerson drove in another car a few miles behind, you had asked Undyne if Alphys was coming, but she said she wouldn't allow the lizard woman anywhere near danger. Which is why she and as you've learned, Fuku are currently at your parents house helping your mom take care of Link. Your dad, however, was not about to let his little girl fight alone. So he's volunteered to ride with Keith and a small group from the gang. 

 

Those who weren't driving their cars allowed other groups to use them. If the family came up in motorcycles, that'd be a dead giveaway, so they happily obliged to riding in the cars given to them to borrow. In the trunk of every car and truck used, were medical supplies and weapons. You shocked Keith when telling him you didn't need a gun, in turn showing him the scythe you can create out of your ice magic. 

 

The ride lasts about half an hour. Somehow your group never hit a red light the entire way, and there wasn't much traffic since it was about two in the morning. Lana had found a nice little motel about ten minutes away from HAM's headquarters that allows monsters, so that where everyone will sleep tonight. 

 

Parking the car, Papyrus is already asleep so you and Sans team up to carry him to bed. The three of you got a room to yourselves, it had two beds and a small bathroom. The tv that sat in front of the beds was unplugged and looked cracked. Other than that, the room looked very clean and put together. Sans jumps on the other bed, snuggling into the covers, holding the other side open for you.  

 

You opt to take a shower first, not wanting to be gross while fighting, because priorities. Once done, you reach in your purse and pull out a silk cap you sometimes wear when you go to sleep with damp hair. It keeps the curly strands from tangling and breaking off in your sleep. Sliding in with your boyfriend, you give each other a kiss before falling victim to the sand man. 

 

You're woken up bright and early the next day by Asgore. It's a bit weird to see him instead of Toriel, but you figure she must be doing something important. Looking at the clock, it's neon green numbers read 5:27.  

 

"Howdy! I hope you slept well." Asgore wears a smile despite the tired look his eyes give off. 

 

"Good morning." You sit up and stretch, relaxing as a few bones pop. "was okay. Better than I expected really. I was afraid I'd be up all night worrying about my sib." You sigh and move your hand to pat Sans on the face. He grumbles as you manipulate his bones to move with your kneading fingers. His face has the same give as a fresh block of clay where it has some give, but is still pretty hard. 

 

You keep kneading, not offering any words while Asgore chuckles a bit at how you two interact with one another. You knew he was always curious about your relationship with the skeleton, but he was polite in the fact that he didn't try to pry. But in instances like this, he watched you like a hawk. You noticed this especially when you and Sans bonded in front of everyone. 

 

"whaaaaat, lemme sleep." He turns to lie on his stomach, er, would be stomach, burying his face in the pillow so you can no longer assault his face.  

 

"Sorry bone boy, but we got a moody teenager to save." What? It's true. For most kids, with puberty comes an attitude. And Frisk just so happened to come from a particularly sassy family. Out of the corner of your eye, you see Asgore move over to let someone else in the room. 

 

"The kiddo's right. If we want our dear child back before dinner, we ought to get moving now." You dad walks to your side of the bed, lifts you up over his shoulder and carries you out of the room. You can hear Sans groan from all the way outside.  

 

At the cars, a few monsters and humans have set up a few tables and have cooked everyone breakfast. Toriel stands off to the side, showing a grunt how she can grill bacon with her fire magic. The girl she's talking to lights up, heh. As the magic thoroughly cooks both sides of the meat at once.  Not feeling as hungry as you should, you only take a doughnut and a small glass of black coffee. Personally, you hate the bitter taste coffee leaves in your mouth without any sugar or creamer, but you'll need as much energy today as possible. 

 

After you eat, you search the growing crowd for Papyrus. He left the room early, so you couldn't talk to him about the plan for today. According to Lana, the group knows about your and Sans relationship, but they never managed to get a picture of the taller skeleton. So, Papyrus was the one chosen to escort you into the building and hand you over to Jason.  

 

Looking everywhere, you can't seem to find the lovable skelley. All too soon Toriel calls for everyone to gather into their designated cars. Looking at your phone, it reads six in the morning. It's still a bit dark out, being winter, the sun has yet to appear beyond the horizon. When you get to the car, Papyrus and Sans are already comfortable in their seats.  

 

You have to climb over Sans to get in the middle. You try to get Paps attention, but he refuses to look down as he listens to music on his phone through the earbuds you got him a couple weeks ago. You wonder what has made him so serious that he doesn't bother you when you get in the car and the entire way there.  

 

There's an awkward silence in the car as the group stays quiet the whole drive. Asgore parks the car far enough away that cameras couldn't see them. Papyrus is the first to clamber out of the car, holding a hand out to you. Looking back at Sans, you give a quick kiss and hug. "I'll see you soon. Yeah?" He nods against your hair before pulling away. 

 

You take Papyrus' hand and he easily maneuvers it to hold against your back with your other arm. It's a bit painful walking with your arms pinned to your back by Papyrus' serious hold, but you let it go. You'll do anything if it means you get your family out of trouble.  

 

The plan is for you to push Jason into a false sense of security and sneak Frisk out while no ones looking. The chances of it actually working is slim to none. Which is why everyone else had been asked to come along. The second they became hostile, your group would come to the rescue. The building comes into view and your stomach begins to twist and turn. 

 

You're a bit hesitant to enter, stopping at the door, but Papyrus pushes your back so you can start walking again. When you enter the building, low and behold, Jason is standing in the center of the lobby. He wears a sickly sweet smile as he locks eyes with you, holding his arms wide open. Papyrus stops walking, jerking you back at his sudden stop. 

 

"Oh, my dear ____! It is so good to see you again!" He takes a step forward but Papyrus jerks you back. Jason's smile immediately falls to a snear. "What do you think you're doing **monster.** " 

 

"It was my understanding that by bringing the human here, you would be giving back our human." Pupyrus' voice is void of any emotion. It's deeper than usual, sounding a bit like Gaster's but without the static behind it. 

 

"You're smarter than you look, skeleton. Fine." He looks behind him to one of the goons he's using as protection. "Bring the kid." The large man nods curtly and stomps off, disappearing in seconds. "I'm surprised you brought her to us so easily. Why is that?" His smile is back on his face as he looks past you to Papyrus. 

 

"I am merely sick of her stinking up my home. My brother insisted we keep her as a pet, but I am afraid I have grown tired of her. It appears you like useless things, so I'm returning her." Ouch. That really hurts. There's a pain in your soul and you have to keep a poker face to hide your look of shock. 

 

"I see. Well, bring her here will you?" 

 

"Not until I get my human back." Good Pappy, stand your ground. 

 

It only takes another minute for the man to come back. He drags a beaten up teen behind him that you immediately recognize as Frisk. Their face has been beaten and bruised, one eye swollen shut. There are smaller bruises littering their arms and legs and their shirt is slightly torn at the collar. You gasp as they're thrown to the ground in front of you. "Frisk!" You fall to your knees and cradle their head in your arms. Tears are running down your cheeks but you feel nothing. You wipe a few strand of hair away from their face so you can get a good look. 

 

"There, you have your disgusting human, now give me my dear ____." His words trigger something in your mind. You slowly lift your head to look at him, your eyes cold and sharp as they change to an icey blue color. Jason flinches at it and it's enough movement for you to take as a threat. 

 

Holding out your arm, your magic summons. Blue wisps fly through the air, collecting at your hand until they form a scythe the length of your body. Jason flinches more, falling to his ass as you gently lay Frisk on the ground before standing. You're no longer in control of your body as your instincts take over. Running to his now seated position, you're about to swing your weapon and end his miserable life. Inches away from slicing his neck open, one of his thugs slams their body against your own. 

 

You can hear Papyrus calling for backup and it's the last thing you hear as the thug slams your head against the ground, knocking you unconscious. 

 

Everything is black. But it's comfortable. 

 

You're in the void. 

 

 ~~"My dear! Are you alright? Come."~~  Gaster appears by your side, coaxing you to stand up. 

 

So you do. 

 

He looks you over, noting the small cut on the back of your head. He makes quick work of ripping the bottom of your shirt off and using the cloth to wrap around your head. Sometimes you wonder what it looks like in the real world when he changes something about your appearance. He then places a glowing green hand on your chest where your soul resides and heals as much damage to it as possible. 

 

 ~~"Dear heart, please be more careful."~~  He lets out a sigh as he finishes healing you. You look down, feeling guilty about your rash decision. 

 

"Sorry..." You look away, your hand covering your mouth as you start to feel sick. "I need to get back. They need me." 

 

Gaster takes his hand in your own and nods. Before you turn, an idea pops into your head. "Hey, don’t let go." He opens his mouth to speak, one finger pointed in the air, but drops it as he grabs your hand again. 

 

Using all your strength, you try to bring him out of the void with you. You start to go dizzy as your vision goes, holding tighter, you slowly gain consciousness.  

 

Everything's red. No matter where you look, where your turn. Your sight is filled with the sickly color. Your nose is filled with the smell of copper and it makes you want to gag. You try to look down at your hands, but they too are covered with a thick liquid that you can only describe as blood. You can barely make out your torso and legs. There's a large puddle of blood collecting on your abdomen and you can see a knife poking out of the skin. It looks like someone tried to kill you as the monsters and humans ran into the building. 

 

There's a small cut where they tried to slice open your stomach. The small red line goes from your ribcage down to your pelvic arch, where the knife is stabbed into. 

  

Your breath hitches in your throat as you try to let out a blood curdling scream, but no sound comes out. Your skeletal hand tries to pull the knife out of you, but the pain forces you to stop. There was so much blood covering the floor around you. How you were alive right now, you had no idea.  

  

By how labored your breathing has become, you're sure one of your lungs have been punctured and is slowly filling with blood. You can barely make out the sound of people screaming in the distance, one scream you immediately recognize. Somehow you manage to make yourself stand and you start walking towards the teens screaming.  

  

You pass by a few piles of dust, one having the hat you remember Gerson wearing on top of it. How long have you been out? It looks like a full on war has gone down while you stood in the void. Tears form in your eyes making you choke a bit. As you cough, your hand is sprayed with a fresh layer of blood. You have to place your broken arm around your stomach to try and soothe the aching. It wasn't helping much, so you decide to ignore it for now.   

  

Focusing on getting closer to your sibling, you push yourself through the pain. Every few steps, the knife will get hit by your pants or wiggle in your flesh from the movement. It hurts, but you're willing to look past that in order to save your sibling from whatever hell they're going through. You feel someone grab your shoulder, causing your to flench back and almost fall over.  

 

Looking up, you can hardly make out any noise coming from their mouth. They looked familiar. _Wait, is... is that_ _Gaster_ _?!_ He nods, a smile he struggles with appears on his face as if he knew what you were thinking. 

 

 ~~"___ "~~  static ~~"Yo--- n- go!"~~   

 

 _What was he trying to say? Go? Go where?_ You continue walking despite his protests, but he soon submits and allows you to continue, with his help afterall. 

  

You have to sneak past a few large men and an even larger woman. They seem to be blocking a door and behind that door you can feel Frisks soul gently pull at your own. Consumed in anger for how dull their soul feels, you struggle out of Gaster's grip and run towards them while shooting ice spears at the guards. One goes right through the woman's eye, a bit of her brain sticking to the point as it leaves her skull. Her screams echo throughout the hallway until they fade into her last breath. 

  

She drops to the floor, a puddle of blood slowly seeping into the ground around her.  

  

On one of the men, your ice cuts his body to match what would have been your own had whoever managed to cut into you deeper. His blood and guts spraying your face and torso. The other man tries to run away, but you grasp him with your magic and use it to pull his body in half. A large amount of blood drops on top of you, making you look like you just got done filming the prom scene in Carrie.  

  

Gaster looks at you agape. He never expected that you, happy you who would never hurt a fly, could do so much damage in your rage. Dropping the man's body to the ground, you burst through the door only to find someone standing over Frisksstruggling body. Their face stuck in an eternal grimace as their attacker turns to you with an evil grin. In their hands they hold Frisks soul and you watch them try to squeeze the life out of them until a bone shoots past you and into the mans chest. 

 

Their grip on Frisk's soul losens until it can slip past the fingers and back into the teens chest. Frisk immediately gasps for air, tears run down their eyes as they check their body with their hands. You run up to their side, wrapping your arms around them and managing to get blood everywhere you touch. Frisk is shaking as they move their arms to wrap around your neck. 

 

Gaster comes to your side, picking up you and your sibling. He holds you both close as he carries you out of the room. His size dwarfs you and Frisk, you both look like small children as he holds you both against him. He doesn't loosen his grip as he speed walks out of the room and down the hallway. You have to turn Frisks head to keep them from looking at the people you killed, guilt eating away at you and making you cry once you realize what you did. 

 

Gaster cooes at you to help calm you down to a sniffle. You can't be too loud since you'll be caught if someone hears you. Gaster uses his magic to push away those who do try to come your way with the intent to harm. He looks around the open room where multiple people and monsters are fighting. He's looking for someone, who? You have no idea. 

 

It's not until his eye sockets widen that you look in the direction he is. 

 

In the distance, Sans and Papyrus have their backs together as they beat people unconscious with large bones held in each hand. A small smile forms on his face as he summons bones and hits a human before they can swing their knife at Papyrus. 

 

The skeleton brothers look over at you, Gaster and Frisk. They drop their arms, Sans eye lights go out and Papyrus' jaw almost hits the floor. Gaster calmly walks over to the brothers, placing you and Frisk on the ground before sweeping the two skeletons in a large hug. 

 

 ~~"My boys. It is so good to see you both again."~~  Papyrus looks like he's about to cry and Sans looks like he couldn't believe what's happening.  

 

You allow the family to hug as you summon a scythe to keep attackers at bay. 

 

"h-how?" Gaster has let go of them and neither son can stop looking at their father. 

 

 ~~"My dear daughter got me out."~~  He smiles in your direction, his eyes holding the only love a father could have for his own. You blush a bit and shrug when Sans looks at you. 

 

He see's all the blood covering you and the knife that has found home in your abdomen. Completely forgetting about his father, he runs to your side, holding his hands by you but to afraid to touch you. "what happened to you?" 

 

"Uhh, can we talk about it once we aren't in immediate danger?" 

 

"oh, right. yeah."  

 

You run throughout the building, trying to find Jason so you can end this. He ends up being hidden in the basement. He's shaking and almost pisses himself as you come into view.  

 

"P-please don’t hurt me!" He holds his hands out in surrender, fear clearly written on his face. 

 

Sans looks ready to kill, along with Gaster and Papyrus. Frisk flinches when they see the man. You let out a long sigh, gods you were tired. Kneeling in front of him, you look him in the eyes and speak. "I won't hurt you. Stand up." He follows your movement, hesitant when you hold a hand out to him. 

 

Before he can take it, you reach out and grab his shirt. Pulling your skeletal hand back, you ram it into the man's face once, breaking his nose and smearing the blood onto his cheeks. He recoils, hand gripping his face as he lets out a strangled yell. 

 

"You bitch!" He goes to hit you, but you block it with your cast. It hurts your arm, but hurts his hand even more. 

 

"Call off your goonz. Too many have died today." You wipe some sweat off your forehead, smearing blood at the spot. 

 

"And if I don’t?" He sneers at you while still holding his nose. 

 

You summon your scythe again, pointing it at his neck. "I've killed three people already. Want to make it four?" Your eyes are cold as you stare daggers at him. "We've already called the police, they'll be here any minute. Please. Just call them off." Your tired muscles ache and your knife wound throbs. You just want to go to bed and sleep for a year. 

 

"…..fine." Gaster grabs your shoulder, giving it a squeeze as you guide the man to the microphone that’s connected to the overhead speaker. "All members of HAM! Surrender yourselves. This Is Jason. We Lost." He clicks the off button and turns back to your group. "Happy?" 

 

"very." 

 

 

 


	93. HAM As In, Can I Sleep Now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Death! minor character, but ya'll love them already, so i have to warn you.
> 
> It's not directly said, but Jason dies. it's implied.

"All members of HAM! Surrender yourselves. This Is Jason. We Lost." He clicks the off button and turns back to your group. "Happy?" 

 

"very." For the first time in a while, Sans begins to relax. 

 

Your group turns to leave and you give Jason one last sneer before walking up the stairs to go help those whom got injured during the fight. Your top priority though is to find Toriel or your dad. A few people are still trying to get their last hit in, but the majority have stopped in order to tend to their own wounds. 

 

Finding Toriel was easier than you expected. You figure it's because almost everyone has seated themselves on the cold floor to rest. She, along with Undyne and Asgore are standing on the large stage. Undyne seems to be dotting over the king, holding his arm and refusing to allow him to touch it or move whatsoever. 

 

As the adrenaline wears off on you, pain sinks in. Somehow, throughout everything, the knife hasn't fallen from your body. Instead, it has cut a bit more into your already torn flesh and as you take another step you fall to your knees. The skeleton family is immediately on you, Papyrus is calling out to the three on the stage who immediately perk up and run to your side. 

 

You're hoisted into Gaster's arms bridal style before the three can come close. He's trying to use his magic to heal you, but you push him away, afraid if he uses too much he'll be sent straight back into the void. Toriel is the first to reach you, her motherly instincts pushing her to your aid. She lets out a gasp as she takes you into her own arms. 

 

"My child.... what happened to you?" She holds a hand to her face, using the other to support you. 

 

"Heh, you should see the other guys." Despite the joke, you cringe once you realize that this time, it isn't really a joke. Tears well up in your eyes as guilt eats into you. "Actually, don’t. It's....pretty bad." You turn your head to look away and to cough. At the pressure, some blood sprays from your mouth and onto the floor. 

 

Undyne is the next to join. She mustn't be injured at all, or have already been healed because she makes no indication of just being in a fight when she tugs you from Toriel's arms to hold you out in front of her. Once she looks you over, her eyes finally land on the knife that was so close to mutilating your sex. Her good eye widens and she starts to shake slightly. Her hold is becoming uncomfortable and Toriel notices.  

 

Looking back at the goat mom, you see in one arm she is holding her sobbing child. She holds the other out for you and Undyne hesitantly hands you over. She motions for the group to move over the stage. Once there, she lies you down next to frisk. A small smile breaks her frown when you and Frisk instinctually cling onto each other. You had one arm wrapped around their waist, and the other around their neck as you let your hand dig into their thick hair. 

 

They do the same with you, watching were their arm lays so it doesn't hit your knife. They also tangle their legs with your own, needing to be as close to you as possible. It's the same for you, so you carefully move their head to rest in the crook of your neck. They take a deep shaky breath, the hair on your neck tickles as Frisk's breath moves the strands. 

 

Toriel doesn't want to obstruct the family moment, especially because Frisk needed their sister right now, as did you your sibling. So, she heals the wounds she can get to. Luckily her hand can reach between you two and she starts to heal the knife wound. "____, I am going to need to pull this out. Please do not struggle." She places a paw on the hilt and waits for you to nod. 

 

In one swift movement, she pulls the metal from your body, changing hands to begin healing so you won't lose too much blood. You let out a loud hoarse scream as the metal slides out. You hold Frisk closer to you as they shake from your pain fill scream. You don't know what everyone else in the group is doing, but you know for a fact that at least Papyrus is freaking out. 

 

You feel a skeletal hand rub start to scratch your scalp. You aren't sure who it is, but it relaxes you non the less.  

 

It takes Toriel almost an hour to heal you. She does make you and Frisk disconnect so she can get more injuries and so Papyrus can search your body for any broken bones. Wait, why doesn't he just heal your arm? 

 

He does. 

 

The only bone broken besides your arm was the small crack in your skull from when a goon slammed your head against the floor. Frisk seems to be fine other than some damage taken to their soul. All that litters their body is a few bruises and scrapes. Their eye is no longer swollen, but the blood under the skin is still there, giving them the signs of a healing black eye.  

 

Once the two deem you as healed, Sans slams into you. His arms are tightly wrapped around you and you can feel him shake from either joy or tears. You hope it's joy. He stays like that for a minute longer, only pulling away to look you over when his dad places a hand on his shoulder. "shit babe....ya scared me. how tha hell are ya still alive?" 

 

You chuckle slightly, no longer worrying about the knife sinking deeper into you. "I guess I borrowed some Determination from this one." You wrap your arm around Frisk's shoulders and pull them into your side. They had been talking to Undyne, so when you break their conversation Undyne finally moves to you. 

 

 _"Geez sis, how do you still have enough energy to pester me?"_  Oh, ouch. 

 

"I'm your older sister. I always have enough energy to fuck with you!" Thank god Toriel had already gone back to Asgore. She'd kill you if she knew you cussed in front of the teen. 

 

 _"I thought that was the younger sibs job."_  They struggle to get out of your hold, but submit when they realize how much stronger you are. 

 

"PUNK!" Undyne looks a bit hesitant to touch you, so you hold out an arm for her. She almost immediately tackles you in a hug, bringing Frisk down with you. Sans starts scolding her for being rough with you, but you don't pay attention. Instead you watch Gaster move away from the commotion and towards the king and queen. 

 

* * *

  

"Gaster?" Asgore is in the middle of letting Toriel heal the large cut on his forearm. Ever since you and the brothers joined them, he couldn't keep his eyes off the tallest skeleton. 

 

 ~~"Asgore my old friend, it is good to see you again."~~  Gaster bows to his king but Asgore places a paw on his shoulder, stopping him. 

 

"Where have you been friend?" The kings eyes glisten from unfallen tears. It truly has been a long time since the two have met. 

 

Gaster takes a seat next to the king, slouching once the familiar atmosphere washes over him. ~~"That is a long story. But it no longer matters. I am here now thanks to my sweet daughter-in-law."~~  He looks back at you, now buried under Undyne with a loving look. 

 

Asgore gives the same look once his eyes land on you and his own adopted daughter. "She is quite the mystery, is she not?" Toriel stays quiet, allowing the men to reconnect. 

 

 ~~"That she is. But, a little mystery is good in one's life, is it not?"~~  

 

Asgore lets out a hearty laugh, bringing his arm over Gaster's shoulders and tugging the scientist into his fluffy side. "My friend, you have grown soft over the years! The Wing Ding I know would never have allowed a human a place in his family." Asgore smiles down at the slowly blushing skeleton. 

 

 ~~"The past is the past. We as people have grown, have we not? I am just happy she makes my sons happy."~~   

 

"I just hope that this happiness does not end soon." Asgores eyes move to Frisk and he watches as they try to struggle away from you as you try to pepper their face with kisses. Papyrus saves them from your assault, hoisting the teen into the air and onto his massive shoulders out of your reach. 

 

The two men sit, watching their children play and chase each other. Despite what happened not even two hours ago, the youth is filled with energy. They know they're just trying to keep their eyes off their current situation, which is why you try to stay as close to Sans as possible when Frisk is taken away from you.  

 

Toriel finishes, and calls the group over. It's like watching kids being called in for dinner after a full day of playing outside. Everyone is out of breath and panting, but manage to run to Toriel's side no matter how exhausted they are. 

 

"Hey, so are we going to look for the others? I really need to know where my dad is." You allow Sans to rub your shoulder as you worry over your missing family member. 

 

 _"Dad came too?"_  Frisk looks at you, worry clear on their face. _"But he's such a dork! Why would you let him come?"_  Now they're looking at Asgore. Anger radiating off their small body. 

 

"Well yeah, he's a bigger dork than you," you pinch Frisk's cheek. "But he's ex military. And he demanded to go if I went." You shrug, releasing their cheek, but still worry. 

 

Toriel hushes you both, placing both hands up to quiet you. "Do not worry. We will look for him first if that is what you wish." You both nod. 

 

"And also Luna, Lana and Grillby." You point out. 

 

"Ah, we do not need to be looking far then." She points behind you to the growing warmth. You jump from your spot, turning around and spotting your best friend first. She locks eyes with you and after a second of staring, you both set off in a fast run. 

 

Once you're close enough, you jump from your spot and she catches you. Your legs wrap around her waist and her arms find home around your lower back. You allow your hands to hold her head against your own. Cheeks press into each other as you both let the others presence sink in. Lana soon joins your hug and you feel Grillby place a warm hand on the top of your head. 

 

No one speaks as Luna carries you to the stage, sitting on the edge so you can have a comfortable spot on her lap. Lana sits by your side and leans against the two. Now that you look at her, she looks pretty beat up. Toriel walks to her side and asks if she'd like to be healed, but the chubby woman declines. 

 

"I think for know, I'd like to just rest. The same goes for Luna I'm sure. But thank you for offering."  

 

"My child, it is nothing. If you wish, I can heal you at a later time." She nods and leans her head back onto your shoulder. Grillby however takes Toriel up on her offer. Patting yours and Luna's head one last time, he leaves with Toriel so to give you three some space.  

 

"I'm so glad you're alive..." Your voice is muffled by Luna's large afro. 

 

She pulls away from you and smiles. "Of course. Didn't think I was weak, now did you?" She pulls the gun from the back of her tight jeans, tossing it on the stage after turning the safety on. 

 

"Speaking of which, where's Keith and the rest of the family?"  

 

"Well, a few members were hit, so they're doing a quick funeral before the cops show up. I do assume, one of you called them already." She looks behind her and waves at the group, gaining a few waves back.  

 

You look back as well, it seems the skeleton family is in about the same position as you three girls are. Gaster is seated against a wall, Sans and Papyrus leaning on each side, holding onto their fathers hands. It was really cute. You pull out your somehow undamaged phone and take a quick picture of the cute family. 

 

"We did, but that was almost three hours ago. They should have been here by now." Luna looks confused and Lana lifts her head so she can look up at you. 

 

"You don't think-" Lana is cut off when your dad runs into the open room yelling. 

 

"We need to get out, **now!** " Everyone jumps to their feet, still alert despite having started relaxing. Your dad runs to your side, grabbing you and putting you on his shoulders before running to Frisk and putting them under his arm. "That sick sonofabitch Jason planted a bomb. It's going to go off in a minute and a half. I already got everyone else out, but we need to go." With no other explanation, he grabs Luna's arms and drags the three of you to the fire exit. 

 

Sans eyes go out as the group starts panicking. He has no time to react when his father grabs him and the group makes a beeline for the same exit you left through. The door jams, unable to open and the group freaks out more. It seems Gaster is the only one composed as he summons a blaster. The giant goat head charges a beam of energy, blowing a large hole in the wall beside the door.  

 

Not a second too late, the group gets far enough away and the bomb goes off. The building goes up in flames and chunks of the building flies over everyone heads. And into the forest beside the building. They make it to the cars, everyone else still alive waiting for them to get there. 

 

It's sad to say, but the group is almost half of what it used to be. The canine unit being the only group not missing any members. A few of the gang members are huddled together, a few crying into each others shoulders. Sans looks around for you until he has to move past a few vehicles. What he finds just about breaks his heart.  

 

You and Luna are crouched down over a body. Luna's crying her eyes out and your holding her close as you let a few tears slip down your cheeks. Your father is looking down at the body, hand covering his mouth and sorrow clear in his eyes. 

 

Getting a closer look, he see's the man he met as Luna's brother. Keith lies on the ground, stone cold as blood seeps out of a long cut across his throat. He isn't dead yet, Sans can feel his soul fighting against the chains of death. So he runs to get Toriel. She could fix this. She could heal Keith, he'd still have to go to the hospital for blood... he's lost a lot. 

 

As soon as he turns, he hears a loud strangled sob leave Luna. _No..._ the presence of Keith's soul goes out like a flame. You watch his eyes roll to the back of his head as he lets out his final breath. Luna is sobbing uncontrollably next to you, and you can't help but join her. You dad grabs a blanket from one of the cars and places it over Keith's lifeless body after closing his eyes.  

 

The blood is quick to coat the blanket. Your dad leans behind you and Luna, wrapping his big arms around you two and pulling you into his body for comfort. Luna is the first to cling to your dad, grabbing a fistful of shirt and allowing her pained screams out as she mourns her brothers death. You instead wrap one arm around your dad's side, your other hand coming up to clench the spot on your chest you know your soul is at. 

 

Sans doesn't know if he sound comfort you, or walk away to leave it for your dad. It's obvious Keith was a close family friend. The single tear your dad lets out shows just how much he cared for the young man. Deciding on leaving it for your dad, Sans makes his way back to his own family. 

 

"Are the female humans ok brother?" Papyrus has been using this deep serious voice the entire time. It freaks Sans out a bit, but he lets it slide. 

 

"no, they err..... keith, luna's bro passed. they ain't takin' it too good." Sans sinks into himself, feeling guilty for not being there when you need him. "try an' leave 'em be." The youngest nods, placing a hand on his brother's shoulder. 

 

"I am sure they will be fine with time. We must be supportive until then, no?" 

 

"yeah bro." He allows Papyrus to pull him into his side. "youre so cool bro." 

 


	94. HAM As In Your Dad Needs To Explain Himself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not dead! Yayyyyy~
> 
> Uhm, so i feel i need to explain why i took so long to update. Thurday, not of last week but the week before, my friend from highschool got hit by a car. She died Friday at 4 am. She was only 17, a week away from graduating from high school. A few hours later, around 10, my mom got news that a family member had passed away. he was in his 80's but still super sad. So, I've gone to two funerals last week and i am not sure how I'm still functioning right now.
> 
> I've become suicidal again, but don't worry. I'd never kill myself, i just really want to die. 
> 
> And like the irish man i am, i bottle everything up! and i probably will until i die at a crisp old age. 
> 
> My mom is amazed at how put together i am, and shes praised me for it. but i don't feel put together? i took a week off from work, so all i've been doing is mourn and be a piece of shit. Saturday, things finally started looking up. I went out and got 5 cacti, a lavender plant, and a vine. all of which live in my room. My best friend Karen also took me to a cook out yesterday, which is the first time i've left my house for more than 5 minutes in a full week.
> 
> Honestly, i really hate that i took so long to update. i really love writing this fic and the feedback you all give me brightens my day. 
> 
> I'm not looking for pity, so please don't pity me. thank you.

You give Luna one last hug before moving your attention to your dad. You figured she's want to mourn a little by herself since he was the last of her family here in Ebott. Your dad wraps an arm around your shoulders, pulling you into his side as he places a kiss to the top of your head. Once you're a good distance away, he finally speaks up. 

 

"I'm so glad you're still kickin' baby girl." He looks like he wants to cry but the military in him won't allow it. 

 

"You too. I wasn't sure who was still fighting when I found the royals and my boys. I was afraid..." He stops you before you can finish your sentence, one muscular arm squeezing you tight against your dads slowly growing beer belly. 

 

"Speaking of, I should probably explain myself to them before they start to get suspicious." Your dad chuckles a bit, but it sounds more forced than anything. 

 

You start getting dragged in the direction of your extended family, your feet won't move as fast as your dads so you end up gripping the arm around you and lifting your feet off the ground to be carried. Gaster is the first to come into view, he's holding his sons much like your own dad was holding you moments before. It's a really cute sight to see, but now would be an inappropriate time to gush over the skeleton family. 

 

Once in the group circle, your dad puts you down by Sans side and he immediately drags you into the group hug. You take the chance to cuddle into your boyfriends side for comfort after such a long day. He give you a small kiss on the cheek which you return with enthusiasm. 

 

"Ah, Mr. ______. I am glad you have joined us." Asgore greets your dad with a handshake. 

 

"Please, Mr. ______ is my father, call me Dean." He takes Asgore hand in his own, shaking it once before letting go. The king nods, all friendliness leaving as the tone turns serious. 

 

"Alright, may I ask you a question?" He patiently smiles down at your dad. 

 

"Sure thing!" He only smiles back, which makes you smile because you know how he can't be intimidated by the seven foot tall monster. 

 

"How did you know there was a bomb?" You feel Sans tense next to you as you roll your eyes at the question. It seems everyone but you, your dad and Asgore tense a bit at the question. It doesn't help that your dad's being stupid about answering. 

 

He places a hand on his chin, stroking an imaginary beard as he hums. You're about to kick him for acting like a fool in a serious situation, but he finally opens his mouth. "well you see, I was walking around and I heard a ruckus coming from the floor below me! As the very kind person I am, I went down to investigate and I found some of the missing monsters locked away in cages in the basement." 

 

"I had to fight off a couple of goons, but once I showed them my magic they ran for the hills! I took the keys from one and while unlocking the cages, I heard a beeping noise. After all the monsters were free, I looked for that noise. Low and behold, there it was! A makeshift time bomb sitting by the boiler room!" Your dad makes some grand gestures with his tale, making it kind of hard to believe him.  

 

"It had already been a while since that douche Jason made the announcement to his group, but a time suddenly appeared on the bomb! I believe it was triggered by all the cages being unlocked at the same time. Half an hour if I remember correctly. Why he gave such a long time, I have no clue. Anyone could easily leave before the bomb went off. But! I decided as time ticked by, to tell everyone that was still here. And well, you know the rest." He finally allows exhaustion to hit him as he falls onto his ass. 

 

Asgore has listened to the entire story, now letting it sink into his mind as he reviews each piece. "It's true, ya know?" The soft voice knocks everyone out of their concentration. Lana had just walked over to your group, her hands folded together as her index fingers fidget. "When Luna, Grillby and I were looking for ____ and Sans, he came up to us and told us about it." Your dad, too exhausted to speak, raises his arm and gives the girl a thumbs up. 

 

"I too believe he is telling the truth. I have spent much time with the family of my dear children, and neither Dean nor Helen seem to be distrustworthy." Toriel holds Frisk closer to her as she smiles at your dad. 

 

"Well, since you have the trust of my wife, I will believe your story. Now, I believe everyone here is quite tired after fighting. If you wish, you may leave for home. I've already allowed others to go, but Toriel and I will be staying to speak to police once they get here." 

 

"Are you sure you don't need us here?" You've already been helped up by Toriel who has given you a hug. 

 

"Quite. We may be old, but we can protect ourselves. Besides, I believe all of our enemies have either been long gone, or..... yes. We will be fine." Toriel gives you one last pat on the head before passing Frisk onto you. "Please allow Frisk to stay at your home until I return." Well, can't say no to that. 

 

"Of course."  

 

 

 

You somehow fit six people into one of the smaller cars, Frisk sitting in your lap not only to make room, but because they need as much comfort as they can get.  

 

 _"Hey sis? How come Flowey didn't come?"_  Their signs are sloppy, but you can hear them anyway. No bothering reading when you can just listen with your eyes closed. 

 

"Well...." 

 

~*~ Flashback To Before Leaving The Skeleton House ~*~ 

 

"LET ME COME!" Flowey had a vice grip on your arm as you help pack the cars. Toriel had given you an apologetic look once she realized the flower had snuck into her car before she left her home. 

 

"And I said no! I know your past buddy. I won't let you kill anyone and chance you stealing a soul!" You start clawing at the vines hooked around your arm. 

 

"BUT I WON'T! LET. ME. JOIN!" Not even Sans can get him off your arm. And he was willing to cut the damn monster off you. 

 

"TORI! YOUR KIDS BEING AN ASS!" You run to her side, waving your arm around in hopes that Flowey would lose his gripping and fall off your arm. 

 

"Now As- Ahem Flowey. You will not be leaving this house. Are we clear?" Her voice is stern as she glares at the flower. Somehow it worked! 

 

As soon as Flowey gets back in his pot on the kitchen table, you form a cube of ice around him much like the one you put him in the first time you met. You even make a new sign for his jail! Of course it still says Gay Baby Jail, but whatever. He didn't like that much, but fuck his mood. You had a sibling to save!  

 

~*~ End Of Flashback ~*~ 

 

"We had a small disagreement, so I put him in jail again." Frisk snickers, their smaller body shaking in your lap.  

 

 _"Figured as much."_   


	95. HAM As In Is It Over Yet?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry these chapters have gone back to being short. last week my bestie took me out to get our nails done and now i have long cat nails and they're hard to type with.
> 
> Announcements! I wont be uploading tomorrow cause my dads getting surgery on his wrist and i gotta go to. nor will i upload monday because i'm going out of town to buy a car from my uncle.

By the time you pull into the driveway, Frisk had fallen asleep on your lap and is slightly snoring as they cuddle close to your chest. You yourself feel just as ready to pass out for the foreseeable future. "Psst Frisk, we're home." You had set them down on the seat next to you after Sans got out to show Gaster to his room. 

 

The small teen makes a grunt and shoves their arms out towards you. "Do...do you want me to carry you?" Just thinking about it hurts your legs. They nod. "Shit kiddo." You mutter under your breath so Frisk couldn't hear you. 

 

Frisk latches onto you like a koala. Their long legs hook around your waist and their arms wrap around your neck. You place your arms under their ass so they can have a comfortable place to sit as you shut the car door and walk slowly to the house.  

 

Once in the house, you go to the living room with the intent to lie Frisk on the couch, but Papyrus lay limp and is snoring peacefully on the sofa. A soft smile breaks your tired face and if it weren't for your exhaustion, you'd stay and watch a little longer.  

 

Walking up the stairs is a battle of it's own. Usually your legs get tired just carrying yourself up the steep staircase. But now that you're fresh out of battle and have a sleeping teen, which have you ever noticed how when people sleep they're a lot heavier? By the time you get to the last step, you just want to curl up on the floor and wait for Sans to pick you up and take you to bed. But for Frisk, you push yourself off one knee and waddle to the bedroom. 

 

Papyrus' room is too far away, so instead you lie Frisk on your own bed, crawling over them and lying down yourself before bringing the covers up and tucking you both in. As soon as your head hits the pillow, you're out like a light. 

 

You have dreams of a small half human half skeleton monster playing in the backyard with a grown Link. 

  

* * *

 

 

When you wake up the bed is empty. Sitting up and rubbing the sleep from your eyes, you search the ground for your house slippers, slipping them on and finding a jacket before heading down to the kitchen for some food. As you pass the living room, you have to stop and admire how domestic it looks with Gaster resting in the recliner while Sans lies on the couch. 

 

 ~~"Ah, dear one. Please join us."~~  Gaster catches you before you can move on. ~~"My son was showing me an interesting show about a man how can travel through time and space with a strange looking box."~~   

 

"First of all, it's called a tardis. Second, I feel like this should be a taboo thing for you? You know, cause when you tried that, you kind of got stuck in the void for I don't even know how many years?" Sans had scooted back just enough to give you room to lay on the couch with him. Once you're comfortable, he wraps an arm around your waist and pulls you into him like he always does. 

 

 ~~"My child, I am far over such a trauma. But I appreciate you thinking of me."~~  He smiles down at you but is quick to turn his attention to the show. 

 

They're already on the episode where the doctor has to leave Rose and her family in another universe. It's a pretty sad episode and you can't help but tear up as you watch them give their final goodbyes. The three of you are silent as the credits roll and Netflix gets ready to go onto the next episode. 

 

You're slowly slipping back to sleep as you watch David Tennant do his thing. As your vision gets darker, you're greeted by piercing red eyes that stare into your own icey blues. You feel like maybe they should scare you, but the childish smile that forms as your brows knit together feels comfortable. "Ch-" you jump from your spot on the couch as the fire alarm blares in your ringing ears. 

 

Gaster is still in his spot from earlier, sipping on a cup of tea. Sans had gotten up, but to where, you have no idea. ~~"My sons are currently in the kitchen putting out a fire the youngest had accidentally set to our lunch."~~  You have an idea as to where he is. 

 

"Well fuck." Your hand goes over your eye, trying to rub the headache out of your head. "I should probably help." You're a bit irritated to have been woken up before you could figure out if you were right about those eyes in your dream. 

 

You walk into the kitchen just as Sans pours a bucket of water onto the fire in one of the pans on the stove. "Wait!" But it's too late. The flame only grows and all three of you get covered in a layer of smoke and soot. 

 

"shit." "WHAT JUST HAPPENED??"  

 

You push past both skeletons, reaching into the drawer under the stove to grab a lid to cover the pan with. "Never put out a grease fire with water. It only makes it worse. You need to suffocate it." You hold the glass top over the flame and wait for it to slowly die out. Once you deem it gone, you turn to face both brothers. "Papyrus, what the fuck?" He goes to open his mouth, but you stop him with a single finger. "I get that you're excited to finally be able to cook for your dad, but for gods sake! We went a good two weeks without a kitchen fire! Now I owe Undyne fifty bucks." He pouts, but you ignore it in order to scold the eldest. 

 

"And you. You're a scientist, yes? Then how the fuck did you not know you can't use water to put out a grease fire?" He opens and closes his mouth a couple times, trying to make up an excuse, but finally gives up and sinks into his hoodie. 

 

"wasn't thinkin'…" he gives you a shy smile but you roll your eyes at him. 

 

"Out. Both of you." You move behind the two, a hand on their backs as you push them out of the kitchen so you can clean their mess. "I'm going to clean this, and cook lunch. Go, bond with your dad or something." Once at the doorway, you let your arms drop to your sides as you turn to get started on the new task at hand. 

 

Luckily, you managed to clean the smoke off the walls and counters before it could get stuck and get hard to wipe off. Cooking took the longest because you wanted fried food but also needed to make soup and salad for Papyrus. You still didn't know Gasters preference for food, but you figure he'll he fine with whatever you cook for him.  

 

Placing the food on the table, you call the skeletons over to start eating. You're the first to fix your plate, already working on the food when the others get there. You had no idea how hungry you were until you took a bite out of a fried pickle slice. It was like a black hole suddenly appeared in your stomach and you couldn't fill it enough. 

 

"uhh, you good?" Your head turns to look at Sans who has a drip of sweat traveling down his skull. Looking back down at your already empty plate, you drop your head onto the ceramic, breaking it with the force and weight of your skull. "babe?!" He grabs your shoulders and pulls you up. Holding your head in his hands, he uses a paper towel to wipe the small dot of blood that was trying to squeeze out of the small scratch you got from the broken plate. 

 

You stare in his eye sockets for a long while before a chuckle creeps up your throat. Soon it turns into a full belly laugh that brings tears to your eyes. Suddenly everything that happened, all the people you killed, all of it comes crashing down on you and you feel like you might lose your mind. Sans is trying to talk to you, but you can't hear it over your own laughter. Papyrus and Gaster are now giving you concerned looks as well. Those of which make you shut up immediately.  

 

"Sans..." You grab his skull and pull it close to your own face. Your eyes bore into his own and your smile slowly rips down into a frown. "I killed people."  


	96. Baby Maker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! How is everyone? I'm doing just peachy!
> 
> I've decided that I'm too lazy to explain how everything with her killing works, so you get a shit explanation that lasts a paragraph. I'm trying to get the ball rolling on our cute Aria or Serif.

About a week passes by in peace. Despite that, you still jump at the slightest noise and still see things out of the corner of your eye that puts you on edge. Gaster had almost immediately gotten comfortable and made himself at home and got a job at the lab Sans works at. Papyrus had finally worked through the excitement of having his father at home, so there have been no more screw ups in the kitchen. 

 

As for you, well you've finally worked through your issues. As it turns out, since you hadn't any true intent to harm, you didn't gain but a couple EXP from the three people. Police also deemed it as self defense so you weren't charged for anything. Which was a relief in on itself. No one else in the family blamed you for your actions, Undyne was even impressed at how strong your magic had already gotten. So normalcy had come back to your house and you couldn’t be happier. 

 

Which is why you are now laying naked and upside down on your bed with your legs in the air. The door to the joint bathroom opens and Sans walks towards the bed, he gives you a weird look but ignores your current position until he's laying next to you. 

 

"what tha hell are ya doin'?" He looks at you again, shaking his head after you wink at him. 

 

"I heard that if you lay upside down after sex, it gives you a better chance at getting pregnant." You pat your abdomen and shake your hips a little.  

 

"where did you even hear that from?" He's slowly turning so his head can rest by your own. 

 

"…" you look away with your hand on your mouth, a pink blush dusting your cheeks. 

 

"it was a show. wasn't it." He starts to chuckle. You refuse to answer which only makes him laugh more. 

 

Getting irritated, you roll out of bed and put on some undies and a long shirt. Turning to Sans, he's looking at you with a smirk with a brow quirked. You flip him the bird and slowly walk out of the room, your hand the last thing out of the room. 

 

Going down the stairs you notice how quiet the house was without the other two skeletons. This morning you had gotten a message from your period tracker telling you today would be the best day in your ovulation to get down and dirty, so you immediately kicked the two out of the house after giving them a list for the grocery with a couple items that didn't even exist on it.  

 

It had been an hour since then, and you honestly weren't expecting them to be this long. Especially since it was Papyrus who would be the leader in the shopping task. You were even nervous of them walking in and over hearing you and Sans. So much for that. 

 

Opening up the fridge, you rummage through it until you find a small bottle of orange juice and the makings of a sandwich. You put all of the food onto the counter next to your phone so you can grab a plate and bread. In about five minutes, you finish crafting what might be the most beautiful sandwich you've even seen.  

 

Looking at the pile of meat and cheese on bread one more time before devouring it, you think of something. It takes a bit of reaching and climbing onto the counter but you finally reach the very top cupboard that holds all the junk food Papyrus had confiscated from you. Shifting through the multiple bags of chips you finally find you're all time favorite.  Ruffle loaded bacon and cheddar potato skins. 

 

While you were searching, Sans had joined you in the kitchen and made his own sandwich. You jump off the counter, turning your attention to your food. Ripping open the bag of chips, you take a handful and put it under the top piece of bread. You place the bread back on, pushing it down so some of the chips break. You grab the plate, your juice and the bag of chips giving Sans a look when you notice him about to question your eating habits. 

 

 You follow him into the living room, placing your stuff on the coffee table and pulling the table against the couch so you can cross your legs and still be able to reach your food. Sans does the same after grabbing the remote so you can watch Netflix while you eat. You look through the movies, deciding on one of your favorites as a child. Coraline. 

 

"So, I was meaning to ask. When I got knocked up last timeline, how did it happen?" 

 

Sans shrugs, taking a swig of a beer before talking. "honestly, it was an accident. didn't even know i could knock you up." 

 

You nod, taking another bite of your sandwich. "So, should we just not try that hard?" Another shrug. "Do you think since I have stronger magic, it'll be easier?" Shrug. "Are you just going to keep shrugging as an answer?" Look, smile, **shrug**. "Do... do you not want to have a kid?" Your insecurities come out as you ask. 

 

Sans lets out a sigh, the sound of bone scraping bone making your stomach churn. "not that... just. nervous? i know that dad showed you the future, and it's safe. 'm just worried somethin' will mess up." His smile is strained as he stares at his fists.  

 

You feel for him. Of course he'd be suspicious because of the last timeline. Heck, you're nervous about it too. The idea of Gaster being wrong still lingers in your mind, but you refuse to let it control what you decide to do now. You wrap an arm around his shoulder, pulling him into your side and pressing a kiss to the top of his skull. You feel him relax against you, moving his arm to wrap around your waist. 

 

"We're a team, we gotta keep each other sane, yeah? I understand your worry though, I worry about the same thing. You have a better reason to be scared since I don't even remember what happened, but let's try and put a little faith in the fact that your dad looked into the correct timeline. He hasn't steered us wrong yet, has he?" 

 

"guess not." He leans his head on your shoulder, pressing a kiss to your neck. It sends a shiver down your spine and heat into your core. Sans feels you stiffen from his touch and you can feel his smile widen. He presses a few more kisses to your skin and only stops when you turn to face him. Despite the flush of your cheeks, your expression is blank as you stare at him. "babe?"  

 

"Ready for round two?" You push him down into the couch, not waiting for an answer as you straddle him.  


	97. Cleaning Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eyyyy there's smut in this chapter! just a fair warning, i think it kinda sucks. you may think differently, but yeah. it's skipable! so, if you want to skip, it starts at ***** and ends at *****
> 
> Alright, so i ended up not getting my car yesterday, because our insurance lady wasn't calling us back, so expect friday or monday to not have a chapter.
> 
> I think in the next few chapters, reader will finally be preggers! yayyyy~!

"Hey Sans? Do you think we'll be good parents?" You were currently setting up your classroom before the new term starts. Sans was sitting at your desk playing with a cacti some of the teachers pitched in to get you for a coming back present. He accidentally pricks his finger on one of the spikier cacti, he winces as it somehow pierces the bone of his finger. You roll your eyes and grab his hand before he can stick the finger in his mouth and prick his tongue. 

 

Your fingernails are just long enough to pull the thorn out without having to use tweezers. "Are you even listening to me? Once you flick the spike away, you dig in your desk for a band aid, wrapping it around his distal phalange.  

 

"we'll be fine. 'sides, aint it a bit too early to think like that?" He stares at the band aid and then up to you with a blank face. 

 

"What? Don't like Hello Kitty?" You go back to cleaning the rolling white board you use for smaller lessons. "We're trying, so I think it's the perfect time to start worrying." Once you finish wiping the board down, you look at the rag and wrinkle your nose at how dirty it is. Next you move on to wipe down all the desks and tables. 

 

It takes a bit of scrubbing to get all the marker drawings of penis' and crude words off the wood, but you've finally gotten the last desk cleaned and waxed. It takes a while, thanks to lack of help from Sans. Next you vacuum the carpet and clean the tinted windows. Sans gives you a thumbs up from his half asleep position on your desk.  

 

You wipe your brow as you finally sit down for a break. You really should get started on your office if you want to be finished before lunch. Looking in the direction of the office, you can see some of the clutter your sub left for you to deal with. You could already tell this was going to include quite a few garbage bags and some heavy lifting. Hell, you could smell it from here and your office wasn't even in the same room. 

 

Letting out a sigh, you pull yourself out of the chair. Dragging your tired body over to Sans to shake him awake. "C'mon. Help me clean the office so we can go home before it gets too late." He tries to push your hand away so he can continue to sleep, but you're not having it.  

 

You get on your hands and knees, crawling under the desk with the little space Sans legs gives you. He peaks one eye open, watching you as you position yourself between his legs. You run your hands up and down his femurs, feeling him flinch as you move your hands closer and closer to his crotch which is now glowing a mute blue. 

 

You press a kiss on the center of his femur as your hand fondles him through his shorts. His breathing hitches as you knead his bulge with your hand and trail you kisses higher up his leg. As soon as he tries to buck into your hand, you remove yourself from him. He makes a confused grunt as you push the chair and move out from under the desk. 

 

He watches you stand up straight and put your hands on your hips. "If you help me clean my office, I'll reward you." You stick out your tongue and wink at him before you turn away and start walking towards your office. 

 

You hear the chair Sans was once in move as footsteps get closer to you. Surprisingly, Sans passes you and is the first in your office. By the time you get into the room, he already has a garbage bag filled with stuff. You can't help but laugh as you watch him move faster than you've ever seen him move. He grunts at you, pointing at the cluttered desk. "you gonna help or what?"  

 

You hold your hands up in peace, grabbing a bag and maneuvering past the trash to get to the desk. A majority of the shit on the desk was food wrappers and half filled soda cups. A few have mold already growing in them and just looking at them makes you want to puke. Good thing you have on gloves! 

 

It takes a good two hours to get all of the garbage out and the carpet vacuumed. Sans takes a lot of the time off by teleporting the filled bags to the dumpster outside. After you finish the carpet, you spray air freshener on the floor and move to vacuum off the chairs and couch. Not knowing what was on them, you also spray them with furniture cleaner. You had also opened the only window in the room in hopes that it'll ventilate the stench a little. 

 

You also wax you desk, that being the last thing you do. Sans had fallen onto the couch once you deem the room clean. Looking at the time, it's only one. You smile to yourself at a job well done. As you move to sit on a chair you hear Sans clear his throat. "what happened to my reward?"  

 

"Oh! Right. Sit up." He does as you ask, a grin already growing on his face as you move to close the curtains and lock the door in case a janitor decides to come to clean or something. Moving back to your desk, you sit on the newly waxed surface and cross one leg over the other. You lower your glasses and give Sans a surly look.  

 

"Mr. Skeleton, I was looking over your grades and I think you may need some... extra credit." You're trying really hard not to laugh at your own embarrassment as you try your best to act seductive. 

 

"oh? and what kind where ya thinkin' of? teach." His grin turns into a smirk as he stares at you with half lidded eyes. 

***** 

"Well," you hop off your desk, taking the few steps to stand in front of him. You pull your hair out of its bun, letting your short locks fall to frame your face. You place one knee next to his leg, relishing in the loving expression he gives you as you move the other leg to his other side so you can sit in his lap. "I think I may have an idea." You place small kisses from his jaw bone down the vertebrae of his neck, down to his clavicle.   

  

A soft pur comes from underneath you as Sans moves his hands to your hips. His grip is a bit too tight for your liking, and he senses it as he holds you more gently. You move your hips once, grinding into his quickly growing bulge as you bite down on the top of his sternum.   

  

You force a moan from your boyfriend as your rubbing gets a little faster and with more pressure. You can already feel your panties start to soak up your juices, the small grunts and moans coming from Sans making you hotter and hotter. He angles his pelvis up a little, allowing his sex to rub against your core more and more. 

  

"Ah~ " he growls as you moan, his movements making you silently beg for more. Taking your free hand, you move it under his shirt and latch onto his bottom ribs, scraping the bone with your nails like you know he loves. 

 

Before you can react, his face is against your own, his mouth pushing against your lips in a needy kiss. You can feel his tongue push and lick at your lips, asking for entrance. As your lips part, his tongue moves into your mouth. You both fight over dominance in the kiss, the rough kiss makes drool seep out of the corner of your mouth and down your chin.  

  

You can feel his hands move under the waistband of your sweats, pushing the fabric down so he can grope your ass. You break the kiss, a line of saliva connecting you both. As quick as you can, you pull your pants and panties to your ankles while Sans does the same with his shorts. His cock springs up and presses against your lower abdomen as it's freed from it's fabric prison.  

 

Sitting up, you let Sans line himself with your entrance. He rubs the head into your juices, getting his cock lubed up before pushing into you. Not wanting to wait any longer, you drop yourself onto him. He lets out a gasp as your walls tighten around him. There's a slight sting as he fills you all at once, but you ignore it as you start to pull yourself back up only to fall down again. It's a bit rough, but the sounds coming from Sans is worth it.  

 

You pull off your shirt, glad that you decided against wearing a bra today. His eyes widen as he watches you bounce on his dick. He watches your breasts move for a second before moving his mouth to one and a hand to the other. He tweaks on nipple with his fingers, flicking the sensitive nub as it becomes fully erect. His teeth pinch the other nipple after he laps at it with his tongue. 

 

You both want more, but can't seem to find a position on the couch that allows him to angle his hips so he can grind against your g spot. Still, you're both a panting mess as you slow down long enough to speak. "Home?" 

 

"home." 

 

In an instant, you're pulled off the couch and pushed down on your bed. You move to your knees as Sans pushes you down on your hands. He grabs a fistful of your hair as he thrusts into you from behind. His other hand moves down to your clit, using his thumb to press down on the small button. As his thrusting gets harder, he finally reaches your sweet spot. You let him know by moaning out his name. 

 

With each thrust, he hits your g spot. Along with moving his thumb in circles on your clit, he's bringing you closer and closer to the edge. Tears form at the corner of your eyes and your toes curl as you get closer to your tipping point. You can tell he's close too as he swells inside of you. "S-Sanssss." His thrusts get erratic as you tighten around him. 

 

He pushes your head into the mattress, his grip on your hair tightens. The strangled moan that comes from him sends you over. As your back arches, you scream out his name and soon feel him fill you with his seed.  

 

You fall limp as he works you both through your orgasms. You hate how empty it feels when he pulls out. He collapses on top of you and you can't help but snort as you try to push him off. Prior experience has told you that him sleeping on you always makes your back hurt the next morning. He doesn't budge, so you roll onto your side, throwing him off of you as you do so. 

***** 

"rude." His easy smile betrays his tone. You roll your eyes and pull him close so you can cuddle. 

 

He uses his magic to bring the cover over the two of you so you don't get cold as you take a nap. He also turns the light off and closes the curtains so the room is engulfed in darkness. It doesn't take long for you to fall asleep. Once again, you're greeted by piercing red eyes and a childish smile. 

 

  

 


	98. Girls Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me tell you a story.
> 
> Tuesday while driving to work, someone almost T-boned be. i had a panic attack from then and halfway through my shift. I got sent home early because i puked from all the stress. On my way home, the sun was in my eyes and i didn't see the light change colors as i started turning. Some old ass woman blared her horn at me because i ended up cutting her off. i tried to apologize, but when she passed me as i was turning into my neighborhood, she yelled at me, "You fucking retard!" i immediately started crying because i was already super stress and anxious. When i got home, i went to my room and stared at a bottle of pain pills, my mind was telling me to swallow the entire bottle and just go to sleep so i would never wake up. Luckily, my best friend called me, and asked me to look for pictures of skylines that i think look really pretty.
> 
> if it wasn't for her and another friend texting me through it, i would have killed myself tuesday night.
> 
> Moral of the story, when you're driving don't yell at people. Keep it in your car and if that means rolling up your window for a minute, then so be it. You never know what someone might be going through, and whether or not your words would be the breaking point in their mental stability. not everyone has super supportive friends like i do. so just, watch what you say to people. 
> 
>  
> 
> Whew! ok, now that that depressing shit is over,, heres a chapter where we go shopping with our favorite lesbians!

   
"MICHAEL IN THE BATHROOM BY HIMSELF~!" Today, you had the entire house to yourself. And like any level headed adult, you were belting out lyrics to the sound track to a new musical you've been into while sweeping the living room. 

 

Why were you alone on a Saturday evening? Well, Sans and Gaster had gone into the lab earlier saying they were going to run experiments on both souls. Sans was still pretty nervous about accidentally going psycho again, and Gaster needed to make sure his soul was stable enough to keep his form. Papyrus was also called into work an hour or so ago. 

 

"I am hiding, but he's out there, just ignoring all our- oh fuck you." The music pauses and all you hear is your ringtone blaring out of the tv's sound bar. You have to go all the way to the kitchen where you left your phone. A picture of Undyne posing in a Sailor Uranus cosplay pops up on your screen as she calls a second time. "Oi! What do you want?"  

 

"You've got some balls to be talking to me like that asshole." She chuckles as you huff in annoyance. 

 

"You literally cut off my music during my favorite song." You lift yourself so you can sit comfortably onto of the counter, dangling your legs and swinging them lightly. 

 

"Are you still on that 'Be More Chill' kick? That’s some pussy shit ____." 

 

"Says the girl who likes High School Musical." You can hear her sputter, probably spitting out a drink. 

 

"A-Anyway!" Insert audience laugh. "Alph and I are going to the mall to get some winter clothes. Wanna come?" Her voice regains confidence as her question comes out as more of a statement than anything else. 

 

"Buy me dinner and I'm in." You hop off the counter and head for your room to change into something other than just your underwear. 

 

"Fat ass. I'll be there in ten."  

 

"Love you to~" you think you could hear her sputter out an 'love you too' but she hangs up before you can make anything out. Shrugging it off, you shove your phone in your bra and head up the staircase. 

 

It doesn't take you long to find something, it's been getting colder as the December winter pushes fall out. You end up finding a sweater with a rib cage and spine printed on it, a pair of your favorite pair of skinny jeans with rips on each knee, that you have to struggle to button. _Oh god,_ _Undyne's_ _right. I'm getting fat._  and your gray beanie. Your hair had grown out quite a bit since Luna cut it, and the color has long since faded. You'll have to ask her to do it again. 

 

After putting on your boots and a jacket, you find some gloves to conceal your skeletal hand. You were going to be around a lot of humans today and you didn't want to cause a scene. Deciding against a purse, you grab your wallet and shove it in the pocket of your zip up jacket. 

 

Looking yourself in the door mirror, you scrunch up your nose once realizing you look like one of those hipsters you always see hanging around Starbucks. You're thinking of changing, but it's too late when you hear the front door burst open. Footsteps run up the stairs and you somehow manage to not flinch when Undyne breaks open the door to your room. 

 

"C'mon nerd! We got shopping to do, and only two hours to do it!" As she takes a step closer, you lift your arms and submit to her carrying you over her shoulder. "Shit, did you gain weight." 

 

"Shut uuuup." 

 

"You know, I can train you and we can get that weight off in like, a week." You know she's trying to be supportive, but you can't help but feel offended. 

 

"Thanks, but I have to get my body all squishy and ready." Shit, you said too much. You can feel the sweat building up on the back of your neck as you wait for Undynes response. 

 

"Ready for what? You aint tryin' to get knocked up, are ya." She's laughing like it's some kind of sick joke. But you can't respond. You have no idea why, but your silence is nothing but admittance. Her good eye widens and she's quick to set you down on the floor. "No...you aren't... you aren't pregnant, are you?!" Her hands have a vice grip on your shoulders, shaking you in her excitement. 

 

"Stop. No, I'm not pregnant...yet." She squeals and only shakes you harder until you feel sick. "Let gooooo." It takes a bit of coaxing for her to let you go, but you finally manage to after pretending to gag.  

"When did you nerds decide this?" She was now pulling you to the car, probably so Alphys can hear about it as well. 

 

"Uhhh in the hospital after I woke up? We were waiting until everything  calmed down, but yeah. We're trying. But so far, nothing." You pat you stomach and sigh. You never knew it would be so hard. Especially since half the girls in your high school class got knocked up by accident. "I can't help but think that maybe I can't. I can't help but feel guilty if I take the chance of Sans having a family away from him." 

 

Undyne places a webbed hand on your head, giving it gentle pats before kneeling in front of you. "You still have a chance. Asgore said it's possible, and you do have some pretty powerful magic in ya girly. Give it time. Hell, for all we know you could already have the makings of a baby cooking in ya already!" She takes your keys and locks the door for you, looping her arm around your own and guiding you to the large pickup truck in the drive way. 

 

"Maybe, I dunno. Sans said he couldn't see any souls forming this morning though." Undyne opens the back seat door for you, hoisting you in the truck without trouble. Alphys turns around and waves at you before speaking up. 

 

"H-Hey ____. W-W-What do you mean b-by forming souls?" She pushes her glasses up her snout as she watches you. 

 

"Our little girly and the bone bitch are trying to start a family." Undyne smiles smugly from the drivers seat as a high pitched noise comes out of Alphys. 

 

"R-Really?! Oh stars, that's great! C-Can I run a f-few tests after dinner?" She has stars in your eyes and a light orange blush on her cheeks. How could you say no to that? 

 

"What kind of tests?" 

 

"W-Well, I want to see if your soul is strong enough to carry the child. I also want to-to see if maybe I can see clearer than Sans can." Huh, doesn't sound bad, but you already know you can have them. 

 

"Sounds good." 

 

The rest of the trip is spent talking about what they might look like, names, if they'll get your magic or Sans'. The mall comes into view and Undyne speeds into the parking lot in search of an empty space she can park in. Since it's a Sunday, not a lot of people are here and you manage to find a spot relatively close.  

 

The first store you go into is the one you first met Undyne at. Unfortunately, Catty and Bratty aren't working today, so instead two human girls take their place. They ask if you need help, but you politely decline and head in the direction of the dresses. 

 

You find a couple cute winter dresses. One is light blue with snowflakes scattered over the fabric. The other is a 'sexy Santa' dress that Undyne made you buy. Alphys found a fluffy yellow dress with a black ribbon tied around the center. It had sunflowers dotting the fabric, not really a winter dress, but she liked it.  

 

Undyne stayed away from dresses and skirts, deciding on getting some thicker track suits and some jeans. At the next store, you find nothing but ugly Christmas sweaters. So of course you buy ten. Five for you and five for Sans that you will definitely not force him to wear and take pictures in. Undyne gets a red plush jacket with fur lining the inside. The red matches her ears and eye shadow perfectly. 

 

Alphys gets three giant water proof coats, clearly not a fan of the cold weather. You also get new gloves, a couple scarfs and a new hat. You're walking to the next store, but a voice announces that the mall will close in ten minutes, so you all decide to head back to the car instead. 

 

All the bags get seated with you, so you get to choose the restaurant. You give Undyne the directions to a really good steak house your parents would take you to on your birthday. Undyne has no trouble choosing a steak, but Alphys seems a bit weary on what to choose. You end up having to talk her into getting chicken tenders since that's always the go to food when you're at a new place. 

 

As it turns out, you and Undyne like your steak the same. Medium rare sirloin with a slice of butter on the top. You kind of expected her to get hers rare since she kind of reminds you of a shark, but as you've learned, monsters can get food poisoning too, so she's probably cautions of the meat being too undercooked. 

 

When everyone's finished and the bill gets there, you try to help pay since it was your idea to go somewhere kind of expensive, but Undyne wont let you. After minutes of fighting, she finally allows you to at least pay the tip. The bill was only around $50, so you leave a $10 tip just because your waiter was nice as hell and didn't say anything when you took off your glove to eat. 

 

"Remind me if I ever get a job as a waitress to always have you come in when I'm working." You were now all in the car driving over to the girls house.  

 

"Remind me to steal some sweats when we get to your place. I am stuffed." You had to unbutton your pants when you got in the car so your poor tummy would have some breathing room.  


	99. Baby Maybe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heeeeeeeey guys~ i'm totally not dead!
> 
> Sorry for not posting in a little bit. A lot of stuffs been going on. And i've been lazy ;)
> 
> Tomorrow we hit 100 chapters! i want to do something to celebrate, but don't know what. have an idea? comment it!
> 
> Question of the day: How do you want to tell your S.O. that your expecting, or vise versa?  
> if i happen to be the one to get knocked up, i want to get my wifey a card that says, "is you a mom?" inside: "yes. yes you is."
> 
> i saw the male version on tumblr and fell in love lmao

You're laying on a black leather couch, patting your food baby while Alphys gets everything set up in her lab. It's shark week, so you take the remote and change the channel so you can watch your favorite ocean beans. You slowly start to nod off, the mixture of having a hot meal in your gut and the warmth of the house working against your consciousness. Your eyelids finally win the fight and you think you can get a little nap in before being tested on, but something soft hits you square in the face. 

 

Pulling the fabric off and looking at it a bit confused, you realize Undyne had gotten you a pair of sweat pants like you asked before you got to her home. "Hey punk, Alph has been down there for a while. You uh, ya might want to let Sans know there's a possibility of you sleeping over." 

 

You were already in the middle of pulling off your slightly uncomfortable jeans, a happy sigh leaving you as your legs are freed. "I mean, yeah. But how long do you think it'll be?" 

 

"Depends. Lets say theres already a second soul floating around in there. Alphys would want to test the strength of your soul, see how well your body would hold up if it can even care for a monster baby." She drops her body next to you on the couch, the sudden weight causing you to slightly jump in your spot. 

 

"And if not?" Undyne shrugs. You don't bother asking again, this is new to the three of you, so of course she wouldn't know. Instead, you pull your phone from the pocket of your discarded pants. 

 

XXX-XXX-XXXX 8:12 

Hey, I'm with Undyne and Alphys. Might not come home tonight. Love you 

 

When he doesn't reply immediately, you figure he might still be at the lab with Gaster.Eh, he'll see it at some point. 

 

Another twenty minutes pass before Alphys calls you down. Undyne helps you up and guides you to the basement stairs. As soon as you take the first step down, you get the feeling of being at the doctors. It even smells like a doctors office the closer you get. Theres a large set of double doors at the end of the staircase and you begin to wonder just how large the basement lab is. This was nothing like what Sans had set up in your home. 

 

There was a keypad next to the doors and Undyne grumbled before pushing in the password. "I don't understand why we even have this. No one comes down here anyway." 

 

"PASSWORD NOT ACCEPTED" why the hell was Papyrus the voice of the security system? 

 

"Oh, FUCK you!" Undyne's frustration goes up every time she screws the password up. She obviously forgot what four numbers unlocked the doors, and it's all fun and games until Undyne roars and summons a spear in her outstretched hand. 

 

"shit." You grab Undynes arm, attempting to use your weight to pull it down. But you forgot she was basically an amazon woman in the strength department. "Undyne, no!" 

 

"Undyne, YES!" She cackles as she plunges the spear into the keypad. You hear a slight beeping and a red light flashing. Slowly, you turn your head to look at Undyne, deadpan stare on your face and you watch as realization washes over her. Her lips fold and her pupil dialates. Looking down at you, she gives you a shy smile, and just as she does, a small explosion goes off, covering the two of you in black ash. 

 

Pulling up your hand, you smother a small flame on your bangs, Undyne doing the same with her pony tail. Your movements are slow as you do so and you both just stare at each other for a while. You can hear the frantic scraping of Alphys' clawed feet hitting the floor as she hurries to the door, but you don't mind it as you keep staring at Undyne.  

 

Now to see who the first to break is. The closer Alphys gets to the door, the closer you both get to laughing. At this point, your cheeks are puffed out as you try to trap your giggles, Undyne is biting her lip in hopes the pain will keep her from breaking. 

 

But it all ends when Alphys slams the doors open. You don't even look towards her as you gasp and all of your trapped laughter escapes. Undyne is in the same situation, the arm you're not hanging on comes to cradle her stomach as she lets out loud guffaws. Alphys looks panicked as she tries her best to look you both over for injuries. Fortunately, the worst that happened was some of your hair got burnt off so now there's a really nasty smell in the small space. 

 

It takes a couple minutes to calm down. Your laughter had hit the silent but very painful mark so you let a still slightly giggling Undyne carry you over to the hospital bed. You were finally calm by the time you were put down, though your nose wrinkled in disgust once you saw the bed. You were tired of being on the damn things. 

 

"O-Ok, so f-first I want t-t-to do an ultrasound to see if there's any de-development." She points at the large screen and keyboard next to her. "I managed t-to upgrade it to be a-able to see the very first stages of s-soul development." 

 

"Ah, I see." You try to play off your confusion like you know exactly what she means. Alphys starts to heat up a bottle of goo when Undyne leans in and whispers into your ear. 

 

"Souls start out with the two parents magic swirling around in the uterus. She can see that with the ultrasound equipment." Thank the stars for Undyne already knowing how stupid you are. 

 

You pat her on the cheek and nod your thanks. She moves away when Alphys turns back to you with the little wand thing that goes on your stomach. "T-This might be a little c-cold." She squeezes out a large drop of goo, rubbing it over your lower stomach and by George is it cold! 

 

Alphys smiles a bit as your flesh is covered in goose bumps, her way of being apologetic you assume. She turns to the keyboard and types a few things in while moving the wand a bit to the side. This goes on for another minute or so before she gasps.  

 

The sound makes you shoot your head up, careful not to move the rest of your body. "What. What did you see?" Alphys shh's you, clicking a few more keys to take a picture of the screen. Looking up at Undyne with slight concern, she has her hands covering her mouth and where you guess her nose is. She has stars in her eye and you could have sworn she was tearing up a little. 

 

"Is anybody going to tell me what's going on?!" You look from girl to girl until you feel Undynes hands under your back to carefully lift you into a sitting position. Once you're up, she points to the screen. Looking at it, you have no idea what they see. It isn't until you see a slight blue wave curl and dance with a light purple wisp of what you assume is your magic. "It's...beautiful." You bring a hand up to your mouth as you watch the two magics dance in wonderment. 

 

Alphys puts her free hand on your knee while Undyne pulls you into a side hug. And you three watch as the two magics begin forming a new soul. You've no idea how much time has past when you finally look away. Alphys looked like she wanted to speak, but was too afraid to break the warm moment. 

 

You clear your throat and hope to bring down some of your blush when you speak. "You uh, you gotta check my soul now, see if I can even carry this...thing?" Oh gods, you feel terrible for calling your soon to be baby a 'thing'. 

 

"O-Oh! Yes. Uhm. May I?" She puts the ultrasound wand down, wiping the extra goo off your stomach before lifting her hand over your chest. You give her a curt nod and she begins focusing on your soul. Theres a slight pull and a pop before you watch your purple soul float from your chest. You smile as the small wisps of blue break up the sea of purple, and something new catches your eye.  

 

There is no longer that smudge of black that connected yourself to Gaster.  

 

Alphys begins placing sticky pads to your soul and you watch the faint blue string connecting your soul to Sans' shiver at the same time you get a text. 

 

Bone Daddy 10:31 

why is your soul out??     

 

XXX-XXX-XXXX 10:31 

Tell you later.  

 

Bone Daddy 10:32 

you still with the girls? 

 

XXX-XXX-XXXX 10:33 

Yeah? Why? 

 

He doesn't respond. Alphys begins talking so you chose to let your worry aside to listen to her. "N-Now, this machine will allow me to see your stats. With that, we c-can see just how strong your soul is. After, I w-w-want to try sending electro waves through to see how much pain your soul can withstand." 

 

"Uhhh, will that hurt?" 

 

"Not unless you're a pussy!" Oh Undyne, please don't try to be helpful. 

 

"D-Don’t worry. I w-wont send enough to harm you. Just enough to see if you can stay safe with an influx of magic." She's typing in her laptop, and a large pixel heart pops up on the screen along with different colored words. "L-Let's see..." She studies each word as if it were in a textbook. 

 

You yourself have no idea what you're looking at, so you decide to play games on your phone while she reads. "W-Well, it seems your HP is high enough to sustain a new life." Welp, there goes your gaming. You put down your phone to look at the dino. 

 

"That's good, yeah?"  

 

"I believe so. W-We don't have any files from previous hybrid pregnancies, so I only have Asgore's memory to go off of. B-But! This is good if you were a monster!" She smiles wide at you while using a clawed finger to push her glasses up her snout. "N-Now for the e-elctro shocks." She grabs a new device with a nob and big red button. "I-If it starts to hurt, tell me?" You nod and she hesitates to send the first wave. 

 

A couple seconds pass and you just stare at her. "I felt nothing." Another. "Slight sting, but doesn't hurt." Another. "Same." This goes on until the power is at one hundred percent. Alphys looks a bit afraid to press the button, saying how only boss monsters can withstand the shock. You tell her you'll be fine and to just get it over with. 

 

Alphys hesitates for another second before you yourself grab the device and press down on the button. Your body starts shaking vigorously and Alphys starts to freak out, but after a second, you stop. Finger still on the button. Blinking a couple times, you give her back the box and smile. "See? Told ya I could t-" 

 

You're cut off by a hole being shot into the ceiling. Smoke and dusts settles over the room and Alphys is quick to push your soul back in your chest before anything bad can happen to it. You jump down from the bed and summon an ice scythe, getting into a defensive position much like Undyne who is now holding two large spears. 

 

You hear foot steps getting closer and closer, a black silhouette coming into view. You're trying not to cough as the dust fills your lungs, instead holding your weapon closer to your body. A new wave of protectiveness washes over you as you now have another being to keep safe.  

 

It isn't until you see a blue flame engulfing the side of the figure's head that you realize who broke into the lab. 

 

"God dammit Sans! What the fuck?!" Your weapon slowly melts away as the smoke clears to reveal a very pissed off skeleton. 

 

"that's my line. the fuck are you doin' to ____'s soul?" He turns his anger to Alphys who is still shaking behind Undyne. 

 

"Oh calm down bone boy." You walk over to him and wrap an arm around his shoulders. He makes no move to calm so you walk him over the ultrasound machine. "I've got good news." You grab the printed pictures of your uterus and the magic dancing in it. Handing it to Sans, you let him take a look. It only takes a second for him to realize what it is. His breath hitches and he looks at you with wide eyes. 

 

"is...?" 

 

"You're goin' to be a dad, babe!" 


	100. Good News

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! We made it to 100 chapters! Go us! In celebration of this achievement, I'll be posting another chapter after work today, and I'll also be answering questions! So, wanna ask a character something? They'll answer it either in the comments or on [Tumblr](https://punny-bone-fucker.tumblr.com) or, if you have a question for me, I'll answer my best. be it about the fic, or a sneak peak into the fell fic i'll be working on after this!
> 
> I look forward to what you guys come up with :D
> 
> but for now, enjoy Sans reaction to being a dad!

"You're goin' to be a dad, babe!" You hold out your arms, doing little jazz hands as you wait for his reaction. 

 

Sans just stares at the picture, his smile drawn tight against his face. You start to get a little nervous at his lack of response and your arms start to waver at how long you've been holding them up. He lifts a hand to scratch the side of his skull as he studies the image, finally lifting his eye lights to your face. 

 

Taking another breath, you make a show as you stretch out your arms and make an open mouth smile. He too takes a breath, pointing at himself with a nervous smile. You don't feel it appropriate to speak, so instead you nod fast, the sparkle coming back to your eyes. And then he starts laughing. 

 

Sans has to cover his mouth as his chuckles grow and tears start to well in his eye sockets. Your smile turns soft as you lessen the space between the two of you. You cradle his skull, allowing him to nuzzle the crook of your neck. His arms snake around your waist, holding you tight against him. Before you know it, Sans has you lifted off your feet and is spinning you around while looking at you with heart eyes. 

 

You wrap your legs around him, bringing your hands to either side of his mandible, bringing his skull up so you can press a kiss to his smile. Once you break the kiss, you lean to whisper into the side of his skull, "I'm bringing your family back." His eye sockets widen to perfect circles and his grip on you tightens, only to whisper back, "our family." 

 

Undyne and Alphys watch you both with adoration in their eyes. They hold each other close as they wait for you to break apart. Once Sans has you back on the ground, Undyne walks behind you and locks her arm around your shoulders, bringing her face down with the happiest smile on her face. Alphys soon joins Sans, giving him congratulations and explaining to him what to expect along with making sure to have you visit for monthly check ups. 

 

"Can't believe my bestie's gunna be a mom!" She rocks you a bit as she tries to tease you, but right now you're way too happy to let it bother you. Then a thought passes your mind. 

 

"You know, this also means you'll be an aunt." You turn your head to look at Undyne. Her mouth is shut tight, lips curled much like a cats. Heh, catfish. A bright blue blush spreads across her cheeks and she just stares wide eyed at you. 

 

She looks like she was just told she'd be able to fight Bria Shaw or something. Then in a loud squeal se blurts out, "R-REALLY?" 

 

You can't help but giggle at her girlish voice and actions as she starts to jump in place. "Heck yeah man. Auntie Undyne. Number one Fish Stick." You give her a thumbs up and chuckle at your nickname for her. 

 

"Fish stick my ass." She grumbles, but it's short lived. "We need to celebrate. We, we need to throw a party with everyone!" Before you can protest, she grabs you but is a bit more gentle when tucking your limb body under her arm. She runs over to the two nerds, tossing Alphys over her shoulder and tucking Sans under her other arm. He turns his head and gives you a look, but you just shake your head. Let her do what she wants. 

 

"Oh, and Sans." 

 

"yep?" 

 

"You're paying for the repairs on my floor." Now it's your turn to give Sans a look. He blatantly looks away from you, whistling as he does so. 

 

\------------------ 

 

Undyne had given you the job of calling all of your friends, your parents and the family. She had set her mind to throw you a party at her house, Alphys tried to protest, saying the house wasn't big enough for that amount of people. But Undyne is Undyne. If she want's something, she'll get it. Her compromise? "Babe, listen. I'll clean everything up afterwards while you sleep. Pleeeeeeease?" She does her best puppy eyes that somehow break Alphys hold. 

 

"F-Fine...." 

 

"I think while you get decorations, Sans and I should go tell my parents in person. They deserve to know from me than someone else." She nods, already working on a list of what to get from the party store across the street. 

 

The party wouldn't be happening until tomorrow, it being to late at night to do anything. So, you send your mom a quick text that you'll be dropping by tomorrow morning. Grabbing Sans hand, you drag him out of the house before Undyne can give either of you another job. It's not until you're in your car that you relax. 

 

"Oh man." You let your head fall down on the steering wheel and you just take a few breaths before looking over at Sans. "You know, I probably should have expected this from her, but not so soon." 

 

"heh, can't expect less." He reaches over and takes your hand in his. "think you're up to giving tori a quick visit?" 

 

You relax as his thumb traces circles into your hand. "Shit, yeah. I should probably tell her too. And Frisk." Looking up, you squint your eyes as you think for a second. "Since Tori's Frisks mom, does that mean she'll be a grandma too?" 

 

"only if ya want 'er to be." He leans back into the seat, closing his eye sockets. 

 

You hum, letting go of his hand to start the car. The drive to Toriels is not long enough. How the hell were you going to tell her she was a granny? And Frisk a, pibling? Parents sibling....yeah. That makes sense. "Sans, give me the picture." He makes a noise of disapproval. "Come on, we'll get another from Alphys when we go over tomorrow." 

 

With a huff, he reaches into his jacket pocket and hands you the very first picture of your child. You snatch the photo before he can change his mind and jump out of the car as soon as you park. You wait for him up at the door, holding out your free hand. He grabs your hand, but you stop him when go goes to open the door. 

 

The living room light was on, so you think Toriel or Frisk are still up. Positioning yourself so you can see into the window where the curtain doesn't reach, you're happy when you see it's Toriel. You knock on the door once to get her attention, and when you hear her get close, you clear your throat. "Knock knock!" 

 

You hear her stifle a giggle, clearing her own throat before answering. "Who is there?" 

 

You smile at Sans, who looks a mix between proud and confused. "Grandma." Realization hits his face and he beams with pride. 

 

"Grandma...who?" Genuine confusion laces her tone and she sounds a bit hesitant to hear your reply. 

 

"Grandma you!" Sans smile stretches as you now beam with pride, happy that you didn't mess up your joke. 

 

"I...what?" You hear the door unlock and take a step back as she pulls the large wooden door open.  

 

You don't speak, just smile and bounce in your spot as you hand her the ultrasound. She squints her eyes at it for a second before screaming. You and Sans are immediately pulled into her warm embrace. "My children! I cannot believe this good news!" She carries you both into her home, using her foot to close the door.  

 

You're sat down in the kitchen and Toriel makes quick to fix drinks and a snack. "Frisk dear, get down here!" You hear the teen grunt from their room. A second passes and their door slowly creeks open. 

 

 _"What's up mom?"_  The rub their sleep ridden eyes and don't notice you or Sans until they get to the last step. _"Hey guys. Why're you here so late?"_   

 

Toriel is back by your side, handing you a hot chocolate and nudging you with her elbow. "Hey kiddo, c'mere." You hold out your arms and they're quick to fall into your embrace. You help them sit on your lap, gently running your fingers as you try to think of how to bring up the news. "Well, me and Sans have something very important to tell you." 

 

They look down at you, _why is this kid taller than you?_  Curiosity clear in their squinted eyes. _"_ _What's_ _up?"_  

 

"Well, you see..." You look to Sans for help, but he starts to sip his ketchup. "I'm pregnant? And uhm, you're going to be a pibling or whatever title you chose." They look at you, their eyes slowly opening wide as they start to shake. They look from you and Sans, growing both anxious and furious. While Toriel isn't looking, they start to sign furiously. 

 

 _"SANS WHAT THE FUCK DUDE?!_ HOW COULD YOU, KNOWING WHAT HAPPENED LAST TIME!" Their shaking gets worse and you're quick to wrap your arms around your sibling. 

 

Sans lets out a sigh and starts to move his own hands. _"look kid, it_ _ain't_ _goin_ _' to be like that this time."_  

 

 _"And how do you know?"_ Tears start to roll down their face as they bury their head in your shoulder. 

 

You tuck their hair behind their ear and in a soft voice whisper to them, "Gaster can look into the future. He showed me giving birth and living." They seem to relax a bit at that. "I have more magic than I did last timeline. My body and soul are also stronger. Believe us when I say, Sans would not have done this had he thought I would get hurt." 

 

 _"I want to trust him, but it's hard."_ Sans nods. 

 

"well, i don't think you've even met the old man yet. if i trust 'em with paps, you can try to trust what he showed ____ was real." 

 

They nod against you’re your shoulder, tightening their hug before pulling away. Toriel comes back with a plate full of tiny sandwiches and cookies. She puts it down before placing a paw on Frisk. "My child, aren't you happy for them?" She smiles down at her child. 

 

 _"Yeah, it'll be nice to not be the youngest."_  Toriel chuckles at this before turning her attention to you again. 

 

"Have you told your mother and father? I do so wish to plan a shower with your mother!" Oh man, baby showers are sooooo boring. 

 

"Nah, not yet. We're going over tomorrow before the party at Undynes to tell them. I'm thinking of how I want to surprise them though." 

 

"I saw a cute video on the internet the other day of a daughter giving her father a present. When he opened it, there were the cutest little baby sneakers and an ultrasound of the child to be." She smiles at you and yes. That is what you'll do. 

 

"Sans, we gotta."  

 

"sounds good ta me." 

 

You spend the next hour eating snacks and talking about the responsibilities that comes with raising a child. Toriel makes sure to let you know if you ever needed any help, she would be more than happy to. Hell, she was more than willing to let you call her in the middle of the night to cry if you got frustrated over something. 

 

It's when you start to yawn that Toriel makes you leave. Now that you were caring for another, you had to make sure your own body was taken care of. Which means plenty of naps, exercise and eating nutritious foods. 

 

Sans had decided to drive, afraid that you'll fall asleep behind the wheel. "so, we gonna tell dad and paps tonight or tomorrow?" 

 

"'morrow. I'm so tired." He chuckles as your words slur and your eyes close. Soon, you're sound asleep and Sans chooses to carry you to bed instead of waking you up.  


	101. Fathers Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has nothing to do with the story!
> 
> Originally, i wanted to write half the chapter with reader and her family and the other half the skeleton family. but that didn't happen, so heres some of reader and frisks family members! Id write more, but my fingers hurt

"Alright, I should be there in a few minutes." You pocket your phone with one hand, using the other to carry bags of food. Today was fathers day, and it was always tradition for your families to get together and go out to your Poppy's lake house for the weekend. 

 

You had asked Sans, Papyrus and Gaster if they'd like to go, they are family after all. But they decided to celebrate alone this year. It's understandable, it was the first fathers day the boys would be with their own dad. You were, however, planning on picking up Frisk before meeting your parents at their home. 

 

Toriel had already given you the ok, saying they've never celebrated the holiday and Asgore didn't mind Frisk being with their biological family. You still felt a bit guilty about it.  

 

You're running late, so when you pull into Tori's, you honk your horn twice to get the attention of Frisk who is sitting on the porch with the goat woman. "Sorry I can't stay longer Tor, mom always gets panicky when we run late." 

 

"Think nothing of it child. Please do not speed, I do not wish for the three of you getting hurt." Your hand immediately moves to your large baby bump and you smile. 

 

"Can't make ay promises! Buckle up kiddo, I've got the need for speed." You whisper the last part to Frisk when they close the car door. Toriel tries to reprimand you, but you're already pulling out of the driveway. You blow her a kiss and wave as you speed off in the direction of your parents house. 

 

"Alright Frisk. You've met a few of our aunts at the shower, but I should warn you. Dads brothers are just like him, and moms brother is kind of an idiot. I already asked Aunt Karen to let everyone know your preferred pronouns, so hopefully we wont be dealing with any unnecessary questions." They nod along as they plug their phone into your radios aux cord. 

 

Soon your car is blaring out the soundtrack to Moana. You finish 'We Know The Way' as soon as you pull into the double driveway of your parents house. Your mom is packing luggage into the large mini van they rented for the trip, your dad carrying a large drink cooler to set in the middle seat in case anyone gets hungry or thirsty during the six hour drive. 

 

"Oh thank goodness you two are finally here!" Your mom stops her packing just long enough to hug and kiss you and Frisk. 

 

"Need help?" You start shoving your own bags in with the rest, Frisks bag is small enough to peacefully rest on top of the stack. 

 

"Please help your father lift that cooler. We don't want him throwing out his back." She giggles as your dad huffs while trying to lift the cooler after placing it on the porch for a quick stretch. 

 

"But dear, I hear fifty is the new twenty!" You rush over to your dads side while Frisk helps your mom shove the last bag in the trunk. 

 

Before grabbing the cooler, your dad wraps you in a big hug, careful not to squeeze you too hard. "Sans not joining us?" 

 

"Nah, he's spending the day with Gaster and his bro." You dad nods, pressing a kiss to the top of your head. You both take a handle, hefting the heavy cooler up and quickly waddling over to the van. "Jesus, what did you guys put in here?" Opening the lid, one half is filled with sodas and waters while the other side has sandwiches, chips and fruit snacks. 

 

"We don't know what you'll want to eat, so we got the things you loved when you were a small child." Your mom momentarily runs her hand over your stomach before jumping into the passenger seat.  

 

As expected, an hour into the drive, both you and Frisk are fast asleep. You end up taking three pit stops on the way, these kids sure loved playing kickball with your bladder. It doesn't help that you're constantly thirsty, so you down about six water bottles and three cokes.  

 

The large lake house comes into view and you're out of the van as soon as your dad parks. You're happy to be on your feet again as you stretch and breathe in the clean air. Frisk is quick to join you, this being their first time meeting the rest of their family. You knew they would be anxious, so during the car ride you told them they could stick to your side the whole trip until they were comfortable. 

 

"Welp, ready to meet the family?" Their nod is all you need before taking their hand and walking to the front door of the almost mansion. 

 

The door isn't open but for a second before you feel two toddlers crash into your legs. They both look up at you with bright eyes and large smiles. They're still too young to be able to speak, but the grabby hands they make at you are enough to let you know they want to be carried. "Oomph. You two are getting big!" They sit comfortably on your hips, legs resting against the middle of your back and on the top of your gut. "Frisk, these are our cousins, Leeland, the blonde and Levi, the burnette." The boys giggle at Frisk, Levi grabbing a fistful of their hair while Leeland starts to play with the exposed bones of your hand. 

 

"Is that ____ I hear?" Your cousin Mel pops their head out of the kitchen, catching your eyes before jumping and running to you. Their gaze immediately drops to your baby bump and they hold their hands out, waiting for your permission to touch. "Oh my! They kicked!" You chuckle at their excitement, handing Frisk Levi so you can run your fingers over the side of your bump.  

 

Little feet press against your flesh, shocking your cousin when they notices the four feet moving in you. "Usually one moves while the other sleeps. Seems you've encountered a rare event when they're both awake." Their smile only grows wider as she watches your twins move. 

 

"You didn't tell us you were packin' twin in there!" Someone locks their arm around your neck, pulling you to the side to give you nuggies. 

 

"Please do not nuggie the pregnant woman!" You fight against your uncles embrace, only to be let go after he plants a wet kiss to your cheek. Leeland giggles the more he gets knocked around with you. 

 

"And whos this little thing?" Both Mel and your uncle turn to Frisk, who is looking at you with concern. 

 

"Oh! This is Frisk, my sibling." You quickly move back to their side, pointing at the family member when introducing them. "This tall drink of water is our sweet cousin Melissa. Feel free to call them Mel. They/Them pronouns. And this," pointing to your already buzzed uncle. "Is Uncle Matt. He may try to act like a badass, but he's really just a huge steroid filled wimp." 

 

"Hey!" "Please ignore him, we've been drinking since noon." Mel holds out their hand to Frisk, who takes it, albeit hesitantly. 

 

 _"Nice to meet you..."_  They seem a bit reluctant to sign, but Mel and Matt are quick to surprise them when they both sign, 'The pleasures mine.' At the same time. 

 

Frisk looks up at you with wide eyes. You shrug. "I didn't know they could do that either." 

 

You introduce Frisk to the others, it takes a good hour but you finally get it done. Along with introducing Frisk, you had to deal with relatives touching your tum and ask where the father was. Luckily no one paid mind to your missing hand. Or so you thought. 

 

"____, what happened to your hand? Hate being human so much you decided to try and be a skeleton?" Your aunt Jessica steps out of her room, taking your skeletal hand in her own. 

 

You quickly snatch it away, as if just her touching it burnt you. The people around you goes quiet as aunt Jess glares down at you. "No, unlike you, I'm comfortable with how I look. You're what, sixty seven percent plastic now? I'd say it's you who hates being human." Mel snickers next to you, gaining their own glare from the wicked witch. 

 

"I am purely upgrading what was given to me. How about you broken children learn to respect your elders." You see Mels shoulders slump from their mothers comment, and you're quick to defend them. 

 

"We aren't broken. We're normal just like you and the rest of the family." 

 

"Normal? Melissa and your sister are under the delusion that they are not women. They think by cutting off or binding their chests, they can simply  revoke the title. And don’t get me started on you. I'm surprised any man would fuck you since you keep flip flopping between which genital you like." She crosses her arms under her inflated chest, smirking down at you. 

 

"Talk about me all you want, but do not attack your child or my sibling. That, I will not stand for."Frisk had left the bathroom while Jess spoke, the look on their face filling you with rage. 

 

"Please, that trash is not my child." You can feel your magic sparking at your finger tips as tears start to slowly drip down Mels face.  

 

You're about to speak again, but your grandfather places a hand on your shoulder before you can speak. Looking up at him, he shakes his head. You know not to speak when he asks you not to, so you back down for now. 

 

"Jessica, I had hoped that you would act civil while the entire family got together." This shocks the woman. 

 

"But daddy, I was only speaking the truth!" 

 

"My wife and I have taught our children to judge not of how others chose to live their lives. Be that who they decide to lie with, how they identify their own body, or the people they associate with. I will only tell you once. Please leave this house immediately, and we will have no problems." 

 

Frisk looks up at their grandfather, shocked to hear him kick this daughter out of the house. The woman scoffs at her father, turning on her heel and slamming the door behind her. His shoulders slump as soon as he hears drawer open and clothes being thrown into bags. He turns around and places his hands behind his back. 

 

"I apologize for her actions. Frisk, was it?" Frisk nods. "If I had known this would be how she acted, I would not have allowed her into my home." 

 

 _"It's fine. We expected this to happen."_  Frisk tucks themselves in your side, wrapping their arm around your own. 

 

"Still, I apologize." He pats your heads once, smiling down at the three of you. Mel ended up on your other side while their mother insulted them. "Well, I don't know about you youngins, but this old man is heading to bed. If you chose to stay up, please be quiet. I've seen a few of us retreat to their rooms for the night." 

 

"I think we'll be hitting the hay too. Benn quite an...eventful day." You make your leave, saying good night to everyone you pass on the way to your room. 

 

The room you were given already had your stuff in it. There were two twin beds, one for you and one for Frisk. Closing the door, you both change into night clothes. You a large tee shirt with bleach stains all over the shoulders and a pair of Sans boxers. Frisk has on a black tank top, sports bra and short work out pants. 

 

You both go to bed a little nervous of how the rest of the weekend will go. Hopefully nothing too bad will happen. 


	102. Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Excuse is I was sick!
> 
> So, another family member of mine died! so at some point either this week or next i wont be posting because funerals are sooooooo fun! (emotionally draining) 
> 
> i feel like at this point don't really expect set updates. I dunno, I'm trying to get it back to normal especially because my dad went back to work today, but im just so lazy you know?
> 
> any to do, enjoy the chapter! it's cute

Interior: Some generic baby store. 

 

Mission: Find a pair of tiny converse without crying about how small everything here is. 

 

"what are ya doin'?" Sans interrupts your internal monologue, which was apparently not internal one bit, with a light chuckle in his voice. 

 

"Shhh..." You awkwardly move your hand over his mouth, the sound of bone scraping bone making you cringe.  

 

Walking into the store, the first thing you hear is a wailing toddler. Why is he throwing a temper tantrum? Well, when you look over at the defeated mother and her son, you hear her in the most monotone voice, like this is a normal thing to happen, say, "Yes, I have a name other than 'mom'" To which causes the son to cry even more. 

 

"Is.... is that going to be us?" Looking over to your side, you see that Sans has already moved passed the sight. You have to jog a bit in order to catch up to him a few aisles down.  

 

"nah, me 'n paps were quiet kids." He shifts through some of the shoes sitting neatly on the rack. "so unless you were a crazy kid, we got nothin' ta worry 'bout." His hand settles on a pair of baby blue high tops, holding them out to show you.  

 

You give him a thumbs up and he places the tiny shoes in your hand basket. Now to find a box! "I don't think I was bad per se? Just energetic." There are a few parents in the aisle they keep gift bags and wrapping in, but you manage to squeeze between two very pregnant women.  

 

The most adorable purple box sits untouched. It had a blue bow tied neatly on the top and you can't help but think of how perfectly it fits both you and Sans. Snatching it before anyone can, you hold it above your head to show Sans. You can feel nervous energy flowing from his side of the bond, so your quick to rush by his side. The feeling goes down considerably once you're next to him, but it doesn't go away. 

 

It's making you a bit nervous too, the feeling of eyes boring into you filling your senses. Sans wraps an arm around your waist, pulling you into him as you walk to the registers. The glaring eyes only growing the deeper into the store you get. Taking a quick glance, you see a few mothers-to-be sending you the dirtiest looks. Though, a few are looking at you with pity, like they wished they could get the others to stop watching your every move, but are too afraid of the lash back.  

 

It's understandable. Though not as prominent as it used to be, there were still racists. They show even more once you place an inter-species couple in front of them. You feel as if you're walking on eggshells the entire time you're in the store. Even the cashier greets you in a less than friendly manner. As soon as you pay for your things, Sans takes your hand and makes a shortcut to your house.  

 

Your body plants itself on the couch with Sans next to you. You were a bit upset with how the shopping trip went. You were looking forward to the excitement of finding your kids very first thing, but of course closeminded people had to ruin it. The bag slips out of your hand, landing on the floor by the couch.  

 

"so that was fun." The slight tease in his voice cheering you up ever so slightly. 

 

"Oh, loads. Can't wait to do it again!" You turn your head, smiling at Sans. He smiles that big goofy smile back.  

 

It only lasts a second before you're both letting out a breath of air, smiles no more present on either face. Looking over at your boyfriend once more, you lean your body until your head is resting on his shoulder. You feel his head rest on top of your own, another long breath of air ruffling your hair as it's released. 

 

Looking at the clock under the tv, you see it's too early for the other two living in the house to be at work. Which causes suspicion. Papyrus is always awake before you, and Gaster for that matter always has breakfast fixed before you manage to pry Sans out of bed. It's quiet...too quiet. 

 

"Sans?" 

 

"hmmm?" 

 

"Where are the tall ones?" You hear him snort before pulling away from you. 

 

"tall ones?" His chuckles only grow as the blush on your face grows. 

 

"You know, G and Paps. They tol." Insert choked laughter. With a huff, you grab your bag and turn away from Sans and towards the kitchen. In the distance you can hear him wheeze out, "no, wait!" But you decide to ignore it and instead focus on wrapping the present for your parents.  

 

Lucky for you, you don’t have to tie the already perfect bow. Instead you rush back to the living room to grab a package of tissue paper from the coat closet. Matching the box, you grabbed two sheets of purple and two blue. Placing the small shoes in, you stuff the paper in to where it hides the shoes but also looks pretty. Next the top of the box goes on and you use a bit of double sided tape to keep the lip from falling off before you get to your parent's house. 

 

Next you have to find a gift tag to place on the box. There are none to be found in the closet, so you use your expert artistry to create one yourself (out of stationary paper). You write a cute little message in scribbly hand writing, 'For Nana and Pops' "Good enough!" You use a black ribbon to tie the tag to the box. You take a second to look over your handiwork, happy with how nice and neat it looks even with your makeshift tag. 

 

You still have a little over an hour before you're parents are expecting you, so you decide to solve the mystery of the missing tols. You have to go through the living room to get to the staircase, looking over to the couch you see that Sans has fallen asleep. You smile at his peaceful form, the cute small smile breaking the tired look his under eye bags gives him.  

 

Looking away, you set back on your mission. First, Papyrus. Not only because his door is closets, but also it worries you that he isn't out and about just yet. You're about to knock on his bedroom door, but you notice a note taped to his decorated door. 

 

'DEAR FATHER, BROTHER AND SISTER HUMAN, 

I APOLOGIZE FOR NOT BEING IN THE PRESENCE OF YOUR MORNING, BUT UNDYNE HAS CALLED ME OVER QUITE EARLY TO HELP DECORATE AND COOK FOR THE PARTY SHE IS HOLDING THIS AFTERNOON! PLEASE DO NOT BE UPSET! FOR I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL SEE YOU FAR SOONER THAN YOU THINK! 

 

LOVE, THE EVER SO GREAT PAPYRUS' 

 

There's also a crude drawing of Papyrus' face next to his signature. Well, one mystery solved! Now on to Gaster. 

 

Knocking on his door greets you with a grunt. Cracking the door open, you take a look inside the room and when Gaster makes no move to make you leave, you enter the room. Gaster is seated over at his desk, head in his hands as ghost hands are busy writing. 

 

"Hey Gaster, you feeling ok?" His shoulders slump slightly and it seems it takes a bit of energy for him to turn and look at you. Once you get a good look at the monster, you immediately wrinkle your nose. He looks dead tired. Dark purple bags much like his sons but worse, sink into the pure white that is his skull. His once permanent smile is turned down at the corners. His shirt and coat are also messy, making it look like he hasn't been to sleep in a few days. 

 

 ~~"Yes, I apologize. I had been working on a project since last night and have not had the time to rest."~~ He starts to turn back around, but is stopped when you place a hand on his shoulder. 

 

"Do I have to give you the same talk I give Sans when he skips out on sleep?" You give him your best Toriel look to which he chuckles at. 

 

 ~~"Do not worry my child, I am more than used to pulling 'all nighters' as you youth would say."~~  You huff as he tries again to turn back to his work. 

 

"Nope. You're going to sleep now. We have a party to attend and I'm pretty sure you know what it's for." His eye sockets slightly widen, the blurry eye lights coming into focus and glowing brighter. 

 

 ~~"I suppose this should not be a shock. I mean, we both knew it would happen, but I cannot help but feel a bit giddy at the news."~~  Now it's your turn to laugh. 

 

"You're giddy because you'll be a granddad silly!" His smile softens at the title until he finally admits defeat and moves away from his desk. "Now sleep! Don't need ya passing out at Undynes place. She's known to draw crude things on the faces of those who fall asleep during her parties." You wait for him to be under the covers to leave, you don't need to act like a mom to a man who's hundreds of years old. 

 

After you close the door behind you, you pull out your phone to check the time. You still had some time, but you should probably leave soon. You had asked Luna to meet you at your parent's house soon, and you were sure she was already there or close. Lucky she has a good relationship with both parents. 

 

Sans is still asleep, so you spend the next ten minutes trying to get him awake. It's always hard to get him up and moving, and you always feel guilty when you wake him up. He's always so tired, but you think his depression is the cause of that. At least, that's how it was for you. 

 

You try peppering his face in kisses, sometimes it works sometimes it doesn't. Today it doesn't. You try tickling him, which causes you to be pushed off the couch. With a smirk, you do what you did when he would sleep during your class. Bending down, you gently blow air on his lower jaw and neck. Sure that this would work, you wait until he jolts up. Any...time now. FUCK. 

 

"Sans. Come on, we gotta go." Groaning. "Sans. We have to adult." More groaning. "Please?" Snore. Fuck this. "Sans, if you don't get up, I'll throw out those thigh highs you love." One eye opens only to glare up at you. You'll take it! Victory!  

 

"evil woman." You snicker at his insult, helping him up from the comfortable couch. 

 

"You love it." Instead of answering, he pulls you through the void and into your parent's house. "Sans! What if I didn't already have the box in my hands?" He shrugs and walks away from you. "Jerk." He snickers from his seat in the living room. 

 

You follow him, greeting your parents before sitting. Luna hasn't arrived yet, so you push off the gift giving until she's here. "Hey parents!" 

 

"Hello child of mine." Your mom gets up and holds her arms out to you. With the help of Sans, you get up and fall into her loving embrace. "And what brings you over so early? I thought you didn't wake up until one?"  

 

"Oh, you know. Just wanted to say hi. See if you guys are still alive."  

 

"How sweet." Your dad calls out to you from his spot next to Sans. He seems to be interrogating your boyfriend, who is just answering in vague answers that irritate your dad. "What's in the box?" He picks up the box that you left for Sans to protect. 

 

He tries to take it back from your dad, having to resort to using his magic to make the box leave your dads hand and pop up in his own hand. You watch as your dad lunges for the box, only to crash into the chair when Sans teleports next to you and your mom. The latter grabbing the box while Sans is distracted. War breaks out as the four of you fight over the box. Magic being used to get an advantage over which team keeps it the longest. 

 

None of you hear the door open and Luna walk in. She's in the middle of it all when she suddenly snatches the box out of your dads hand. All fighting ceases as soon as Luna's presence is known. "So...why was I called over?" She stares at the box before handing it back to you. 

 

"Well, the thing is..."  


	103. Happy Go Lucky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Funerals Thursday, so that's when i wont be posting.
> 
> How is everyone? i hope your day is going well ^^ I actually started late on writing today's chapter, so I apologize for it being a little short. 
> 
>  
> 
> Gaster's outift was inspired by this http://scontent.cdninstagram.com/t51.2885-15/e35/13722109_1784647248440363_148322693_n.jpg?ig_cache_key=MTMwMzEyNjg3NjIzOTM5MzE5OQ%3D%3D.2 he's a cool dad!

"Well, the thing is..." You look over to Sans who gives a brief nod. "We should all sit at the kitchen table!" The three hesitate for a moment, giving you odd looks while walking over to the table.  

 

Your mom and dad sit at one end, you and Sans at the other and Luna in the middle. No ones eye's leave the box resting on the table in front of you and you can feel their impatience growing the longer you keep the boxes contents a secret. Pulling out your phone, you prop it up so the camera faces your family and hit the record button. 

 

"Ok, so this is actually a gift for mom and dad, but Luna will like it too." Slowly and making sure not to disturb your phone, you slide the box across the table and into your dads waiting arms. With one look to your mom and then back to you, your dad places a hand on the boxes top. 

 

"Something isn't going to jump out at us...is it?" His grip on the top loosens as he gives you a suspicious look. 

 

"Really? You think I would get up early, force Sans lazy ass up no offence you know I love you, and drag Luna over here all for a prank?!" They all stare at you with blank faces. They knew better. "Ok, yeah I'd do that. But still! This isn't a prank. I promise." 

 

Your dad studies your face, searching for the slight twitch your eyebrow does when you lie. "Well, I'm convinced." You let out a sigh, moving your hand so it can hold onto Sans. As soon as your fingers lock, his thumb begins messaging the top of your hand, tracing small circles into the soft skin. 

 

The double sided tape rips easily away with the help of your dads strength, the tissue paper the only thing keeping your parents from knowing they'll be grandparents. Your mom compliments you on the color choice, Luna agreeing with a smile. Finally, the paper is torn away and your parents are stuck looking at the tiny shoes. 

 

You can feel Lunas eyes dig into both you and Sans, sweat starting to bead on the latters brow as her stare grows stronger. "R-Read the tag." You point at the sloppy tag placed on the boxes top, you can hear the bones of your hand hitting each other as your hand shakes. 

 

Your mom is the one who reads it, gasping as it finally clicks with her. It takes your dad a bit longer to understand what's happening, all the while your mom is screaming and smiling and jumping up and down. Soon, your dad is smiling, a small tear rolling down his cheek while one hand comes up to cover his mouth.  

 

Their excitement seems to calm Luna down, because now she's laughing and smiling along with your parents. Soon, everyone's up and giving you hugs, your father taking Sans out of the room for a second to have a talking to. You're not worried about it when they come back shaking hands and with a smile on their faces. 

 

"All this time, your dad and I thought you'd never have a kid!" Your mom is happily in the arms of your dad, who is staring down at her with loving eyes. 

 

"Wow rude. I could've adopted!"  

 

"Well, they aren't wrong. I mean, you were a virgin until Sans here came along. And if I remember correctly, up until Frisk was revealed to be you sib, you always said you wouldn't adopt or reproduce." Luna....no. 

 

"really now." Sans was giving you a shit eating grin and you really wanted to playfully punch him, because if you hit your partner with malicious intent, that is a form of abuse.  

 

"Honestly? I thought I was going to die a virgin and my only 'children' would be dogs." To that everyone chuckles. 

 

"i can see it." Sans himself is still having a hard time believing this is real. He was just expecting the universe to fuck him over yet again. 

 

The hours pass by as you watch your mom have a stern conversation with Sans about the responsibilities of being a parent and how she expects him to marry you after this is done and over with. Your soul is filled with warmth when Sans informs her that it was his intentions to make an honest woman out of you, and that he had been planning to propose but had to push it to the side after hearing the news about becoming a father. 

 

Despite him already telling you about how every time line he'd search for you, loved you and always had the intention to spend the rest of his life with you. Him telling your mother of all people helped solidify the idea that this man was in it for the long haul. 

 

Luna, though still skeptical of the relationship, gave him her blessing as any best friend should do, and congratulated you both on the baby. Her excitement now focusing on her being an aunt! And stars was she going to be the best aunt. Of course, equal to Undyne and Alphys.  

 

Luna actually sat you down at the table and you both made a list of things needed before the baby is born, and things you'll need to get as it grows. She's basically written out an eighteen year plan for you. She and your mom have also come to the conclusion that they both will host your shower. Not knowing how long the pregnancy will be, they decide to have it four months from now. 

 

"I still have some of your baby clothes if you and Sans would like to go through them. We decided to do a gender reveal for you, so a lot of it is gender neutral." Your mom sends your dad to the attic to retrieve the box of clothes that weren't damaged before the move. 

 

"'s long as it got stripes, it's good." Sans, still a bit awkward with your parents, waits for you to come back to the living room with a drink. Taking sips for himself without complaint from you. 

 

"Why stripes?" Your mom giggles a bit, knowing something you don’t. 

 

"Well, of course they're stripped. Mages had taken up the tradition to dress their children in stripes, though as I had heard from my grandmother, back before the war, humans forced mage children to dress in stripes. It was at the time tensions grew with the monsters, non-magic humans felt intimidated and sought to 'witch hunt'. Much like how during the Holocaust, Jews were forced to wear the star of David." Sans nods along, taking in the new information. 

 

"kids wear stripes in order for other monsters to know they're kids. unlike humans, 'ere are adult monsters that look like kids and vis versa."  

 

With that, your dad comes back with a large box, dropping it on the floor in front of you. Upon opening the box, you realize your mom was right. Every single onsie, shirt and sweater was stripped. They were cute and you decided to grab everything that wasn't stained. Which was about half.  

 

With a new bag of clothing at your feet, you look at the clock to see how much longer you had until the party. Luna is the first to excuse herself, she had promised Grillby she would help close the store since he too was going to be attending the party. You and Sans leave not long after, knowing it would take your mom the better part of a two hours to get ready. 

 

You and Sans also needed showers before getting ready. You also had to take into account how long it would take Gaster to get ready. So, with a final kiss to your moms cheek, Sans pulls you out of reality and into the pitch black that is the void. Something you noticed, the void seemed colder and more lonely without Gaster inhabiting it. Making the thought of interring the in-between less than ideal. 

 

You're the first to shower, needing the warm water the most. You've learned at about one and a half showers in, all the warm water disappears and the house is left with cold water. You make quick work of washing your now shoulder length locks and body, deciding on skipping conditioner since time was running short and Undyne had asked you to come a little earlier than planned. 

 

While Sans showers, you work on your hair. Since you decided to blow dry it, it was a bit frizzier than usual. No amount of hairspray or mousse would fix it, so you were forced to use your wand to curl it. You pin your bangs back out of your face and use a bandana to keep the rest of your hair from falling into your face. 

 

Sans is out and dried off by the time you finally tame your hair, moving to tell Gaster the bathroom was now free. Seconds later you hear the shower start again.  

 

With the door closed, you dry your body and drop the wet towel onto the floor. You move to the closet and ponder what to wear. Looking over to the bed, you see Sans had dressed up a bit. Instead of wearing his usual basketball shorts, he now has on a dark pair of jeans. He also traded in his white tee and jacket for a dark blue plaid button up. You're proud of your boyfriend for actually putting effort into his clothes. 

 

After seeing what Sans was wearing, you decide on a pair of gray skinny jeans, a black tank top and a deep purple plaid button up that you button halfway, allowing the top to stay open a bit past your chest. Now to do makeup. Not wanting to put in contacts today, you decide on minimal makeup. Just winged eyeliner that is so sharp it could kill a man, and deep burgundy lipstick that somehow makes your medium lips look plump. You also change your black tunnels out for a pair of black plugs with a gold triangle painted in the center. 

 

Gaster knocks on your bed room door, telling you he's ready whenever you and Sans are, to which you reply by swinging the door open before Sans can pull himself off the bed. Your eyes bug out of your head when you see Gaster. Instead of his normal black suit, he's wearing a black Hawaiian shirt, gray pants and black belt to keep the pants up.  

 

 ~~"Do you like it? Asgore gave the shirt to me and I hear this is what all the cool dads wear."~~  Oh sweet sweet Gaster. 

 

You try to keep calm, but it's a battle lost when Sans walks up next to you and bursts out laughing. Gasters smile immediately drops and oh god you feel so guilty. Oh no now he's wearing puppy dog eyes! "No! Gaster it's nice! You look good I promise."  

 

 ~~"Then why are you and my son laughing?"~~  HE POUT. 

 

"B-because we've just never seen you in something so... different from your usual attire!" Elbowing Sans you silently plead for help. 

 

"y-yeah. just caught us off guard. ya look good!" Yeesh, way to sound forced. Luckily, his smile returns as he turns towards the door. 

 

~~"Come then. Let us not be late."~~


	104. Party Hardy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up! Metta-dick
> 
> *insert dad joke here*

Pulling into the girls driveway was a god send. For some reason, you had allowed Gaster to drive and it was probably the biggest mistake of your life. Not only did he have a lead foot much like his youngest, but he also waited until the last minute to brake behind other cars. You're sure you weren't the only one given a heart attack. 

 

You're just glad Link didn't puke in the backseat of your car.  

 

Releasing your pupper, he does his business in the yard while you get control of your wobbly legs. Your now fully grown dog runs back to your side as he was trained, and walks with you to the front door while Sans helps his slightly melted dad out of the car. That's...a bit unsettling. 

 

You don't even have to knock before the door swings wide open and you're dragged into the house by an over excited Undyne. "It's about time you got here PUNK!" She easily lifts you over her head, carrying you to the kitchen before placing you upright next to Papyrus. 

 

"HELLO HUMAN ____! I AM GLAD YOU MADE IT HERE IN ONE PIECE!" Papyrus stops mixing spaghetti to give you a big hug. "THOUGH I DO NOT KNOW WHY UNDYNE DECIDED TO HAVE A GATHERING SO SOON, I HOPE YOU MIGHT BE ABLE TO TELL ME?" There is hope in his empty eye socket and you begin to wonder if Papyrus needs glasses, he's been squinting a lot lately. 

 

"Actually, you should ask your brother about that. I'm sure he knows." You try not to cringe as you watch Papyrus add glitter to the noodles. 

 

"THAT IS A GREAT IDEA! PLEASE KEEP WATCH OF THE SPAGHETTI!" Without waiting for your answer, Papyrus has jogged out of the kitchen. While Undyne bussies herself with making sushi, you decide to spare some people from whatever was in the pot.  

 

As you pass, Undyne give you a grim knowing look as you dump the pasta in the trash. You rense out the now empty pot, trying to get the last of the glitter out and then refilling it with water. Sans would probably talk Papyrus through everything long enough for you to get a new batch of spaghetti made, so while you wait for the water to boil you help clean up some of the mess. 

 

Now, don't get anything wrong. Since you've been living in the skeleton house, Paps cooking has gotten better. He just hasn't gotten out of the habit of putting inedible shit in his meals. As you stir the sauce that you have deemed safe, you hear a loud squeal from the living room. Both you and Undyne share a chuckle at the taller skeletons delight, the air now turning sweet between you and the fish. 

 

"Thank you." The fish woman quirks a perfectly sculpted eyebrow at you. "For not telling him that is."  every so often you drop a slice of tomato for Link to snake on while he lies on the kitchen floor. You aren't used to how long his limbs have gotten and have found yourself accidentally stepping on his tail or tripping over a leg. Though you suspect he tries to trip you on purpose now. 

 

"Hey, it's no big deal. It's your business to tell, plus I really don't want to deal with a hyper Paps while getting everything ready." She cuts the final slice of the sushi roll, now placing it on a decorative plate alongside a few slices of ginger and a dab of wasabi sauce. 

 

"True, I'm kind of glad Sans wanted me away while he told him." Both you and Undyne peek into the living room and watch as Papyrus  has Sans hoisted in the air, swinging him back and forth in a tight hug. Gaster is chuckling at the sight of his boys, not making a move to help Sans when he lets out strangled groans. "I don't think I could survive that." 

 

Undyne hisses as air passes her sharp teeth. "Yeahhh, probably not the best position for you to be in right now." You both go back to your respective dish. 

 

Now that the noodles were done, you strain them and add the now warm sauce. Putting the pot onto the back burner, you pray that Papyrus doesn't notice the difference. Now that that's done, you move to sit at the table with Undyne. You both sit there in companionable silence for a while. It isn't until you hear a knock on the door that you're broken from your spaced out thoughts. 

 

Papyrus answers the door for Undyne, greeting Toriel, Frisk and oh, Asgore? Why is he with them? It was your understanding that the king and queen were only just now on speaking terms. Which reminds you, "Hey, where's Alphys? I was wanting to ask her about getting a couple more pictures of the rascal." You pat your stomach.  

 

"She got called into work this morning, something about having to clean up after one of the student interns accidentally blew up an entire classroom. Dumbass didn't read the labels and mixed the wrong chemicals." You chuckle at that, having experienced yourself a similar accident you cause while doing your student teaching in a chemistry class. "She should be home soon though. Got a text from her about half an hour ago saying she was wrapping everything there up." 

 

"That’s good, I didn't want to bug her while everyone was here. Sans was pretty torn about giving Toriel the picture last night." Speak of the devil and she shall appear. 

 

"____, Undyne it is good to see you both again." She places a large pie on the counter next to the food Undyne had prepared for today. 

 

"Sup Tori." Undyne gives her a wide smile, you waving. 

 

"Would you girls like some help setting up? I am sure my child would be more than happy to help, myself as well." Frisk enters the room, running up to you for a hug and then to Undyne who puts the growing teen in a head lock, lovingly. 

 

"Actually, yeah. Can you and the kid set all the food neatly on the table? That's all that really needs to be done." Toriel nods and Frisk follows behind their mom, bringing each dish to the table. The spaghetti is switched to a large bowl that Toriel refuses to let you carry. 

 

With everything set up, now you wait. You decide it a safe time to join the skeletons in the living room, dropping your body on the couch next to Sans and using his lap as an uncomfortable pillow. Papyrus doesn't try to pick you up, though you can see he really wants to, instead using his energy to congratulate you and tell of his new plan for being the best uncle out there. 

 

Another hour passes and slowly more people arrive. Luna, Grillby, Lana and Fuku all arrive at the same time, probably due to driving in the same car. To Links joy, the canine unit arrives next, taking an interest in your service dog they all play and pet each other. Dogamy and Dogeressa exclaiming their love for the weird puppy and earning yipps from LD and GD. Doggo has a hard time focusing on Link due to him jumping from one dog monster to the other. 

 

A few other monster whom you don’t recognize enter the home, along with members of the family and soon your parents. Your mom immediately places herself next to Toriel in the kitchen, your dad moving to introduce himself to both Gaster and Asgore. Them all wearing similar outfits. 

 

Focusing in on the dad conversation, you hear your dad begin a story that you know good and well is a lame ass dad joke. "So, I went to the store the other day and got some milk." The interest of the other dads perk. "The cashier asked if I'd like it in a bag, so I said, 'No thanks, just leave it in the carton!'" oh god, why are you laughing at that. The other two crack up, now sharing their own jokes. 

 

Sans looks miserable, so you decide to show him some mercy. Walking up to him, he looks a mix of happy and like he's up to something. "Hey babe, are you hungry?" 

 

Insert shit eating grin. "Now, I'm Sans." Well, you suppose since he was going to be a dad he should get started on the bad jokes. The three older gentlemen take notice, pulling him further into the group. Regret is clear on his face, looking to you for help you shrug. 

 

"Shouldn't've been a little shit." Smiling, you turn away and begin your search for Alphys.  

 

Every so often you're pulled from your search by someone who wants to chat. All in all it takes you an hour to find the small dino. She's sitting in a chair on the back porch, can of soda in her hand as she relaxes away from the loud inside. Taking the chair next to her, you greet her with a smile to which she returns. 

 

You both sit in silence for a few minutes before you open your mouth. "Hey, you wouldn't mind getting me a few more ultrasound pictures, would you?" She seems somewhat relieved, probably due to having a reason to avoid people in her tired state. 

 

"S-Sure, I'd love to." 

 

As quick as you can, you both make it to the basement door. You've never seen Alphys move so fast, probably wanting nothing to do with the party being held in her home. You're surprised at how fast they got the hole Sans made and the broken keypad fixed. Then again, When Undyne and Papyrus get together, amazing things can happen. 

 

You work in silence, letting Alphys do her thing without any distraction. The printer fills the basement with noise, the pictures coming out in seconds. She cuts the pictures so you can give them one by one instead of all on one sheet. 

 

"Thanks, I really appreciate your help with all of this." You smile warmly at the woman, her shoulders sagging at the compliment. 

 

"I-I-It's no problem. I should have given you m-more than one in the beginning." You notice her stutter is almost gone when she's tired. Maybe you should send her to bed. 

 

"I think maybe you should go to bed. You look bone tired." You both groan at your accidental pun. 

 

"S-Sans is rubbing off on you." She chuckles, though her whole heart isnt into it. "Yeah, you're p-probably right. Tell Undyne for me?" 

 

"Of course." The fact that there was no noise from upstairs piercing the silence of the basement, you watch Alphys pull a blanket from a large chest in the back of the room and lay herself onto a stark white couch you somehow never noticed. Holding the pictures to your chest, you run back upstairs. 

 

Everyone had started eating, and you watch Undyne move to stand in the center of the living room with a beer in her hand. Already knowing whats up, you quickly hand your mom a picture of the ultrasound. Undynes long finger nails cling against the glass, her booming voice getting everyones attention. 

 

"Alright! You nerds might be wondering why we called ya here last minute!" Murmurs of agreement rushes through the party goers. Undyne motions for you and Sans to join her, Sans a bit reluctant but with you now by his side gains the confidence to join the loud woman. "Alright! These punks have an announcement for all of ya! KEEP QUIET." Looking down at you, she nods. 

 

Butterflies fill your stomach as you notice all eyes on you. The people who already know look at you with friendly smiles, helping you with your nerves. You look at Sans, him already watching you. You look into his eye sockets, him also searching your eyes, and with a nod, he takes a breath. 

 

"so, uhhh...." He elbows you. Figures. 

 

"We've got good news!" Pass it to you! 

 

"welp, ____ 'n i are, uh, expectan'?" theres a stiff silence as everyone thinks it over, letting the information sink in. 

 

Your dad is the one to break the silence, standing tall and cheering you and Sans on. "My babies makin' a baby! WOOO!" Soon, the entire house is filled with cheers and happy screaming as everyone rushes in the hug and congratulate the expecting parents. It's a good thing you don’t mind being touched because if monsters were one thing, they were touchy. You've never been hugged so much in your life before today. 

 

The party continues as you and Sans are passed person to person, monster to monster, receiving advice for the future along with stories from both childhoods. You learned something interesting about Sans from a large purple rabbit. It seemed when he and Papyrus moved to Snowdin when Sans was a teen, the bunny and her family took care of them. Along with Grillby feeding them almost every night, all of the villagers helped the two pay for their large house near the entrance of Waterfall. 

 

The bunny, who's name you learned is Connie, even so much as gave you a picture of the young boys she kept in her wallet along with pictures of her other children. It was absolutely precious. Sans wore a large green beanie, a gray Nasa hoodie and too large blue rain boots that had his blue sweats tucked into. He had a large gap between his front teeth and glasses that were taped to the side of his skull. 

 

Papyrus was wrapped in an orange blanket, orange and yellow striped sweater poking through where his arm was freed from the blanket and pulling on Sans mandible. It really shows the age difference between the brothers, Papyrus' mandible haven't even developed yet. 

 

You show it to Sans, who looks at it with a deep blue blush. He tries to swipe it away from you, but you use the ultrasound picture as a distraction as you place the picture in your phone case behind your phone. As the night goes on, you pass out all of the pictures and begin to relax. But, as if the universe refused to give you a break, the front door slams open and you hear the annoying metal voice of Mettaton. 

 

"Hello lovelies! Can someone point me in the direction of dear ____?" Fuuuuuuuuuck. 


	105. Request

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I someone new started commenting on Soul Mate. Mind you, I haven't so much as looked at it since starting this fic. I decided to take a look at a few chapters because I was curious and forgot most of the story.
> 
> I would like to apologize to everyone that has read it. Dear god. I was cringing the entire time XD 
> 
> I kind of want to rewrite it? Not change anything, just give it a face lift. Add more chapters during the pregnancy, explain some more things i never went into detail with, add something with the hate group readers dad was the leader of. just, make it better.
> 
> If I do give it a face lift, would any of you read it again? there will be the same ending, and i don't want to redo it if no one will read it. but i also know a lot of you hated the ending.... i dunno. just a thought i guess.

"Well hello darling~" Mettaton takes the empty seat next to you and you start to question your entire existence. Well, at least you still had Sa- a soft popping sound the smell of ozone fills you with  **betrayal.**  That fucker really just dipped and left you to deal with Mettaton alone! Putting on your best fake smile, you turn to face the hunk of metal. 

 

"Hey Metta! What brings you here?" As your mom would say, 'kill him with kindness!' 

 

"My dear Papy had told me the good news! And once I heard I cancelled all of my shows so I could be here to help you in any way! I also got you a little something on the way." A bag that you hadn't seen before appears in the robots hands.  

 

"You shouldn't have!" A bit hesitant to open the bag, Mettaton urges you to. In the bag are two boxes. One with your name and the other with Sans. Opening the box with your name reveals the most stunning necklace. It had an amethyst in the shape of a heart and a blue sapphire as an upside down heart resting inside a larger silver hear. Upon closer inspection, you see half hearts chiseled out of the stones, symbolizing the new life you and Sans were creating.  

 

You don't know what to say. You were shocked beyond belief not only because of how beautiful the necklace was, but also how expensive it must have been. If Mettaton thought he could just buy your friendship......he was fucking right?!  

 

Putting on the necklace, it falls right under your collar bone just above your clevage. The stones shine bright against your skin and you can't help but be filled with warmth. Leaning over, you wrap your arms tightly around the smug looking robot, not caring about your prior annoyance towards him. All you can do is whisper your thanks before pulling away from the hug. 

 

His once smug smile has melted into one of adoration. Taking you by the shoulders, he looks down at you like you were a close friend. "I had planned to put pause on my tour in hopes to help you through this. Monster pregnancies are a bit different from humans but no one knows what it would be with you. If you need any help, please do call. Even if it's four in the morning and you're craving something ridiculous." You'd argue that Sans would be doing that, but you and everyone in your friend group knew he needed the sleep more than anything else. 

 

"I appreciate it. Really." He holds your hand for a moment longer before standing from his spot on the couch and looking around. 

 

   
"I only wish to help. I hope we can become close friends after this. Now, do you know where my dear Pappy is?" 

 

With Mettaton now gone, Luna takes his place, handing you a drink as she gets comfortable. "So, what was that about?" Luna already knew you didn't really like the guy, and it isn't even that you dislike him. His type just makes you uncomfortable to be around. You can't deal with all the attention. 

 

"Just told me if I need any help that I can call. Also gave me this." You lift the stones, allowing Luna to inspect the jewelry. She lets out a low whistle while looking up at you. 

 

"Wow...you think he could give Grillbae some tips?" You both laugh, yours strained due to curiosity. "Nah, my hubby has a nice eye. But this, really nice."  

 

"Luna, you got something you aren't telling me?" It's now that you notice her flinch while covering her left hand. Looking her dead in the eyes, you snatch her hand up before she could protest. On her ring finger lies a beautiful red stone, the insides look as if a fire is dancing in the stone. The band that holds the stone to her finger is a rose gold that looks red in the lighting. She snatches her hand away, holding it close to her chest. 

 

"Sorry I didn't tell you, he actually proposed before the party. I didn't want to hog your glory..." She looks down and to the side, the feeling of guilt radiating off of her. 

 

"Are you kidding me? This is great!" You pull her close, to which she stiffens a bit before relaxing into your hug. "Congrats dude! I'm so happy for you both!" The seat next to you moves, a new weight being added. 

 

"somethin' good happen?" Sans leans against the back of the couch, lazily bringing a beer to his mouth to sip on. 

 

"Grillby and Luna here are getting' hitched!" He chokes on his drink, bringing his other arm to wipe the dripping beer from his face. 

 

"yer shittin' me." You shake your head, smile stretching from ear to ear, "well damn. congrats kiddo." He pats the arm that was currently wrapped around your waist.  

 

A thought crosses your mind, since the party's still going high.... Taking Lunas arm, you bolt from the couch over to where Grillby is seated, talking to a small volcano that's puffing out smoke from the top of its head. You grab hold of his upper arm, dragging the two to the middle of the room where Undyne had forced you and Sans to announce your pregnancy. 

 

It doesn't take much to get the guests to quiet down, the tapping of a knife to a glass being more than enough. Clearing your throat, you pull the two in front of you. "Hey everyone! We got another announcement today!" Cheers make their way through the crowd, and once it's silent again, you elbow Luna and Grillby. 

 

Luna takes the hint, taking Grillby's hand in her own before taking a deep breath.  

 

The news of their engagement sends the crowd roaring. You included. Lana and Fuku are the first to congratulate the two, thought the fire girl does complain about not knowing first. As you make your way back to Sans, you watch as your dad walks Grillby into the empty kitchen, probably giving him a similar talk he gave Sans. 

 

Luna was like a second daughter to your parents. And since her parents had died the second year of your friendship, you had given the woman a place in your home until you both moved out to attend college. So it was no surprise that your dad took on the responsibility of giving Grillby a talking to. He was going to be family after all. 

 

Finally reaching Sans, you fall onto the couch, using his side as a pillow. He wraps an arm around you, pulling you closer and placing a kiss to the top of your head. The party goes strong for a few more hours, finally ending when the last person leaves. Now it's just you, the skeletons, Toriel and Frisk, and Mettaton.  

 

Undyne comes up the stairs with a still sleeping Alphys, carrying her off to a hallway off to the side. You hear a door close and Undyne comes back into the room. She gives it a look over, frowning a bit at the mess and a couple stains from spilt drinks. It's obvious she didn't expect as many people to show up as did. You feel kind of bad for her. She had promised Alphys she'd clean the mess up before the next day, and the house looked trashed. Luckily nothing was broken. 

 

You offered to help, but her pride stopped you before you could get the question out. She does get some help from Papyrus. The taller skeleton making the job go faster than Undyne could do alone. In the end, Papyrus stays behind, helping Undyne clean well into the night. 

 

You were the one to drive home, not trusting Gaster just yet and knowing that Sans had a couple beers in him. It's past one in the morning when the three and Link drag yourselves into the dark house. Gaster bids you all a good night, easily carrying himself up the stairs and into his room. You didn't even want to think about dragging your body up the steep staircase, instead making grabby hands at Sans. He takes the hint, lifting your from your spot bridal style. 

 

Wrapping your arms around his neck, his grip on you tightens as your dragged from reality for just a second. You fall onto the bed, Sans appearing next to you. The covers are pulls over your both and you immediately scoot over to cuddle with Sans. Sleep easily takes you in it's hold, your dream not really a nightmare nor a dream. Just, unsettling. 

 

The two red eyes you hadn't seen recently dig into your soul. The past couple times you remember not being able to speak. You already know who it is, but you didn't expect to see them again. Especially because they were now a ghost, and a part of your siblings soul. 

 

The longer you wait, the more of the child you can see. Frist their face, pale skin and rosey cheeks, then hair, deep auburn locks that land just above their shoulders. Slowly, the rest of their body appears and they smile sweetly at you. Their tall lanky body adorns a large green sweater with a single yellow stripe wrapping around their torso, you can also see the collar of a brown button up poking through the collar of the sweater. 

 

Their brown shorts remind you of a pair you had in middle school, along with the blocky black dress shoes. They had a band aid stuck to their knee, a few bruises breaking up the pale skin of their legs. Moving your eyes back up to their face, they looks down at you in sympathy. 

 

"____, it is nice to meet you again." They hold out a ghostly hand, your own hand slipping through it when you try to shake their hand. 

 

Taking a chance, you open your mouth, surprised when you're vocal cord work. "Hello Chara. You need something, I assume?" 

 

The teen chuckles, eyes shining bright as they size you up. "You're quite the bright girl. No surprise since we share the same blood line." Their giggling stops, a serious look back on their face. "Yes, I have a request to make." 


	106. Adventure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! If you didn't know already, i uploaded a few chapters for Soul Mate remastered. [Here is](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11363625/chapters/25437564) the link if you're interested in reading it :) 
> 
> Happy Fourth to my american friends! How did you spend your day? my brother, his gf and i spent the money to get really nice fireworks that shoot into the air!
> 
> to everyone else, i hope you had a nice day yesterday! 
> 
> We finally get to learn what chara want's from us, and oh lordy. please don't be mad at me xD

"Alright short stack, what do you need this time?" Very carefully, you lower yourself into a seated position, lifting your head to look your ancestor in the eye. 

 

"I am not short. Unlike you, Frisk gets their height from me!" They look down at you with a pout, making them pretty cute. Studying their face, you see subtle details you both share, those being the same nose and eye shape. Other than that, they do look remarkably close to Frisk. They could be twins! 

 

"Whatever, what does grandma need from little old me?" You laugh as you watch her try to keep her anger down, she obviously has anger issues that she's trying to resolve. Hopefully due to giving up on the evil ghost kid schtick. 

 

Ignoring your teasing, Chara takes a deep breath and puts on a sweet smile. "You helped G get back into his body, yeah?" Her fingers are locked in front of her chest, trying to hide her anxious fidgeting.  

 

"What are you getting at?" 

 

"W-Well, my soul is trapped in the underground. I was wondering if, I dunno...you could go down there and grab it for me?" She tried her best at using puppy eyes, but luckily you had built up an immunity from Papyrus and Frisk over using the look! HA! 

 

"No." 

 

"But!-" 

 

"Chara, are you aware that 1, I'm pregnant and 2, Sans would kill me if I tried to go down there!" Their smile drops, a sad frown tugging at their thin lips. You could have sworn you heard them sniffle a little.  Looking back at the kid reveals that they had started crying, if only a little. They try to wipe their face in an attempt to keep their tough façade, but you've seen too much. Heaving a deep sigh, you put your hand to your forehead. "Fine." 

 

"Huh?" 

 

"I said fine!" They looked relieved, about to speak, so you hold a finger up. "I have demands." 

 

"O-Of course!" 

 

"First, I'm sure you want neither Frisk nor Sans to know, so I won't tell them. So long as I get to bring Luna and Lana along." They nod. "Second, you have to tell me exactly what you want your soul for and why you are no longer in possession of it." Another nod. "And third. If at any point I feel my life or the lives of those tagging along, baby included. We stop and go back home. Not trying again." 

 

"That is fine. Frisk already knows anyway. I'm sure they'll come to you and demand to join. Do not try to stop them, they will come along." 

 

"And how exactly do you know that?" They look a bit nervous, probably beating themselves for saying too much. But if there's something you need to know, you will know it. Summoning your magic, you form leg shackles that wrap tightly around the girls legs to keep her from running. "You will tell me." 

 

It's their turn to sigh, bringing their hand to their face to rub the bridge of their nose. "Please don't get mad." 

 

"What is it." Your voice holds more authority to it, making you a bit proud. 

 

"W-Well, you see... Uh so, w-we already did? But something happened so Frisk had to load a save..." 

 

"What happened?" You thought Frisk lost that power once they went so long without using it. 

 

"You died?" Oh, HELL NO. 

 

* * *

  

"How did I get talked into this?" You pout as you feel your thighs burning from the climb up Mt. Ebott. Luna just rolls her eyes at you while Luna and Frisk giggle at your old person body. 

 

Your conversation with Chara was about a month ago, during that time you had to come up with a story that you and the other three girls where taking a small vacation to both relax and celebrate Luna's engagement. It had taken Toriel some coaxing to allow Frisk to join you, but luckily she trusted you and Luna. Lana, she didn't really know but put her trust in despite that fact. 

 

Sans was a bit harder to get away from. Ever since you started showing a slight baby bump, he was glued to your side. Granted, you loved this clingy side of him, you also just wanted to go out without any trouble. It took several appointments with Alphys to make sure you can be gone for a long period of time, three weeks to be exact! That was the time limit you had chosen to get the soul. Any longer and you called it quits. 

 

"You really need to get with Undyne about training. There's no reason you should be that worn out." Luna snorted at your tired body as you shot her the finger.  

 

"I'm a bit surprised. I was sure if I could do it, you could too!" Looking at Lana, you're a bit impressed. She had recently gotten surgery and was quickly dropping pounds, but not being able to exercise much you were shocked to see she hadn't really broken a sweat. Must have strong legs and lungs. 

 

Frisk was no surprise though. They were the most active teenager you've ever met. Not only did they go jogging with Undyne and Papyrus every morning around five, but they also went to the gym like it was their religion. 

 

They probably wanted to get muscles in order to get rid of their natural curves.  

 

"Not my fault." Breath. "Sans lets me laze around all day, refusin' to let me do shit." Another breath. "Even Paps won't let me do shit anymore." Luna walks in front of you, crouching down and offering you her back. A tear wells in your eye as you happily throw your body on top of her.  

 

"We probably should give you some slack..." Once Luna is standing, she jumps to position your body better and get a better grip on your legs. "I'm still a bit nervous about you doing something this dangerous." 

 

 _"We're here."_  The three of you join Frisk, looming behind them is a giant hole in the ground. It's a bit threatening to look at.   _"Don't worry,_ _there's_ _a magical barrier that will help us float down without harm."_  Without a seconds hesitation, Frisk falls backwards into the hole, waving the entire time they fall. 

 

You're glad you aren't the only one that screams and curses at Frisk. They almost gave you a damn heart attack! "Welp, no need to stall." With you still on her back, Luna makes a running start, leaping into the hole gracefully all the while you scream and flail your arms looking for something to grab. 

 

"W-Wait! Don't leave me!" In comes Lana.  

 

It feels like you've been falling forever, during the time you got off Lunas shoulders, afraid on landing weird and breaking your legs. At some point, you had caught up with Frisk, they smiling and laughing while you freaked out. You wish you could be calm, Frisk laughing was the only time you got to hear their voice. Instead, you wonder how in the hell Frisk survived a fall this big. 

 

A couple more minutes pass by when you finally feel something like a net catch you. Slowly, your bodies descend until your planted on a plush patch of buttercups. A few on the edge look to be on their last legs of life, already browning at the ends. 

 

Lana helps you up, wonderment on her smile, not really looking at you as she pulls you off the ground. You dust yourself off before allowing yourself to get a good look at the small cave you now stand in. From the small sliver of light from the surface, you can barely make out deep purple stone lining the walls. Frisk and Luna had already started walking, grabbing Lanas arm, you pull her as you join the other two. 

 

No one speaks as you move from one room to the next. You can't focus on the beauty that is the Underground, instead focused on how the deeper you go, the more nerves bounced off of Frisk. You want to comfort them, but when you place a hand on their shoulder, the smile and shrug it off. You suppose they'll talk when they need to. 

 

It's a bit creepy walking around when there's no one else around. It feels like you're intruding on something you shouldn't be. Then again, if anyone knew the four of you were down here, they'd surely be mad. You really were intruding. 

 

The group stops in front a large brick house that looks completely out of place. Frisk is hesitant to walk forward, their hands coming up to speak.  _"This is moms old house..."_  They never let their eyes off the house as you Luna and Lana share a look. Walking to their side, you place your hand in theirs. Once Frisk looks at you, you shine them a bright smile, hopefully encouraging them to go on. 

 

Luna takes their other hand, giving them a thumb up as you feel Lana slip her hand into yours. Frisk looks a bit taken aback at the encouragement, but they don’t let it stop them for long, with their own brave face they nod and you all walk past the large dead tree and to the front door of the cottage. 

 

You wait for Frisk to grab the door knob, patient as they take their time to open the old door. Due to it being unused for years, the door refuses to open. It takes both you and Luna pressing your weight against it for it to finally break open.  

 

Stepping into the house, you aren't surprised when there are no lights. Reaching into your bag, you pull out a flashlight. Turning it on, you're greeted with a small hallway with a staircase built into the ground. It probably goes to a basement. Handing it over to Frisk, your small group follows the teen into what looks like a living room. 

 

You wait as Frisk digs in their bag, pulling out a pack of matches and striking one. As soon as they toss the match onto a log resting in the fireplace, the room is filled with light. Now that you can get a good look, you see a large recliner covered in dust and a small table just big enough to fit the four of you. 

 

Looking at your phone, you ignore the few notifications to check the time. It was midnight, the fall and the walk having taken a few hours. You watch as Frisk tries to stifle a yawn, you catching yourself yawn as well. "How about we set up camp here for the night and get going again in the morning?" 

 

"Sounds good. Frisk, want to show us where the bedrooms are?" Luna had already changed out of her dirty hiking clothes and into a fresh pair of sweats and a black tank top, bringing her bag to rest against her shoulder. 

 

Frisk nods, turning the flashlight on once more and guiding you back to the entrance way and into a hallway connected to it. There are three doors, though one has tape over it and a note saying it was under construction. Opening the door next to it, you're surprised to see a large bed and dresser. This must have been Toriels room. The bed was big enough to fit the four of you which was good since it looked like no one wanted to split up while here. 

 

You, Lana and Frisk are quick to change while Luna replaces the comforter with a clean blanket from the dresser. Climbing in one by one, you're surprised when they bed is already comfortably warm. You're a little nervous, thinking that maybe someone was sleeping here, but looking at the undisturbed dust tells you otherwise. 

 

You really hope it's just Toriels magic. 


	107. I'm Back Baby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> . . .don't expect consistent updates

You didn’t get much sleep that night. Nerves bundled in your gut causing you to be nauseous most of the night. You were just glad you didn’t wake the others from all the tossing and turning you did. You had set an alarm prior, setting it to go off around six in the morning. Looking down at the time, you realize you had just under an hour before the loud chines would ring throughout the empty house.

 

Looking to your sides, Luna and Lana had curled into one another, Lunas arm’s wrapping tightly around the shorter girl. On your other side Frisk had their face buried into your stomach despite them lying on their back.

 

As gently as you could manage, you pull yourself from the mattress, relief flooding your senses as the bed refuses to dip from the extra weight. Once on the ground, you grab a pair of slippers from the large pack and shuffle out of the room.

 

You decide to take this time to explore the dusty house, a side quest to find candles coming to mind.

 

You decide to go back to the living room, the fire from last night still going. It was warmer than the rest of the house, and you thought you might find something to read that might help you understand the underground in the slightest. But, to your disappointment, the only books on the shelf are children books and a worn-out book titled, ‘101 Snail Facts’.

 

With a sigh, you plop yourself on the Toriel sized recliner perfectly positioned next to the burning fire. Looking around the room, a shiver runs down your spine as the feeling of being watched comes back ten fold. You had no idea what was bringing this on, but you were beginning to get more paranoid as to what might be watching you.

 

“Fuck man…” you try your best to get comfortable, but no matter what you do you can’t shake the feeling, making it impossible to relax.

 

You only had a few more minutes until your alarm would go off, so you lifted yourself from the chair and turn towards the bedrooms. When you move to take a step, your leg refuses to move and you feel a slight tug at your body.

 

The soft tug quickly harshens and your body is practically thrown towards the kitchen. Your heartbeat quickens to a dangerous level, the color draining from your face as you lose control of your body. You had never been out of control of your body, so being unable to move your legs terrified you to no end.

 

The pulling ceases when your body hits a counter next to a fridge. You let out a grunt and your hand immediately moves to your stomach. Gods you hope there won’t be a bruise. How would you explain that to Sans?

 

 ** _“Sis?”_** whipping your head around, you jump when you see Frisk standing in the kitchen doorway, visibly shaken. **_“I don’t think we should do this anymore…”_** Dude, same.

 

“How far did we get until you had to load?” you bring an hand to your head, running your fingers through your tangled hair. You really did have a bad feeling down here, but you also kind of wanted to go through with your promise.

 

Speaking of…weres Chara?

 

 ** _“…we got all the way to the lab.”_** They begin wringing their hands in front of their chest, so you hold out your arm and beckon them to your side.

 

It takes Frisk a moment to move from their spot, but once their body is moving they sprint the short distance, burying their head into the crook of your neck. All you can do is place your hand on their head and start rubbing as tears begin to soak into the fabric covering your shoulder. “Shh…. It’s ok. I’m here.” You stay like that until you hear the alarm from down the hall and a very tired Luna curse.

 

Pulling away, you rub a few stray tears from your siblings’ face, holding their head in your hands. Without speaking, you both lean your heads forward until your foreheads lightly bump one another.

 

You wait until the footsteps are just outside the living room to finally speak, a reassuring smile on your lips despite the building anxiety in your gut. “We’ll get farther this time. And when the time comes, you already know what’s going to happen, so use that to keep it from happening. I believe in you Frisk.”

 

They just nod and back away when Luna slams her hand onto the doorway.

 

“Does this place have any coffee or am I just going to suffer all day?” you chuckle, hoping it will lighten the mood between you and Frisk.

 

“Probably should have thought about that before taking a running start down a gaping in a mountain.” You snicker when she shoots you a glare. Behind her, Lana nervously taps her shoulder.

 

“I uh, I actually packed some instant coffee. You have to boil the water, but it’s a start.” She smiles up at Luna and the look on your best friends face could put any child who received a small animal to shame.

 

She grabs Lanas hands, falling to her knees, she looks up with stars in her eyes. “Forget the fire bitches, I want you to marry me!” the lost look on Lanas face brings both you and Frisk out of your sour moods and on the ground laughing.

 

Coffee was then made.

 

 

“Huff…huff… I didn’t think the underground would be this big..” you feel like passing out, your legs turning into jelly as you try to drag your body through the thick snow covering Snowdin. “I shouldn’t be doing this…I’m walking for two over here!” your constant whining was going ignored, the only time the other three would acknowledge you was when Lana or Frisk would give you pitiful looks.

 

“Calm down you lazy fuck. Frisk says we’re close to the village. We’ll take a break in the inn for an hour.” Luna readjusts the strap on her shoulder, the equipment you packed making noise as its jostled.

 

“You can do it, ____!”  **_“It’s only five more minutes away.”_**

 

The wind was so strong that you couldn’t see anything, how Frisk new how far away we were, was astonishing. Then again…Nope. Not gonna think about the countless times your only sibling died down here!

 

As if by magic, the next step you take brings the wind down and you can see the beginning of a cute town. There’s an adorable little banner stating the towns name and the cold is far less harsh than before. But that’s not the kicker. In the distance, you see a small building with a neon sign on the front reading ‘INN’.

 

A new wind of energy fills you as you run to the building, swinging the slightly jammed door open to be greeted by a waft of warm air. You don’t wait for the others, running up the stairs to the inn and tossing your frozen body onto the first vacant bed you can find.

 

You lie limp for a while, allowing your flesh to de-thaw before lifting your head to look around the room. Out of the corner of your eye, you can see into a joint room.

 

My Gods.

 

Is... is that a shower?

 


	108. Worry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo Heyo! It's your friendly neighborhood Keri here, back with another update! 
> 
> So, due to reasons, I'm quitting school! (college to be correct!) turns out the whole embalming people thing isn't quite working out in my favor, and I've lost interest! Also, I put in my two weeks notice for work! So, I have a lot of free time coming up :D
> 
> But no worries! I have a night shift job at amazon lined up! I'm also planning on taking a good 6 month to a year off from school, before i go back and just take an art class a semester at my local community college. I'm also 20 now, my birthday was last month!!
> 
> In other news, i now own two axolotls, one leucistic and one speckled leucistic <3 their names are Sal and Tad! i also have two mollies, a beta, and a pleco!! (No worries, theyre in a separate tank!)
> 
> I'm still super depressed, but i think i let a lot of stress from my shoulders. So, in order to finish up this story, i'll be uploading i hope onec or twice a week. I also plan on working more on Soul Mates Remastered, and if I'm feeling it, my fell fic, More Than A 'Fell'ing ( i had previously written two chapters for that)
> 
> If you're still reading, thanks! And i hope you enjoy the chapter!

Warm water works its way through stiff muscles and greasy locks, the feeling almost orgasmic as you work the lavender suds throughout your thick head of hair. Dropping your tired arms, you lift your head and allow the running water to slowly wash the shampoo down your back. 

As you hum to yourself, you hear a soft knock at the bathroom door, followed by the sound of the door creaking open. Looking towards the sound, you see the tall slender shadow of your younger sibling move to stand in front of the sink. The sink turns on, and you can barely make out the sound of teeth being brushed through the heavy stream of water from the shower head.

You and Frisk decided on sharing a room at the Inn, while Lana and Luna chose to sleep separately. You had been in the shower for over an hour, exhaustion overflowing from the full day of hiking in three feet of snow. The sink shuts off and the door closes once more indicating you being alone again. With a sigh, you resign to ending your shower. 

Wrapped in a towel, you drop yourself on a plush bed. Out of the corner of your eye, you see Frisk make a face at you before moving their hands in a slow motion.  _ **"Sis, could you** **please** **put something on? I'm already mute, don't make me go blind!"**_

"Okay, wow rude." You lift your arms in the air, "Help me up, I can't move like I used too." Frisk begrudgingly grabs your hands and uses all their strength to pull you into a sitting position. "Now please, be a doll and hand me my bag." A eye roll later, and you have your belongings sitting on your lap.

It takes some digging until you find your undergarments and one of Sans oversized tee's. Frisk turns around while you struggle to pull your panties up, only turning back once they hear you drop back onto the bed. 

_**"I'm gonna**_ ** _go get the others, we should head out soon."_  **Frisk waits by the doorway for your approval.

"Ugh, do we have to leave so soon? I just got warmed up!" Your whining goes ignored as Frisk leaves and you hear Luna groan along with Lana trying to comfort her.

You spend this time to turn on your phone, ready for the barrage of texts awaiting you. You place the phone on your swollen stomach, allowing the vibration to annoy you little spawn. Payback for making you puke during the hike to Snowden.

Once your phone dies down, you lift it up, unsurprised by the thirty to forty texts and missed calls. Deciding Toriel is top priority, (you did kidnap her kid and bring them to a very dangerous place) you open her messages first.

Goat Mom 10:42

My child, I hope you have all safely arrived at your hotel, please call me when you are settled in.

Goat Mom 11:27

My child, I hope you have received my previous text. I have learned from Asgore that when you leave the country, your phone might not receive calls or texts depending on your plan. 

Goat Mom 12:01

My child, I apologize, but I have only just realized that you might be exhausted from the trip and are currently sleeping. Please respond when you see this. I only worry for the health of you all, baby included! ] : )

Surprisingly, she hadn't sent any after that. You smile to yourself, thinking of how caring she is for people who aren't her blood. You quickly type out a response, apologizing for only just now seeing it, and attaching a photo of the four of you with messy bed heads. 

Lana had taken the liberty of photoshopping some pictures before you all left. You felt bad for lying to Toriel, but you know it had to be done.

Next up, Sans.

Bone Daddy 1:56

hey just makin' sure you got there ok

Bone Daddy 2:13

heh if you aren't asleep, maybe text back so I ain't over here worryin' all day

More texts of him worrying over you, you quickly scroll through until you see one close to the end that catches your attention.

Bone Daddy 5:21

babes, i know yer underground. didya really think I didn' know about the load?

Your heart plummets as you read his words. You really were stupid. How could you forget he knew every time Frisk loaded? He's the one who told you they could in the first place! With a sour stomach, you force yourself to continue reading.

Bone Daddy 5:22

i know you have yer reasons, 'm not comfortable with it and wish you'd'ave let me join you, but you are an adult. and i trust you. just, please let me know your safe as soon as you can. i love you sweet pea.

You felt guilt seep into your heart as you read his texts. Quickly, you take a picture and add it to the text you send.

XXX-XXXX 9:28 (Attachment)

Hey babes. I'm really sorry I didn’t tell you ): I just didn't know how you'd react, and I feel like I need to do this. Everyone's alright, we're currently resting at the Inn in Snowden, but Frisk wants us to get moving soon. Please forgive me <3

You ignore the rest for now, opting to joing the other three in Lunas room. Your shoulders sag as you walk into the room, all eyes now on you as you sit in one of the empty chairs and hang your head.

Lunas the first to speak, moving in front of you with her hands on her hips."What's got you so depressed all of a sudden?"

You keep your head lowered, the pattern of the carpet looking rather interesting at the moment. "...Sans knows." You can feel tension grow thick in the room, making it even harder for you to look up. You can sense the most anxiety coming from Frisk, and you can only imagine how nervous him knowing is making them. "He said he understood that I have my reasons for doing this, just hurt I didn't ask him to come. His probably ego probably took a hit when he figured I didn't need his protection." Your head rolls to the side, your eyes squinted closed and mouth in a loose frown.

"He isn't mad at us?" Lana's voice is soft, knowing what Sans can do since she was there for you when everything happened, you can tell she's still wary about him.

"Nah, just worried. I already let him know we were alright, so don’t worry too much." Opening your eyes, you look over to Frisk. "So, where we headed to next?"  


	109. WaterFall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry this chapter is on the short side. i didn't want to get too far into waterfall before ending the chapter. 
> 
> I'm going to try to post another chapter tomorrow too, so that one will be longer!
> 
> I also remade my [Tumblr](https://fic-mom.tumblr.com) in case you wanted to get updated as soon as i post a chapter. I'll also post updates there instead of on here just to make it more organized.
> 
> Any to do, hope you like the chapter!

"So Frisk, where are we headed to next?" Stretching your arms, you pop your back and let out a small sigh at the release of tension.

**_"The next area of the Underground is called Waterfall."_** Frisk twists a few overgrown locks of hair between their fingers, the nervous energy still oozing from their spot.  ** _"After that we go into_** ** _Hotland_** ** _for a bit until we reach_** ** _Alphys_** ** _' old lab._** ** _Chara's_** ** _soul should be in the basement of the true lab..."_**

"When should we start getting cautious? Like, when did ____ get hurt last time?" Luna speaks up, her arm unconsciously wrapping around your hip and pulling you into her side.

Frisk looks a little uncomfortable with the topic, looking off to the side as their hands freeze in their spot. The three older girls wait patiently, their eyes never leaving the youngest. It isn't until you place your hand on their head do they look up at you with wet eyes. Squeezing their eyes shut, they shake their head once and look up at the three with determination.

**_"Once we get into_** ** _Hotland_** ** _, Luna could you please carry ____ on your back?"_** They scratch their cheek, a faint blush dusting their cheeks as they try not to laugh.

"May I ask why? If I remember correctly, you're the only one who knows what happened last time." Luna, a bit curious, lessens her grip on your shirt.

"That's true... not even Chara would tell me what happened..." It was your turn to scratch at your cheek, confusion clear on your face.

**_"Well... we didn't want to tell you because we didn't want to_** ** _embarrass_** ** _you."_** The shoot you an apologetic smile.

Your hand moves to the bridge of your nose, pushing up your glasses as you begin to rub the spot. Your eyes screw shut as an exasperated sigh leave your throat. " _Please_ don't tell me I did something stupid like trip and fall into lava or some shit."

Looking back up at Frisk, their smile wavers as beads of sweat run down their face. They refuse to look at you and that’s all you need to know that you did indeed do just that. Fucking hell man. Heat rises to your cheeks and you too refuse to look at anyone, opting to stare at the patterned carpet of the inn like it was the most interesting thing that had ever existed.

Next to you, you hear Luna stifle her laughter, her arm shaking against your side. You also feel what you guess is Lana's hand land on your back, giving you a few sympathetic pats and rubs. This only causes you to sink further into yourself. 

Lana gently elbows Luna in the side once her laughter grows and she's forced to cough from lack of air. The gentle prodding helping the darker girl ease herself until she can help you stand up straight once more. You puff out your cheeks as she blows you a kiss, her wink showing no sign of regret. 

Rolling your eyes, you look over at Frisk who is stuck looking at your small baby bump. Placing your hand where you believe the soul to be residing, you give a few gentle pats. The action causes a warmth to flood your soul, the weak magic belonging to your child, then you feel another, smaller magic invading your soul. Your eyes widen only the slightest bit as you place a second hand next to the first. The same magic jumps and you have to catch your forming gasp. Not wanting to worry anyone.

As soon as it happens, both magics fade from your senses and you quickly flash a smile at Frisk. They flash a smile back and you drop the moment to get back to the conversation. 

"Welp, to Waterfall it is!" Everyone nods and begins packing their things. You and Frisk go back to your shared room and quickly dress for the blizzard like weather awaiting you outside.

* * *

 

The trek only takes about one hour until the four of you stand on melted snow. Staring into Waterfall, it's hard to believe the sudden difference in climates. Frisk was the first to press on, quickly shedding their winter coat once enveloped with the tropical warmth. You were the next to join, happy to get out of the freezing weather. You quickly stuff your coat into your backpack, swapping it with a light jacket.

You wait for Luna and Lana to do the same, taking a good look at the blue tinted area you remember Undyne calling her home. It was beautiful to look at. The walls a greyish blue, the grass an almost black. But what really caught your eye was the glowing flowers scattered around the area. Leaning down, you cup the silky petals in one hand and whisper softly. "So beautiful..."

"so beautiful..." The flower echos back in a slightly higher pitch causing you to jump and fall back on your ass. 

"What was that??!" You point at the flower as your brow scrunches together.

Frisk grabs your hand, helping you to your feet as they explain to you what an echo flower is. This grabs Lanas attention, probably because she now owns the flower shop she works at. "How interesting..." She studies the flower, feeling each petal and the stem to see how sturdy they are. "Why haven't these been brought to the surface?"

"Grillby told me they tried before, but they can't survive above ground for long." Luna quickly takes a picture of the flower, setting it as her lock screen.

**_"Mom said_** ** _Alphys_** ** _tried to grow them on the surface, but she could never get them to thrive long enough to reproduce."_** They shrug as they begin to walk deeper into the area.

"What a shame..." You stare at the flower a second longer, a thought coming to your mind. 

Digging in your pack, you grab a thick book. Opening it up to a random page, you quickly pluck the flower. Placing it on the page, you make sure the large petals aren't hanging off the page before closing the book and wrapping it with a thick rubber band. Placing the book back in your bag, you run to catch up with the others.


	110. Welp

That feeling when your laptop completely shits out on you right after you promise to start writing normally. I also don't have a job nor the funds to buy a new or used laptop!

**Author's Note:**

> Visit me on [Tumblr](https://fic-mom.tumblr.com)


End file.
